Ginnugagap
by Aimsaru
Summary: When Ginny became an Auror she never expected to be partnered up with her enemy Draco, nor that she would grow to like him. Now, with the biggest case of her career and an old love showing up on her doorstep, Ginny must sort out her chaos.HBP compatible.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K.Rowling. I'm just playing with her universe.

Post HPB- Eventually D/G

First impressions are hard to break. Remember Ginny hates Draco; he has never given her any reason to feel otherwise towards him. Ok, let the games begin!

Ginnugagap: ("seeming emptiness"), in the cosmology of Norse mythology, is the primordial void separating Niflheim and Muspell, the land of eternal ice and snow and the land of eternal heat and flame.

O..o..O..o..O..o..O

CHAPTER 1

Shaking fingers reached out, stretching for the potion in front of them. Draco's fingers twitched and his muscles pulled slightly as he wound his long pale digits around the desired vial. He grasped it tightly in his right hand, steadying it with his left.

Another stab of pain shot through his left side, jostling the potion and splashing bright yellow liquid on his wrist. He grit his teeth against the pain, his lips straining and almost white as he let out a guttural yell. His breathing was heavy and he knew that if he could just gather enough composure to be able to knock back the potion, the pain would be gone…mostly.

He couldn't hear anything over the swoosh of blood rushing in his ears. He couldn't concentrate on anything other than the throbbing pulse that was his left arm; and he knew that if he looked there, his mark would be a dark and angry red-black against his alabaster skin. Everything felt unreal, dead, and no matter how many times he had felt the pain in the past, it never got any easier. A gust of breath passed his lips and he could feel it catch and sting upon where his bottom lip had split from being pulled too tightly against his teeth. He opened his eyes slowly, letting the swirling yellow hues of the potion ground him. His body twitched again, and before the potion could spill even one drop more, he had raised it to his lips and swallowed it back in one big gulp.

He slammed the vial down on the counter in front of him, his hand pressing it down into the wood and shattering it. The potion was working. He could feel the familiar trickling from the roots of his hair, tingling down the back of his head, neck, shoulder, arm, and fingers. Thank the gods for Severus Snape and his potion. It didn't completely negate the pain of the Dark Mark, but lessened it slightly. Enough to where the person no longer wanted to throw themselves off the nearest tower just to get rid of the pain. Just enough to cool his burning flesh.

Draco was more aware of his surroundings now, aware of the acrid taste of blood in his mouth, the sweat dripping down his faces and back… the person watching him from the doorway.

He lifted two fingers off of the table in a small wave, acknowledging the person's presence, his head still hanging limply forward as his arms braced him against the counter.

"I uh-was just looking for Professor McGonagall", she said slowly, evenly. The burning of dislike, and maybe a slight amount of fear, clung to her words. He could hear her foot scrape on the stone floor as she turned to go.

"Why do you need to see her?" Draco asked, his head rising, his tense muscles relaxing slightly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"That's none of your concern." the red head said, hotly.

"It IS my concern. We're on the same side, Weasley. Or have you forgotten?" he asked, a grimace replacing his usual sneer.

"We will _never_ be on the same side," she whispered, turning to the door once more.

"Stay. Keep talking," he said through gritted teeth, making it obvious that it was not a request.

She snorted in return, leaning against the door frame and staring into the darkened room at his tall, thin frame. He was truly the most infuriating _boy_ she had ever known. "Why should I do-?"

"BECAUSE! It helps with the pain… takes my mind off-- Just. Keep. Talking." he growled.

"What should I talk about?" she snapped, her voice sharp with the stirrings of her temper.

"Anything. Why do you need to see McGonagall?"

"I already told you that's none of your-"

"Then talk about something else!" he yelled, swallowing thickly against the pain.

Her fists clenched tightly at her sides. She hated it when people cut her off, didn't allow her to talk. She could feel her temper rising and let it take over. Who the hell did he think he was? "What do you want me to talk about, _Malfoy_?" she spat, " Hmm?"

He hissed loudly through clenched teeth but didn't reply. Ginny stared at him, she felt as if she were on fire, her whole body heated with her anger.

"Should I talk about the weather? Or maybe Quidditch? No! I know! Why don't we talk about how Lord-fucking-Voldemort is out there right now, killing innocent people, his Death Eaters at his side. That's why your mark burns, isn't it? Because good ole' Voldie wants to play?"

His continued silence only fueled her fire. "Do you miss it? Huh! Do you miss going to play with him? Hurting and killing right beside dear old daddy? Do you reminisce every time it burns? Think about how you let them into the school last year! About how, because of you my _brother_ will never be the same?" She stopped, her breathing ragged.

"I… I didn't know," he responded, his silver eyes sorrowful and dull as he stood to full height.

"What didn't you know?" she whispered harshly.

"I didn't know he--Greyback, would be there. If I had known…"

"Don't," she warned, making his eyes narrow.

"Look, you don't have to trust me, Weasley. But I fucked up. I made mistakes, but I'm on the right side now and I'm dealing with it and you should, too."

Something in his eyes told her that he was telling the truth, and for a moment, only a moment, she felt bad for attacking him when he was so weak. "Alright," she said.

He nodded slowly. "Ok," he said, turning from her and finding a chair to fall into.

Ginny watched him as he made his way to the nearest chair and flopped into it. She stood there, just watching him for a few minutes. He looked so tired, so drained, that it was hard not to feel sorry for him. He was only a year older than her. They were the same, teenagers trapped in a war, being forced to make decisions and choices that they should have never had to make. She pursed her lips in thought, licking her lips and shoving a lock of hair behind her ears.

"I got a letter… From Ron. That's why I need to see her, they've found the last Horcrux," she said quietly before walking out of the room and continuing her search for the new headmistress.

O..o..O..o..O..o..O

Three sets of hands stretched out to the fire in the center of the cave, gathering warmth to ward off the wet chill of the cave's jagged walls. The light bounced off of the damp rocks and played across the faces and bodies of the three heroes.

"I can't believe we got the last one," Harry said, a small smile of victory gracing his lips. Ron smiled at him, shaking his head in wonder as he stoked the fire.

"It's not over yet, boys. We still need to destroy the Horcrux. And then…"

"The final battle," Harry finished, dragging a hand through his hair.

"You're sure that spell will work, 'Mione?" Ron asked the brunette beside him, brushing a messy tendril from her face as he spoke.

She smiled kindly at him, leaning her head against his shoulder. "It has to."

They were all silent for a moment, thinking of what was to come, and at the same time wishing tomorrow didn't have to exist. Harry sighed loudly after a moment. "We should probably get some rest. I'll keep watch if you…" He was cut off by a loud crack.

The crack of someone Apparating nearby.

No one knew where they were, they had made sure to keep it that way by moving often. Harry could feel a lump grow in his throat. A shiver cascaded down his spine and the small hairs on the back of his neck stood at attention.

He lifted himself silently from the ground, looking out towards the cave entrance.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, grabbing onto Ron tightly. Both boys signaled for her to be quiet. Harry gave them a hand movement that clearly stated that he wanted them to stay put as he made his way towards the source of the noise.

He made his way to the entrance, his wand tightly clasped in his fist and trained ahead of him. There was a man a few feet in front of him, his back turned away from him and a dark cloak covering his features. The person turned slowly towards Harry and let out a chilling laugh, "I've found you," he said, his snake like mouth turning up in a mock-smirk.

'_Voldemort? Here? How?'_ Harry thought frantically for a moment and then it hit him. The Horcrux, it must have a tracker.

"Where are your friends?"

"Where are yours?" Harry asked, noting that Voldemort was alone.

"I asked first," he snarled out the false pleasantry

"They're not here, Voldemort," Harry forced out, his wand still at the ready, pointed at the _thing's _chest.

"It's not nice to lie, Potter. Ahh, here they are."

Harry felt his blood run cold as he heard his friends walk up behind him. Without looking, he knew they both had their wands trained on the wizard in front of them as well.

"Three against one. Seems… almost unfair, doesn't it?" he asked, and before any of the three could react, he said the fateful words, "_Avada Kedavra_" 

There was a sickening thud and the squelching sound of a head hitting stone to Harry's left. He felt numb, he couldn't move. Flashbacks of Cedric assaulted his vision, and he was only brought back when he heard Hermione's scream of anguish. _'Ron..'_

Harry never let his eyes leave the red pair in front of him. He didn't have time to mourn right now. They had to act quickly, "Hermione! The spell!"

"Ron…" she rasped and he could hear the tears in her voice

"HERMIONE! GO!" he yelled, not looking back at her, or at Ron's crumbled body. A breath later, he heard her footsteps rushing back into the cave.

"Down to one on one for now. I like those odds much better, don't you?" Voldemort said with a sneer. "Let's get started, shall we? CRUCIO!"

"PROTEGO!"

O..o..O..o..O..o..O

"Where is it? Where is it?" She flipped through page after page, her vision watery as she tried to focus on the page numbers. "There." She quickly read the page, memorizing its contents before rushing to her knapsack.

She rustled through it until her fingers grazed cold metal. Hufflepuff's cup. She grabbed it, setting it before the fire and whispering the spell.

Nothing happened.

A sob caught in her throat. It had to work, it just had to. She could hear the sounds of a battle raging outside the cave and she closed her eyes, letting the tears that were swimming in them fall down her cheeks. _Please, please work_. She took a deep breath, and when she opened her eyes once more, they were more determined. She yelled the spell once more.

Light. An explosion of light erupted inside the cave. Pieces of rock broke off the walls, shattering everywhere. One large piece hit her in the head and she could feel the blood trickling down her cheek. She stumbled forward.

"HARRY! NOW!" she yelled as she rushed towards him.

O..o..O..o..O..o..O

A/N: So, what do you think? Yes, I killed Ron and it hurt to do so… but is necessary for the plot a little later.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"You won't win," Voldemort said as he threw another curse.

Harry didn't respond, simply focused all of his energy on the battle. He might not win, but he would die trying. It was his destiny. He had given up everything for this, lived his entire life for this moment.

"Even if you did manage to win, you would be too late."

That stopped him. "What do you mean?"

"While we fight to the death, my followers are attacking the ministry… and Hogwarts."

"_Ginny…"_

"Yes, your precious Mudblood lover is probably fighting for her life right now. _If_ she isn't already dead." He took that moment of distraction to gain the upper hand "_Expelliarmus!_"

Harry's wand went flying into Voldemort's open hand. Harry's eyes widened with fear as he watched the evil wizard snap the thin wand in half.

((0))

It had come. He had known when his Dark Mark had started burning that afternoon. Known, but didn't want to believe, that they were doomed, which they most certainly were now. He sat on one of the window seats of the main hall of the school looking out into the darkness of the early morning. Hundreds. There seemed to be hundreds of the black cloaked men surrounding the school, and still he knew they weren't all there. The Dark Lord had split up his troops.

He turned away from the window, looking instead to the front doors, barricaded as well as they could with spells and furniture, but it wouldn't hold. Not against _his_ men.

A few strands of white-blonde hair fell into his eyes and he flipped them back, looking at the people inside the castle, most fidgeting nervously as they looked at the doors and imagined what was to come.

"Minerva!" Professor Flitwick squeaked. "Where are the Aurors?"

Draco watched as the headmistress bent down, whispering in the small professor's ear. He watched as realization dawned upon the man's small pudgy face. They weren't coming.

That meant that Draco was right, Voldemort had split up his troops. He must've sent half to the Ministry. Despair was a tangible thing as Draco looked around him. The Order of the Phoenix was here, constructing battle plans quietly, but it wouldn't be enough. They were terribly outnumbered. There were not as many students there that year, not after Dumbledore…

Thinking of the students brought his attention to talking to his far right. He turned his head to the side slowly and lifted his chin as he looked upon them.

"Oh sweet Merlin, he's right. Where are the Aurors?" the Creevey boy whispered, his eyes wide.

"Colin! Don't panic. We can do this, we're not many, but we're strong. This is what we've been training for all year. We can't give up."

Ahh…Weasley.

She was the ray of hope for the student body, having taken up Potter's place in heading the DA with Lovegood and Longbottom as her assistants. She seemed to know no fear, and could think as critically and slyly as a Slytherin.

The Creevey boy was still mumbling incoherently in his shock, and he was getting some of the other students nervous. "Where are the Aurors?" he asked again and Draco couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"They aren't coming, Creevey ," he said aloud. He watched as the Weasley girl turned her head towards him, glaring deeply, her brown eyes burning.

More murmurs arose around them, the students now shaking and wailing.

"Stop it!" Ginny yelled, grounding the almost fifty teenagers. "We can not panic! We need to stand strong. This is war, these are our lives, we can not let some thrice dead bastard run our lives. Some of us might not make it, we've known that. But if HE wins then we are _all_ dead." She took a deep breath, her eyes lighting upon all the faces, some younger than others, but all of them far too young to die.

"Now, here are the facts. The Aurors may not be coming, and we may be outnumbered, but there is always hope. The trio found the last Horcrux. They'll destroy it and then defeat him. We have to believe that we will be victorious. If we cower in fear, then we have already lost! We know the plan; stay calm, create the shield, and fight." She finished, her hair falling around her in waves and her face flushed. Draco watched as Longbottom stood beside the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder and leading the now spellbound and more hopeful crowd in a few cheers.

Ginny stepped away from the students as they built themselves up and gathered their courage around them, preparing.

A snort to her left caught her attention and her coffee colored eyes met with deep silver.

"Still hoping Saint Potter can save the day?" Draco asked, but before she could retort, the front doors creaked and rattled. The Death Eaters had made it past the protective wards.

Ginny rushed to the doors along with many others, forming spells to make the doors hold just a little bit longer. The Order members were shouting out the battle plan, reminding everyone of their places… as if they could forget. It was do your job, or be killed.

The doors stopped rattling and Draco couldn't help but smile ruefully at the 'light side's' efforts.

Ginny looked around, seeing Malfoy with a strange sort of smile on his face. She stomped over to him. "Are you happy? Happy that your side is winning?"

The smile immediately left his face and he stood, facing her, their faces only inches apart, "_They _are NOT my side," he spat. "I told you. We are on the same side, Weasley. This is my side."

"If this is your side, then why don't you fight with us!" she gritted out. "Why just sit here and look out that damned window when you could fight?"

He growled at her and she laughed "Scared?" she asked, her eyes flashing with anger.

"No, not scared. I just know not to waste my time when it's over Weasley! It's. Over." he said acerbically

"It's not over! Help us fight damnit!" she said, her voice rising.

"No," he whispered, his eyebrows raising as he enunciated the syllable.

She poked him in the chest and he fell back into the window seat, rubbing at where her finger had hit. "You're a bloody coward. This is your life too, Malfoy! If you want to live, you have to fight!" The doors rattled once more, driving her point home. This time she didn't run to help keep up the wards, instead her eyes stayed on his in a challenge.

"Yes, it's my life," he sighed, "…but I cant fight."

Ginny let out a breath "Can't or won't?" she asked while exhaling.

"I can't. I can't fight, don't you understand?" he spat. "My father is out there! People I have known since I was born are out there, and I can not go out there and just kill them as if they don't matter. Some of them are good people, Weasley! I can't kill them! I couldn't kill Dumbledore, so what makes you think I could kill them?" he asked angrily, shoving his hair back so that she wouldn't see his shaking hands, so that she wouldn't notice that he was loosing his composure.

She just smiled a small smile at him as the doors rattled again, a crack sounding in the wood. "That's the difference between our side and their side, Draco. For us, it's not about killing people. It's about saving them," she said, and he couldn't help but stare at her a moment longer than necessary as she walked away, taking her place in front of the doors. Waiting.

Remus Lupin was saying a prayer loudly, but it could barely be heard over the racket of spells being shot at the doors, or their own heartbeats as they all prepared themselves, the veteran order members and the new recruits. Ginny's eyes slid from the door, falling upon each of her brothers' forms, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill. Ron was with Harry and Hermione, and Percy was most likely at the Ministry.

BOOM! BOOM! The crack in the left door grew longer. Her heart was beating furiously and her mouth was dry. Would they all survive?

She met Bill's eyes briefly and he winked at her. She smiled back. '_Please… Let us all survive...'_

((0))

Harry's wand went flying into Voldemort's open hand. Harry's eyes widened with fear as he watched the evil wizard snap the thin wand in half.

He was trapped. There was nothing he could do. Voldemort was laughing and taunting him, but he couldn't really hear it. Everything seemed surreal. It wasn't a 'life flashing before your eyes thing', but instead more of a -- I've never noticed how green the grass is, or how the sky seems to glitter when it strikes the clouds just right. He was in shock. Voldemort took a step towards him, and Harry took a step back.

They were dancing and Voldemort was in the lead. It was all a game, and the most evil wizard in the world loved it. Loved being in control. He could finish it all right now, but instead he was taking his time; Playing with his prey, playing with _him_.

Harry backed up one more step and the heel of his left foot hit something _soft _in the middle of the rocky ground.

'_Ron'_

Harry gulped and quickly shot his gaze to the body of his friend. He looked like a mockery of his normal self. It almost looked as if he were sleeping, the muscles in his face lax and his mouth slightly open like usual. But his eyes were wide open, as blue as the sky, and his legs were splayed out strangely.

Harry slowly began to bring his gaze back up to the red eyes of the monster in front of him when he saw something. Ron's wand.

If he could get it…he could end this. Hope filled his chest. All he needed was a distraction.

He was considering his options, when Voldemort finally got tired of playing cat and mouse and shot another curse at Harry, a cutting curse. Without a way to block it, it hit Harry straight on, cutting his leg deeply, and he crumpled to the ground beside Ron.

He grabbed his leg, the loss of blood already making him dizzy. But he was now closer to the wand.

Voldemort was laughing once more and taking aim "Goodbye," he said with a laugh..

And just as all the hope had rushed back out of Harry, what he needed most came.

A distraction.

"HARRY! NOW!" he heard Hermione yell and saw that Voldemort had swiveled towards the sound. He quickly reached over Ron's body, reaching for his wand. Just one more inch. He lifted himself, putting pressure on his leg and causing more blood to seep out, but finally it was in his grasp.

As Voldemort turned back towards him, Harry pointed the wand at his greatest enemy's face.

He wouldn't play like Voldemort. He took no pleasure in what his destiny said that he must do. Kill. He just wanted it all to be over. He didn't give Voldemort the chance to react, just as he hadn't given Ron a chance.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

It was over. The darkest wizard of their time was gone. Forever this time. And even though he was relieved, Harry knew that nothing would ever be the same. Nothing would bring Ron back, not even Hermione, who was now cradling her boyfriend's head in her hands and asking him to wake up. 'Wake up,' she said with the same tone and inflection she used every morning to wake him.

He should've reacted sooner. Ron shouldn't be dead. It was his fault. Two new deaths on his hands, two more to add to the others.

He could feel his head start to swim and looked down at the deep cut on his leg. His last thought before passing out was that he had killed now, and nothing would ever be the same.

((0))

The doors shattered inward, and all at once, Death Eaters were inside of the castle. A round of '_Protego_' was shouted and shields were everywhere, defending against curses and sending them flying up and away.

They had to back up into the Great Hall. There were too many of them, and they couldn't allow more than necessary inside the castle. It was getting too full inside. They needed to lead some of them outside. To her right, she heard someone fall to the ground with a scream, the shield wavering and snapping away from the student, teacher, or order member that had fallen.

Ginny dodged another curse. Someone had to lead them outside, out into the open. A curse struck her shield and the force of it knocked her down. She stood shakily, the smell of burning flesh and acrid blood entering her nostrils. How long had they been fighting? Minutes? Hours?

She looked around her. This castle would be their death trap. She couldn't let that happen. "Out—side," she gritted out. She strengthened her shield and pushed through the fighting, yelling and throwing hexes. Neville saw her and got the idea, mimicking her. They got to the front doors and pushed themselves outside, pleased that others had also gotten the idea and that the Death Eaters were following them.

The sun was now upon the horizon, sending blood red tendrils of light upon them as they fought.

((0))

Draco watched the battle rage around him. He had hidden when they had made it inside, and from his vantage point could see Ginny fighting. He noticed that she was right, the 'light side' was sending mainly stunners and body binds with the occasional, more lethal hex, while the Death Eaters were going for the kill, sending Unforgivables.

When he saw her fall, his breath caught in his throat. She couldn't die, she was their strength, their light. And he realized, somewhere along the line, she had become his light as well.

When he saw her get back up, he breathed in relief and then watched as she led the Death Eaters outside. He rushed to the window, looking out to see her. She was surrounded. She'd never make it, and even from here he could see that her movements were becoming sluggish from exhaustion.

Why should he care, it wasn't him. He had been taught that nothing was more important than saving yourself. So, why did he feel, at this moment, that that lesson was so wrong?

He saw her go down, her scarlet hair flying around her as she hit the ground, and without another thought, Draco was out the doors, coming to her aid.

He made his way to her, sending curse after curse, and dodging the best he could. A Bludgeoning curse was sent towards him and crashed into his shoulder. He knew it was dislocated, but didn't even feel it. His ears were ringing with the sounds of the battle, and his heart beat as he made it to her side.

She was just lying there, a few meters away, a Death Eater kneeling above her and ripping open her blouse.

"_CRUCIO_!" Draco vaguely recognized the voice as his own as the Death Eater fell to the side and away from Ginny.

Draco ran to her, falling to the ground beside her. She was breathing, a grimace upon her features, as her eyes fluttered open and looked up at his face.

"Knew you had it in you," she chuckled mirthlessly, and he smiled at her.

"Can you get up?" he asked, before sending a curse at the man attacking one of the Patil sisters.

Without answering, she stood, with difficulty, looking over her shoulder at him. "Let's do this," she said, her shirt still undone and crusted with blood. Before he could get a better look at her wound, she was off, fighting.

Cursing, Draco followed her.

Choosing to fight for himself; for others. Choosing to go down, fighting by her side.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

4 years later

Ginny yawned loudly, placing the back of her hand over her mouth and snuggling further into her pillows. She wanted more rest, but the magical alarm clock beside her bed was persistent. She sat up slowly, yawing again and rubbing her eyes as she placed her feet on the floor, and slammed her hand down on the beeping clock.

She stood, stretching languidly, before stumbling forward and into her bathroom. She sat down on the toilet. The seat was cold, and she wiggled a bit before settling. A few moments later she stood, lifted her panties up around her hips, and flushed the toilet.

Walking over to the mirror, she yawned yet again and this time caught a whiff of her own breath. "Yesck" She grimaced, grabbing her tooth brush and squeezed the last amount of toothpaste out of the tube and onto the bristles.

She looked into the mirror as she began to brush.

Ginny Weasley, Auror.

She smiled around her tooth brush. Who would have thought? Little Ginny. Everyone expected her to become a healer, or a Quidditch player. Everyone expected her to marry Harry. She sighed, spitting out her toothpaste and rinsing out her mouth.

She looked into the mirror, dabbing her mouth with a wash cloth.

He had never come back. Not even for Ron's funeral.

She shook her head. She didn't want to think about her brother's funeral. It had been four years… but the images came unbidden; Hermione crying uncontrollably, yelling that he was 'just sleeping', her mother's breakdown after the final battle, Charlie's missing arm... No, she wouldn't think of that.

But why hadn't Harry ever come back? She walked out of the bathroom and stepped over to her dresser, gathering her uniform together and slowly putting it on.

He had said that he would come back, and she had waited for a whole year. A year of going crazy with worry, wondering if he was ok. After that year was up, she traveled. She traveled all over Europe, and even to America, needing to get away. A few months later, she was back, having seen how the world was still affected by the aftershocks of the war. Seeing that evil still existed and it still preyed upon the innocent.

It was then that she decided to become an Auror.

Buttoning up the last few buttons of her Auror robes, she made her way into the kitchen, checking the clock and seeing that she had about fifteen minutes until she needed to Apparate. She grabbed an apple off of the counter and bit into it, the sour of the green apple clashing terribly with the minty flavor of her toothpaste.

Today was to be her first day as a fully trained Auror. She would be meeting her partner today as well, and she couldn't help but feel knots in her stomach from her nervousness.

Looking at the clock once more, she gathered her things and Apparated to HQ.

She landed with a crack outside of Auror Tonks' office. She walked to the front desk and asked the secretary to let the head Auror know that she was here. She then took a seat, picked up a cooking magazine, and waited.

A few minutes, and a few skimmed articles later, the secretary told her Tonks would see her now.

As soon as she stepped through the door, she was enveloped in a tight embrace. "Congratulations on graduating last week!" the currently black haired Tonks said. Her dark tendrils bounced around her face as she pulled back. "So sorry Remus and I couldn't make it, love."

Ginny laughed. "You were on your honeymoon, Tonks! Or should I say, Mrs. Lupin?"

The newly wed scrunched up her face and shook her head, "Let's leave it at 'Tonks'"

"How was the honeymoon, by the way?" Ginny asked cheekily.

"Oh! It was--" An embarrassed cough cut her off and she laughed. "Right, I forgot!"

Ginny looked into the corner to see Neville Longbottom in his Auror robes. She rushed over to him. "Neville!" She smiled, throwing her arms around him.

Neville blushed and nodded his head as they pulled apart. "Ginny," he acknowledged and she smiled up at him.

"Ok kids, time for business," Tonks said. The friendly, carefree tone of a few moments ago was now replaced by a business like tone, reminding them that she was their superior.

"Auror Weasley, we have found an adequate partner for you. He's already two years in and one of our best," she said, steepling her fingers. "Auror Longbottom, here, will take you to your office and introduce you to your partner."

Ginny inclined her head slightly in a respectful gesture, her back ramrod straight as she did so.

"Your partner should fill you in on your newest assignments." Tonks moved her arms in a way that indicated that she was done and Neville walked to the door, pulling it open. Before Ginny could walk through, Tonks called her name once more.

"Good luck," Tonks said with a wink before shooing them out the door.

(0)

They made their way slowly down the corridors, stopping once or twice to say 'hi' to people they knew, or for Neville to introduce her as 'the new kid'.

"So, what's my partner like?" she asked him conversationally.

Neville cleared his throat, looking at her for a moment before finally saying, "He's... difficult."

"Difficult?" She laughed. "What does that mean?"

He sighed. "It means he's had three partners in the last three years. No one can seem to put up with him for too long. His last partner was the longest, lasting eleven months"

"Who was his last partner?"

"Me," he replied with a tight lipped smiled and a rueful shake of his head.

They continued on in silence, their shoes clicking against the hard floors. After an elevator ride and a few more turns, they came to a door. "Well, Auror Weasley, this is the place. My office is just a few doors down."

She smiled at him. "It was great to see you again, Neville. I guess now we'll see each other everyday." She laughed and his cheeks became slightly pink.

"We--uh... that is, we should catch up sometime. Maybe have dinner?"

"That would be great!" she answered and he beamed. "Maybe we could get Luna to come along. The old misfit gang together again!"

His smile faltered slightly, but at her happy expression, he felt it lighten again. "Well, I guess I'll leave you, for now. I have some paperwork I need to go over," he said, turning from her and walking towards his own office.

"Wait! Aren't you going to introduce me to my new partner?" she asked nervously

Neville just smiled at her. "Trust me... He needs no introduction," he said cryptically before walking into his office.

Ginny looked at the door in front of her, biting her bottom lip. She took a deep breath, placing her hand on the door knob and turning it. "Here goes nothing," she whispered as she pushed the door open.

She opened the door and looked inside. The room wasn't big, but it had enough space to fit two desks and two chairs. The walls were a crisp white color; empty, except for a medium sized window on the back wall and a brown side door in the right wall. She looked around and didn't see anyone.

Where was her new partner?

She placed her keys on the empty desk that was obviously hers and looked at the other desk across from it. Curiosity piqued, she decided that maybe she could gather some clues on what her new partner was like by looking at his desk. She had just taken a few steps forward when the side door opened.

She stopped her movement and turned to greet her new partner. "Hi--" She stopped. There in front of her, with a smirk on his face, was none other than Draco Malfoy.

A/N: Thanks to babi-gurl-chels and YvettE Sorrow for their kind reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Malfoy?" she asked, her voice strained with shock.

"Weasley," he said, walking over to his desk calmly and sitting in his seat. He raised his feet onto his desk and began to buff his finger nails, not looking at her.

She sputtered for a few moments before taking a calming breath. "You're my partner?"

"I am," he answered.

Ginny's legs could no longer hold her up, and she fell ungracefully into her chair. How could this happen? How could Tonks pair her up with her childhood tormentor? She watched as Draco studied his fingers, her gaze traveling from his hands to his face. He hadn't changed much, she noted. His silver hair was to his shoulders now, and his shoulders were wider. His face was no longer as pointy, having filled out more, but still chiseled. Her eyes traveled to his Auror robes and the badge on his chest.

"You… an Auror..." she said skeptically, studying him.

His gray eyes rose to her brown ones and he smiled. "Needed a job."

"Why an Auror?" she asked, sitting back in her seat, but still watching his eyes.

He placed his feet back on the floor, resting his elbows on the desk in front of him and leaning forward. "Well, the left over Death Eaters are still pissed at me for switching sides, for giving away their secrets along with Severus. I realized I would need to defend myself, protect myself. What better way to do it than legally? As an Auror? Kill them before they kill me."

"I see you haven't changed much," she mused. "Still only worried about yourself."

"And I assume you joined for some noble Gryffindor reason?" he asked slyly.

"I joined to help people."

"Ah... I see neither of us has changed much," he said with a smile, leaning back in his chair and placing his hands behind his head.

"Mm..."

"Although, I was almost certain that you joining up was some pathetic effort to find Potter and trap him. Surprised you haven't done that yet, actually"

Ginny growled low in her throat, "I can see why none of your previous partners stayed. I can't believe Tonks would partner me up with you," she grumbled.

Draco simply smiled sardonically "I asked her to."

"What?" Her head snapped up, her long pony tail swinging behind her.

"She didn't want to pair us up at first."

"Why? Why would you ask to be paired with me?"

He lowered his arms down to his lap. "We worked well together once."

_Memories of the acrid scent of blood, the feeling of adrenalin pumping so fast that you don't know how much time has passed or how your heart is still in your chest, with it drumming so loudly, assaulted her senses. Flashbacks of her back against his, sending curses, and watching out for each other. The feeling of sweat, blood, and grime covering her body... The way he had to carry her off the battle field after the death eaters had fled. _

She touched her stomach, fingering where she knew her scar to be under her robes. "Yes. We did, once," she agreed.

He nodded and she looked back up at him. "I was told that you would fill me in on our assignments"

Suddenly there was the sound of a light crack and a house-elf stood in the middle of the room, holding a note out to Draco.

Since the war, house-elves had been set free. They could now choose where to work or whether to work at all. Many of the elves chose to work for establishments, like banks; others chose the Ministry, or Auror HQ. They were highly desired in these positions because of their ability to keep the most difficult and important secrets. They were also very valuable because of their ability to quickly Apparate, making them the perfect messengers. Faster than an owl and very discrete.

Draco took the message from the elf and Ginny watched as the elf quickly disapparated.

He glanced over the note before throwing it down on his desk and walking over to the corner to get his cloak. "We need to go."

Ginny sat there for a moment, her mouth open before shooting up out of her chair. "Where?"

"Assignment," he answered quickly. She squeaked quietly. Her first assignment! She didn't know what to do with herself.

"Wait... I don't know what to do... this is my first assignment," she said. He hadn't even filled her in yet.

"Do you know protocol?" he asked, eyeing her coldly.

"Yes."

"Then you'll be fine," he said, striding to the door and stepping out into the hall.

"But--"

"Live and learn, Weasel," he shot behind him as she hurried to match pace with him.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

There was paperwork everywhere. Ginny sighed, leaning an elbow against her desk and resting her head in her hand as she looked down at the paperwork. Everything needed to be accounted for. Every detail of every case, completely filled out, and filed with the big wigs.

She scratched her cheek and grumbled incoherently, scribbling another sentence onto the report in front of her.

A light chuckle made her raise her head. Her eyes squinted in a glare as she looked at her partner. "What?" she snapped.

"You have ink on your cheek."

"Where?" She scowled, touching her cheek

"A little lower," he said seriously. She lowered her fingers, pulling them away, noting the ink on her fingers.

"I hate filling out these things," she said, stretching.

He smirked, his quill continuing its movement across his own set of reports before looking up at her. "Come on, Weasley. This report is a hell of a lot easier than the report for your first assignment."

She couldn't help but laugh at that. "Very true. I still don't know how we kept a straight face that day. Remember what they looked like?"

He snorted. "Stuck together? With parts in all the wrong places… they should've never tried to Apparate while drunk. Especially in front of so many Muggles"

She laughed, her shoulders shaking, as she remembered.

She had been so scared her first day, not sure how she would ever handle working with Malfoy, and terrified of what her first assignment would be like. When they had arrived on the scene, she had no idea what she was looking at, let alone that it was two people. They had to Obliviate the memories of twelve Muggles, all because two drunks tried to Side-Along-Apparate, splinching themselves together.

Six months, later, that day seemed so long ago. She had been on many assignments since then, some missions with just the two of them and others in teams. She was no longer green. Six months worth of experience had already hardened her.

She looked over at her partner, watching as he wrote down the events of their newest assignment, his hair shielding his face from view.

Their partnership had worked so far. He was hard, callous, and cold, but she had gone in knowing that. So when he said hurtful things, or was bullheaded, she wasn't surprised. They didn't like each other, not by any means, but they could stand each other now and even share jokes. Ginny trusted him, not as a person, but as a partner. They did work well together, as he had said her first day, and the higher-ups were beginning to take notice, placing them on more difficult missions.

She was brought out of her reverie when a crack sounded by her elbow. The elf held out a piece of paper for her and she smiled, taking it from the small creature. She opened it, perusing its contents.

"What's it say?" Draco asked, putting down his quill.

"We're being summoned to Tonks' office."

(((0))))

When Tonks opened the door to her office to let them in, Ginny's first thought had been that the newly metamorphed long aqua hair and more almond shaped eyes looked lovely. The second thought didn't hit until she noticed the other occupant in the room. '_We are in deep shit'_

Tonks ushered the two Aurors to their seats in front of her desk before taking a seat herself. There, in Tonks' normal seat, sat Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Auror Weasley, Auror Malfoy, it is good to see you both." He spoke in his usual deep and calming timber.

Kingsley, after the war, had been appointed as the head of the Auror department. He was widely loved and respected, known for his soothing demeanor, as well as his quick casting and leadership skills.

"As you might have guessed, this meeting is not for tea."

Ginny nodded and noted that beside her, Draco, as always, looked bored and unconcerned.

"We have a new mission for you. It's different from the ones you have been doing lately. It's more involved and, perhaps more dangerous. It is not a simple 'in and out' operation. It will demand all of your time, from now until it is finished." He paused, letting his words penetrate. "Usually I would assign this mission to a team, but the Ministry wants as few people involved as possible."

"Why us, sir?" Draco asked. "Why not more experienced Aurors if this mission is so important?"

"The older Aurors are too cocky; they wouldn't take their time and evaluate everything completely. This mission needs to be dealt with the utmost care and discretion."

Ginny's heart was racing. An important mission? A long lasting mission? She would finally be able to escape the pit of 'go, do, and wrap up with loads of paper work.'

"I'm trusting you both with this mission. You have proved your mettle in recent months, and I trust you to handle your duties well." He eyed them closely, watching for any reaction that would tell him that they weren't ready. When no such expression showed itself, he let out a silent breath of relief.

He turned his attention to the thick folder in front of him. He placed his wand over the folder and tapped it three times before finally placing his wand aside and opening the folder.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled out two files, handing one to each of them. Ginny looked over it quickly. It was a list of names, a list of missing persons.

"As you can see, that is a list of missing persons. Muggles. All of the stories are the same; a Muggle family suddenly goes missing, their houses completely destroyed. It looks as if the houses were turned inside out and then demolished, with no how or why…"

Ginny flipped through her file, noticing that the missing families were from all over the United Kingdom. No set pattern could be seen.

"There are seventy-five people on that list. We have reason to believe that former Death Eaters are behind these attacks. The destruction of the houses is obviously done magically," he said, just as Ginny turned to a page with a picture of one of the destroyed houses.

It really did look as if it had been flipped inside out and then smashed into pieces. It reminded her of when her father had brought home a Muggle toy called 'Legos'. Her brothers would build tall structures from the pieces and then knock them over, breaking the pieces apart as the tower fell.

"Your mission..." Kingsley's deep voice started once more, "is to find out what has happened to these people and who is behind it. We want it stopped. In your files you will find a list of suspects and a general idea of where to start."

Ginny swallowed, her tongue feeling thick, as she nodded her acceptance of this new mission. Her Auror status just got a lot more interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

A/N: Special thanks goes out to my Beta—Vicky for being so wonderful and quick with these chapters 

((((((0))))))

Ginny stumbled into her apartment, closing the door after her and waving her wand to turn on the hall light. She was exhausted. She could feel her cat, Jasper, winding the familiar path around her feet as she walked towards her bedroom. When she reached her bedroom door, she leaned against it, raising one foot after another and sliding her shoes off before throwing them haphazardly across the room.

Her feet were aching terribly as she hobbled over to her bed, flopping onto it, and staring at the ceiling. Jasper joined her a minute later, rubbing his head against her shoulder and purring loudly in her ear.

Today had been insane. Soon after Kingsley had filled them in about their new assignment, Ginny had received an owl from her mother, inviting her over for a Weasley dinner.

Ginny closed her eyes, raising a hand to scratch behind Jasper's ear as she recounted the day's events, and the dinner she had just come back from.

((((0))))

After their meeting with the higher-ups, Draco and Ginny had finished their paperwork and then began to study their new files more closely, taking notes and making a plan of how and where to start. The day ended with too much to do and not enough time to finish it.

After that it was off to her apartment to change into something non-'scary Auror', something more feminine that would please her mother.

It just got steadily worse from there...

It started out, as always, opening the door to her childhood home and immediately being crushed by her mother. She laughed, breathing in her mother's familiar scent of flour and honeysuckle, before being pulled away at arms length.

"Let me look at you," Molly said, studying her daughter. "Kingsley and Tonks treating you all right?" she asked and Ginny nodded before being wrapped in a hug again. She knew what was coming next before her mom even said it. "You need to eat more, dear. I can almost wrap my arms around you twice! You be sure to get a second helping tonight before the boys eat everything! Now go, go! I'm sure your father will want to see you!"

Ginny laughed as she made her way to the living room. Her dad was sitting there in front of the fire. Only his profile was visible to her and she thought him to look stoic and statuesque as he gazed at something in his lap.

Curious, she made her way slowly closer. She placed a tentative hand on his left shoulder and he jumped at the contact, turning to face her. "Hi, Dad," she said quietly.

She watched as he hurriedly shut the book that was in his lap, placing it on the floor before standing up to give her a hug.

She accepted the hug and grabbed on tightly. He was looking at the family album again, looking at the smiling faces of his children, when they were all here, before Ron had died and Percy had gone missing.

She heard him sniffle a little against her hair and she smiled, pulling back. "All right there, Da?" she asked.

He smiled, giving her a nod. "Glad you're here, Gin-bug. Work going well?"

"Great," she answered loudly, trying to let herself be heard over the stomping of approaching feet.

"GINNY!" three voices called excitedly.

Suddenly her feet were off the ground and her ribs were being crushed from behind. "Let me down!" she squealed, kicking out with a laugh. "Fred!"

She was back on her feet in an instant. "Hey, how'd you know it was me?" he asked with a smile.

She laughed, giving him a hug. "Well, if I wasn't such a fabulous Auror, it may have been hard to deduce, but seeing as I am, in fact, a fabulous Auror, I immediately knew it was you!"

"Meaning she guessed," Charlie said as he came around to hug her. "Hey, sis," he said into her ear as he wrapped his left arm around her, the stub that was once his right remaining at his side.

"Hey, shove aside, shove aside!" George said, grabbing Ginny up and twirling her. She laughed and he set her back down. She smiled up at him, noticing the scar on his cheek that was left over from the war. The twins were no longer identical. "Hey, George, where's Katie?"

"She had to work late at St. Mungo's tonight."

"That's too bad." Ginny looked behind them, searching for her other brother. "Are Bill and Fluer here?"

"No, Simone is sick again, so they couldn't make it," Fred said.

"Oh."

Fluer had fought valiantly during the war, using her Veela powers to distract the enemy. Unfortunately, her powers were no good against the female Death Eaters, and she was shocked repeatedly with the Crucacious curse before anyone could help her. It was only after the final battle that she found out that she was pregnant. Simone was born weak. She was often falling ill and her very doting parents never left her side when she did.

"Dinner's ready!" they heard their mom's voice call from the dinning room.

(((((0)))))

When Ginny, her brothers, and father entered the dinning room and saw an extra place sitting on the table, they showed no surprise. They merely took their customary seats and glanced surreptitiously at the extra setting before tucking into their dinner.

Conversation was light as Mr. Weasley talked about some of his new Muggle discoveries.

"It's called Teflon. It's wonderfully useful! They use it to cook on. It's slippery so that nothing they cook sticks to it."

"Oh, I wish Percy were here, that would be a lovely thing to bring to the Ministry's attention," Mrs. Weasley said as she filled her spoon with mashed potatoes, before taking a bite.

No one spoke for a moment. Not knowing what to say.

It was Charlie who spoke up first.

"Mum, this has to stop. You've been leaving an extra plate for him at every family dinner for the last four years. He isn't coming back."

"Charlie!" she admonished him.

Fred spoke up next. "He's right, Mum. This needs to stop. He's gone mum."

"They never found a body..."

"Mum..."

"NO! I will not accept that two of my children are gone! I won't!" she said, standing quickly and rushing from the room.

Ginny sighed as she pulled Jasper onto her chest, looking into his bright yellow eyes before holding him close. She rolled onto her side, pulling him with her, and he purred against her chest as she let the tears fall.

'_They're gone, Mummy…_' she whispered as her breathing finally evened out and she cried herself to sleep


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

A/N: Draco has been a little soft as of late... I'll fix that, muahaha

(((0))))

The next day was hell. Ginny left early that morning for the Ministry. On her way down to the Auror department, she passed by Tonks' secretary, who quickly informed her that she 'looked like shit.'

"Thanks, Clara." She sighed as she made her way to the lift that took her to her office.

She had been sitting at her desk, perusing the files on their new case, when Draco Malfoy strode into the office.

"Hey," she said with a small wave, not even bothering to look up from her papers.

Draco hung up his cloak in the corner before turning to see her. "Damn, Weasley. Can't you ever keep your ink off of your face?"

Ginny raised her hand up to rub at the ink on her cheek and scowled at him.

"I guess when you grow up covered in dirt and grime you get attached to the feeling," he said with a sneer, taking his seat across from her.

This was all she needed, Draco Malfoy with his knickers in a twist. She rolled her eyes. Some days having Malfoy as a partner was easier than others. Today was obviously not going to be one of the easier ones.

Deciding to ignore his outburst for now, she turned back to her papers. "Where should we start on this case?" she asked. She had an idea of where to start, but she wanted to see what his opinion would be.

He snorted. "Always turning to me for the answers, eh, Weasley?"

Her eyes widened a fraction and she breathed deeply. She would not let him get to her. They had a job to do.

"We'll start at the houses. Get your cloak," he said as he walked over to get his own.

"The houses?" she asked, her brows knitting together in confusion.

"Yes, the houses," he cooed as if talking to a small child. "I want to see if we can find anything."

"Like what?" she snapped.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Like a magic signature. Clues. That's our job, isn't it, Weasel?"

Oh how she hated it when he called her that. She stomped over to the wall and grabbed her cloak, wrapping it around her shoulders. When she was done, she bowed slightly, waving a hand to the side. "After you, ferret," she said, cold as ice.

He simply sneered at her before striding from the room.

Once they reached the Apparation area of HQ, they both quickly placed cloaking spells over themselves. They couldn't risk being seen by any wandering Muggles.

After they were done, Draco turned to her, and right before Apparating he said, "Don't splinch yourself, Weasel"

Pop! And he was gone.

Her hands turned to fists at her sides. He ALWAYS had to have the last word! The ruddy bastard!

(((((0)))))

She arrived on the scene only a few moments after him. Swallowing her temper, for now, she strode over to him. She looked at him questioningly as he turned towards her.

"Well? Get to work. Look for clues," he said, waving her away.

She ground her teeth together and turned sharply away from him, making sure there was a good distance between them.

She looked around her at the rubble that was once a house. Bricks now turned to pebbles. It was a mess and it made her heart ache to imagine what had happened here.

Shaking off the feeling and pulling out her wand, she began searching through the former house for clues. A little ways away from her, she could see that Draco was performing a few spells, looking for a magic signature.

She sighed as she continued. She had no idea what she was looking for, but was confident that when she saw it, she would know it.

She searched everywhere, the perimeter, the inside, everything was covered. It was hard to find clues when everything was so dilapidated. Like a needle in a haystack. She continued on, tripping over some of the larger rocks as she concentrated on the task at hand.

On her second sweep, she still had found no clues.

"Weasley! Let's go," she heard Draco yell. She stood, brushing off her robes, and walked to his side.

"Find something?" she asked.

"Maybe. I want to see if it matches up with the other houses." She nodded. They decided on a house to visit next and Apparated.

((((0))))

Draco rubbed at his chin. "It's definitely all the same signature," he said. "Hopefully forensics can trace it to the owner."

Magic signatures were tricky. The signature strength depended on the strength of the wizard. Everyone had a signature, but only known criminals' signatures were filed and kept in the Ministry's database.

"Let's get back," he said before Apparating away.

((((0))))

They walked through the hallways, passing Clara's desk as they did so. Draco stopped suddenly and Ginny turned around. "Malfoy?"

"Go on ahead and give the findings to forensics. I have something I need to do," he said, dismissing her.

She nodded and continued down the hall, grateful to have a break from him. He was even worse than usual today.

After turning in the signature, she made her way back towards the lift, assuming Draco was probably in their office by now.

She had to pass by Clara's desk to get to the lift, and when she was almost there, she saw that Draco was definitely not in their office. He was sitting on Clara's desk, leaning towards her and whispering in her ear.

Her stomach tightened oddly and she rubbed at her scar thinking that maybe it was aching again, since it was a magically inflicted wound. But the pain wasn't coming from her scar. It stretched up to her chest, constricting her breathing.

She looked up at Draco and Clara again and glared. How pathetic. Shouldn't they be working? Surely Tonks wouldn't put up with this. Looking at Tonks' door, she saw a note saying 'Out to Lunch'.

I _'Figures,' _ /I she thought.

She stepped closer to the two at the desk and cleared her throat loudly. "I'm done," she said.

Draco glanced up at her. "I'm surprised you didn't get lost, Weasley. Looks like you finally did something right today," he condescended and Clara giggled, gaining a glare from Ginny.

When the giggling stopped under the force of the 'Weasley glare', Ginny turned her attention to Draco, staring pointedly at him.

Draco stood, turning to Clara once more. "So, I'll see you Wednesday night?" he asked and the secretary nodded, her cheeks pink.

Ginny couldn't help but roll her eyes as they made their way to the lift and down to their office.

They filled out some paperwork on what they had found at the houses they visited and then concocted a plan on how to begin their inquisition of the known suspects.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

In this case, questioning the suspects was easier said than done. This case had to be handled with care; they could not afford to just walk up to the suspects and begin asking them questions. They also couldn't bring the suspects in for questioning since the Ministry demanded discretion on this case, meaning not even their fellow Aurors should know of their dealings.

What was one to do when left between a rock and a hard place such as this?

Spy.

For the next two weeks, the partners became masters of disguise.

Being high profile Aurors, they were easily recognizable. Their efforts during the war and their famous families had made them well known. Not to mention their trademark looks-- his icy and hers fiery. They couldn't just walk into a room filled with Death Eaters and expect not to be recognized.

The first suspects had been Nott and his son, Theodore. They had both been under surveillance by the Ministry after the war. The elder Nott was set 'free' for giving up names and nothing could ever be pinned on the younger.

The surveillance let them know of the elder Nott's favorite pastimes and the places he often visited, like his favorite restaurant, a little hole in the wall called, 'The Dragon's Nest'. It was one of those places that was open 24/7 and attracted all types of people. Their file on him told them that he often visited there on Friday nights and spent his time with a busty waitress named Bambi, who would sit with him and chat after she clocked out.

They had followed Bambi for two days, watching her patterns; the way she clocked into work half an hour early, how she addressed her costumers as 'love' or 'doll', the way she pushed out her amble chest, working hard for that tip.

They followed her home the second afternoon, pushing into her apartment and stunning her. Ginny searched through the woman's closet, finding an extra work outfit and apron. Meanwhile, Draco laid the waitress on her bed, plucking a blond hair from her head for the Polyjuice Potion.

Ginny had gulped down the foul tasting potion in the bathroom and watched in the mirror as her petite frame became taller and thicker, and her breast became heavier and fuller. Her sunset copper hair turned sunshine blonde, her brown eyes became blue and more round.

When the transformation was complete, she dressed in the waitress' uniform and stepped back out into the bedroom.

Draco was waiting for her there, tapping his foot, a bored expression on his face.

Ginny twirled in front of him. "How do I look?" she asked, trying to match her lower voice to the waitress' higher one.

He simply smirked, "I think I like you much better this way," he said, reaching forward and flicking one of her now much larger breasts.

She gasped and smacked at him, making him chuckle.

((((0))))

Waiting tables was a pain, Ginny had decided, as she served another butter beer to one of the many patrons of the night. As she stepped away from the table she had just served, she felt a hand swat her bottom. Her back straightened in shock.

Pushing down her anger and reminding herself that she was now 'Bambi', she smiled, sickeningly sweet, at the man before going to the next table to take their order.

The loud laugh from the back corner of the restaurant did not escape her attention, and as she made her way towards the front corner, she was sure to send a rude hand gesture to Draco.

The smirk he gave her in return looked strange on the older, ragged man's face that he was disguised as.

Ten minutes before Bambi's shift was up, the elderly Nott made his way into the establishment, taking his usual seat at the booth beside the one Draco had taken.

Ginny made sure to take his order, swinging her hips widely and sending a cheeky wink at the elderly man before going back to the counter and filling out the man's order.

Her shift ended quickly, and ordering herself a Butterbeer (like Bambi normally did), Ginny made her way over to Nott's booth, sitting across from him.

"Hello, love."

Nott smiled at her. "Looking lovely as always, Bambi," he said with a smile, and she smiled back.

"Knew you were coming in tonight, so I made certain that I looked 'lovely'." She flirted and the elderly man grinned.

Ginny could tell he was proud of himself. He may have been elderly, but he was still a self-absorbed, overly wealthy Slytherin.

They talked for a bit about nothing while Ginny tried to decide how to slide in the questions she needed to know the answers to.

Their topic changed to the news and she saw her chance.

Her case had been major news in Muggle papers, with the events being as they were.

"You hear about those filthy Muggles?" she asked, spitting out the words as though they were poison. "Sounds like one of our kind is giving them what they deserve." She giggled

Nott looked interested, leaning in closer. She had to suppress a smile.

"What happened?" he asked and her inner victory dance ended. Well, maybe he was just feigning ignorance.

"I heard from some of our costumers that..." She had to think quickly. If she said it outright, she might blow it, but if she changed the story slightly and he did know what was going on, he would correct her. She had to trust that his pride would be too great to let a mistaken rumor of his actions pass.

"That some Muggles were eaten by their houses! The house just turned on them. I think it sounds like magic." She smiled with wide eyes and took a swig of her Butterbeer.

Nott laughed at her and she sat there stunned. "Houses? Eating them?" He laughed. "Oh my dear, I think someone was messing with your head."

He paused, growing serious. "If one of us was going to punish the Muggles, we would make sure it was a much more… obvious display," he said, giving her a crooked and dark smile.

"Oh." She giggled, trying to convey both naivety and childishness. She must have done a good job because the crooked smile soon became a laugh.

He didn't know anything. Their topic quickly turned to other things.

(((((0)))))

It turned out that Theodore Nott was out of town for the week on business, so they went down the list of five other suspects, two of whom were found to be recently deceased. The other three, Travers, Alecto Carrows, and Goyle Sr., were all dealt with carefully.

While disguised as Alecto's butler, Draco found out that she had heard of the attacks. She stated that although she wished she could've been in on it, she had no idea who was behind it. As an after thought she added, "Hopefully whoever's behind it will think to inform and include me on the next attack"

Draco had lightly asked her who she thought was behind it and she had indicated that the Crabbe's had kept to themselves since the war and she wouldn't be surprised if it was them.

He could see the look in her eyes and decided to up the surveillance on her. Maybe she would lead them to the Crabbes who, until now, the Ministry believed to be dead.

It's was obvious Goyle Sr. knew nothing. He just sat in his backyard, drinking heavily and crying over the death of his son. After watching him for a few days, it was obvious that he was not in the appropriate mental condition to pull off such a task. Draco had simply snorted and said that he never had been.

They had found Travers at a clinic, seeking help for an addiction to the Cheering charm. They had looked over the dates on his chart and found that there was no way he could've had any part in the attacks.

They had found nothing.

No leads. Nada.

Their luck changed when Theodore Nott got back from his business trip. They had followed him and his two business associates to a Quidditch match.

Not needing to use Polyjuice, they just placed a glamour charm on themselves, changing their facial features, and then spelled their hair to be different. Hers was brown and cut to her cheek bones and his was black, short, and curly.

They sat behind him and his friends, listening closely to their conversation as the Quidditch match went on in front of them.

"I couldn't find any clean clothes this morning!" the fat and lumpy man sitting to Nott's left said. "Stupid maid is on vacation."

Nott laughed, slapping his friend on the back as the lanky man to his right spoke up. "It's been hard on all of us since the house-elves were freed. Impossible to find good help."

"Agreed," the other man sniffed.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen…" Nott laughed, gathering his companion's attention. "You are simply looking in all the wrong places. You should've come to me. I know where you can find the best help money can buy." He eyed them both sharply.

Seeing that he had their full attention, he lowered his voice. "Have you heard what has been happening to the Muggles?"

"Yes. Of course." The one to his right nodded

"Nott, what does that have to..." the left one began.

Theodore sat up straight, looking around him, and then huddling back down, whispering, "We can't talk here. Let's go," he said, inclining his head to the exit.

He stood and the other two followed, moving towards the exit.

The two Aurors looked at each other and nodded, following the three men after a few moments.

By the time they had made it out of the stands, the three men were gone. They searched some more, to see if they were anywhere to be found. When they didn't find them, Draco growled.

"Damn, we lost them!" Draco yelled.

They made their way back to headquarters, Draco hurriedly walking to the lift and hitting the 'down' button. Ginny had to jog to catch the lift as the doors began to close.

She looked up at his face. He was furious.

When the door opened on their floor, he stalked out and walked swiftly towards the hall that held some of the Auror offices.

Ginny stumbled, trying to match pace with him.

"Draco, it's ok. We'll get him," she said, trying to calm him down.

Draco stopped in his tracks and looked down on her, making her feel small. "This is entirely your fault, Weasley," he spat.

"Excuse me?"

He snorted. "Don't play dumb, Weasley. If you hadn't been leaning so close to him he wouldn't have run off! We lost our lead! And its. All. Your. Fault!" he yelled through clenched teeth, his hands fisted at his sides.

Her temper snapped. "You were leaning forward, too! How else were we supposed to hear what he was saying?" she yelled.

In the back of her mind, she knew that this wasn't using 'utmost discretion', but at the moment, she couldn't care.

He raised his eyebrows at her outburst and then lowered them into a scowl. "Don't you dare try to pin this on me, Weasel! You've barely done one thing right in that last two weeks!" he shot at her

"ME!" She laughed. She could see some of the other Aurors coming out of their offices to watch the show, and against her better judgment, she continued, her temper having risen too high to control. "For the last two weeks?" She laughed humorlessly.

"For the last two weeks, I've been trying to do my best on the most important mission of my career while putting up with an asshole I _partner /I _ who, for those two weeks, has done nothing but BITCH AND MOAN!"

She stepped closer to him, poking him in the chest. "What the hell is wrong with you, Malfoy?"

He grabbed her hand and threw it away from himself before turning and walking the rest of the way to their office.

Ginny watched him go, flinching when she heard the door slam.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw that many of the other Aurors were still there, staring.

"Ginny... Ginny, let's go to lunch. Come on..." Neville placed his arm fully around her shoulders and led her back to the lift.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Ginny sat in the Leaky Cauldron, munching on a sandwich and chatting with her friend Neville Longbottom.

Well, Neville was doing most of the talking, catching her up on the newest developments going on in his life. He told her about how he still kept us with his plants and that, although he briefly considered being a botanist, he finally decided to follow in his parents' footsteps after the war.

He paused, sipping his Butterbeer, and looked at Ginny worriedly. "He really got to you, didn't he?"

"Hmm?" she asked, her mind miles away.

Neville smiled at her. "Ginny, you know he didn't mean it."

Her head snapped up, looking into her old friend's kind face. "Oh, Nev, I don't know what to do anymore. I just don't understand him. One moment he'll be kind... well, as kind as someone like him can be, and the next... Argh!" She folded her arms on the table and rested her head on them, muffling her scream of frustration.

Neville watched her for a moment, choosing his words carefully. She was still riled from earlier and it wouldn't take much to switch her anger from Malfoy onto him.

"Draco-- Well, he's not like us."

Ginny snorted.

"What I mean to say is-- I think it's hard for him to get close to people. He generally just pushes them away. Remember him in school? He didn't have very many friends. Sure, he was popular, but no 'real' friends."

Ginny looked up at her friend questioningly. "I don't understand."

Neville smiled his boyish smile and took her hands in his, rubbing at her knuckles gently. "Just give him time. I think he doesn't know what to do with you. You have this way about you that makes everyone comfortable, this gift that makes people want to get closer to you, and I think that Malfoy is having a hard time fighting against that."

She grinned, squeezing his hand. "Neville, you're so full of it," she said, laughter bubbling out of her, causing him to laugh as well.

When they both calmed a bit, he looked at her seriously, searching her face. "You don't have to believe me, Gin. But I'm telling the truth, you're very alluring in many ways. I should know. I fell under your charms years ago."

Ginny quickly pulled her hands out of Neville's grasp. "Oh, Neville... I..." she said, shaking her head.

"Go out with me, Gin."

"…"

"Ginny, just give me a chance... just one date. If it doesn't work, that's fine, we'll go back to being friends."

She looked at him, her good friend from all those years ago, so hopeful. She hadn't dated in a long time and she wasn't sure that she even remembered how, but looking at his face…

"I'm not asking for marriage! Just a date," he said, throwing his hands up in the air playfully.

She laughed and before she knew what she was doing, she agreed. One date.

((((0))))

Draco stood at his desk, breathing heavily. In his anger, he had sent the paperwork from his desk flying.

And he watched, pulling a hand roughly though his hair, as the papers fluttered to the ground. He wanted to punch something, anything, to relieve his frustrations.

The training rooms.

With out bothering to clean up, he walked out of his office and toward the training area, scaring new recruits as he quickly walked past.

When he reached the room he wanted, he pushed the door open hard, letting it bang against the opposite door, as he walked inside.

He looked around quickly. He was alone.

Good.

He waved his wand and two of the targets at the back of the room became animated, one of them immediately sending a hex his way.

He fell to the ground, rolling forward into a somersault. He came to land on his feet once more as the second target aimed a Jelly-Leg jinx at him.

"_Protego_!"

He braced his arms against the shower walls, letting the water cascade between his shoulder blades and down his back. He let the warm spray relax his tense muscles and tired body.

He had gone into the training area to relieve tension and take his mind off of things. It had worked for a few moments, while the adrenalin was overruling his thoughts.

Now that he was here, however, his thoughts came back to the forefront.

What was he doing?

He knew it wasn't really her fault that Nott had gotten away, but he had blamed it on her anyway. She was right, he had been an asshole the last few weeks from the stress of the new case and being around her so often…

She was intoxicating.

He grabbed the soap, gathering a thick lather between his hands and then rubbing the lather on his chest. He slid it down his body, washing away the sweat and grime from his training.

Ginny.

She was funny and as quick to laugh as she was to anger. Strong willed but kind.

She was passionate, and it was that passion that shined through, making her so attractive. The attraction he was feeling went against everything he had ever been taught, everything he had ever known and despite himself, he was drawn to her.

_Her_. A Weasley.

A woman with deep chocolate eyes, cinnamon freckles, soft curves, full lips... oh gods, her mouth…

He washed lower, down his abdomen and reaching the tuft of curly hair between his legs. He growled as his fingers brushed against his hardening member, sending a shiver down his spine.

Her lips, pink and pouty, as they licked and nibbled down his cock, taking him in fully, enveloping him in her wet heat and sucking deeply. Her big brown eyes looking up at him under long eyelashes... He groaned.

I 'Ginny…' /I 

(((0)))

He finished his shower, drying himself off and making his way back to his office. When he opened the door, Ginny was already there, picking up the papers he had knocked over and trying to organize them.

"You don't need to do that," he said as he walked over to his desk and took a seat. "They're my papers. I should be doing that."

She bit her lip, looking over at him, and placed the papers into his outstretched hands. She watched as he began to organize them quickly.

"Mal-- Draco... I wanted to say that I'm sorry," she started, playing with the non-existent lint on the arm of her robes. "I shouldn't have lost my temper."

He stared at her for a moment and snorted. "I don't think I've ever even seen you keep your temper for longer than a few minutes, Weasley. But you were right. I have been a prat for the last two weeks. It was wrong of me to try and place the blame on you."

She nodded her acceptance of his apology, recognizing both what it was, and that it was all she was going to get from him.

She was silent a moment and then smiled, looking up at him with a cheeky expression. "Prat was not the word I used."

"Don't push it."

"Oh!" She threw her hand over her chest in mock indignation. "I wouldn't dream of it!"

He laughed and she grinned, feeling as though a weight was lifted from her shoulders, and the tension between them had dimmed considerably. They were back to being more comfortable (with each other), for now.

(((((0)))))

They had been filling out paperwork for the last three hours, chit-chatting while they pored over the files and filled in what they already knew.

They had just finished the last of their papers for the day when there was a knock on their office door.

"Come in," Draco yelled, and a few moments later, a very nervous looking Clara had stepped into the room.

"I was sent to tell you that the forensics and surveillance departments want to see you," she said, ignoring Ginny and staring straight at Draco.

"Why didn't they send an elf?" he asked. Ginny watched as the girl fidgeted. It was obvious that she had wanted to come.

"I--," the secretary began.

"Thank you, Clara. We'll be up shortly," Ginny said with a smile at the girl.

Clara bowed her head and left the room quietly. As soon as the door had clicked closed, Ginny turned back to her partner. "Bad date?" she asked.

"Can it, Weasel," he said, glaring at her.

"Turned you down, eh?" she asked, walking towards the door.

"Weasley..." he warned with a growl.

"Or couldn't you get it up?"

"Weasel..." he growled.

"It's fine, Draco. I've heard that it happens to most men."

"Come here!" he yelled, lunging for her as she squealed and ran out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

They had gone to forensics first with high hopes of getting further in their case. Their hopes were quickly crushed when they were told that a match was not found for the magic signature. It wasn't found in the database.

"Hopefully Surveillance will have some good news," Draco said as they made their way to down the hall. They were halfway to their destination when they were stopped.

"Auror Weasley! Auror Malfoy! I'm so glad I've found you," the short balding man said, gasping for breath.

"We were just coming to find you, Mr. Douglas," Ginny said with a smile.

The man waved a hand in the air, excitedly. "Alecto- She's on the move."

"Where?" Draco asked gruffly.

"Knockturn Alley."

Someone who had nothing to hide would certainly not spend anytime in a place like Knockturn Alley. Dark artifacts, sinister and dangerous objects, were all for sale here, and no respectable witch would ever step foot there.

Alecto was up to something.

Especially since she were going there this late at night.

The two Aurors made their way, stealthily, through the twists of Knockturn Alley, looking between and behind buildings for their suspect.

Ginny scratched her cheek as she walked behind Draco, following his bobbing head of short black curls. They were using the same Glamour charm as at the Quidditch match, and her short brown hair was tickling her cheek.

She looked down at her clothes in the darkness. They had made sure to wear ragged robes for this mission. They had to look as though they would fit in as patrons at one of Knockturn's establishments.

Draco stopped suddenly, giving her the hand signal to 'stand down'. Her breathing sounded loud to her ears and her adrenalin was already pumping furiously. She loved these stealth missions.

The sound of voices floated over to them and they knew that they had found who they were looking for.

Draco stepped back a few feet, turning to face her and go over the plan once more.

"Ok, they're behind this building. We need to act well, remember we're a drunken couple. It has to be believable," he said and she nodded.

"Do you have the stuff?" she asked.

"Yeah. Ready?"

"Ready," she agreed.

After gathering their composure, the act began, the alley between two very shady shops acting as their stage. They stumbled down the cobblestone alley, hanging on to each other and talking loudly.

"What was that?" they heard a voice ask, and then saw the owner of the voice peer around the corner and into their alley.

Vincent Crabbe.

He laughed. "It's just two drunks. Come on, let's get on with it."

Draco and Ginny stumbled closer. When they were only about ten feet from the end of the alley, Draco pushed her against the wall.

To anyone walking by, they looked like two drunken lovers.

Draco fumbled in his pocket for a moment before pulling out their equipment, a pair of Extendable Ears (courtesy of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes), a shrunken Quick-Quotes Quill and piece of parchment.

They spelled the Extendable Ears to stretch the distance between them and their suspects, hooking the other end up to the Quick-Quotes Quill so that the quill would detail everything that was said. All there was to do now was to wait and make sure that their act was believable.

"Well?" they heard a female voice ask impatiently.

"Like I told you, Alecto, they just aren't ready yet..." a male voice, that wasn't Crabbe, said

"When will they be ready?"

"Soon. There should be another shipment tomorrow night," the male voice said coldly.

There was a round of laughter at this statement and the two Aurors couldn't tell if they were listening in on three or four persons.

"I'd like to join in if I could... maybe choose my slave on the spot," Alecto said.

'_Slave?'_, Ginny thought, her heart beating frantically against her chest. She was sure Draco could feel it in their close proximity, but when she looked at him, it seemed that all of his attention was being directed to what words were being said.

"You know you can't. We don't even know who takes care of the Muggles. We just know when to pick them up," the male voice said.

Alecto sighed heavily, "Tomorrow night, you say?"

"At the very latest," another male voice chimed in. There were four.

"You better not be jerking me around, Nott!" she sneered.

"My lady, I assure you, all of our costumers are more than satisfied," he replied oily, "Now… do we have a deal?"

"Better be worth the price," she muttered and there was the sound of paper and coins being exchanged.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you, Alecto. Your slave will be ready in the next few days."

"Wait a minute! You said tomorrow night!" she screeched.

Nott laughed. "I lied. These things take time. But it will be well worth the wait."

A female's frustrated shout was heard and then the crack of someone disappearing.

Ginny felt sick. A black market Muggle slave trade. That was what was happening to the Muggles, being sold for a high price and sent to serve a rich wizarding master for the rest of their days?

"Are you sure it was wise to piss Alecto off like that, Theodore?" Crabbe asked.

"She'll get over it," the third male voice said.

"I had to do what I had to for the sale, boys. We don't know when the next shipment will come, but for now, we have her down payment."

There was another laugh. "She won't be happy when you ask for more."

"They never are."

There was another laugh and then the sound of footsteps.

Draco quickly shrunk the Extendable Ears, stuffing them, the Quick-Quotes Quill, and parchment into his pocket.

They would be coming around the corner any second. There was not enough time to get away, and if they looked closely, they would see that the 'drunken lovers' were, in fact, just standing there.

He heard the footsteps getting closer and heard Ginny whimper slightly. She was wondering what they were going to do as well.

If they were caught, they were dead.

Draco looked down at her, and before he could think twice, brought his lips down to hers.

For a moment, Ginny just stood there, shocked, but as the footsteps drew closer she understood. It had to look believable. She wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and relaxed into the kiss, trying to look natural and not focus on the approaching 'former' Death Eaters.

The first thing she noticed when she started to pay attention was that his lips were warm and as soft as flower petals. Her heart drummed against her chest as she let herself fall to the mercy of his kiss.

He kissed her gently at first, sweet pressure on her mouth, then harder, letting her know that there was more to come. He traced his tongue across her lips, tickling them in a demand for entry. She obeyed, opening for him, and deepening the kiss.

He tasted like mint and spice as she caressed his tongue with hers, tasting more of him. Her adrenalin turned to passion as he pressed her further into the wall. One of her legs rose up, rubbing against his leg, and he grabbed her thighs, lifting her legs and placing them around his waist.

Her head was swimming with sensations as his hands fluttered up her sides, one of them coming to her breast and squeezing. She moaned, pressing her chest against his hand and rolling her hips. The excitement of the night, the nervousness, all being released in this moment of passion.

All too soon he was pulling away. "They're gone," he said simply. "We'd better get back."

"Yeah..." she agreed, embarrassed. "Did you see who the third man was?"

"No, I was too busy making sure our act was working."

She nodded. _Their act…_


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Kingsley sat, his eyes flitting over the parchment in front of him, as he read the information carefully. A Muggle slave trade. So, that was what it had all been about? Power and money; why was he not surprised? He brought one long fingered hand up to his brow and rubbed, relieving the pressure in his brain, as he made small circles with his finger tips. There was more behind the Muggle disappearances, he could feel it. But what was it? He slowly let his eyes rise from the paper on his desk and up to the faces of the two young Aurors sitting in front of him.

They were a strange pair. Auror Weasley was sitting there, her back straight and her fingers in her lap; trying not to fidget. Beside her, Auror Malfoy was lounging slightly, his legs crossed and his face completely blank.

Kingsley could see that the assignment was beginning to take its toll. Their eyes were darkly rimmed and their faces drawn. It was hard to tackle a case like this, not able to talk to anyone about it, and having to use stealth as their main weapon. He could see their exhaustion, but also their determination. They wanted to get to the bottom of this case just as much as he did.

The tall man felt his chest swell with pride; they were an odd match up, different in many ways, but equal in their passion and vigor. "You've done well," he said finally, his deep timber floating around the room. He slowly stood from his chair, walking around the desk as he spoke. "I'll let Douglas know that we need to continue surveillance on Alecto Carrows. We need to know when her 'slave' is going to be delivered."

Kingsley paused, looking down at the parchment once again while he thought. "What do you two think about Nott and Crabbe?"

"Pawns," Draco said with out hesitation and Kingsley nodded. "It didn't seem as though they knew much..."

"I need you two to make sure. Tail them and find out exactly how much they do know. Who was the third voice?" he asked.

"We-We didn't see him, Sir." Ginny stuttered

"We need to know who he is, how all three of them are involved in this and to what extent. I trust to you handle this new task as carefully and efficiently as you have the rest of this case." They nodded and he gave them a grim smile. "I'm sure that you have loads of paperwork to fill out on last nights happenings, so I will send you off to get to it."

They nodded respectfully and made their way out of the office. When the door had shut behind them, Kingsley cradled his head in his hands. "A black market Muggle slave trade..." He sighed. This ran deeper than he had originally thought. "I need a drink", he said to himself, wondering if Tonks and Remus would be interested in joining him.

(((((0)))))

Draco and Ginny were both very tense as they made their way down the white walled halls of the Auror department. Not a word was spoken between the two as they walked, taking the familiar route to their office. Their new reports were already sitting on their desks when they had arrived, waiting to be filled.

They worked in silence for the next few hours, both pointedly ignoring the other's presence and focusing on the words they were writing. Ginny glanced up at him a few times, her brown eyes peeking at him from underneath sooty lashes. It was proving hard to do her work when her mind was elsewhere. Glancing at him again, she suppressed a sigh.

'_This is awkward...'_, she thought as she nibbled on the end of her quill, realizing a little to late that it was a real quill and not her favorite candy; sugar quills. She sputtered a little, wiping her mouth. _'How embarrassing.' _Her cheeks coloring, she checked to see it Draco had seen her mistake, but he was still engrossed with his paper work.

She sighed long and loud after a few minutes and tried to focus on the papers in front if her. Looking at her parchment, she saw that she hadn't gotten very far. She had explained their suspicions of Alecto, how they followed her to Knockturn Alley and then hadn't gotten any further. She scratched her cheek with her quill as she thought, smudging black ink on her cheek, before lowering her quill back to the paper and beginning to write. When the quill proved to be dry against the paper, she groaned, rubbing at her cheek and shaking her head. Dipping the quill in her ink bottle once more, she began to write.

'_Suspect: Nott, Theodore was in attendance as well as Crabbe, Vincent Jr. and an, as of yet, unidentified male…' _

She furiously scribbled, keeping her attention on her words and the scratching of her quill, making sure to focus on finishing her report instead of looking at the blond man across from her. Ginny looked at her copy of the conversation from last night, using it as a guide to detail, on her report, what had been said.

'The conversation was concluded and the three men left, walking towards the main area of Knockturn Alley. Aurors did not follow...'

Her cheeks warmed and she glanced up at Draco once more before quickly looking away. No, they hadn't followed. They had kissed instead. She raised her fingers to her lips, touching them gently and remembering the pressure he had placed there. Her body hummed and her heartbeat sped a little as her skin remembered his touch.

The scraping of a chair against a hard floor snapped her out of her reverie, and her brown eyes snapped up, meeting his steely grey ones. "Where are you going?" she asked, speaking to him for the first time since the previous night.

"Home," he said simply, stacking his files and leaving them in his out box for the elf to take and deliver.

"You're done?" she asked dumbly and he nodded. She couldn't help but notice the width of his shoulders, or his confident gait as he walked towards the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Weasley," he said without looking back at her before exiting the room.

She stared after him for a moment before letting her head fall to her desk, her breath ruffling the papers beside her as she let out a frustrated scream. She was such a fool.

It was just attraction, that was all. She could deal with this, awkward or not.

"You're attracted to him, so what?" her friend said, pushing her long messy hair behind her right ear. "It's perfectly normal to be attracted to someone you work with. Hell, Gin, sometimes when Colin comes to drop off the pictures to me, I can't help but stare at his toosh as he walks away."

Ginny laughed loudly, "Colin!" She sputtered as she grabbed another two Butterbeers from her fridge.

"Oh, Gin! You never noticed? Colin's ass is divine!" she said fanning herself. "It's so round and tight!" she continued and Ginny snorted. "So you have noticed!" her friend accused.

"Maybe once or twice, while we were back in school," Ginny admitted with a laugh as she opened the Butterbeers. She placed them down on the table and handed the caps to her friend, who pocketed them gratefully.

Ginny's best friend, Luna Lovegood, had done well for herself since the war. She was a journalist and editor for 'The Quibbler', a now well known and well respected paper. She also had a small business on the side, making unusual and unique jewelry out of Butterbeer caps and other interesting, every day things.

"Then you know where I'm coming from!" Luna insisted. "Colin's ass is…" She held her hands out in front of her as if grabbing an invisible butt and then broke into laughter.

Ginny joined her, laughing loudly and trying to talk between giggles. "You may be attracted to your handsome photographer, but I bet you haven't kissed him," she said, her laugh growing bitter.

Luna silenced immediately. "You kissed him?"

Ginny looked away, afraid to look at her friend's reaction as she nodded.

"Oh. Oh my... But why? Were you attacked by grumbies? I hear they've been breeding like crazy lately, and they do tend to make people do things they'd never do--"

"No, Lu. We kissed by our own free will."

Luna sat there, shocked. She stared at her friend for a long time before taking a big swig of her Butterbeer. She closed her eyes, putting the bottle down. "I think you need to start at the beginning."

Ginny covered her face with her hands. "We were on an assignment and we--found ourselves in a difficult situation," she said, not wanting to give too much away. "So we had no other choice but to kiss."

"What do you mean?"

"It was an act, so that we wouldn't get caught. We were acting as a couple. So… we kissed," she whispered, peeking between her fingers.

"Oh. Well, did you enjoy it?"

Ginny sighed. "It was perfect," she said throwing her hands up in exasperation. "...Perfect. I've never felt that much passion! …and it was all an act." She groaned, hugging her arms to her chest.

"What does he think?" Luna asked gently.

"I don't know, but things are awkward now! He's my partner and all I want to do is kiss him! It's... wrong! I don't even like him!" she said hysterically. "He's a prat and cruel and UGH!"

Luna laughed. "Sounds like he hasn't changed much since school."

"No, he hasn't," Ginny agreed.

"Know what I think?" Luna asked, sitting forward, "I think it's just been too long since you've been with a guy. You need to go on a date, meet some more people. All you do is work and hang out with me and Jasper!" Luna said, indicating the cat sitting on the back of the couch. "If you go on a date, your feelings of attraction for Malfoy will go away because you'll be wrapped up in your new guy."

Ginny squeaked, a blush creeping up her cheeks, and Luna eyed her heavily.

"What else haven't you told me, Ginevra?"

"I have a date next week."

Luna squealed and gestured for her to continue.

"It was supposed to be sooner, but this case just started picking up, so I had to push it back," she said quickly.

"Who!" Luna asked excitedly.

"Neville Longbottom."

A/N: thought I had forgotten about Neville, didn't you?


	12. Chapter 12 part 1

CHAPTER 12

part 1

Ginny hurried down the halls of the ministry, braiding her long copper hair as she walked. She had a hair ribbon clenched between her teeth and was struggling to weave the ends of her hair together. She paused her steps and tied the ribbon around her new braid. She was running a little late today, having spent a good portion of her morning brewing a sober-up potion.

As she passed by Tonks' office door she heard a voice call her name. She turned to see who was trying to get her attention. In front of her was Tonks' blond secretary, Clara.

"Hey Ginny, are you busy?" Clara asked her, shifting from foot to foot nervously.

"Yeah, actually, I'm running a bit late. I need to—"

"No problem! I'll send a note with the elf to Draco telling him you'll be down in a few minutes," Clara said excitedly as she dictated a note and snapped her fingers for an elf.

"Wait..." Ginny tried to say, but it was too late, the elf was gone with the note.

Clara smiled at the redhead. "Good, that's done. Now, I've heard of this great little coffee shop down the street that—"

Ginny raised her hands, stopping the girl from continuing. "Maybe some other time, Clara. I really need to get down to my office."

The blonde's eyes began to fill with tears and her lip began to quiver. She looked like a small child, and Ginny could feel her resolve crumbling.

"Well, I guess Draco can survive for a few minutes without me…" She sighed.

(((0)))

The two women were sitting at the little coffee shop, their steaming drinks cooling in front of them. Ginny had ordered a cup of chai tea and she was stirring it counter clockwise while glancing at the blond beside her.

"Isn't this the nicest coffee shop? I didn't even know it existed until Lorraine…"

Ginny's teeth clenched in annoyance. The secretary had been going on and on about the coffee shop, location, people, and atmosphere for the last ten minutes. She was ready to scream. She placed her spoon on the side of her saucer, breathed in slowly, and unclenched her teeth. "Clara, why are we here?" she asked sweetly, trying to hide the exasperated she was feeling.

The pretty blond looked at Ginny sheepishly and took a long sip of her coffee. She placed the cup down and began to trace the grain of the wood on their table with a long, manicured finger nail. Her green eyes followed the movement for a moment before looking back up at her companion.

"Well, it's about Dr—your partner," she began, letting out a breath.

Ginny had to keep from rolling her eyes. As if Draco didn't cause her enough problems, now she had to clean up after him, as well? I _Peachy. /_I 

"I was just wondering if he talks about me," The girl continued hopefully.

Ginny sighed, brushing a few loose strands of hair off of her forehead. "Look... Malfoy and I-- we don't talk much about ourselves or our lives." She snorted. "If we did, he'd say something rude, I'd get in a temper, and another war would start. So, we stay away from that sort of thing. We only talk about the case we're working on."

Clara laughed. "I know you guys don't like each other. Draco even told me how annoying you could be when we were on our date. He thinks you're too stubborn and that you follow the 'Saint Potter' rules to life: 'Dumb Luck!' Isn't that funny?" she asked with a musical laugh.

Ginny was not amused. She glared at the girl sitting across from her, her hands clasped tightly around her cup so that she wouldn't jump over the table and throttle the pretty secretary. "Very clever." Ginny huffed.

The girl's green eyes widened in realization of what she had said. "Oh! I didn't mean—it's just, I reckon Draco prefers delicate women like me over strong willed women like you." Ginny's glare intensified and Clara began to visibly shake. "Not that you're unattractive or manly! You're quite lovely for a redhead! Eep! Not that redheads are unattractive usually, but you're rather nice looking and not manly at all! You just have a bad temper and a lot of men find that unattractive. Oh bollocks! I don't know what I'm saying—"

"Clara! You're rambling." Ginny snarled, making the blond jump. "Just calm down."

"I'm sorry," she said, after a few deep breaths. "I just really like Draco and I wanted to know if he had said anything about me. I know you two don't talk, but you've been working together for eight months now and you read each other well. I was hoping that maybe you had picked up on something."

The woman looked so dejected and upset that Ginny couldn't help but feel for her. "No, I haven't. Draco is a bit of a cold fish. He doesn't like to let his feelings show."

Clara nodded. "I don't really know why I like him." She sighed, tracing the patterns of the wood again and resting her head in her other hand.

Ginny laughed lightly. "I don't know either, truthfully. He's a big bully, he's cold, calculating, cynical—"She ticked off his faults on her fingers.

"I know… But, he's just so handsome, and the way he talked to me; it seemed like he really liked me. He made me feel special, taking me out to an expensive restaurant." She laughed bitterly, glancing up at Ginny. "I couldn't even read the menu! I felt like a princess, everything was perfect! Then I had to ruin it!"

"How did you ruin it?" she asked, her brows knitting together in confusion.

"Oh! I acted like a complete slag!" She cried, covering her face in shame. "He Apparated me home, I invited him inside for a night cap and then… I just jumped him!" She placed a hand over her chest defensively. "I've never done anything like that in my whole life!"

Ginny felt a sharp pain in her heart and her throat caught. It felt as though she were choking, her throat tight and her heart constricting. What was wrong with her? She grasped her cup and took a big gulp of her now cool tea. Somehow her mouth still felt dry.

Her mind filled with pictures of Clara and Draco together on silken sheets, passion making their skin pink and damp. Their mouths crashing together, the sounds of skin meeting skin, Draco calling the blonde's name. She closed her eyes tightly for a moment, and when she opened them again, the visions were gone.

When she had come back to herself, she realized that Clara had never stopped talking. She tried to pick up on what she had missed and her attention caught on the last sentence.

"Wait, he turned you down?" She gasped, not sure why she felt so relieved and not wanting to examine why her throat and chest suddenly felt better.

Clara nodded. "I was so embarrassed. He told me that it was alright and that he just didn't feel comfortable going that far with our relationship, giving me some lame excuse about how I was a nice girl and that we were friends. Then he bolted," she said matter-of-factly, taking another sip of her coffee.

"He bolted?"

"Mmhm, just left without a word, and now… Now he won't talk to me. I should just let it roll off my back, but it's hard. I see him _every_ day at work, and every time I see him, I get so embarrassed. I wish it hadn't happened at all."

Ginny smiled. "You deserve better," she said, covering the girl's hand with her own.

Clara smiled a watery smile back at her. "I just want someone to like me…"

"Me too... There has to be some guy out there that can handle a strong willed, stubborn, redhead!" she joked.

Clara laughed and they finished their drinks, talking amicably a few minutes more before walking back to the Ministry.

(((0)))

Ginny checked her watch as she walked onto the elevator. The time read 'Better have a good excuse'.

She sighed, Draco would not be happy.


	13. Chapter 12 part 2

CHAPTER 12

Part 2

"Where were you?" he roared at her as soon as she had entered the office.

Ginny smiled at her partner as she took her seat. "I was at the nicest little coffee shop, right down the street from—"

"Why were you there and not here?" he demanded. "You were supposed to be here an hour ago! I've been sitting here, a hot lead growing cold in my lap, while you were out drinking coffee!"

"Tea, actually. _Clara_ had coffee." She looked at him pointedly.

"Clara? Why were you with her?" he asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"I was cleaning up your mess."

"There is no mess," he replied with a sniff. "She just can't take a hint."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt if you were just honest with her. Just tell her you're not interested, it's better than ignoring her!" she said, her voice sharp with annoyance.

Draco sighed. "We don't have time for this, Weasley. You can hound me later, but right now we have a lead."

"What is it?" she asked, her attention diverted by the possibility of a new break in their case.

"Kingsley's found a way for us to get close to Nott and find more information."

((((0))))

Draco sat in the waiting room in front of Theodore Nott's office. Nott and Nott was a law firm that was started by Theodore's grandfather and then taken over by his father after his grandfather's death. It was a large firm now. Theodore's father had done well after the first war against Voldemort, making the firm famous by winning many of the cases against the Death Eaters.

Now that Theodore's father was retired, Nott took his seat as an iconic namesake for the firm. He helped to decide what cases they would take on. Nott had no legal training, but he was cunning. He had a good eye for what cases would win and bring in the most money and power.

Draco had been sitting there for a good forty minutes, waiting. He was bored out of his mind and nervous. There was a window across the room, and he walked over to it, looking down on Diagon Alley.

He turned slightly and caught sight of his reflection in the glass. The face and body in the reflection were not his own. He had been Polyjuiced into Jonathon Thuban, a Slytherin three years younger than himself. He remembered the man from Hogwarts, a pudgy little junior Death Eater who hung around him looking for attention and power. That was how Slytherins were, they always made sure to place themselves in positions of power, or at least try to. Many had followed him around like dogs when he was in school. He didn't remember many of them, but Thuban had stood out somehow.

He saw Thurban's small black eyes reflecting back at him and he sneered. The Death Eater had been arrested last night, caught owning a number of dark magic items and trying to buy more. He had cried when they had taken him in, offering everything he had in exchange for his freedom. When money didn't work, he turned to information. The moment Kingsley had heard him name Theodore Nott and the slave trade, he had called Draco in.

When Draco walked into the room, Thuban had recognized him immediately. His cruel laughter filled the air. "So this is where the traitor got off to! I was wondering if I would get to see the 'great' Auror Malfoy!" He sneered, spitting at Draco and missing him by mere inches.

They had questioned him under Veritaserum and found out that Thuban had spoken to Nott about purchasing a slave. He didn't know much about the trade, only that Nott was in charge of the sales. When he had told them he had an appointment with Nott the next day to discuss making a purchase, they knew they had a way in.

With this new information, and Thuban's hair, Draco would go to Nott's office in place of Thuban and find out all he could about the trade.

"Mr. Thuban? Mr. Nott is ready to see you," Nott's secretary called, popping her gum as she talked. Draco suppressed a smile as he turned around, walking towards her desk and the office door beyond it.

He winked at the brunette as he walked by and received a very subtle and rude hand gesture in return. He stopped, leaning into the secretary's personal space. "Be nice, Weasel," he whispered.

She smiled at him and blew a large bubble in his face. "Sure thing, Ferret," she answered quietly.

He knew she wasn't happy with this situation. She had wanted to be in there with him, where the action was, but it just wasn't safe. Nott would suspect something if Thuban brought someone with him. It was better to have her disguised as Nott's secretary and sitting nearby so that if things did go badly, there would be help waiting.

"Just watch my back"

She nodded and threw in a giggle for the rest of the room so that it looked as though they had been flirting.

Draco stood, smiling at her for show before walking to Nott's office door and pushing it open. Slytherins didn't knock.

"Jonathon!" Nott called, standing from his desk and grabbing Draco's hand in a firm handshake. "It's good to see you."

"You as well, Theodore," he replied as Nott lead him to a plush leather seat. He sat, carefully crossing his now chubby legs. Nott sat behind the large oak desk, folding his hands together.

The way he was sitting made him look like a king on his throne, while the look on his face was an expression of 'the-cat-who-caught-the-canary'. Draco let his eyes skim the walls of the round room, taking care in noticing the large windows on the far end of the room. Memorizing his exits, incase he needed the information later.

"What brings you here today?" Nott asked, breaking the silence.

Draco's eyes narrowed. He knew Nott. They had spent enough time together when they were younger for him to know that Nott was playing with him. The overly long wait and now this game, he was being tested.

"Don't play with me Nott. You know why I'm here. I want one of the Muggles."

Nott pursed his lips, sizing up the short and chubby man sitting before him. After a moment, he inclined his head in a gesture of acceptance. "Let us speak freely," he said, waving his wand and placing a silencing spell on the room.

Draco made sure to school his face into a mask of indifference, hoping that Ginny wouldn't get nervous and try to play hero when she noticed the spell on the room.

"That's better," Nott said with a crooked smile. "You want to purchase a slave, am I right?"

"You know that you are," he said with a huff. Thuban had told them under Veritaserum that Nott knew of the appointment and the issues that would be dealt with there. He also said that he wasn't sure if Nott was trust worthy.

"Well, Jonathon, what do you want to know?"

"I want to know how it works and if it's worth the inordinate amount of Galleons that you are asking" he spat, imitating the way Thuban had spoken while being questioned.

Nott's smile grew feral and large, making his long face look wolfish. "I can assure you that it is well worth the price. The slaves are very well trained."

"Trained? What does that mean?"

"It means that they are completely submissive. They will bend to your every desire. Carnal or otherwise." He answered, his lip curling upward.

Draco made sure that his face looked pleased, forcing a smile upon his lips. On the inside, he felt sick. "How does it work? When can I get my slave?"

"That depends…" Nott purred.

"Don't fuck around, Nott. I don't trust you, and I want to know if you will come through or not."

Theodore paused for a moment, giving Draco a sideways glance. "I'm afraid that I don't know much. The Muggles are attacked by an... unknown beneficiary, who then notifies the man we know simply as Mr. X. Then Mr. X contacts our associate by owl, telling him the drop off date. We just collect the money and make sure that we are there at the right time."

"We?"

"Crabbe and I."

Draco made sure he looked shocked. Most people thought the former Death Eater was dead. "Crabbe is alive?"

Nott laughed. "Yes, Vincent has proven himself to be very good at hiding."

Knowing that the Polyjuice would begin to wear off soon and not wanting to ask too many questions, lest Nott become suspicious, he changed gears. "I want a guarantee, Nott"

"We don't do that, Thuban." Nott sneered. "No money back."

"I want assurance that it will be worth it."

"You have my word."

Draco eyed him for the appropriate amount of time, making it look as if he were considering. "When will my slave be ready?" he asked, finally, removing Thuban's checkbook from his pocket.

Nott's eyes brightened when he saw the check book. "A week from now. We'll send you notice as it gets closer."

Draco pulled out the check that Thuban had already made out before he was arrested and handed it to Nott, who took it greedily.

"It's always pleasure, Jonathon. Always a pleasure," he said with an oily smile.

((((0)))))

After moderating the memories of Nott's secretary, they made their way back to Auror headquarters. In the privacy of their office, Draco told Ginny everything that had gone on in the office, and they discussed a plan of action for the next few days. Deciding to put off the day's paperwork until tomorrow, they gathered their things and made their way to the elevator.

The two got off on the next floor, walking down the familiar hall towards Tonks' office. They passed Clara on their way out, and the blond waved at Ginny, pointedly ignoring Draco as they passed. A few steps more and they had made their way out of Auror HQ and into the main halls of the Ministry. When they were almost to the doors to the Apparation area, Ginny turned to him, breaking the silence. "Why did you turn her down?" she asked, curiously.

"Who?"

"Clara. She's very pretty. I was just wondering why you turned her down," she said, addressing her feet as she spoke.

Draco was silent for a moment before replying. "She reminded me too much of Parkinson; a pretty shell with not much brain," he said, his face an emotionless mask.

"Hey! Clara is a very intelligent girl, just a little… ditzy." She huffed.

"Since when did you two become friends?" he asked, his left eyebrow cocked.

She shrugged, and they were silent as they walked to their Apparation point. "See you tomorrow, Malfoy," she said with a sweet smile before disappearing with a pop.

Draco ran a hand through his blond hair, looking at the spot where Ginny had just been.

"_She wasn't you, Ginny. I turned her down because she wasn't you"_


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Draco walked into his study at Malfoy Manor. He quickly flicked his wand, dimming the lights in the room so that only the light of the fire in the hearth illuminated the large room. He poured himself a drink and sat in his favorite plush arm chair, draping one of his legs over the chair arm and making himself comfortable before taking a sip of his cognac.

The young master let the amber liquid cover his tongue for a few moments, savoring the well aged taste and the distinct flavors of the brandy. He swirled the drink in its crystal glass, the motion of the liquid calming him after a hard day. Closing his eyes, he let the warm hues and shadows from the fire play across his eyelids.

"_Why did you turn her down?"_ Ginny's soft voice sounded in his head and his eyes snapped open, turning to gaze into the fire.

The flames danced merrily, licking at the wood as it was consumed. Draco had to suppress a bitter smile. She—Ginny was like the fire, she had consumed him.

He let his head fall against the back of the chair with a dull thud. What had happened to him? He was a mess. She had made him a mess. Ginevra Weasley had taken over his every waking thought and even a good amount of his dreams. Her pale skin, long scarlet hair, and soft curves made him lust for her like he had never lusted for another woman in his life. She was fiery and infuriating. Still, he wanted her.

He had hated her since he had known her. Draco had first met her at a Ministry Christmas party when he was around five. As a large donator to the Ministry, his family was often invited to the large parties. She had been there with her father. Her red hair was then nearly neon orange, and Draco had laughed when he had seen her.

Lucius was proud of him for laughing, saying something along the lines of, 'My boy already knows how to tell which people are below him.' Draco hadn't understood, and that night when he was being tucked in, his father had explained to him what a blood traitor was and how filthy the Weasley's were.

Many of his bed time stories were like that. He was raised knowing he was a prince, just like in the stories, and that many people were below him.

Ginny Weasley was beneath him. She was a silly little pauper with idealist ways, too much courage, and not enough sense. Her skin was covered in garish freckles, her brown eyes too round and her nose too small. She was small framed, and her curves were gentle waves against her athletic physique. She had medium sized breast, her hips were wide, and her ass plump-- giving hint to the fact that later in life she may be more round like her mother. She wasn't perfect by any means, certainly not as beautiful as Clara and no where near what he would usually look for in a woman.

But, there was something about her…

When had all of this started? When had he become so lost?

Working with her and seeing her everyday had certainly heightened any attraction he had for her, but it hadn't begun there. He had noticed her long before they had ever become partners. Maybe being told to hate her, his entire life, had made him curious. No, he knew that wasn't it.

Draco took another long sip of his drink and settled deeper into his chair.

If he were honest with himself, he knew exactly when it had all began. He just didn't know why it was still going on. She had always just been Weaslette to him, the female Weasel. She didn't stand out much in school, blending into the pack of Gryffindors that followed Potter around.

Draco had never given her a second glance. He would bite out the obligatory insult in passing, or trip her when he had the chance, but never more than that. Never more than an unfailing hatred for the only daughter of his father's enemy.

When had he become so attracted to her?

She had become more noticeable in his fifth year at Hogwarts. She was sassier, talking back when he insulted her. She had come into her own, no longer just Potter's shadow. She was strong and proved herself to be competent and dangerous with her wand and her perfected Bat-Bogey Hex.

But he still hated her. He hated her more then because she had gotten the best of him.

In his sixth year, she had become amazingly popular. Her gangly body and chubby face had matured. She was more of a young woman then, new curves straining against her hand-me-down robes. She was an equal to the trio now, popular in her own right, and they accepted her.

Then she had dated Potter. Draco had watched them around school, the way she would tell a joke, making everyone around laugh, the way she would snuggle into Potter's arms. Her inner strengths began to show more on the outside, and still, that wasn't when Draco had noticed her. Truly noticed _HER,_ noticed who she was. Not just a Weasley, Potter's girlfriend, or the girl who had gotten the best of him. Those were outward parts of her, but not who she really was.

He had noticed her in his seventh year at Hogwarts, the year the war was in full swing. It was a funny time to notice her, to begin to watch her the way he had. But it had taken his mind off of things… and for that he was grateful.

The war. It was something that he didn't like to think of much. The fire crackled in the hearth and he gulped down the rest of his brandy before pouring another glass.

The summer between his sixth and seventh year had not been a pleasant one.

He took another big gulp of his drink, letting it rush down his throat as he closed his eyes tightly.

They never should have underestimated Voldemort.

It was supposed to be easy; he and Snape would block their minds so that the Dark Lord wouldn't know that Snape had been the one to kill Dumbledore.

It hadn't worked. Voldemort had known the moment he had seen them what had happened. Draco was to be punished, to be killed as an example to the other Death Eaters. He had been terrified when they had brought him to his cell in the dungeons of his own childhood home. He would die in the morning.

He sat there for hours, just staring at the stone walls and wondering how his life had come to this conclusion and so swiftly. There was no redemption, no priest to hear his sins, just the stone walls and the suffocating knowledge that the night would be his last.

Then there was an angel, an ethereal beauty with skin and hair the color of moonlight.

Mother.

She had come to his aid when he had needed her. She, along with Severus, had opened the dungeon and set him free.

Everything was a blur then. He could feel the encroaching death release its hold on him. His body filled with the excitement of life and the knowledge that he would not die. Not yet. Everything happened so quickly that he barely had time to register anything before Snape had Side-Along-Apparated the two of them to Diagon Alley and began dragging him towards Hogwarts.

'_Where are we going?' he asked._

'_Hogwarts,' Snape answered with a tug to Draco's hand, urging him to hurry._

'_What about Mum?'_

'_She stayed behind. She's going to try to buy us time.'_

'_Then she'll come, right?'_

_Severus remained silent._

'_Right?'_

_He lowered his head slightly and Draco began to panic. 'I won't go without her!'_

_Snape sneered down at him. 'Your mother has sacrificed her life for yours. Don't let it be in vain. I made a promise and you ARE coming with me, even if I have to stun you!' He snarled._

Draco thrust a long fingered hand through his hair. She had died for him. They had never found a body, but he knew that she had died that night, protecting him. He and Severus had offered themselves and their information up to the Order of the Phoenix and placed themselves under their protection.

It was there, at the school and under the order's protection that he had noticed Ginevra Weasley.

She radiated with an inner fire, glowing brightly in a dark world. With McGonagall's permission, she had reopened Dumbledore's Army, teaching the students simple defensive charms and spells and some offensive hexes. She was a powerful leader because she was passionate and filled with hope, even when it was hard to find any. She shared her dreams and ideals with anyone who would listen, helping them to dream again as well. Many of the students adored her, other's thought she was just trying to be a hero.

Draco admired her.

She was shy, but open and adventurous. Strong, but clumsy. Cunning, yet kind. She stood up for what she believed in and didn't take 'no' for an answer. She did what he couldn't and it made him want to understand her, understand how a Weasley, a poor blood traitor Weasley, could best him once again.

When the final battle had come and the Death Eaters had attacked Hogwarts, it was she who convinced him to fight, convinced him to stand up for what he believed in. Even if it meant fighting against what he had been taught to believe in his entire life, fight against former friends and fight against family.

He had met her on the battlefield. She had been wounded, but she had still fought. He joined her, sending curses and stunning as many Death Eaters as he could.

Draco had found his father in the battle, fighting with Severus, and for a moment, was at a loss as to what to do. His father had been in Azkaban when his mother was killed and he was shocked to see him here, on the battlefield, fighting. When Severus had gone down, his eyes open and glassy, Draco snapped, but before he could do anything that he would later regret… a soft voice to his right had whispered 'Stupefy' and his father had fallen to the ground.

The battle continued to clash around him and his ears were ringing with the sounds of explosive curses going off. Sweat was dripping into his eyes, and they burned from the strain of not blinking. He was too afraid to blink.

Ginny's back was against his own, grounding him as he shot curses at the approaching Death Eaters. He saw the headmistress fall a few meters away and felt Ginny shudder against his spine as her brother, Charlie, cried out in pain somewhere to their left.

Suddenly it was over. The Death Eaters were leaving, Apparating away and leaving their stunned and injured comrades to be dealt with by the enemy. "It's… over," he heard her sweet voice whisper harshly. He turned to look at her and she fell to the ground. He had been the only thing holding her up and he hadn't even known it.

Her white shirt was open and he could see an ugly red cut oozing blood down her abdomen and side. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her face paled as she fell unconscious.

There were sobs of loss and cries of names of people that couldn't be found. There were gasps of pain and tears of agony as well as happiness. There were shouts of victory and solemn silences. All of these things went on around him, but the only thing he could focus on was the red blood covering his hands as he ran, carrying her to the school and to help.

He had watched as the nurses had attended to her, made sure that she was all right, because he didn't know what it would mean if she wasn't, and the thought scared him. When he was told that she would be fine, he had felt relieved. He didn't need to worry about her anymore. He didn't have to care. He could go back to hating her for being a blood traitor, go back to hating her for being a Weasley.

Except he couldn't. Something had changed. He didn't know what it was, but it had.

He had gone to his father's trial, watched as he was sentenced once again. His father wouldn't even look at him as he was led out of the courtroom, and he was unsure it was because his father was ashamed of him or of himself.

He had attended more funerals than a man of his age should have had to attend. Pansy, McGonagall, Snape, Finnegan, Gregory Goyle, so many… But, Pansy's by far had been the worst.

They had been lovers once upon a time, a time when life had been planned for them and their wedding had already been decided long ago by their parents. A time when everything was simple, before everything became so messed up and uncertain. He hadn't loved her, not like she had wanted him to. But her funeral severed the last real tie between who he was supposed to be and who he had become.

Draco didn't see Ginny again for a long time. He only knew that her life didn't end as it was supposed to either. Potter never came home to her. He half expected her to become a depressed young woman, locked inside of her house, angry at the world. But that wasn't giving Ginevra Weasley enough credit.

A year after the war, he had seen her, training with the other new recruits to become an Auror. He would watch her train sometimes, admiring her strength of character, and when she was ready to graduate, he had asked to be her partner.

This brought him to his current problem. He had admired her for a long time, but now he was irrevocably attracted to her. Attracted to her so strongly that the urge to just grab her and make her his was almost painful.

He took a large gulp of his drink and placed the glass down on the table. "Need to get laid, that's all. A good shag will solve all of this," he mused aloud.

'_But you had Clara ready and willing,'_ a voice in his head whispered.

"Clara was too much like Pansy. I need someone else, a challenge to take my mind off of Ginny. It's just been too long since I've been with a woman, That's all. I don't really want the Weasel."

The voice in his head tried to disagree, but he quickly silenced it by pouring another drink.


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

"I was just thinking that you and I should go out some time. We haven't gotten a chance to hang out since training," Draco said smoothly as he leaned against the doorframe to Rosa's office.

Rosa was a pretty brunette, tall and thin like a model, with long graceful limbs and exotic features. She was the exact opposite of Ginny, and if he remembered correctly, Rosa had given him 'the eye' when they were in the training program together.

That was a few years ago, but maybe she still found him attractive.

She smiled shyly at him, her smoky eyes meeting his. "Sounds fun."

He smiled at her slowly, trying not to look too cocky. "Great. When are you free?"

"Maybe tonight, I'd have to ask Neville how much work we have tonight and see if I could get out early."

Neville was Rosa's new partner. Draco and Neville had been partners for nearly a year when, after a very stressful case, they had decided to ask for new partners. Draco had asked for Ginny and Neville had ended up with Rosa.

She looked deep in thought for a moment before a happy expression lit upon her face. "I know! We can make it a double date! Neville has a date tonight, too!"

She looked so excited that Draco had to cover up his groan of annoyance quickly. "Who is Longbottom's date?" he asked, suppressing a sneer.

Rosa looked at him strangely for a moment. "Ginny," she answered. "She didn't tell you?"

The world stopped.

He felt as though a strong stunner had just hit him between the eyes. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, and his chest hurt. He tried to breathe, but only a slight wheeze came out between his teeth. In the back of his mind, he knew Rosa was still talking. She went on and on about how fun it would be to go out together in a group and how it wouldn't be weird because everyone already knew everyone… but he didn't hear her.

All he heard was 'Neville and Ginny are going on a date' over and over again in his head.

'_Why should I care? My ex-partner is taking out my new partner, who I'm heavily attracted to, on a date. No big deal. She doesn't mean anything to me; she's just a passing infatuation. That's all.'_

Draco closed his eyes briefly and pictures of her with the Longbottom twit filled his mind. He growled as he imagined Neville with his arms around her. Touching her. Kissing her.

Jealousy flared up inside of his chest.

"It would be a lot of fun—"

"Do you know where Ginny is?" he asked, cutting Rosa off.

"Huh? Oh, she's in the training rooms. She—"

Before she could finish, Draco was on his way down the halls and onto the elevator.

_What the hell is she thinking going out with a soft-headed prat like Longbottom?_

The elevator dinged and he got off on the training floor. He prowled the training rooms looking for her. His hands balled into fists.

_He's not good enough for her. _

Draco pushed open door after door, looking for her. He passed the target room, stealth area, the obstacle room. She wasn't in any of them.

_He won't make her happy._

Draco slammed open the door to the defensive and offensive flying room.

_He's not—_

There she was.

The room was charmed to look like a Quidditch pitch. During training it was used to show the new recruits how to fly defensively by using Bludgers spelled with a homing charm, forcing them to swerve and dive to avoid being hit. It also taught them how to fly offensively, engaging the students in an in-air duel.

The room was huge and many of the Aurors would come here on break to play a game of Quidditch or just fly around. Ginny was there, zooming around on her broom, and waving her hands in the air. He watched her, the way she was moving, it was almost as though she were dancing, and when she flew a little closer, he could see a pair of Muggle headphones that her father had given her for her last birthday hanging from her ears.

She had her eyes closed tightly and her arms open wide as she glided around the pitch.

He smiled, a small laugh leaving his lips, at the sight. She was beautiful when she was like this, carefree and unassuming. Draco grabbed a broom and a Snitch from the corner closet before mounting his broom and flying up to meet her. His anger and jealousy over her date with Neville was temporarily forgotten.

He flew lazily over to where she was hovering. As he floated closer, he could hear her humming and hear the buzzing of her headphones, telling him that she had the volume up all the way. Her eyes were still closed and she was making a very slow circle in the air as she hummed along to her music.

He reached out to her, brushing his fingertip against her shoulder. She gasped, her eyes shooting open as she grabbed her broom, trying to regain her balance.

"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded, pushing her headphones down to her neck. He smirked at her and she glowered, hoping that the heat she could feel rising on her cheeks wasn't too noticeable. "What?" she yelled again, annoyed that he was just sitting there, staring.

Draco shrugged his right shoulder, his lips parting in a bright smile. He raised his left hand out to her; opening his fist just enough so that she could see the fluttering Snitch trying to free its self from his palm. "Want to play?" he asked, an eyebrow raised in challenge.

Ginny's jaw tightened and her eyes glimmered. "Sure, if you're prepared to loose."

"Overconfidence shall be your downfall, Auror Weasley."

"My superior flying will be _your_ downfall, Auror Malfoy."

He looked down his nose at her with a sneer. "It's a pity your Quidditch ability isn't equal to your wit."

"Who says it isn't?" she asked, flying forward quickly and grabbing the snitch from his hand. "Less talk, more play, Ferret," Ginny called as she flew to the other side of the room.

(((((0)))))

They had tied. He had won twice and she had just won their fourth match. They had tied, two to two.

She was still gloating over her win, the fluttering Snitch held between her fingers. Some strands of hair were plastered to her forehead with a thin sheen of sweat, and her smile was bright and lit up her whole face. She was beautiful.

Ginny giggled as she waved the Snitch in front of her face. Suddenly her face fell as something on her wrist caught her eye. She let the Snitch go quickly and turned the face of her watch towards her. A sharp gasp escaped her lips. "Oh! I need to get ready!" she exclaimed, aiming her broom towards the ground.

"Where are you going?" he asked, following her to the ground and fearing the answer.

She dismounted her broom and carried it over to the closet where they were kept. "I have a date tonight."

Draco winced, remembering. "Oh. That's nice."

He watched as she hurried to the women's locker rooms at the other end of the room. He sighed, rolling his shoulder and popping some of the bones in his neck in frustration. Shaking his head, he walked over to his own locker area to take a quick shower.

((((0))))

He stood against the wall across from the women's locker room. His hair was damp from the shower and slicked back. Droplets of water traveled from the ends of his pale hair, sliding down his neck and creating wet spots on his white button up shirt. His shirt was untucked and he had his hands shoved in the pockets of his charcoal trousers as he stared at the dress shoes that covered his feet.

The sound of a door creaking open interrupted the silence and he looked up to see her exiting the locker room. Draco's breath caught. She looked beautiful in her knee length black skirt and lilac colored shirt. The light purple of the shirt made her hair appear darker and made her pale skin stand out. It was a simple outfit, but it suited her.

Her hair fell around her long waves, framing her face. She was truly lovely. "You look nice…"

She jumped slightly. "Oh, I didn't know you would still be here," she said with a smile.

He nodded. "So, a date, huh?"

She blushed prettily. "Yes. I'm going out with Neville."

Draco snorted. "Why on earth would you go out with Longbottom?"

Ginny glared at him before throwing her hair behind her back and walking away.

Draco followed her, jogging to match pace with her.

Ginny looked at him out of the corner of her eyes and groaned. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"Just want to know why you would lower yourself, Weasley." He smirked.

She stopped walking abruptly. "I'll have you know that Neville is a very kind person. You should know that as well. He was your partner once, after all."

"Yes, he was my partner, and that's why I know that he's not worthy of a date with you."

"It's none of your business who I decide to date, Malfoy." She sighed and began to step away from him again.

Draco grabbed her arm, pulling her back. "He's practically a squib. You can do much better, Weasel."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Why the sudden concern in my love life?"

Draco shrugged, a lock of blond hair falling into his icy blue eyes. "Just looking out for you, partner."

"I don't need you to look out for me in this situation, _partner," _she spat, her temper flaring.

"Well, someone needs to look out for your terrible taste in men. Thomas, Potter, Longbottom…" He ticked off on his fingers. "Your taste is atrocious, Weasley."

She laughed at him, incredulously. "You are so ridiculous. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date to get to," she said, walking around him.

Before she could move two steps, he had pulled her back again. She landed with her back against his chest, his arms on her shoulders steadying her. She felt him breathe against the shell of her ear, and a gust of warm wind caressed her as he spoke. "You can do better, Ginevra."

She shivered and pulled away from him quickly, turning to look at him. "It's none of your concern, Malfoy." He stared at her meaningfully and she laughed nervously. "I don't need another over protective brother, Draco."

"I'm not one of your idiot brothers," he growled.

She waved a dismissive hand at him, ignoring his insult, and made her way once more towards the exit. "Then stop acting like one of them."

She was almost to the door when a hand wrapped around her wrist, yanking her back and pushing her against a wall. Her brown eyes were wide and her mouth fell open in outrage as she glared up at Draco. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Draco smirked down at her. "You're angry."

"Wh—OF COURSE I'M ANGRY! YOU ARE BE--" she sputtered.

He pressed her farther into the wall, the feeling of his hips pressing into hers shocking her into silence. "He doesn't deserve you," Draco growled, his own temper spiraling out of control. He felt insanely possessive and jealous. His father had always said that Malfoy's always got what they wanted, and right now nothing was going the way he wanted. He was so angry that he wasn't sure if he wanted to shake her or… to kiss her.

His gaze searched her face under hooded lids, and when he looked upon her lips, he froze. Her lips were pink and parted slightly, her breath brushing against his collar. He knew he shouldn't, it would only mean trouble. It would only make things worse in the long run. But her lips… He remembered the way she had felt in his arms during their mission a week ago, the way her mouth had felt against his. Before he could think anymore, his mouth came crashing down upon hers.

His mind was rushing with questions of what was wrong and what was right. She was a blood traitor, she was a Weasley, she was everything he should hate, and everything he wanted. Draco felt her stiffen against him and he relieved some of the pressure on her lips, leaving only a sweet caress against her soft mouth.

After a moment she whimpered, grabbing at his shirt and pulling him closer. He was kissing her again! Ginny's eyes fell closed as she pulled him closer, her hands sliding up his chest and reaching up to tangle in his hair.

He opened his mouth against her lips, urging her to opens hers as well. She obeyed, deepening the kiss and sliding her tongue against his with a moan. Her body filled with warmth and her breathing became labored as their kissing intensified.

He ripped his mouth from hers with a gasp and moved to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses and sucks in his path. Pulling her shirt aside, he suckled at her collar bone making her moan. His hands traveled her body skillfully, caressing her sides and the reaching up to fondle her breasts, twisting at the hardened peaks of her nipples through her shirt.

She could feel wetness forming between her legs at his touches, and she bit her lip at the sensations. He rolled his hips against her and she sucked in a breath, releasing her bottom lip. He crashed his mouth against hers once more, kissing her deeply as he rocked against her. The wall was digging into her back, but she couldn't feel it over the sensations he was creating in her.

She bucked against him with a mewling sound, her right foot rising to rub at his calf. He groaned against her mouth, biting at her bottom lip as he lifted her legs around his waist, making her skirt rise up around her hips. She could feel him against her now, his shape pressing against her through his pants. She moved more freely against him as he brought a hand up to her breasts once more, his other remaining down at her waist. She arched her neck back, giving him better access. She whispered his name and he grabbed her chin, bringing his mouth against hers passionately.

His fingers slipped from her waist and traveled the length of her thigh before making their way under her crumpled skirt. He found the lacy edge of her panties and pulled it aside, pressing his knuckles against her sex.

She jumped at the contact, her body tingling, and let out a low moan of approval. "Touch me," she gasped, rocking against his hand.

Draco groaned. She was so beautiful, so intense. He was so hard and she was so very wet. He brushed his fingers against the lips of her sex and watched the way she moved at the touch.

She pressed against him wanting more contact and he brought his thumb up, rubbing against her clit. She cried out and he covered her mouth with his to muffle the sound.

He traced her opening with his middle finger before pressing it inside of her. She moaned against his lips, pressing down against his finger and he rocked his hips against her thigh, imagining her wet heat surrounding _him_ instead of his finger. She made a deep keening noise at the back of her throat, and he moved his finger in a small circle inside of her, his thumb continuing to brush her clit. She moved her hips and he pulled his finger out slowly and then pressed it inside again.

He groaned at the feelings of her and entered another finger, wanting to feel more of her tightness. He moved slowly, savoring her cries of ecstasy as he fucked her with his fingers, moving them out and in agonizingly slow. She bucked at him, forcing him to increase his pace, and he kissed her, moving his tongue against hers in a rhythm matching his fingers.

He felt the first flutters of her orgasm around his fingers and increased his pace even more. He placed his mouth by her ear, caressing the lobe with his tongue. "Come for me, Ginny," he whispered.

She screamed, covering his hand with her wetness as her inner muscles clenched around his fingers. "DRACO!" She collapsed against him and he pressed against her, holding her up against the wall so that she wouldn't fall. She lowered her head to his shoulder, her breathing fanning against his neck.

He wanted to take her, bury himself inside of her and finish himself off, but something stopped him. He couldn't. She deserved better. Better than Neville Longbottom and better than him. She deserved a bed full of roses and words of love-- Things that he could never give her.

He felt her smile against his neck as she let out a small joyful laugh and guilt crept up his spine. He pulled away from her, setting her on her feet and helping her to fix her skirt. She smiled shyly up at him and he had to kiss her, just once more. He placed his lips against hers softly and then pulled back, looking down at her with his own small, sad smile.

He turned from her and walked to the door, opening it without a glance towards at her. His back and shoulders set in a rigid line. Without turning, he spoke, only loud enough for her to hear. "About your date tonight…"

He paused and she stood there, stuck to her spot as she stared at his back in confusion, trying to understand everything that had just happened.

"Cancel it," he said finally before walking out the door and leaving her behind.

**A/N:** Special thanks to my Beta Vickie. And thanks to my recent reviewers silverpheonix2, Jen, seeker17, jasmine, harrypotterchick4ever, beckysue2, mt-threat, wickedwitch319, and AuntAnnie


	16. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Ginny stared after him, watching as his blond head turned the corner and the door to the flying room began to close, blocking her view of the outside hall.

What just happened?

She had wanted him to take her. Wanted to feel more than just his fingers, more than just his body pressed against hers. But, he had stopped.

Why had he stopped? Had she done something wrong? Turned him off somehow? Did he realize belatedly that he was touching a Weasley and was so disgusted that he had to leave?

Ginny huffed, making her hair fly around her face. She slid down the wall, taking a seat on the floor as she tried to figure everything out. She had always been the type to try to look at everything from every angle, something Tom Riddle had taken advantage of in her first year.

Draco had kissed her. He had kissed her, and not because of a mission, but because he had wanted to.

They had touched and he had made her come and then… and then he left.

Just one last kiss and he left.

She wrung her hands together, playing with her fingers as she stared at the opposite wall.

What did he mean when he had told her to 'cancel her date'? Was he jealous? Is that why he acted the way he had? Saying that Neville didn't deserve her and being so possessive?

Not that she minded but…

She sighed. This was getting her nowhere. Draco Malfoy was the most difficult and infuriating man she had ever encountered. He was difficult to read, harsh, crude, uncaring, selfish… sexy, handsome, witty, charming…

ARGH! What should she do? Should she go after him and ask… What should she ask?

Ginny didn't even know. He probably wouldn't give her a straight answer anyway. She sighed, letting her head fall back against the wall behind her. One thing was for certain. She couldn't go out tonight, not when she was so confused.

She needed to cancel her date with Neville.

The door to Neville's office was open a crack and Ginny rapped against it with her knuckles before pushing it open a few inches more. Neville looked up from some papers will a tired smile. "Hey, Gin! You look great. I just have some paper work to finish and then we can go"

She smiled gently at him, a guilty blush creeping up her cheeks. She gave his office a cursory glance and noticed that the other desk in the room was empty. "Where's Rosa?" she asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"She had a date tonight, so I let her leave a little early," he replied as he signed his name on another paper.

"Oh. That's nice," she said, biting her lip. She could see that Neville was nearly done with his work, and with a deep breath, she walked a few steps into his office, closing the door behind her. "Nev, we need to talk…" she admitted after a moment.

Neville let out a sharp laugh, looking up at her and leaning back in his chair. "You're going to move it back again, aren't you?"

Heat covered her face and she knew she was blushing all the way to the roots of her hair. She played with her fingers nervously. "Please don't be angry with me," she implored him, taking a seat at Rosa's desk.

Neville gave her a small grin. "I'm not mad at you, Gin." He reached across his desk, grabbing her hands much like he had weeks ago when they had gone to lunch.

Tears began to prick at her eyes. "Oh Neville, I'm such a terrible person and you're so wonderful and…" She wiped at a falling tear. "I'm just so confused…"

"You're not confused. Not about me. You're just not interested."

She opened her mouth to argue, but Neville cut her off with a brilliant white smile. "Admit it, Gin."

Ginny looked to the side and gave a slight nod of agreement.

"I'm not hurt, you know," he said, bringing her attention back to his round, boyish face. "We're great friends, we understand each other well, and I think we could be great together. I don't love you, Ginny, but I think I could. Over time, if we tried."

Relief filled her chest. "You're not hurt?"

"Not a bit."

She grinned at him. "We're still friends?"

"Of course we are!" he admonished.

Ginny looked at him, studying him for a long moment, her lips pressed tightly together, "You'll find someone great someday. Someone who loves you and you'll love her and that's just not us."

He nodded, rubbing his fingers over her hands. He met her eyes with his own, a mysterious, distinctly Dumbledore-esque smile gracing his lips. "So will you, Ginny. So will you."

0… o …0

Draco sat at the five-star restaurant, barely picking up any of the words his date was saying and wondering for the fifth time why he was there. He had wanted to leave after he had been… with Ginny. He just wanted to go home to his favorite leather chair and a well aged bottle of a very strong alcoholic drink.

His hands had been shaking as he walked down the halls and he hadn't even noticed Rosa at the other end until it was too late. She had jumped out at him, shocking him out of his thoughts, telling him that Neville had let her go early and asking where they would go. For some reason, he didn't brush her off. Instead, he had taken her here, to a well known French restaurant, to the same one he had taken Clara. He decided it would be better to be out with someone else than left alone to his thoughts. He wasn't sure he was willing to face himself yet, and Rosa was a lovely distraction.

He looked at her critically as she talked, nodding when the intonation of her voice told him he should. She was tan and slim. Her lips were thin, but well shaped, as was her nose. Her face was thankfully devoid of freckles, and her eyes were dark and exotic.

A very lovely distraction.

_She _was what he should want in a woman. She was beautiful, tall, willowy, and graceful. She was passable in intelligence and didn't seem to have many opinions, or even much of a temper. She was bubbly, but not overly so and he could tell that she would turn out to be loyal, but on the clingy side. She was lacking in self-confidence as a result of being a chubby child (if the pictures in her office were any indication), and she could be easily molded into a worthy girlfriend. One who didn't ask too many questions and did as she was told.

She reminded him of his mother in some ways.

His mother had seemed so weak to him when he was younger, always staying behind at the manor while his father went on business, always doing what was expected of her. Before her death, however, Draco had learned that she had always been incredibly strong, strong enough to stand up against the Death Eaters and risk her life for his.

Yes, Rosa was the perfect type of girl for him.

So why was he thinking of Ginny? Why was he wishing it was her sitting across from him, gabbing away?

He smiled slightly. A lot of the women he knew talked and talked for hours about nothing of importance, but Ginny—she made every story interesting. If she had been across from him, he would actually be listening, actually be enjoying himself.

Ginny. Was she angry at him for leaving? Was she alone right now? Was she out with Longbottom?

His fist clenched tightly around his knife and he cut into his chicken furiously.

Was she thinking about him like he was her, wishing that they were together?

He shook his head slightly and a gasp from across from him told him that it was the wrong time to do so. _Damn._ "I'm sorry, what did you say? I was miles away."

"I asked if you liked my hair like this," she answered with a shy smile.

He glanced at her complicated bun. "Yes, it's lovely," he replied charmingly.

She offered him a bright smile and his mind drifted off again. It was better this way. He was not the settling down type, he could never make Ginny happy. All he would be able to do is give her pleasure.

He suppressed a groan as he remembered the way she had moved against him, crying out his name as she came. No, it was no good at all. They were too different. He would only hurt her in the long run, once he realized that he didn't really want her.

Just like when he was younger.

When he was nine years old, he had wanted a dog because Greg Goyle had one. His father had immediately gotten him one, a pure bred something-or-other. Only the best for a Malfoy. The dog had been his new toy for the first few weeks and he was never without it. But after a while, the pet idea had lost its novelty. There were new things to be had: brooms, magical bicycles, and expensive potion making sets. He had gotten tired of the dog and they had ended up giving him away. Draco had barely noticed that he was gone.

After a while, fucking the daughter of his father's blood traitor enemy would get old. He would nip it in the bud.

Draco didn't even want to consider why he cared, why he didn't want to hurt Ginny. He just wanted to enjoy his dinner, and if he was lucky, maybe later he could enjoy the brunette sitting across from him.

..o ..o ..o ..o ..o ..o ..o ..o ..o ..o ..

**A/N: **I'd like to encourage all of my readers to encourage me! Review!

Thanks to all who have reviewed! Every time I feel too tired or lazy to write, your comments make me smile and suddenly I want to write again!

Thanks to my Beta Vickie and to my recent reviewers ( and some that have been reviewing since the first chapter!): luv2dance756, Pyro Symptoms Unleashed, jasmine, beckysue2, babi-gurl-chels, Dumbledore's Troop, YvettE Sorrow, fannficsrock, and harrypotterchick4ever


	17. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Ginny entered her office only to find Draco already there. She cursed under her breath as she looked at him, he didn't even look up as she entered. "G'morning," she said as she placed her things on her desk.

Draco grunted in response and she sighed, falling into her chair, defeated. He had been ignoring her for the last few days, ever since that day in the flying room. Every morning she would come in, say hello, and every morning he would ignore her. They worked silently through the day, only saying a few words to each other and only about the case.

She grimaced slightly. _'I am such an idiot, how did I expect him to act?_' she huffed, leaning back in her chair and looking up at Draco from under her lashes. She was sure that she looked pathetic, but he didn't really care. It matched how she felt on the inside.

'_Did you expect flowers and jewelry, Ginny?'_ her inner voice asked and she snorted.

'_Certainly not, but I at least wanted him to pay attention to me. Anything is better than the cold shoulder. What the hell is wrong with him?'_

Ginny watched him silently for a few minutes, he was looking over the morning paper and it seemed as though he couldn't have a care in the world, if it wasn't for the hard line of frustration set between his brows. A tickle formed in her throat and she coughed loudly, sputtering as she caught her breath. Draco didn't even flinch. She coughed again, this time even louder, trying to see if she could annoy him into a reaction. Nothing.

'_He won't even look at me. Right now I'd do anything for an insult from him, something like 'don't have enough money for cough medicine, Weasel?'' _She snorted_. 'At least it would be _something_.'_

She leaned forward, her shoulders hunched and tense as she pretended to be looking over some documents. '_Shake it off, girl. He's just an arse; he always has been and always will be'_

'_You still want him.' _The voice taunted and she groaned, rubbing a hand over her face.

'_Maybe. A little…" _she admitted._ 'I mean, what's wrong with me? Am I not good enough for a shag?'_

Her mind was silent and she blew a puff of air up towards her hair._ 'Don't answer that.'_

She looked over at him for a moment more, watching as he folded his newspaper now that he was done reading it. He set it aside, and with out even glancing at her, moved towards the paperwork of the morning.

It was going to be another long morning.

Two hours later, Ginny was ready for the day to end. She hated sitting there, waiting for the other shoe to drop and walking on eggshells. The room was eerily silent, the only noise coming from their quills scratching on paper. It was funny, when she was younger and living at the Burrow, she would've done almost anything for this kind of impenetrable silence. But now…it was just awkward.

She had tried to start up a conversation with him a few times but quickly became tired of his one-word answers. Ginny felt like her head could explode any moment-- and it would be welcomed. Surely this silence would drive her insane soon. Was it possible to die from the silent-treatment and boredom?

She could hear her own breathing, heavy in her ears and knew it wouldn't be long now. Just a few more seconds and she would snap.

POP!

For a moment she thought it had finally happened. She had snapped! That was until she noticed the floppy eared creature looking up at her through large marble eyes.

Ah, a free elf.

The elf was wearing a gaudy blue dress that was covered in bows. She smiled a crooked smile at Ginny as she held out an envelope for her.

Ginny tilted her head in thanks and took the note from the elf. '_Damn, guess I didn't loose it yet,' _she thought as the elf disapparated.

"What is it?"

She jumped at the sound of his uninterested drawl, and her heart started to beat a little faster as her eyes met his. "A letter", she answered dumbly, still shocked that he had spoken.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Obviously. What does it say, Weasley?"

Ginny shook herself, her cheeks turning bright pink from embarrassment. She unfolded the parchment and read it quickly before raising her eyes back up to his.

"Well?" he asked, impatiently.

"We have a lead."

Finally… A lead. No more sitting around the office, waiting, and bored. Time for action. Ginny loved the action; it meant she was doing _something. _It also meant she had something else to think about, other than he partner and trying to figure out what he was thinking.

Surveillance had told them that Theodore Nott had sent out notice to both Alecto Carrows and Jonathon Thuban that tonight would be the drop off date. Their slaves were ready. The note was simple, just a time and location. Short, sweet, and to the point. Written like a true Slytherin.

That brought them here, back to Knockturn Alley, behind another building; Ginny under a Ministry issue Invisibility Cloak and Draco Polyjuiced as the chubby former Death Eater, Thuban. She followed a few steps behind him, not wanting to be seen. The alleys were dark again, shadows of moonlight falling over the walls of the buildings. She hated it here. You could practically feel the dark magic in the air. It was stifling.

Her foot caught in something sticky on the cobbled path and she wrenched her foot free, not wanting to know in what she had stepped. They walked the winding path between the buildings until they came to an old abandoned warehouse. They were at the back of the building, and the lights above the door had been spelled on, bathing the alcove in light. Three figures were already there when they arrived, and Ginny quickly identified them as their unsavory company for the evening; Alecto, Crabbe, and Nott.

"Where are they?" Alecto said in a tone that suggested that this was not the first time she was asking this question.

"Be patient. The slaves will be brought out shortly," Nott assured her, and Crabbe nodded in agreement, his large neck shaking as he did.

Alecto stomped childishly and Nott brought his attention to Draco. "Ah! Jonathon. I was wondering when you would show up," he said, a wolfish grin on his long face.

Draco nodded, taking Nott's offered hand, wrapping his now chubbier fingers around it and shaking. He missed the strange, sideways look that Nott gave him, but Ginny, under her Invisibility Cloak, didn't.

Something was wrong.

"I want my slave!" Alecto whined. "He's here now. Can't I have my Muggle?"

Nott laughed, turning sharply away from Draco and making his way back to Crabbe's side, leaving the four of them standing in a half-circle. "I would bring out your property, Mrs. Carrows, but…"

Alecto growled. "But what?"

"…But I need to know that I can trust you." The light from above the door played in strange patterns across his face, making him look decidedly more sinister. Beside him, Crabbe looked as though he were confused, but trying to cover it up well.

Draco went rigid at Nott's taunting words, and Ginny stepped silently closer, warning bells sounding in her head.

"Trust me?" Alecto exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. "What are you playing at?"

Nott smirked, his eyes never leaving Draco's. "Not you, Madame. Mr. Thuban." He slithered forward, making his way closer to Draco, studying him.

"What are you doing, Theo?" Crabbe asked, and Nott waved him to silnce, his intense gaze never leaving Draco's.

When he was only a few steps in front of Draco, he spoke, "You know, Jonathon Thuban has never shaken my hand. He's never trusted me enough. He doesn't trust anyone."

Ginny could see the look of realization hit Draco, an odd sort of grimace that said 'I fucked up. Bad.'

Nott drew his wand slowly and Ginny drew hers as well, still hidden under the cloak.

"I found it odd when you were first in my office. Thuban was never that easy; he would never shake my hand like that, or accept my proposal so easily. He likes to play games just as much as I do."

Nott tapped his wand against his palm. "So that only leaves one question…"

He drew his wand out at arms length, pointing it at Draco's chest. Ginny heard a rustling to her left and saw that Crabbe had also drawn his wand and had it pointed at Alecto. "If you're not Thuban, then who are you?" He looked at Draco calculatingly, his head tilted to the side.

Alecto attempted to Apparate and Crabbe quietly muttered, '_Expelliarmus_', taking her only protection and exit away.

Ginny was standing stock still, her wand pointed at Nott and awaiting Draco's signal. Sweat was dripping down her back, and she could feel her body humming with adrenalin, ready at any moment to go into a flight-or-fight reaction.

Nott leaned towards Draco and sniffed at the air. He pulled away with a look of disgust on his face as if he had smelled something foul. "Smells like…" He smiled proudly. "Auror."

Ginny was ready to jump out. Nott knew. It could only get worse from here. She was ready to fight. A flick of Draco's wrist made her stop. He was trying to tell her to calm down. She panicked slightly, didn't he know the danger they were in? Didn't he understand that he could be killed?

Ginny stared at Nott's wand, following the length down to its point which was pressing against Draco's chest.

"Yes, an Auror, and not just any Auror either, are you?" Nott asked, a gleeful expression on his face as he taunted his prey. "Good to see you again… Malfoy."

Several things happened at once. It all happened so quickly that Ginny almost couldn't keep up.

Draco had drawn his wand right as Nott had sent a spell at him, sending him flying against a brick wall of a nearby building and landing with a crunch. Crabbe had stunned Alecto and Nott had begun to look around, his eyes crazed as if he knew that she was there, hiding in the darkness. He started throwing curses into the alley randomly; he would hit her or Draco soon. She needed to stop him somehow.

She looked up at the bright light above the door and sent a quick extinguishing spell at it before rolling to the side. Nott threw a curse in the direction of where she had just been. She heard him curse loudly as the alcove was shrouded in darkness.

Two whispers of '_Lumos_' drifted to her ears as Crabbe and Nott had lit there wands.

The Invisibility Cloak had fallen off of her as she had rolled to the side, and she now stood in front of the two men, the aim of her wand switching between them. Fear prickled at her body, causing goose bumps to rise upon her flesh. Any ideas of real strategy or finesse were pushed aside as her mind focused on one thing: Self-preservation.

She was just about to send out a spell when Draco's voice rang out. Suddenly Crabbe was clawing at his eyes and screaming that he was blind.

Nott looked nervous now, and before Ginny could take him down, he had Disapparated. Hearing the popping noise, Crabbe followed Nott's example and Disapparated as well. When they were gone, she placed a body bind on the still stunned Alecto and ran to Draco's side.

He was attempting to stand and was grabbing his side, a look of pain on his face. She grabbed his upper arm, helping his to his feet. Once he was fully up-right, he shook off her touch.

She reached out to him again, wanting to check his ribs and he swatted her away.

"Don't touch me!" he snarled, making her flinch.

"I can numb the pain…" she whispered, reaching a hand out once more, brushing her fingers lightly against his arm.

He jumped back as if burned and hissed in pain. "I said. Don't. Touch. Me!"

She felt as if she had been slapped and she backed up a few steps.

"What the hell were you doing, Weasley? Were you waiting for them to kill you?" he accused.

"No! I--"

"Save it." He growled. "They got away, Weasel. It's your fault." He glared at her before hobbling away down the alley.

She nodded, tears stinging behind her eyes. He was right, she should've reacted sooner, better, but she had been too worried. When he had been thrown against the wall, her heart had stopped and she couldn't think clearly, couldn't move the way she should have. Ginny sighed heavily as she levitated Alecto's body. They would need to take her in for questioning.

As she led her body down the alley way, she thought bitterly about what her report for the day's mission would say.

'_Auror Weasley was a self-admitted failure. The good guy had let the bad-guys get away…'_

_...o...o...o...o...o...o..._

**A/N:** Thanks to all of those who have reviewed and been so encouraging. It is very much appreciated! I try to update as soon as possible, but I work fulltime and have othe responsibilities, so I only get to write during the weekends, then I send the chapter off to my beta who has to work around her own schedule to check the chapter then I post it. My beta and I both work very hard on this fic, taking time out of our lives to lovingly craft and mold this peice of writing.

Therefore, every review means a lot. We dont get paid with money, reviews are the only payment. I usually hate to read this sort of thing when reading a fic because I consider it begging, but I have written 16 chapters and received only 30 reviews. that's less than 2 per chapter.

Anyway, to those who reviewed: Thank you very much from the bottom of my heart! And to those who havent: Review! Give me some love or critcism or ideas!


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Ginny walked up the long flight of stairs to her second story apartment. She lived in a mixed apartment complex, and her neighbors were made up of Muggles, Squibs, and wizarding kind. The majority of the Muggles that lived there had wizarding children or family and knew of the magical world, although many of them made it a point to stay away from anything magic.

She waved off Mr. McAllester, assuring him that rent would be in soon and narrowly escaped Mrs. Vanmeter's questions about when she would settle down with a 'lovely young man'—like her son. She made it to her apartment door and reached into her purse to grab her keys. They jingled loudly as she pulled them out and she held them out to the door. She dropped them, and with a tired sigh, bent over to grab them.

'_Wonderful_' Hadn't she just been thinking how the day couldn't get any worse? She had the key ring grasped between her fingers and was just about to stand when—she dropped them, again. "Argh!" she huffed in annoyance as she grabbed the keys from the floor once more.

She stood, flipping her long pony tail behind her shoulder, as she looked for the right key. Mumbling angry words under her breath, she shoved the key into the lock and twisted the knob. She pushed the door open, entered, and then kicked it closed behind her.

Ginny walked over to the side table beside her couch and dropped her keys on top of it while she kicked off her shoes. She sighed as her feet were released from their prison. Her feet hurt.

"MEOW!" Jasper yowled at her and wrapped his body around her legs, circling her feet and purring loudly.

She put her purse on the table and reached down to grab her cat, lifting him into her arms. She rubbed the fur on the top of his head and walked into the kitchen while cooing at him. Placing him on the counter she opened the refrigerator, pointedly ignoring its pathetically empty state, and pulled out some milk.

She opened the jug and sniffed before making a 'hm' sort of noise that meant '_still good'_ and poured some into Jasper's saucer. Jasper began lapping at his drink immediately, and Ginny placed the jug back into the fridge.

She walked back into the small living room and then beyond into her bedroom. Her apartment was a mess, she noted, too tired to do anything about the thought at the moment.

She shed her Auror robes and walked over to her closet, looking for her favorite comfy shirt. She found it at the back and threw it onto her bed along with a pair of well- worn baggy pants.

She leaned against her bed, raised her feet and removed her socks, then she moved to her shirt and pants, letting them fall to the floor. She'd move them to the hamper later. As she removed her bra, she couldn't help but think of how terrible her week had been, and it wasn't even Friday.

Her bloody bastard of a partner had continued on with his cold shoulder treatment of her this week. Only speaking to her when necessary or if it was to insult her about: A. her family, B. her incompetence, or C. her failure.

Her failure. Ah, yes. That was how the week had begun, being called into Tonks office to discuss what a failure she was. She had felt almost relieved when it was Tonks who had called her. It was leaps and bounds better than having to face Kingsley's fatherly disappointment.

o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o

It was Clara who stopped her on her way down to her office, whispering to her, in sympathetic tones, that Tonks' wanted to speak with her. In her office. Alone.

Gulp.

She made her way towards Tonks' office, deciding to get it over with as soon as possible. She knocked on the door and it immediately opened, a pale hand gabbing her wrist and pulling her inside. She heard the door close behind her as she was pulled into a brief embrace.

"You ok?" Tonks asked as she pulled back.

Ginny nodded slowly, not wanting to meet Tonks' eyes. "Don't be nice. I know I'm here to be questioned on my actions and reprimanded. I know I messed up, and I want to be treated as any other Auror. No special treatment." Her words made her feel determined and she looked up, meeting Tonk's eyes.

The older woman laughed, her eyes crinkling at the corners. "Blimey, Gin. You're so stubborn." She stepped back, walking over to her desk. She tripped a little and fell gracelessly into her chair. Blushing, she cleared her throat, motioning for Ginny to take the chair in front of her.

When Ginny sat down, Tonks began speaking. "I know that you know you messed up. That's why I'm not going to be very harsh. I'd just like to know why it happened. I've read both your report and Malfoy's on the assignment. I just want to understand where it all went to hell." A gentle smile softened her words, and Ginny puffed out her cheeks, letting a huff of air out.

"I—it..." she started, not sure what she wanted to say. "It was all going so well. I was hidden and Auror Malfoy was disguised. We were just supposed to be gathering information, and if the suspects incriminated themselves, we would take them down."

She looked up to see if Tonks understood. "Then it all went wrong. Nott knew somehow, knew Auror Malfoy wasn't Thuban, and knew he was an Auror. He pulled his wand and I wanted to step forward, but Draco signaled for me to stand down. Then Draco was thrown against the wall of a building and—and..."

"You freaked." Tonks summed it up for her, and Ginny nodded, her eyes focusing on her hands that were folded in her lap.

"I freaked." She sighed. "I thought he was seriously injured. When he had hit the wall, it was with so much force, and I thought… I don't know what I thought. I just knew I was all alone and my first thought was for survival and my second was to get to Draco."

"You were worried about him?"

"He's my partner," Ginny said quickly. "Of course I was worried."

It was funny, actually, if you thought about it. Ginny Weasley --who had taken down numerous Death Eaters, dark wizards, and dark magic creatures during the war, and later during her work as an Auror-- had failed to take down two bumbling idiots who were a part of a black market slave trade.

How_ funny._

Tonks was sympathetic, saying that Ginny was just shocked when she had seen her partner go down, having never been in that situation before. Ginny argued that she had been trained to be in that situation, but Tonks had waved it aside.

"It's always hard to see someone you care about be hurt," she said. Ginny looked at her questioningly, confusion wrinkling her brow.

A few moments later she was dismissed, without punishment, and she felt worse for it. She had wanted yelling and anger, she deserved yelling and anger. When she reached her office, Draco didn't disappoint on this count. She'd make the slightest mistake and he would either yell at her or snidely insult her.

As it turned out, Alecto Carrow's questioning bore no results. She knew nothing, only the little bits that Nott had told her. Things they already knew. Having nothing to hold her for, they had let her go with a warning, assuring her that she was under surveillance and to watch her step.

Between dealing with her guilt, Draco's insults, lack of new leads in their case, and receiving multiple owls from her mother asking her for dinner, she was ready to snap by Wednesday—which was today.

o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o

Ginny walked into her bathroom, the cold tile of the floor cooling her sore feet. She looked at herself in the mirror briefly as she passed by it and did a double take. Leaning forward she looked at her cheek. She touched it with her fingers, pushing it to the side so she could get a better look at the large, dark black smudge that was stained there.

'_Beautiful.._' she groaned, licking a finger and rubbing at the ink on her cheek, succeeding in only making the smudge bigger as some more ink was painted upon her face by the fingers of her quill hand. A small sound of annoyance escaped her throat as she stalked towards the shower.

She turned the handle of the faucet onto hot and let her fingers be caressed by the spray, checking the temperature. When it was just right, she pulled the shower curtain aside, stepping under the water and letting it sooth away some of her stress. She rubbed at her cheek under the water, washing the ink off and getting lost in her thoughts.

Draco had been worse than ever today, reminding her heavily of his younger self. He had been going on and on for an hour about how terrible her family was, how disgustingly poor and worthless they all were. Then he had gone on to say that if they hadn't had so many kids then maybe she- their last child- wouldn't be such a screw up. He had kept going, digging at her, and she was amazed that she had been able to keep her temper for so long and then… SNAP!

o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o

"If I'm so detestable, then why did you ask for me to be partnered with you!" she yelled. "Obviously you thought I was good for something! Good enough to work with, good enough to kiss, good _enough_ to push against a wall and—"

"You're a woman," he said, cutting her off.

"What?" she whispered the question, her brows drawing together in shock and confusion.

"I said you're a woman. You have all the right parts. Some of them very nice parts," he said with a smirk as he looked her over. "It could've been anyone, Weasel."

This was the first time in almost two weeks that they had spoken about what had happened in the flying room. She had been too scared to bring it up before, and now she wished she hadn't. A sharp pain filled her chest at his words. Oh how she wished she hadn't brought it up.

"You're lying," she accused as she looked at him. He had to be lying.

"Am I?" he asked cryptically, a single eyebrow rising in consideration as he looked at her.

She felt sick as she stared back at him, determined not to be the one to back down. They sat there for several minutes, staring at each until he snorted, shaking his head as if she wasn't worth the time or effort, and turned back to the papers on his desk.

o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o

Ginny stepped from the shower, the water having long ago turned cold, and wrapped a fluffy blue towel around her middle. She quickly dried herself and walked into her bedroom, dressing in the comfy clothes she had left on her bed.

Pulling her damp hair up into a messy bun on top of her head, she walked towards the kitchen, bent on having a yummy snack and then sitting down with a blanket, hot tea, and a nice book.

She needed to relax.

The redhead was almost done putting the finishing touches on her sandwich when she heard a sizzle and the sound of her name being called from the living room. She left the plate and sandwich on the counter and rushed into the next room.

"Auror Weasley!"

"I'm here!" Ginny said breathlessly as she fell to her knees in front of the fireplace. "What is it?"

"Sorry, dear, but it seems you forgot to sign some of those documents before you went home. We need you to come back in and sign them really quick," Said a square faced woman that Ginny recognized as someone working in the file room.

Ginny closed her eyes tightly in irritation. "I'll be right there."

The woman's head disappeared from the fire and Ginny moved to grab her purse and wand from the side table and slid her feet into her shoes. Deciding it would be a good idea to place her sandwich in the refrigerator, she walked back into the kitchen only to see that Jasper had already pulled the sandwich apart in his quest for the meat and cheese inside.

"Pig," she grumbled at the cat. Jasper simply looked at her with wide, glassy, yellow eyes, remnants of ham hanging from his mouth. "You heard me," she huffed.

Leaving the sandwich as a lost cause, she hurried over to her door, walked out and locked it behind her. She jogged to the Apparation area a few feet from her apartment building and Apparated back to the ministry.

She was standing in her darkened office, looking over and signing the papers she had missed. She rolled her shoulders, satisfied by the 'Crick!' noise of her back cracking. After signing the last page, she smiled brightly with the knowledge that now she could go home. Now she could finally relax.

"Auror Weasley!" A short balding man rushed through her office door. "I'm so glad you're here." She recognized him as Mr. Douglas, the head of the Surveillance and Location department. A thrill of hope slid up her spine.

"What is it?" Ginny asked with wide eyes.

"We've located Nott," he said, his voice trembling with excitement that matched her own.

"Does Kingsley know?"

"Yes. He wants you to inform Auror Malfoy A.S.A.P. and brainstorm."

"Tonight?" she wondered aloud.

"If possible," Mr. Douglas confirmed.

She nodded numbly and turned to her desk, gathering her things.

"Oh, and Auror Weasley?" the man asked, his tone filled with amusement.

"Hm?"

"I don't believe _that_ is the regulation uniform", he finished with a chuckle before leaving the room.

Ginny looked down at attire, a bright blush warming her face. She had never changed out of her t-shirt and comfy pants. _Damn._

o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o

After transfiguring her clothes into a nicely tailored suit, Ginny apparated to Malfoy Manor, excitement thrumming through her body. All was not lost, she hadn't ruined everything. They knew where Nott was. They could catch him and bring him in for questioning. She climbed the stairs to the door and grabbed the thick knocker in her fist, slamming it frantically against the door.

A moment later the door opened, revealing Malfoy's butler, a kind, elderly Squib named Gerard. "Auror Weasley, what a pleasant surprise." He smiled, creating deep crinkles in his face.

"How many times do I have to ask you to call me Ginny?" she admonished teasingly.

His eyes twinkled at her as he invited her inside "I'm sorry to say that the master is not here at the moment but—"

"Do you happen to know where he might be? I have important business to discuss with him."

Gerard gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I do not. I only know that he is out with Ms. Torres, but not where they are."

A cold knife twisted in her chest. "Ms. T-Torres? Rosa Torres?" she whispered, her chest feeling tight.

"The same. They've been seeing each other for the last two weeks. She's a lovely girl."

The knife twisted again and she could feel her eyes burning with unshed tears. "Will you tell him that I came by?" she asked quietly.

"Of course."

She left hurriedly, rushing down the steps and out into the outer garden of the manor. Tears streamed down her face and she spared one last glance towards the large house before Disapparating.

As she fell into bed numbly, she tried to tell herself that it didn't matter. That maybe it was a misunderstanding on her part or Gerard's.

But it did matter, and deep down she knew it wasn't a misunderstanding.

Draco had said that she could've been any woman; she was just there at the right time. At the time, she had been so sure he had been lying.

Now, she wasn't sure of anything.

**o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o**

**A/N: **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! virgie2x2, kasey07, ellie2305, Bella118, ien-eva-ninque, Dumbledore's Troop, jhaycita, harrypotterchick4ever 

I'm just posting this quickly before rushing off to bed! Enjoy!


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

ClaraO'Byrne sat at her desk outside of Senior Auror Tonks' office. She was marking Tonks' calendar with all of the appointments that the Auror would have for the next month when she heard the clicking of heels upon the tiled floors. She looked up just in time to see Ginny Weasley making her way to the elevator. The redheaded woman's posture was rigid, and it was obvious that she was concerned about something. Curious, Clara stood from her desk and walked over to her friend.

"Good morning, Gin" she said brightly.

Ginny turned her face to the blond and Clara gasped.

She was pale, too pale, and her freckles stood out in stark contrast to the fair background. Her eyes were dark and stormy, and although she had done a valiant effort with the glamour charms, Clara could see red rings under the young woman's honey-colored eyes.

"Merlin, Gin. Are you alright?"

Ginny smiled brightly, creating dimples in her cheeks, as she replied, "Of course. Why?"

Clara looked into her eyes deeply. "You're lying," she stated pointedly, her normal ditzy air being replaced by a mothering tone.

Ginny chuckled. "Why would I lie? Oh! Here's the lift… I'll talk to you later, Clara."

The blond gave her friend a look that clearly said, '_I don't think so',_ and boarded the elevator with her. Clara watched her intently as the elevator made its way down to the Auror offices.

Ginny felt uncomfortable under the secretary's scrutiny and she let out a heavy sigh. "Clara, I promise nothing is wrong. I'm just tired."

"You've been crying."

"I'm fine," she reassured her as the elevator beeped and the doors opened onto her floor. She turned in the direction of her office and was only mildly annoyed when she could hear the footsteps of the pretty blond following her.

Clara caught up to her. "You know I'm not going to leave you alone."

Ginny laughed. "You're worse than my mu—" She stopped, frozen in place by what she saw in front of her.

The blond followed her line of sight and gasped slightly. She looked back at her freckled friend and then over to the couple whispering to each other just a few feet away.

Draco Malfoy and Rosa Torres.

Looking once again at Ginny's face, Clara could feel understanding bloom in her chest, and she felt a wave of sympathy consume her. She placed a hand on the still frozen Ginny's arm.

"Gin—"

At the sound of her name, Ginny snapped out of her reverie and quickly sprinted in the other direction.

"Ginny! Wait!" Clara looked back once more towards the giggling couple and saw that Draco was now looking after Ginny, his face troubled. Growling under her breath, she rushed after her friend.

o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o

It wasn't a misunderstanding. It wasn't.

It was all true. Draco was seeing Rosa, and she hadn't meant anything at all to him. She was just a convenient female between conquests.

She felt disgusted. She had thought that he had liked her, even a little. She should have known. He was a Malfoy and she was a Weasley. It was never going to happen.

It didn't matter now. She should have never given in to him. No matter how attractive he was, he was still a hateful, arrogant, lying son-of-a-bitch.

How stupid of her to have forgotten.

Her lungs burned and her lip quivered as she rushed blindly through the halls.

Suddenly a strong grip on her arm made her stop. A strong _male_ grip. She turned her face slowly, not sure that she wanted to know who had stopped her, not sure if she should have stopped at all. Her vision was blurry with tears, but even through that barrier, she could see the boyish face and the worried expression of one of her dearest friends.

"Neville." She sobbed and he pulled her into his arms, resting his chin on top of her head.

He whispered comforting things to her as she cried into his chest. She was trying to talk, but he hushed her, petting her hair and trying to calm her down.

"Ginny!" A feminine voice yelled breathlessly, and at the sight of Neville holding Ginny, she fell against a wall, relieved. "Thank goodness someone stopped her," Clara gasped out, grabbing her side. She smiled slightly at the male Auror and he nodded at her.

"Let's all get out of here," Neville suggested. "A big breakfast sounds like a good idea."

Clara nodded and summoned an elf. When it appeared, she informed it that the three of them would be back in a few hours.

o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o

Ginny sniffed a little as she looked at her swirling reflection in her coffee cup. She was wringing a paper napkin between her fingers and parts of it were already shredding.

Neville sighed and took a long gulp of his own coffee. "What happened, Gin?"

Ginny shook her head derisively and Clara smiled gently at her. She placed a hand over the other girl's wringing hands and asked, "Would you like me to tell him?"

The redhead nodded mutely and tore savagely at the defenseless paper between her fingers.

Clara looked up into Neville's dark blue eyes. He was handsome, in a boyish way, she mused for a moment before speaking. "Well, we were walking down the hall—I was there because I could tell she was upset-- anyway, we were walking down the hall and then Ginny stopped suddenly. I looked to see why she had stopped and saw—"

"It wasn't a misunderstanding!" Ginny yelled. "He was there, with Rosa. They're dating. I can't believe I was so stupid! I—"

"Whoa! Whoa, Gin. Who was there?" Neville asked, his round face bewildered.

"My bloody partner. Sodding Draco Malfoy." She grumbled, shredding the last bits of the napkin into tiny flakes.

Neville's eyes widened and he looked into Clara's sympathetic gaze, a question on his face. Clara smiled and nodded in understanding, making Neville raise his eyes heavenward. "How long?"

"What?" Ginny asked, surprise evidenced in her voice.

"How long have you fancied Malfoy?" He clarified and Ginny froze.

"I don't," she amended.

Neville and Clara shared a look and the table was silent for a moment as the waitress brought them their food.

"A while, I guess," Ginny said after a minute. "I don't really know when it happened. I always found him attractive and annoying. I still do." She laughed bitterly. "But somewhere along the line, I started to care for him… a little," she admitted begrudgingly between bites.

"He's a player, Ginny. A low-down dirty player, who enjoys playing with women's emotions. You know that. You told me that a month and a half ago when it was me sitting here whining about him," Clara said, rubbing Ginny's shoulder comfortingly.

"I know! I know," she said, scrubbing her hands down her face. "How could I be so stupid?"

"Gin—did you have feelings for him then? When we talked about him and me?"

"Yeah, I suppose I did," she whispered, stirring her cool coffee with a long finger.

"I knew," Neville said after a minute. "That's why I wasn't upset when you kept turning me down. I thought… I thought he felt the same. He's different with you than he is with anyone else."

Clara nodded at his statement.

"I thought you two would get together. Gods, I want to hurt him." Neville finished and Clara reached out a calming hand to him, brushing his knuckles with her finger tips.

A sudden jolt of electricity jumped up the blonde's arm and she pulled back, wide eyed. She looked up to see Neville blushing and she could feel herself being to turn pink as well.

Ginny watched all of this interestedly over her coffee cup. At least some good had come from all of this. She sighed, resting her cheek in her palm as she looked out the window and onto the busy streets of Diagon Alley. Her violent anger of moments ago was now replaced by a melancholy silence.

"I need to get back to work," Neville said, sending a small smile at Clara, making the secretary flush and Ginny smile slightly.

"Me, too," Ginny added after a moment, and Clara stopped her.

"Oh no you don't! You are not working today," she said with a strange twinkle in her green eyes. "We're going for retail therapy."

"But…"

"No! You two go and have a good time. I'll take care of it," Neville said after a moment and wrapped Ginny in a gentle hug. At her worried look, he smiled, ruffling her hair in a brotherly way. "I'll take care of it," he repeated, and she nodded in acceptance of his favor.

The two girls waved to Neville as he left the restaurant. As soon as the door had closed behind him Clara turned toward Ginny with a goofy smile. "He's cute."

Ginny giggled, determined not to let Draco Malfoy ruin her day. She was going to have fun. "I saw the chemistry between you two." she teased and Clara smacked her lightly on the arm.

"Come on. We have shopping to do."

o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o

Hours later, Ginny returned to her apartment. She's had fun today. Ginny wasn't particularly fond of shopping, but Clara was nuts about it, which made everything more fun.

It had been a busy day and she had bought a few things that she really didn't need, all in the name of healing. Retail therapy. Indeed.

Yes, it had been fun and distracting, but now that she was back at home… everything that had been easy to keep out of her mind all day came back with a vengeance.

She changed into her nightgown and slid into bed. Jasper jumped up beside her and she scratched at his ears. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Her lips parted in a hiccup of a sob. She closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to cry, wishing she was stronger as a warm tear slid down her cheek.

That one tear had opened the gates, and now she was openly crying, sobbing into her pillow. She didn't even hear the noise of someone Flooing into her apartment, or the sound of her bedroom door creaking open. She didn't know anyone was there until the side of the bed dipped with the weight of another person and a gentle hand pushed her hair away from her face.

She looked up into the large cerulean gaze of her friend."What are you doing here?" Ginny asked with a sob, trying to sit up.

Luna Lovegood held her down, putting a gentle pressure on her shoulder and laying Ginny's head in her lap as she sat against the headboard.

"Neville said you needed me" she whispered, a far away look in her eyes as she pet Ginny's long red hair comfortingly.

"Thanks," Ginny whispered, more tears falling from her eyes as her friend sang a strange and sweet lullaby to her.

The last thought Ginny had before falling asleep was that she had people who cared for her, people who loved her. If Draco Malfoy wasn't one of those people, then he wasn't worth her tears.

**O..o...o...o..o..o..o..o..o..o**

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers and of course my Beta Vicky! To the reviewers of the last chapter:**

PyroSymptomsUnleashed: Sorry about all the cliffies! lol and Jasper's my favorite too :)

kasey07: You do need to update yours more! I saw that you put up a new chapter the other day but havent gotten a chance to read it yet :( I've been so busy. stupid work, lol

harrypotterchick4ever: I love you. No really, I do! Your comments always make me smile! As for Harry showing up...We will have to see ;)

beckysue2: Lol, yes, men are pigs. But Draco is a rather sexy pig, don't you think:)

babi-gurl-chels: You are so awesome for reviewing this story so often! You are definitely going in my will! lol jk. Sorry I didnt update sooner, but here it is!

Dumbledore's Troop: Angst is a wonderful thing, i think this chapter may have more than the last in some ways ;)

natalie: Here's an update! Hope you like it!


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It was a foul mood that Ginny Weasley found herself in as she made her way through the halls of the ministry's Auror HQ. The sadness, doubt, and self-loathing that she had gone to bed with were gone with the morning light. Now she was just angry.

She felt used, in more ways than one, and she hated that feeling more than almost anything in the world. Her whole being burned with anger. She was a woman scorned, a woman injured. She huffed quietly to herself as she walked down the hall, ignoring the sounds of doors closing and people skittering out of her way as she passed. People knew that when the redhead was in a temper, they should not get in her way.

She made her way down the hall, sending a salute to Clara as she passed, making the blonde giggle. "Give him hell," Clara whispered to her, and Ginny nodded with a mischievous smile on her face as she boarded the elevator.

She made her way to her office and looked around. Draco wouldn't be in for another hour, leaving her with plenty of time to plan.

The Weasleys were famous for their tempers. Ask anyone. But most people grouped the family members into the same temper category -explosive. Only people who knew the individual members closely knew how differently each Weasley handled his or her temper. Her brothers for instance, all of them were quick to anger, but each of them had a different style, a different flair.

Bill was the one who would stare a person down when he was in a temper. He could make anyone feel small and uncomfortable. Charlie liked to yell and throw things. Percy was hostile in the way he talked, and at a certain point, he would start to scream. A lot. The twins, ever the pranksters, would make you wish you had never been born. Fred enjoyed cruel jokes and George enjoyed blackmail. Ron was volatile, exploding at the drop of a hat, and then sulking until he cooled off.

Ginny was a little bit of everything. Being the youngest, she had experienced and learned from each of her brother's styles and she could pick and choose which styles to use depending on the situation.

What did this situation call for?

A little bit of Bill and a lot of Fred, a special Ginny Weasley recipe, the perfect mixture of temper and revenge.

She gave the room a once over and her eyes stopped on his desk, more specifically an item on his desk. His coffee mug. He came in almost every morning, grabbed the mug, and took it to the break room where he would pour himself a cup of coffee, tea, or hot cocoa.

Ginny felt a smile tug at her lips. She walked over to the mug and pulled a very small round object from her pocket. A Nosebleed Nougat. She unwrapped the small sweet and broke it in half. Shoving one half in her pocket, she placed the effective end in the cup and swished her wand at it, making it invisible.

This was only the beginning, she decided as she sat at her desk, placing an innocent and unassuming look on her face.

A few moments later, Draco entered the office. He looked Ginny over, his nose turned upwards as he asked, "Where were you yesterday?"

She glared up at him under long, sooty lashes. "Not here."

"Obviously," he sneered.

"I was sick," she said, ending the conversation.

Draco stared at her for a few beats. "Fine. I'm going to go get some coffee," he supplied as he grabbed his mug off of his desk.

She suppressed a laugh as he left the room and focused on her paper work. She had some things to catch up on.

Draco reentered and quietly took his seat across from her. Ginny watched him covertly, wanting to make sure he would take a drink. He began to lift the mug to his lips and then placed it down on his desk. "Gerard said that you stopped by two nights ago."

Ginny nodded sharply. "I did."

"Was it important?" He scowled at her. She was acting so strangely. So… cold.

"Mr. Douglas has found Nott," she replied emotionlessly.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he yelled, making her eyes flash dangerously.

"I'm telling you now." Her tone was icy and it chilled him to the bone.

This wasn't like her. She was hurt—he had hurt her. He looked to the side, avoiding her penetrating gaze. '_I'm an asshole.'_ He felt guilty and the unusual emotion made him uncomfortable. He grasped his mug in his hand and raised it to his lips, taking a long drink of the warm liquid. It tasted… different. He smacked his lips together slightly. What was that flavor? It was tangy and—

Suddenly, his nose twitched and he could feel something wet dribbling down towards his lips. He brought his fingers under his nose, feeling the wetness there, and pulled his hand away, looking at the red blood that coated his fingers.

He felt his nose begin to gush blood in earnest and raised both hands to cover his nose. He looked over his hands at the small woman in front of him. She was pointedly ignoring him, a small smirk hovering upon her lips.

"Weeblee, wut eed oo tu?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," she said, sending him a sideways glance.

The blood was covering his hands now, he couldn't stop it and it was getting everywhere; on his clothes, desk, papers, and the floor. He looked at Ginny disbelievingly and she just smiled at him.

"You might want to go to the hospital ward and get that checked out, Malfoy."

Draco felt as though he had been smacked. She was giving him the cold shoulder, and she had just called him 'Malfoy'. She hadn't called him that in a long time, not in the tone she had just used.

He felt sick.

Leaving one hand covering his nose, he grabbed a quill with his other and began to write upon a sheet of blood soaked paper. When he was done he held the paper out to her and she took it gingerly, trying to hide the disgust she was feeling from showing on her face.

On the paper was written one word: _Please_

Draco Malfoy never said 'please' and he never said 'Thank you', it was just a part of his coding, a part of who he was. To her knowledge, he had never written the words before, either.

She looked up at him searchingly. He was in pain. Ginny felt her resolve weaken._ 'No! Don't give in!_' her mind screamed. But seeing him look at her like that… She tore her eyes away from him and dug into her pocket for the cure half of the nougat. Without looking at him, she tossed the nougat on the desk.

Moments later, Ginny heard him chewing on the candy and then a sigh of relief as the morsel did its magic-stopping the bleeding.

"_Scourgify" _he mumbled and the blood disappeared from his robes and desk.

She brought her brown eyes up to his steely grey ones. She wouldn't say she was sorry. She would not back down. Ginny just stared at him, employing the Bill approach to temper, and focusing all of her attention on making sure that Draco knew she was angry.

Draco had to release her gaze, shame creeping up his spine. The silence was making him nervous and his gaze fell to the newly-clean pile of papers in front of him.

"We need to find Nott."

Ginny watched him a few seconds longer and then gave a short derisive nod of agreement. They needed to talk, but they could do that later. Her anger could wait; they had a job to do.

o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o

It took only five hours to track down Theodore Nott. He had been seen trying to leave the country through and inter-continental Apparation point two days ago, and had been stopped by the government because he lacked the proper papers. Knowing that Nott was not the type to give up, they searched all modes of transportation out of the country, Muggle and otherwise. The finally found him, outside a Muggle airport asking strange questions and making rude remarks. They had to Obliviate three Muggles, but in the end—they had their man.

The two Aurors had brought him in. Nott didn't kick and scream like some, nor did he try to bargain, he only walked through the halls calmly, a smirk of superiority on his face. They led the prisoner into the interrogation room, and Draco pressed a hand on Nott's shoulder, forcing him down into the small wooden chair in the middle of the room.

A large man entered the room and pushed Nott's head back. He poured a vial of Veritaserum down the man's throat; made sure he swallowed, and then left the room. Kingsley and Tonks stood against the back wall, wanting to witness the questioning. The case was too important not to.

Draco had begun the questioning by telling Nott that they knew what he had been up to and that he was in deep trouble, trying to make him uncomfortable and hopefully loosen his lips. "It will go better for you if you cooperate," Draco said, making Nott smile widely.

"Of course, Draco. By the way, how is your father?" Nott asked, a cruel gleam in his eyes.

Draco's hands fisted at his sides. He was about to make a witty retort when Ginny cut him off. "I wouldn't worry about Auror Malfoy's father right now, Mr. Nott. I'd worry about yourself," she said, her tone cold.

Draco looked at her for a moment, but she wouldn't even glance in his direction. With a sigh, he turned back to Nott and began his line of questioning. When he would pause, Ginny would jump in, asking her own questions.

A Quick-Quotes Quill worked furiously on a few pieces of parchment in the corner, and Tonks and Kingsley stood stoically against the back wall, interjecting from time to time. The superior smirk never left the man's face as they questioned him about what he knew and what his involvement was in the trade.

They were all getting tired, exhausted with the amount of questions and lack of answers. Nott knew very little. He only knew that the anonymous benefactor that attacked the Muggle houses contacted Mr. X, who contacted them and told them when the drop off would be.

Things they already knew.

Draco wiped a bit of sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. What didn't they know? What questions would lead to what they needed?

"Where's Crabbe?" he asked finally, not expecting an answer.

It looked as though Nott were trying to fight the Veritaserum. His long face twitched and he squirmed in his seat. Finally the words exploded from his lips. "He stays at the tomb of Gregory Goyle. That's where he hides."

Draco's eyes shot up to meet Kingsley's and the older man nodded. They knew what their next step would be. They would keep Nott for cross-questioning and tomorrow they would get Crabbe.

o..o..o..o..o..o..o

Ginny walked back into her office, Draco following only a few feet behind her. It had been a long day and she just wanted to get home and sleep. She grabbed her purse and jacket and turned towards the door, only to see that Draco was blocking it, a strange expression on his face as he looked at her. The small office was eerily quiet as they stared at each other, frozen to their spots.

"We need to talk," Draco blurted, breaking the silence.

"There's nothing to talk about," Ginny argued as she walked to the door and attempted to push past him.

Draco grabbed her roughly and moved her back, pushing her farther into the room. He let go and she stumbled, catching her balance just in time to see him shut the door, closing them inside. "There's plenty to talk about, _Red_." He was seething and she flinched at the tone. "Let's start with the Nosebleed Nougat, shall we? Or maybe why you've been acting so cold lately? I think there's a lot to discuss there."

Ginny glared at him. "Funny, I don't see that there is anything to _discuss_!" she yelled, throwing her purse and jacket back on top of her desk.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Weasley?"

"ME! What is wrong with me?" She turned to him, he eyes blazing and her flame-colored hair falling around her in waves. "What's wrong with me is that I was used by my partner! Used by an overly arrogant, stubborn, cruel, egotistical, swollen-headed—"

Draco laughed, he actually laughed at her. Ginny could feel her blood boil.

"Used? I _used_ you?" he sputtered in shock.

Ginny looked at him coldly. "Yes, you di-"

"I didn't use you! We were never even together."

He had her there. They had never been together, so why did it hurt so much? It shouldn't hurt like this.

Her emotions must have played on her face, because his face paled slightly and a look of sorrow arrested his features. "That doesn't mean that I don't want to be with you, Ginny," he whispered, stepping closer. He caressed her cheek, cupping her face in his hand and looking at her intently. "If you ask me to, I'll stop seeing Rosa. I want to be with you, Gin."

For a moment, her anger faded. She was entranced and weak; she pressed her cheek into his hand, loving the jolts of electricity that went through her at the simple touch.

Suddenly, her eyes flew open wide and she pulled away, snapping out of it quickly. "How do I know you won't say the same thing to Rosa or someone else when the time comes? When you get sick of me?" she asked, the coldness from moments before creeping back into her voice.

He panicked. He was loosing her, loosing his chance and he knew it. "Ginny, please," he began as she once again gathered her things in her arms. Draco grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him. His hand slid under her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. He searched her face and leaned in closely. "I want _you_," he whispered against her lips and she shuddered, the sensations taking control.

He lowered his lips closer, and right as he brushed his lips gently against hers—she turned her head to the side. His kiss landed gently on her cheek.

For a moment nothing happened. It was as if time had stopped. They just stood there like that. Then, in a rush, time sped up again and Ginny could feel her chest constricting. She would not cry. Not in front of him. She needed to get away. She wiggled, trying to get loose from the circle of his arms.

"Gin…" He tried to pull her back to him, but she extended her arms and shoved him away quickly. "Just let me explain…" He pleaded, fear evident in his voice.

"No. You're not worth it," she whispered, her eyes hard as she stepped past him and out of the office.

Draco's heart felt tight as he watched the door close behind her. It was only now that he knew he had lost her, now that she was leaving, that he realized that he always wanted her to stay.

o..o..o..o..o..o

A/N: Finally posted a new chapter! This chapter is dedicated to harrypotterchick4ever who reviewed the last chapter twice! lol, here it is!

I've been having computer problems lately so this chapter is late :( Sorry!

Thanks so much to my wonderful reviewers!

kasey07, Dumbledore's Troop, seeker17, harrypotterchick4ever , aRebel aSaint, HyperSquishy, babi-gurl-chels, beckysue2, Pyro Symptoms Unleashed, Madame Mina, cheveuxrougefaux, CanYouLovetheImaginary, I'm Blond. James Blond., AuntAnnie, Bella118

Thanks! You guys make this fic worth writting:)


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The ground of the cemetery was damp with morning dew and the last puffs of the previous night's fog rolled over the ground. It smelled of freshly turned earth and old magic, the kind that sent shivers of anticipation up and down your spine and caused goose bumps to rise on unsuspecting flesh. The grass was crisp under their feet as the two Aurors stepped slowly and carefully towards a line of large tombs at the back of the fenced in enclosure.

Draco stopped a few feet ahead of her. He was crouched down, wand held in his right hand—waiting for trouble. She crawled over to him when she saw the beckoning crook of his finger.

They sat on the ground together, surveying the land. The atmosphere around them felt tight and electric with a strange sort of nervousness. It was uncomfortable, but then again that may not have had anything to do with the cemetery at all.

The redhead sent a sideways glance towards her partner. It was awkward being in such a creepy place in the early morning hours beside your partner with whom you weren't currently on speaking terms, Ginny decided.

They hadn't spoken all morning, not verbally. Instead they had been using a series of complicated hand gestures and facial expressions to talk. They understood each other, somehow, and right now they both understood that they were not ready to talk.

The sound of a twig snapping made Ginny tense and she held her wand out in front of her, searching the distance.

She jumped, her wand pointing skyward when a bird flew from his perch in a tree a few meters away. Flapping wings and cawing sounded above her, and realizing what it was, she grabbed her chest, her heart pounding.

A warm hand touched her wrist, a comforting gesture that made her whole arm tingle. She looked up to see Draco looking at her. When her eyes met his, he looked away quickly and removed his hand, a blush staining his cheeks.

Yes, Very awkward.

Things were not right between them. She wasn't sure they ever could be. Not as long as his touch made lust swirl in her belly. Not as long as he was with Rosa. Not ever.

She released a deep breath and noticed that Draco was on the move again and motioning for her to follow. She followed a few feet away from him, watching her back and sides for anything unexpected. She refused to let herself fail again. Nott had gone in easily, but something told her that Crabbe would not. He would put up a fight, and she was ready for him.

The damp ground had soaked through her robes long ago and she shivered as a breeze blew through the air. They made their way towards the back and Ginny marveled at the craftsmanship of the tombs and monuments. The mausoleums were lined perfectly in a row and each was made of beautiful marble, crafted in Grecian style with pillars and triangles. Some were more ornate than others, with angels or doves carved into the stone.

_Only the best for the purebloods_, Ginny thought to herself. It was a pureblood cemetery, and many that had fallen during the war were buried here, beside their ancestors.

They walked stealthy down the line, searching for a tomb that had Gregory Goyle, Jr. on it. As they passed an obviously feminine mausoleum with carved flowers on the door, Ginny noticed that Draco refused to even look at it. She searched for a name, and there, above the door, it was. Parkinson. _Pansy_. She sent a sad glance at the blonde's back, wondering who else he knew that was laid to rest here. Friends, family, his mother?

Draco froze and Ginny stopped, crouching closer to the ground and pointing her wand in the direction Draco was facing. Squinting her eyes, she could just make out a tomb near the end of the line with 'Goyle' carved deeply into the marble in big capital letters.

They'd found it. Now it was only a question of if Crabbe was hiding here, somewhere. The two Aurors made their way silently closer, moving quickly, and both very aware of their surroundings. They reached the tomb, a thick walled grey structure that looked very old. They checked the perimeter, and when they came back to the front, they noticed that the door was opened a crack.

Someone had been there.

Draco motioned for Ginny to stand against the wall. He counted to three on his fingers when she was in position. On three, he pushed the door open and they rushed inside, each pointing their wands in different directions.

"No one's here," Draco said aloud after a moment, making Ginny jump. It was the first thing either of them had said all morning.

"Mm." She agreed, looking around at the inside of the Goyle tomb. On the side walls, there were multiple urns with names on them, and the back wall was covered in a very detailed carving of someone who was obviously Gregory Goyle's ancestor, if the thick uni-brow and puffy cheeks were any indication.

Her eyes trailed down to the floor and she noticed that it was littered with food wrappers and containers. She kicked lightly at an empty can with a picture of beans on the front. This was how Vincent Crabbe had decided to live? It was sad if you thought about it.

"I guess Crabbe never got over Goyle's death," Draco said, summing up her thoughts. He crouched down, sitting back on his heels, and sifted through the numerous wrappers on the floor. "Let's see if we can find anything, there's no telling when he might be back."

Ginny turned towards her partner to say something when her heart stopped and her breath caught in her throat.

_Crabbe._

The heavy set man was standing behind Draco, his wand pointed at the blonde's back. He'd been here all along.

It felt as though some one had slowed down time. She watched as the unsuspecting Draco searched for clues, his shoulder length hair falling into his eyes. She saw Vincent Crabbe raising his wand and opening his mouth.

Her heart jumped, thumping loudly in her chest and time sped up to normal speed._ "STUPEFY!" _she shouted loud and clear, her wand unwavering from her target.

Draco's eyes shot up to hers in shock, and then he whipped around, watching as his would-be attacker fell to the ground. His gaze darted to hers once more and he gave a short, relieved, barking laugh, making Ginny grin despite herself.

o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o

"We've already spoken to Nott and he told us some interesting things about you, Crabbe," Draco said as he paced the interrogation room floor. "Now we're interested in hearing your side of the story. It will go better for you if you cooperate, better if you don't fight the Veritaserum."

The puffy faced man looked at Draco sardonically, or at least tried to. The feeling behind it was kind of lost when you saw the blank look in his eyes. Crabbe had never been very intelligent and it seemed that had not changed over the years. "Ask away. I can't help but answer truthfully, so you might as well get started." Or maybe it had.

They started with the normal questions; where he was on certain nights, what he had been doing since the war, how he and Nott fell in together, and finally what he knew.

"Who all is involved?" Draco asked.

Crabbe's face screwed up in concentration. "Me, Nott, Avery, Mr. X, and someone else that I don't know—"

"Avery!" Ginny asked, stepping forward. _The third voice._ "Was Avery there the night you received the money from Ms. Carrows?" She blushed slightly at the memory of that night and her first kiss with her partner.

"Yeah, he was there. He doesn't always come for the pickups, only when Mr. X asks him to. Usually he just tells us that Mr. X has sent him a letter and what it says."

Draco's eyes gleamed. "What do the letters usually say?"

"Dunno, never read them. Only Avery reads them and I guess they tell him when the slaves will be ready," he answered.

"Where can we find Avery?" Ginny prodded.

"No idea. He jest tends to… show up."

The questioning continued for another hour, and once they were sure that they had extracted all of the information they could from him, they left the room to see Kingsley waiting on the other side of the door. "You've done well", he said as another Auror entered the now mostly vacated room and walked the bound Crabbe down the hall, leading him to his cell.

Draco nodded and Ginny smiled.

"Don't let it get to your heads." Kingsley laughed, shaking his head at the two before dismissing them. As they turned the corner, they heard his deep timber yell at them to not forget the paperwork.

o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o

Ginny suppressed a groan when she entered her office and saw the mountain of papers on her desk waiting to be filled and signed. She sat at her desk and got started, pulling back her sleeves. She looked up for a second when Draco sat across from her, his own pile of papers stacked upon his desk and then turned back to her work.

A few minutes later, Ginny swore that she was feeling the strangest sensation. The space between her eyes was tingling and her body felt warmer. Confused, she raised her eyes only to see two stormy grey ones looking at her. Looking through her. Her body heated even more, under his gaze. _Don't you dare blush, Ginevra Molly!_

She stared back at him, studying him while he studied her, but soon it became unbearable. Annoyance flared in her chest. "What are you looking at, ferret?" They were the first words she had directed at him all day, and she was proud of how strong her voice sounded.

"You," he said and she snorted. He scowled at her and then let his eyes fall to his desk. "I wanted to… I wanted to th—"

'_Oh gods. Is he thanking me? It can't be! He doesn't thank anyone' _she thought, her hands shaking slightly. Surely the world was ending if he was expressing his gratitude, especially to a Weasley. She glanced out the window, relieved to see that the day still looked clear and safe.

"I wanted to thank you, Ginny. For saving me," he admitted, his eyes meeting hers once more.

She sat, staring at him in shock. She didn't know what to say or do. Her chest filled with a strange kind of warmth. Draco Malfoy had just thanked her. He had expressed human emotion. He had—

Suddenly, Draco sneered. "But he wouldn't have hit me anyway. Crabbe never had good aim."

"W-What?" she sputtered, deflated. He'd ruined it. He had apologized and then… ruined it.

"I said you wasted your effort…"

"I—I... Eughhh! You egotistical asshole! You disgust me."

"Ouch, Weasel. That hurts. I thought you saved me because you cared."

They both stiffened at his words. Ginny's gaze fell from his and she twisted her fingers together in her lap.

"You _do_ care," he gasped out as he watched her. His heart thumped a joyous rhythm against his ribcage.

"I don't," she denied, scowling at him defiantly as he rose out of his chair and walked towards her.

He leaned in to her, bracing his hands on her desk and looking deeply into her chocolate eyes. "You do." He breathed, his hand reaching up to cup her face. She pushed her chair back quickly, extending the space between them.

"It doesn't matter. You're with Rosa. And I will_ not_ be used," she said determinedly.

"I won't use you, Ginny," he whispered, licking his lips as he searched her face.

She laughed bitterly. "You already have. You already do."

"So you say."

Before she could retort, he had moved in. He simply moved into her, grabbing her arms and pulling her up onto her feet. He ran his hands up the sides of her body, over her shoulders, along her throat, and then he cupped her face in them. Then his mouth was on hers. Somehow she found herself backed against her desk, pressed snuggly between it and his body. His hands slid into her hair and she whimpered against his mouth, her eyes fluttering closed.

The kiss was slow and smooth, a simple sliding of mouth upon mouth. He nipped at her bottom lip and she gasped, parting her lips, and the tone of the kiss changed from gentle warmth to flashing heat.

Her eyes shot open as the echo of warning bells went off in her head, shaking her. She ripped her mouth away from his, her breathing short and uneven. "No!" she gasped out, pulling from his hold.

"I won't let you go," he said, grabbing her hand in his and looking into her eyes.

She smiled at him sadly. "You don't have a choice," she said before leaving the office, and him, behind once more.

**o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o**

o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o

**A/N: Once again: Thanks to my wonderful recent reviewers! **minx, nooby85, AuntAnnie, beckysue2, Robin, Madame Mina, babi-gurl-chels, Draco-and-Ginerva-4-ever, princess-emerelda, Libeku Taganashi, harrypotterchick4ever, CanYouLovetheImaginary, kasey07, Dumbledore's Troop, seeker, Pyro Symptoms Unleashed, jasmine, QueenBee11.

You guys are the greatest!

**Kasey 07 asked me what the title meant because it is a very weird word, isnt it? Doesnt exactly roll off the tongue- Ginnugagap, sounds like I was lazy with the title and made it up, lol!**

**It actually comes from Norse mythology:**

**Ginnungagap-** ("seeming emptiness"), in the cosmology of Norse mythology, is the primordial void separating Niflheim and Muspell, the land of eternal ice and snow and the land of eternal heat and flame.

In the beginning, before the world of men and gods existed, the spring Hvergelmir, deep in the frozen wastes of Niflheim, gave rise to eleven rivers known as the Elivagar. Over a long period of time, water of the Elivagar ran across Niflheim and poured into the northern part of Ginnungagap. The water froze, forming vast sheets of ice in the void. Hot air from Muspell melted some of the ice, creating a zone of meltwater amid the ice and snow. Here life began, and the first living thing was a frost giant.

**I thought it served this story well. This fic is all about getting over your past, and getting passed the barriers that keep you from a happy future. So the void in this story or the 'ginnugagap' is their pasts and eventually--over time the void will disappear (as they are no longer held back by the restrictions of their pasts and how they were raised) and they will find a common ground, love.**

**To answer some other questions posed by** beckysue2** and **Robin**: I think this fic has about...15-20 more chapters to go. I never meant for it to be this long, oops. And yes, Draco and Ginny will get together in the end. I promise fluffiness and cake for everyone **

**Special thanks to my beta Vickie!**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Steam spiraled from the many pots simmering on the old stove, and Delicious odors filled the air. A tawny and grey calico cat sat back on his haunches, waiting for his master to drop the tiniest morsel of food and a wizarding wireless played gentle music in the background.

Ginny hummed as she cooked, taking pride in what she was making and ignoring the begging cat that sat at her feet. Her hair was piled in a messy bun and she was wearing her favorite pair of well-worn jeans and a black t-shirt, an outfit that was barely noticeable under the cover of a very frilly, strawberry pink apron.

She wanted this meal to be perfect. A very old friend of hers was coming to visit and the excitement was almost more than she could bear.

Hermione Granger, one of her oldest and dearest friends would be knocking on her door in less than an hour. She thought of the bushy haired woman as the sister she never had.

Both of them had been hit very hard by Ron's death and they had clung to each other, becoming closer than ever before, especially after Harry never came back. Hermione had felt completely abandoned and lost and it was Ginny who had convinced her to take the job as a Spell Researcher. The job allowed her friend to travel all over the world, discovering undiscovered magic and spells and documenting the findings. It was right up Ms. Granger's alley. She had refused at first, but Ginny and her temper could be very convincing.

They hadn't seen each other in six months and the redhead couldn't wait until she saw her friend again, there was so much to share, some much had happened since they had last seen each other.

The last time they had spoken, Ginny and Draco had been partners for around a month. So much had happened in the time since. Owl post was nice, but speaking in person after so long would be wonderful.

Especially after the week she had, had- and it was only Wednesday.

It had all started when she had arrived to work on Monday morning. The halls were filled with whispers, and she caught snatches of the latest gossip as she made her way through the halls towards her office.

Auror Malfoy had dumped Auror Torres.

As the day wound on, she heard all kinds of stories about why the month-long relationship had ended so abruptly, some ridiculous and some almost believable. No one seemed to know the truth. However, everyone did know that Rosa Torres was heartbroken. She followed him around, asking him why he had ended things and moping through out the work day.

Ginny knew this for a fact, had seen it. She had been minding her own business, walking to Clara's desk to see if they could have lunch together when she stumbled upon the former-couple standing in the hallway.

They were standing close together, Rosa leaning towards him while he leaned back, away from the dark haired woman. Rosa was speaking heatedly, tears in her eyes and Draco looked unaffected.

"_Why? I just want to know why you ended it, that's all!" Rosa's voice had carried over to where Ginny was, as she walked towards them._

_Draco sighed, annoyed, "Because. You're too clingy, too submissive; we're just not right for each other. Don't call me I'll call you, and all that"_

_Rosa's face scrunched up in frustration, "But that doesn't answer me why! Just be honest with me!"_

_The clicking of Ginny's shoes on the floor had brought Draco's eyes snapping up to hers, and he kept her gaze as he finally answered Rosa's question- Honestly. "I broke it off with you because I want to be with someone else…" _

_Ginny froze in place, lost in his eyes, Swirling depths of molten silver._

_A few beats later, he turned his eyes back to Rosa and shrugged apologetically. Without another word, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and headed in the opposite direction—down the hall._

Ginny lifted the lid of the boiling pot to her right and stirred it slowly before replacing the lid, and setting the pot aside to cool. It was warm in the kitchen now, and she wiped her brow with a corner of her apron, and puffing out her cheeks, released a deep sigh.

_Draco…_

_She had scoffed when several girls who worked in different departments of the ministry-upon finding out that he was single again- had shamelessly flirted with the blond, and asked him out. _

_And she had been shocked when the notorious playboy and opportunist turned each and every bubbly female down-_ flat

She and Draco hadn't spoken much in the last few days. They tended to ignore each other, or to generally stay out of each other's way. This was and easy feat because, currently, there were no leads on their case.

Draco hadn't made any advances of any kind towards her recently, which was nice, because it meant that Ginny didn't have to worry about whether or not she would reject them.

A woman could only take so much.

The magical timer beside the stove went off with a loud wail and she jumped to attention, moving pots and removing biscuits and chicken from the oven.

With a swish of her wand the table was set and with another flick she sent the wine (which had been left open to breathe on the counter) to the table as well.

She checked her watch and was pleased to find that she had just enough time to get cleaned up before her friend arrived. After a quick shower and drying spell she was feeling fresh and ready.

Ginny was just putting the last touches on the elaborate meal she had created when there was a knock on the door.

A wide and white smile lit up her face as she rushed towards the door. She gave the main room of her apartment one last once over, making sure everything looked nicely tucked away before placing her hand on the door knob.

There was another sharp knock and she laughed, twisting the handle, excitement flooding her veins, she pulled the door open.

She was in the middle of shouting out a greeting when suddenly the words died on her lips.

In front of her was the petite and bushy-haired frame of her friend, but there was someone with her and Ginny found herself trapped in a sharp, and intoxicating, green eyed gaze.

She could feel the blood rush from her face, the excitement of moments ago now frozen in shock.

Harry Potter had returned, and he was standing on her doorstep.

**o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o...o..o..**

**A/N: MAUAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAAH! cough oh, sorry... Well, that shakes things up a bit. To those who called it, congratulations! you were right! Harry is back. Dun dun dun**

**Thanks to my recent reviewers!** Robin,AuntAnnie, harrypotterchick4ever, seeker17,Dumbledore's Troop, minx, QueenBee11, jhaycita, babi-gurl-chels, aRebel aSaint, kasey07, SilverUnicorn66! **Your support is so inspiring and wonderful!  
**  
**I finally have some time to answer some of your questions, so here goes...**

Robin : Who is Mr. X... hmm, I cant give that away, sorry! But, yes, he is someone from the books wink

QueenBee11: Who am I? Aww! I'm quite boring, actually. I put a short bio on my profile page since you asked! But in short: I'm 22 and live in the U.S. Oh! And my name is Amy grin

babi-gurl-chels: There you go! Rosa is officially out of the picture! hahahah


	23. Chapter 22

A/N: Because you all asked so nicely for a quick update and because I felt guilty for leaving you at such a terrible cliffhanger! Here's chapter 22! Hooray!

Chapter 22

Ginny awkwardly invited them into the apartment, only snapping back to reality when Hermione wrapped her up in a tight hug. "Mm! something smells delicious!" Hermione yelled, running into the kitchen.

Ginny glared at her friend's back _'Deserter.' _Her skin tingled and her body filled with warmth as Harry stepped over to her side. "Hi, Gin…" he said slowly, searching out her eyes. Reluctantly she could feel her own chocolate colored orbs rising to meet his, and for a moment, they just stood there. Staring. Breathing. Uncertain.

There were so many emotions roiling around in the stormy depths of Ginny's mind and she almost entertained the voice in the back that was telling her to run into her bedroom and lock the door.

That particular idea was sounding better and better by the second, in fact.

"Gin?" he asked and her stomach clenched. She hadn't heard his voice in five years, hadn't been this close to him in that same amount of time. He was still handsome and still held that shy and mysterious modesty that had attracted her all those years ago.

"It's good to see you, Harry," she said at last, tearing her eyes from his.

"This looks wonderful, Ginny! Let's eat!" Hermione hollered as she walked back out of the kitchen, breaking the troubling reunion between the former couple.

Dinner was _tense_. Ginny tried to avoid Harry's probing gaze while Hermione was holding a one-sided conversation about her work and where it had taken her recently. She listened to Hermione's words, letting them float around her, but none were really penetrating. She was too concerned with the man sitting across from her, eyeing her intently.

Why was he back? Five years with no word, no contact and then poof! There he is-- like magic. She sent a side-ways look his way, watching him discreetly as she moved her food around on her plate.

The last time she had seen him was at Bill and Fluer's wedding; before the war, before so much had happened in her life, in all their lives. Their last words had been words of longing, words of love, but that was all five years ago now. Five years of wondering where he was, if he was okay, if he still thought about her… if he still cared.

However, now that he was sitting at her dinning room table, she couldn't think of one word to say to him. She snorted inwardly. _Gryffindor courage, indeed._

But it wasn't that she was scared. Not really. She was just confused. What did he want?

He caught her looking at him and smiled widely, making Ginny turn away quickly, a scarlet blush staining her cheeks. Damn the man, he could still make her blush. It angered her somewhat that he could still make her _feel _anything at all.

Harry hadn't changed much, not really. He was still thin and not very muscular, and his hair was still a messy mop. His scar was still there, in the center of his brow. But his glasses were new, as was the self-confidence and deeper voice. He was still attractive, but now he was… almost charming. In an endearingly unconscious Harry-sort-of-way.

Ginny heard her name being called and realized that Hermione had been addressing her for quite some time. With a blush, she turned quickly, her hand knocking into her wine glass and sending it clattering to the floor. In her valiant effort to catch her falling glass, she had managed to send a forkful of food flying across the room and had placed her elbow in the butter dish. _Damn._

Embarrassed, she closed her eyes tightly and silently counted to ten. When she opened her eyes again it was to the sight of a mashed potato covered Harry and a mirthful Hermione. The green eyed man looked so shocked that Ginny couldn't help herself and she burst into giggles, Harry following immediately after.

With that, the atmosphere was more comfortable and it was just like old times at the Burrow. They spent the rest of the evening remembering funny things that the twins had done, or crazy adventures that they had all shared. They talked about everything: Quidditch, Hogwarts, Umbridge, skiving snack boxes, the Yule ball… The three of them had shared so much.

They talked about Ron a little, only stopping when Harry seemed to become uncomfortable. That brought another question to Ginny's mind. Why hadn't Harry been at Ron's funeral?

She watched her former flame closely as they continued to talk, wondering so many things and not sure how to ask all of her questions. Not sure if she really wanted all the answers. Before she had time to decide how her inquisition would begin, Harry was standing and excusing himself. "I need to get home. I had a long trip and I'm knackered," he explained with a yawn.

Ginny had to stop herself from asking where he had traveled from, and instead, she settled on saying farewell to him with a small smile.

"Where are you staying?" Hermione asked as she hugged him goodbye.

"Grimauld Place for the time being. See if I can fix it up a bit," he said, his eyes trailing over to Ginny once more.

Hermione walked him to the door while Ginny cleaned up the table. She had just spelled the dishes to wash themselves when Hermione walked into the kitchen. She turned slowly towards her friend. "We really need to talk," she said and the brunette nodded.

They poured themselves another glass of wine, finishing off the bottle, and sat facing each other on the couch. Ginny held up a finger, telling Hermione to wait a minute, before she took a big gulp of her wine. She exhaled loudly and then nodded, looking into her friends' thick lashed, brown eyes. "Ok, I'm ready."

Hermione smiled at her gently. "He just showed up at my hotel last night. We had been corresponding for about a month." At this, Ginny opened her mouth and Hermione quickly stopped her. "He told me not to tell you. Anyway, he knew I was coming home for a few days and he just showed up. We talked and he told me some things."

"What sort of things?" Ginny asked nervously.

"That he wants you back, Gin. He came home for you." she let her words sink in for a moment and grabbed Ginny's freckled right hand between her own. She could feel it shaking in her grasp.

Ginny couldn't breathe. Her mind was running too fast and she just couldn't keep up with all of the passing thoughts. "Me?" she managed after a moment. "He came back…"

Hermione nodded. "He's changed a lot, matured."

She pulled her hand out of Hermione's and took another sip of wine, her shaking hands making the amber liquid slosh back and forth in its glass.

"You should give him a shot, Ginny. You haven't dated in a long time and we both know that you never truly got over him."

Ginny's wide eyes met Hermione's evenly and the brunette smiled at her. "This is your chance to be happy!" She sobered and her smile faltered. "Don't loose your second chance, Ginny. We don't all get one."

"Hermione…"

"No. Its ok, He's gone and I've dealt with it," she said, gently wiping tears from her eyes

The redhead could feel her own eyes misting at the memory of the love her best friend and her brother had shared. _Ron._

He had always been the kind of person to put others' needs above his own. He had been a wonderful brother and an even better friend. She remembered making forts out of pillows, crawling into his bed when she had had a nightmare, and finishing each other's sentences. He had been the knight when they had played fairy tale games. He had always been the one to save her -the princess- while the twins would play the dragons. They took care of each other. They didn't always get along, but they knew that they would always be ready if the other needed them. She had been the one to comfort him while he talked about his feelings for Hermione.

Hermione. His love for her had been there for almost as long as Ginny could remember. She was ten when he came back from his first year and told her stories about his newfound friends and the pretty, bright girl that he fancied. Their love had been a storybook one, the kind that lasted forever, the kind that was meant to be.

He should have lived. He was supposed to live. Ron was supposed to marry Hermione and have many beautiful children. He was supposed to be here now when _she_ needed him to tell her what to do; now, when she was so lost, so confused.

She looked up into Hermione's eyes once more and saw the same thoughts reflected in her friend's deep gaze. No longer able to hold it in, the flood gates burst.

Hermione pulled Ginny into a hug and laid her head on the younger girl's shoulder. "Just promise you'll try. Promise that you won't waste this second chance," she pleaded, her voice trembling.

"I promise." She breathed, holding her friend tightly as they cried.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Once again, thanks for the reviews to last chapter! **HyperSquishy, beckysue2, kasey07, harrypotterchick4ever, babi-gurl-chels, Robin, AuntAnnie, grannyHPfan, Dumbledore's Troop, Dumbledore's Troop, CanYouLovetheImaginary, Dracosbaby7, M i s s G i n e r v a Z a b i n i, KissBangBang ** I loved reading your reactions! **

Special thanks to my new reviewers! Thanks for taking the time to tell me what you think! It's very much appreciated!

**Well, to the disappointment and relief of some; there will be no Harry/Hermione pairing. lol. I didnt think that it would be fair to Ron's memory if Hermione got with Harry although I did briefly consider it. No, it's much more fun this way! **

Questions:

**Robin:** We will learn where Harry was for so long, but not for a few chapters evil cackle

**babi-gurl-chels:** lol, no Mr. X is not, unfortunately, Snape. Poor Snapey-poo died in chapter 13 with the final battle- by Lucius' hand sobs So, unless we have zombie!Snape coming back from the grave and being the right hand man of an unknown mastermind for a black market slave trade...it's just not going to happen. lol!

**Speaking of**... I get a little confused with who all has died in this fic and I know that some of you do as well..since it is so long.

So, here's a list of people who died in the final battle as a refresher: Snape, Mcgonagall, Narcissa, Ron, Percy

Charlie is missing his right arm and Ginny has a scar that runs up her abdomen from her left hip and ends at her lower ribs. The final battle is recapped in Chapter 13 from Draco's P.O.V. yay!


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: A few people are quite angry with me for bringing Harry in so here is my reasoning: This fic has always been about getting over your past, and getting passed the barriers that keep you from a happy future. Harry is a big part of Ginny and Draco's pasts, he is just one hurdle they need to get over, along with Draco's past cruelty and the way they each were raised (their prejudices for one) . I never wanted it to be easy for D/G to be together in this story, but I promise that this is still a Draco/Ginny story, and it will all work out in the end. **

* * *

Chapter 23 

Ginny was sitting at her desk, twirling her quill between her fingers like a miniature baton as she stared out the window, unseeing. She had arrived at work an hour early, unable to sleep much the night before. She had decided it would be a good day to arrive to work early. Maybe there she could find something to take her mind off of… things.

No such luck. An hour later, she was just gazing out the window, daydreaming and wondering if the previous night's dinner had actually happened. Knowing that it had.

She was jolted out of her roaming thoughts when her partner came sweeping into the room. She sat up straight in her chair, ready to greet him, but he didn't even look at her as he made his way to his desk and sat down gracefully in his chair.

His eyes roved over his desk and he froze. She could see the tightness in his shoulders, the set of his jaw and the way his eyes had darkened. She followed his line of sight, wondering what had made him act like this, and gasped.

The Daily Prophet. Everyday, Malfoy would come into the office to find the day's edition of the paper on his desk, placed there by the elves per his request. The paper was there as normal, with its bold captions, but in the middle of the front page was a picture of none other than Harry Potter. In the picture, Harry was smiling and looking at the viewer, his green eyes sparkling behind his glasses. Ginny had to admit that it was a lovely photo of him.

_Harry Potter has Returned Home! _The bold print at the top said in scrolling letters.

'_He came home for you.'_ She remembered Hermione's words from the previous night and blushed crimson.

Ginny's eye rose up to look once more at Draco's reaction, only to find him looking at her. His gaze was penetrating and she could feel her heart beat pattering against her chest. She felt trapped in his steely gaze, and guilty-- But why?

Breaking eye contact, Draco crumbled the paper in his hands and tossed it into the rubbish bin beside his desk. He didn't look at her again for the next hour or so, and Ginny could feel the thick cloud of suffocating tension crowding the room.

She couldn't stand it. Someone had to be the adult here; they had a job to do. Gathering her courage, she broke the silence. "Malfoy, we need to get out there, look for clues, and ask around."

His eyes lifted and for a moment, she saw a strange new emotion flit over his features. For a brief second and then it was gone, a self-controlled mask in its place. He just stared, and Ginny swallowed, determined not to be intimidated by him. If he could act so unaffected by her then she could do the same to him.

"Where should we start?" he asked and she shivered at the bland tone.

"I don't know. But, we have to do something. We have to find Avery! Someone has to know where he is."

"Avery didn't have many friends," he said sardonically.

"He was friends with Snape in school, wasn't he?" she asked, her eyes squinting in thought. She was happy to be able to think about something else, something that wasn't why Harry had come back.

Draco snarled. "Snape's dead. He won't do us any good."

Ginny looked at him sadly, knowing that her partner had been close to the Potion master. Suddenly a light bulb went off in her brain. "Your father," she said, feeling giddy and breathless.

"No," he said immediately. "Absolutely not."

"Yes! Your father was close to Snape, who was close to Avery. They were all comrades, all friends," she pleaded.

"My father didn't have friends, only people who could do something for him," Draco responded coldly.

"It's our only lead. We've been trying for weeks, not knowing where to begin, and this might be it!" She was flushed with excitement and Draco could feel his resolve crumbling.

"No," he managed weakly.

"I'll do the questioning if it's too hard for you. We need to do this." Her eyes were wide and he pursed his lips in thought, knowing what his words would be even before they left his mouth.

"Get your things, then. We're going to Azkaban."

**O…o…o…o…o…o**

They were led down a long hall of cells by a pudgy guard of incredible height and the face of a baby. They walked in a line: the guard, Ginny, then Draco.

The cells had no bars, only a clear magical barrier that separated the inmates from the outside world. Ginny felt as if she was in a surreal pet shop, as some of the prisoners would place their hands or faces against the glass-like barrier. Others seemed uninterested and still others were sleeping. Everything felt cold and damp here. It was an unhappy place, even without the Dementors.

The guard stopped at a cell near the end of the row, and Ginny watched as he sent a spell at the unsuspecting prisoner inside, pinning the man to the wall with invisible shackles. "Yuh gotta Auror 'ere ta see yuh." the pudgy guard said, sending a last word of warning. "Play nice."

Ginny knew the guard wouldn't go far, and she knew that Draco was standing just outside the cell, not wanting to come in unless she needed him to. She should feel safe, but being faced with a man that had caused her so much pain since the time she was eleven was not a nice experience.

She looked at the man, shackled against the wall, a mere shade of who he had once been. His once long, proud mane of blond hair was now cropped short against his head. His silver eyes -so like his son's- were now dull and hollow, surrounded by dark circles and deep wrinkles. He looked haggard.

She stepped closer, saying his name in greeting as she stepped into the light. His eyes slid lazily to hers and she saw recognition light in them.

"Well, well, well", he said in a voice that croaked as if it hadn't been used in a long time. "Ms. Weasley, what a surprise! Still poor and living on dreams? Still writing in diaries?" he asked cruelly and she could feel her jaw tighten. She heard a rustling noise by the door and took a long, soothing breath.

"How is your disgusting, Muggle-loving family? Hm? Better yet, tell me, Miss Weasley, what is it like to be on the winning side?" he rasped, sneering at her.

"Wonderful," she said with a bright smile. She wouldn't let him know that his words had any effect on her.

The blond grunted at her. "Fabulous," he said with a strange smile of his own, showing off a set of black and rotted teeth.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm hear to question you. We have reason to believe that you have an idea of the whereabouts of our suspect, and may even have some insight on our case. Now, if you cooperate and answer our questions to the best of your knowledge and ability, we may be able to arrange something for you. You do this for us and we will do something for you."

He laughed, a bitter sound that fell somewhere between the sound of a cough and a laugh. "There is nothing that you can give me that I want. You can't lessen my sentence -I'm here for life. You can't make my quarters more comfortable or make the guards treat me better." He spat as he eyed her up and down.

Suddenly his gaze turned calculating. She recognized the look of a Slytherin mind at work. "Why don't we play a… game, _Auror_ Weasley? You answer one of my questions and I'll answer one of yours."

She stared back at him for a moment, considering. "I will answer any questions I can and not any that I can't," she said finally. The older man smiled that strange smile again. A mad smile, she decided.

"Agreed." He paused, his eyes searching the room. "What day is it?"

"The twenty-fifth of July, 2001," she answered. "How close were you to Avery?"

"Very. We spent a lot of time together at meetings and worked together on many missions." He paused again. "What does the sky look like today?"

"Blue, bright and sunny, but with a touch of clouds that hint towards rain."

"Ah, rain. I miss it. Where—"

"Tsk, tsk. It's my turn. Where did Avery hide after the first war?"

"He has a house in France…"

"No he doesn't, it would be in our file."

"He does. It's unlabeled. He purchased it under another name. You owe me two questions." She nodded and he continued. "Where is my wife buried?"

Her eyes softened slightly. "In the Malfoy family plot, in Paris."

"Good. Was her funeral nice?"

"It was… small. Small and nice. There was an article in the paper." She watched as his chin fell to his chest. "What name is the house under?"

"Hm? Oh, Martin."

"Martin?"

"Yes. That counted as a question. You owe me two questions again." The calculating look was back.

She was about to protest, but decided against it and she gestured for him to go ahead.

"Was the article about her or me?" he intoned solemnly.

"It was mostly about her being your wife, the wife of a Death Eater," she said quietly and he made a noise in the back of his throat, telling her that he understood. "You have one more question," she reminded.

"Is my son alive?" he asked, his eyes rising to hers once more, no longer dull, but instead alive with emotion, sadness and desperation.

"Ye-"

"I'm right here, Father," Draco said, stepping around the corner and into the cell.

"Draco," Lucius said, his words quavering with feeling.

Ginny turned her gaze to her partner's and the blond offered her a small reassuring smile. "Wait outside, Gin. I need a moment with him."

She inclined her head in acceptance and took his previous post by the door, leaving him to speak with his father for the first time since the war. The first time in almost five years.

**o…o…o…o…o…o**

Draco and Ginny were silent as they apparated to the Ministry and walked down its long corridors, heading in the direction of their department. Auror HQ. They remained mute as Draco pushed the button for the lift, calling it to their level, and they both entered. Draco pressed the button for the floor that held the Auror offices. A moment later, the doors closed and they began their noiseless descent.

Draco glanced over at his partner and noticed the stirrings of a small, mysterious smile gracing her lips. Her expression was so relaxed and peaceful, an expression that he hadn't seen her wear in a long time. Seeing her with it now made him have to consciously fight down a smile of his own. Then it hit him, the situation they had just been in, her smile…

"You did it on purpose," he accused quietly.

"What?"

"There could have been other leads; we could have tried more angles. You chose my father so that I would speak to him. You knew that I would speak to him."

"No, I didn't," she denied with a shake of her red mane. "The decision of whether or not you would talk to him was always yours, and you made it. It was very brave of you actually —almost Gryffindor," she teased.

"And it was very Slytherin of you to set it up so I would speak with my father," Draco retorted.

"Believe what you want to, Ferret. It doesn't matter anyway, we have our information. We now know he has a house in France, that it's under the name 'Martin', and thanks to you, we now know the name of the town it's in—Anger," she said, saying the town's name with a cocky faux accent.

He was about to inform her that Martin was the most-common French surname, and even with all the information they had, it would take quite a search to find their query- Avery, but chose not to. He raised his eyes to hers and his mouth parted to begin the words in his mind, but the look on her face stopped him. It was so proud, so happy, and so beautiful.

Draco's eyes searched her face, warming her skin with their intensity, and making her skin flush a healthy pink. He raised a long-fingered hand to the side of her face, just barely touching as he brushed his thumb across her cheek bone and Ginny's heart thumped loudly at the jolt that went through her at the simple gesture.

"You've had a smudge of ink here all day, did you know?" he breathed, the pad of his thumb sliding over the skin of her cheek as he spoke, sending tingles down her sides that ended in her belly.

His hand slid down her cheek and down the column of her neck before settling at the back of her head, his fingers threaded in her hair. He breathed, sending a gust of warm air across her face and neck, making her legs weak.

Ginny's heart raced as he leaned in, his mouth slowly coming down to meet hers.

Ding!

The elevator sounded, alerting them that they had reached their floor and snapping Ginny out of her trance. She blinked twice and pulled away quickly before rushing out the opening doors.

"Gin—"She heard him call, but she kept walking, hurrying towards their office. She needed some space between them for a few moments, needed to think, to breathe. She hurried her pace a little more as she turned the corner.

She couldn't feel this way; she wouldn't let herself be so weak. He wasn't worth it, he was just a playboy, the grown up version of a mean spirited little boy that had been her enemy growing up. It was lust; that was all it was. Just lust.

She turned one more corner and had almost made it to the door of her office when she stopped suddenly.

"Ginny"

"Gin!"

Two voices called her name simultaneously and her head swam. She heard Draco coming up behind her, but her eyes remained frozen on the dark haired man in front of her office door.

"Potter," Draco said coolly, as he stepped to Ginny's side.

Harry inclined his head in greeting, his body stiff as he regarded his old enemy.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked, uncomfortable with the tense body language the two males were displaying.

Harry brought his gaze back to hers and he smiled lazily. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and stepped closer to her. "I was just visiting Tonks. Then I decided to come looking for you, see where you work, and ask you to lunch," he explained with a wink.

"Oh. That- that sounds nice," she said with a nervous smile of her own.

Draco let out a short, quiet growl and Ginny's eyes shot to his, but his gaze was steady on Harry, a bored expression firmly in place. "You know… that does sound great. It's my lunch time as well, and I _am_ a bit peckish," he drawled.

Harry stuttered, looking at the blond in shock, and then turned to Ginny, watching as she gave him an apologetic look and shrugged helplessly.

"Wonderful," Draco said, clapping his hands together. "Where are we going?"

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Wikipedia is a wonderful thing. It is where I get most of my information on the Death Eaters, although some of it I make up, lol!

I know nothing about France, lol! I used Google to look up small towns in France and found Anger, France. I also looked up popular French last names to find the name. I can't believe I'm doing research for a fanfic!

**Thanks to all of my reviewers!** jasmine,hpbooklover127, dragoncharmer79, SilverUnicorn66, M i s s G i n e r v a Z a b i n i, QueenBee11, babi-gurl-chels, Robin (thanks for the rec. of 'The Vamp and The Veelan' i love it!), Bella118, mell8, HyperSquishy, CanYouLovetheImaginary, kasey07, cmg0889, jhaycita, harrypotterchick4ever, HarryGinnyfan23, Dru Sharpeye, beckysue2, AuntAnnie, grannyHPfan

I love you guys! hugs each of you until you cant breathe oops...


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

So far lunch had been a disaster, Ginny decided as she stirred her drink with her straw, twirling it around the ice cubes inside. First there had been arguments on where to go to eat.

Naturally, Draco desired an expensive restaurant with only the best French cuisine money could buy. One couldn't help but be amazed at the way Draco Malfoy could make a person feel so lowly and idiotic with only a few sentences about food made by people who spoke a different language.

Meanwhile, Harry wanted to go to The Three Broomsticks -for old time's sake, he had said with a lighthearted smile and a hand on Ginny's shoulder. Draco had taken one look at the offending hand and immediately reverted back to being thirteen. He was throwing insults left and right, which Harry happily met par for par.

It hadn't taken long for Ginny to decide she had had enough.

It also didn't take very long for her temper to reach the same conclusion. If one was amazed by Draco's eloquence, one would be astounded by the effect that Ginevra Weasley's temper could have on two grown men.

A few shouted words later and they were off to the restaurant of _her_ choice, a lovely little fish and chips shop. They served the best chips in all of England, with just the right amount of vinegar and salt sprinkled on top. At least she knew the food would be delicious, but right now, even great food wasn't enough to make her glad to be there.

The table was round which Ginny guessed to be some type of perverted poetic justice. Because of the table's shape, and with the circumstances being as they were, Ginny found herself on a crescent shaped booth seat seated between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. She hoped it wasn't her Karma, because she must have been really terrible in her past lives to be made to endure such torture.

To her left sat Harry, who was slouching forward, and currently playing with the salt and pepper shakers. To her right sat Draco, who was leaning back, his legs crossed at the knees and one arm stretched behind her back. He looked distinctly bored and stoic, while Harry seemed to fidget a lot and even grumbled quietly every once in a while.

She sobbed out a sigh of relief when the food arrived, but her relief was short lived.

It started when Harry just had to be considerate—and say something. "How is it, Gin?" he asked just as Ginny had stuffed two fairly large chips into her mouth. She attempted to swallow quickly and nod at him to say 'Good', but instead she began choking.

Harry began wildly beating on her back, trying to dislodge the small piece of potato currently making its home in her throat. Her eyes were watering and Harry was panicking. She looked desperately towards her partner, gesturing wildly at her throat.

Draco shook his head, a small smile gracing his lips. He raised a single finger to the side of her neck. A quick, electric flick of a finger tip along her pulse point and suddenly Ginny sat up straight and gulped, swallowing the piece of chip.

She blushed and Harry laughed, thinking that he had been the one to save the day. His laughter quickly died on his lips at Draco's next words.

"Leave it to Potter to ask a question so dumb that it brings a person to near death," he drawled, a finger now winding around a long lock of Ginny's hair, twirling it just out of Harry's line of sight.

The dark haired man tensed. "What was that?"

"Another dumb question. First you ask her how her meal is, when you are obviously eating the same thing," Draco said, disengaging his hand from her hair and gesturing towards Harry's plate. "Then you ask a question to which you already know the answer, because you _heard_ me"

Ginny leaned back against the cushions of the booth and watched as the two men argued. This was tiresome. She looked around, finding her exits, and wondered if she could somehow slip under the table and escape without either of them noticing. Just as she was deciding to give her plan a go, the waitress came by and dropped their check on the table before quickly walking away.

Draco grabbed Ginny's wrist and turned her magical watch towards him, glancing at the time. "Shit. We need to go," he said, sliding from the booth and grabbing the check. "I'll pay."

Ginny could see Harry turning red with anger out of the corner of her eyes and decided that it was up to her to defuse the situation. "Thanks for the idea to eat lunch out today, Harry. Usually I just use a Warming Charm on some leftovers and eat in the office," she said.

Harry's color faded back to normal, a pleased grin plastered on his face. "You're welcome, Gin," he said as he stood and helped her to clean up their trash. When they had thrown it away, he placed a hand very gently on her arm. "I was hoping that we could be alone for lunch—catch up," he admitted. Ginny nodded, glancing over to see that Draco was now done paying the bill and standing by the door. "…I guess we'll have to catch up tomorrow night," Harry continued

"What?" she asked in confusion

"Don't tell me you forgot about the Weasley family dinner?" he teased, wagging a finger at her.

Ginny blushed brightly and murmured that she had, making Harry chuckle loudly. After a moment, he calmed and gave her an assessing look. "I've missed you, Ginny." She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off by placing a finger against her lips.

"I made a mistake by being gone for so long. But I'm back now. I came back for you," he whispered.

His words left Ginny frozen and slightly breathless. With a shy smile, Harry leaned forward and brushed his lips gently against her cheek before whispering a short goodbye in her ear and turning towards the door. She watched as he walked away and saw the look he gave Draco as he pushed the door open and stepped outside to be lost in the midday crowd.

Draco was leaning against the wall by the door, one foot propped against the wall and his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes rose up to meet hers from across the room. If Harry's words had left her frozen, Draco's look burned her to the core.

She straightened her shoulders and made her way towards him. When she reached his side, she stopped and stared him down, trying to read the expression on his angular face.

His mouth lifted just the slightest bit on the right side, in a half-sneer, half-smile as he looked at her. His eyes searched hers in a long, penetrating—and slightly intimidating gaze.

"Must be nice to have lover boy back in town," he spat.

Her hackles raised and she visibly straightened as Draco continued.

"Your dreams can finally come true. You and St. Potter can settle down and pop out tons of scar headed prats. It's what you've always wanted."

Her eyes grew wide and she pushed a finger into his chest, hard. "Don't you ever think you know anything about what I want, Draco Malfoy," she snarled.

His head bowed, his chin touching his chest in a submissive way that was only betrayed by the cocky, self assured way he was leaning against the wall.

With a loud, aggravated huff, Ginny turned and walked out of the restaurant, leaving Draco behind. He watched her go under hooded lashes, a sneaky smile spreading across his lips and lighting his silver eyes.

'_She defended herself'_, he thought. '_She defended herself, but not Potter.' _That could only be a good sign. He hadn't lost yet.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short but the beta has chapter 25 and I should have it back from her as soon as she can get to it and then you guys will be able to read it, yay!

I'm sick today cough cough my boss sent me home early-which is a good thing since I finally got a chance to post this chapter!

Thanks to all my wonderful recent reviewers! dementorchic,SilverUnicorn66, jasmine, Amor, Ori, Dracoginnylover24, Dumbledore's Troop, Bella118, kasey07, ISAPISA, harrypotterchick4ever, Robin, dragoncharmer79, AuntAnnie, mell8, babi-gurl-chels, jhaycita, CanYouLovetheImaginary, fannficsrock, HyperSquishy, Jem90

I havent felt very motivated to do much of anything lately and this story is getting harder and harder as I get closer to the end of the story-(there are just so many loose ends that need to be tied up in a pretty little bow, lol) Your reviews mean a lot to me, they motivate me, inspire me, and make me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside! You all have my sincere thanks!

Ok, now it is time for Aimsaru to curl up with a blanket and a cup of hot tea and perhaps write another chapter ;o)


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Weasley family dinners were always loud and rambunctious, which meant that Ginny could pretend that a certain dark haired, green-eyed man was not currently sitting across from her. Everyone that could be there was there to welcome Harry back. Fred, George and his girlfriend Katie, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, and baby Simone. Hermione had been invited, but she had regretfully declined, having to leave early in the morning for a job in Spain. Ginny understood —it was hard for Hermione to be around so many things that reminded her of Ron, even now after so many years.

The extra place setting was left out once again for Percy —a gesture of hope by Molly Weasley. His body had never been found after the battle at the Ministry five years ago, and Ginny's mum still held onto the belief that her son could be alive. The Weasley children worried about her and the fact that she had never fully gotten over Ron or Percy's deaths, but no words were mentioned about that tonight.

Tonight was a night of celebration. Harry Potter had come home!

Ginny ate quietly while her other family members asked Harry all kinds of silly questions. Anything from "Have you been eating well?" to "Did you see that last Canons match? It was brilliant." No one asked where he had been for the last few years. No one seemed to care. It didn't matter to anyone as long as he was back —and safe.

But it mattered to Ginny.

She still hadn't been able to ask him why he had left and stayed away for so long, still hadn't been able to find where he had been, what he had done. Had he met someone while he was away? Had he dated? Had he fallen in love?

Harry had said that he had come back for her. But what did that mean, exactly? She mulled all of this over as she chewed her mashed potatoes and listened to the conversations around her.

Ginny was brought out of her reverie when she felt a small hand tugging on her skirt, the nice charcoal grey one that she had finally decided to wear after hours of raiding her closet, fretting over tonight's dinner. She glanced down to see her niece, Simone, trying to get her attention. Her heart immediately warmed.

Simone was four years old now and had been born weak and prone to illness due to Fluer being cursed while she was pregnant during the war. The strawberry blond little girl smiled up at her and Ginny lifted her into her lap. "What's that?" she asked excitedly as she looked at the small horse-shaped toy held in the little girl's grasp.

"'S a pony!" the little girl said with a wide smile. She went on to tell Ginny everything that she knew on the subject of ponies, blissfully clearing her aunt's mind of any worries.

O..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..O

Harry watched her from across the table. She was so beautiful as she smiled and laughed with her niece. Her glittering scarlet hair fell around her shoulders in long, smooth waves, and her nose scrunched up just the tiniest bit as she giggled at something Simone had said. She hadn't changed, not one bit. He knew she wouldn't. She was Ginny Weasley, the one constant in his crazy life. His Gin.

"Hey, Harry! You want the rest of your chicken?" one of the twins asked to his left, and he shook his head, smiling as the older man grabbed the meat from his plate.

His gaze slid up to watch Ginny again as she began tickling her niece in earnest, making the little girl squeal joyously, adding to the noise around the table as people spoke and ate. Loud. Everyone in the burrow was so loud, and it was a pleasant change from where he had been a month ago.

He had missed this, missed her… Missed all of them. A contented sigh escaped his lips. He was home.

o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o

After dinner, Ginny helped her mother to clear the table. Bill and Fleur had to leave to put Simone to bed. Charlie had to get back to Romania before nightfall, and George and Katie decided to leave a bit early as well with Fred not far behind.

After setting the dishes to work, cleaning themselves, Ginny dried her hands off on a dish towel and stepped into the living room to find Harry standing by the mantle. She moved closer to him slowly. His back was rigid and his stance was one of an exhausted man. She knew what he would be looking at as she reached his side and peered over his shoulder, the line of photos that sat on the mantle.

His hand was resting on the side of a large, wooden frame holding a wizarding photo of the famous 'trio' as they were- six years ago. It was after a Quidditch match, Ron had an arm slung around Harry's neck, a wide smile on his face as Harry wiggled to get free from his friend's grasp. Harry had a large grin on his own face as his mouth opened in obvious laughter. Hermione stood on the other side of Ron, his other arm wrapped possessively around her waist, and her face was scrunched in a look of happiness and good humor.

Ron. He had been the tie that kept the three of them together.

A soft wistful smile crossed her features and she turned to Harry to see a small smile on his face. Hesitantly, she placed a hand on his arm, shaking him from his reverie. "Alright, Harry?" she asked.

He nodded, placing a wide hand over the small pale one on his arm. "Let's go for a walk," he said after a moment, placing her hand in his as he moved to the door and outside.

The wooden door creaked closed and slammed lightly against its frame as they walked away from the house. The night was cool and crisp, and crickets were singing all around them, a symphony of nature in the otherwise quiet night.

She let him lead her away from the lights of the house and past the make-shift Quidditch pitch. There in the distance was their bench, a rickety old thing, where they often would sit and chat when Ron and Hermione were arguing too much for even Harry to stand.

It was on that bench that a much younger Ginny had realized that she loved Harry. Not just his name, or childish dreams of who he was, but him —a small, tortured boy who knew little about life or love, but lived each day as if it were a great adventure.

It was fitting that he would bring her here now. The light of the moon bathed the bench in a soft white glow as Harry finally sat and gestured for her to do the same.

When she had taken her seat, Harry let out a long and loud breath. "I guess we need to talk," he whispered, making the understatement of the century.

Ginny was silent as she watched him, the light of the moon turning his hair an ashy grey and glinting off of his glasses, hiding his green eyes from view. He fingered the collar of his shirt nervously. "I don't know where to begin," he admitted.

Ginny's eyes slid to the ground. She removed her shoes, letting her feet be caressed by the grass. "Where did you go?" she asked after a few beats, her gaze still away from him.

He huffed out a heavy breath and leaned back his head on his hands, his eyes trained on the stars above. "Everywhere. Nowhere."

She bobbed her head in understanding. "What did you do?" she ventured, bitterly.

"I… moved around a lot. Did odd jobs for money and kept moving."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes. I learned a lot… about myself, about who I want to be"

"Then why come back?"

"Because you're a part of who I want to be, Ginny," he answered, his eyes boring into hers.

She laughed bitterly. "It took you five years to realize that? I've known that since I was ten!" Her voice broke off.

He tensed at her tone, and Ginny's voice raised an octave as she continued, her anger and pain finally taking control of her voice. "Why did you leave? Why didn't you write? I waited for you. For so long, I waited and you never came home! I was shattered!"

"I couldn't come back!" he exclaimed, pleading for her to understand.

"Why didn't you write?" she whispered again as a warm tear cascaded down her face. "I thought- Gods, I was so stupid. I thought we would be together forever. I didn't know that there was an end of the road. I didn't know that it would be so easy for you just to let it all go." Her tears were falling quickly now and she wiped at them with a quiet yell of aggravation. She was so weak. She hated it.

"It wasn't easy," he mumbled, grabbing her hands and stopping her from drying her tears. "Ginny…" He pulled her against him and she curled her fingers into his shirt as she cried. He laid his head gently upon hers, rubbing a comforting hand up and down her arm.

"Do you know how hard it was for me?" she gasped. "I didn't know if you were alive or dead! I had already lost Ron, and Hermione came back so different…"

Harry was silent as the woman he loved sobbed against him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, his guilt swallowing him up.

"I lost you both, both of you at the same time. I was all alone, Harry, and the only thing that kept me sane was the dream that you would come home to me. But you never did—Why?" she yelled, punching him in the chest.

Harry held her tightly as she fought him, his eyes closed tightly.

"Why!" She screamed again and he snapped.

"I couldn't! Merlin, Gin—it was my fault he died! What was I supposed to do? Come up and say 'Hey, Weasley clan, sorry I couldn't do anything to save Ron. Will you still let me in?'"

Ginny sat up straight, roughly pulling herself from Harry grasp. Quick as a flash, her palm connected with his cheek. "You're still the same! You're still that silly boy dealing with your guilt and blaming yourself for things that _ARENT YOUR FAULT_!"

The slap had hurt, but her words wounded him more deeply, the stinging pain of truth.

"We needed you, Harry. I needed you," she whispered.

"It was my fault," he protested. "I just—I couldn't face all of you. I promised to keep him safe and I failed."

She stood from the bench rigidly and walked a few steps away, wrapping her arms around herself. "Hermione told me what happened that night, how he—Voldemort— came unexpectedly, how you told them to stay back and they followed." She smiled faintly. "Ron was always so stubborn, he would've followed you anywhere..."

"Even to his death," Harry muttered.

Ginny turned towards him. "It wasn't your fault," she said quietly, and the words floated across the field.

He ran a hand through his hair roughly, making it stand up in odd places and messing it up more that it already was. "I wanted it to be me that night. Me who died, and not him"

"Ron wouldn't want you to—"

"I know. It took me five years to realize it, but I know. He'd want me to be happy, and the only place I've ever been happy has been here. With you." A warm breeze blew over the grass and time stood still as she watched him watching her. It was as if the last five years hadn't really happened. They were still sixteen and seventeen.

"I meant it when I said that I came back for you, Gin," he uttered as he stood and stepped over to her side. His eyes searched hers in the moonlight. "I want to try again," he whispered as he lowered his lips to hers.

The kiss was slow and sweet, an innocent brushing of lips that made Ginny's heart feel warm. This was her Harry.

They parted slowly and Harry rested his brow against hers, a short chuckle escaping his lips. "It feels the same, your kisses. You're the same--you haven't changed." He breathed, his words brushing against her skin.

Her brows knit together slightly in thought before she leaned her face up and captured his lips once more. They would try again.

* * *

A/N: Sorry sorry sorry! Its a H/G chapter, I know...but just keep reading! It gets better, I promise!


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

They were staring him in the face. Happy yellow colored petals were staring at him from their vase on her desk, making his day worse. He looked to his partner and saw the relaxed smile on her lips as she filled out her paperwork.

Turning his gaze back to the vase of yellow tulips, he sneered. They simply smiled back at him; he could almost feel his mood growing steadily sourer. He imagined storm clouds swirling around his head and grumbled as he turned back to his own work.

Potter. Stupid oaf was going to steal his Ginny away if he wasn't careful.

He snorted lightly. Potter wasn't even very good at being romantic. Draco had taken it upon himself to read the card that had been delivered along with the flowers when Ginny had left the room to speak with Mr. Douglas. It had read something crass like:

"_Dearest Ginny,_

_The florist told me that yellow tulips meant 'There's Sunshine in Your Smile', and I thought it suited you. I can't wait to see you for lunch today._

_Harry"_

Pathetic, really. The _florist_ told him? How… unrefined. This was how Potter planned to steal her away? With flowers that he had to _ask_ the meaning of and short, unromantic notes? This was how he was going to woo her?

Draco stopped, his quill stilling on his parchment as he thought. Woo.

His trademark smirk suddenly appeared and the storm clouds above his head stopped showering. If there was one thing that Draco Malfoy was an expert at, it was Wooing.

He ruffled through his papers and looked at the newest lead on their slave-trade case. His father had told them that Avery had a house in Anger, France under the name 'Martin'. That meant Draco (it was unclear who 'he' was.) would be in France with her, for at the least a few days_—alone-- _without Scarhead.

His day had just gotten better. "Weasley, have our papers come in for the Apparation to France?"

Ginny looked up at him, a dreamy expression on her face. "Hmm? Oh! Yes, they have. Kingsley wants us to leave this Monday." She paused. "I'm actually kind of excited. I know we're going for business, but I've never been to France."

Draco's smirk grew larger. Oh, yes… his day had just gotten much, much better. What better way to woo a woman than to take her to a foreign country where she had never been to before and be her guide? Malfoys knew romance, they knew how to get what they wanted, and Draco wanted Ginevra Weasley; mind, body, and soul.

"You'll love it there," he said after a minute, his grey eyes locking with her deep brown ones. "It's a beautiful country"

Her mouth lifted at the corners. "Not that I have enough time to see it. We have a sneaky former Death Eater to catch."

Draco smiled back at her before turning back to his parchment, plans already forming in his Slytherin brain. Mission: The Wooing of Ginevra Weasley. Whoever said that there would be no time for romance in the midst of catching one of the bad guys? He would make time for romance, even if it took every Slytherin ploy in the book.

A sharp rap on the door broke him from his thoughts and he looked up just in time to see Harry bleeding Potter opening the door.

"Hey!" Ginny called as she stood from her chair. "You're early."

"Didn't think it would hurt," he said "Can you leave a few minutes early?"

"Sure, it's a paper work day today and all my morning papers are done."

Draco looked at his own stack of papers and suppressed a groan. He'd spent so much time glaring at her flowers that he was nowhere near finished with his morning papers. It looked like he would be skipping lunch.

"Great." Harry smiled down at her and Draco fisted his fingers tightly around his quill until the feather's shaft made a cracking noise.

"I'll be back in an hour," she called to him over her shoulder as she walked out of the office after Harry.

Draco took it all in with a critical eye. Potter hadn't kissed her "hello", hadn't even seemed remotely affectionate as he stood with his hands in his pants. He hadn't held the door open for her. The blond shook his head slowly as he focused on his papers. Ginny wouldn't know what hit her when Draco turned his powers of… persuasion on her.

An hour later, Draco leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms above his head with a groan. It had taken the whole lunch hour, but he had finally finished his papers. His back cracked as he stretched his muscles languidly, his shirt rising up just the slightest bit to expose the toned flesh of his lower abdomen.

The door to the office opened suddenly and he sat up abruptly as Ginny walked in, her arms laden with bags of food. "I'm a few minutes late, but Tonks said that you didn't get lunch, so I grabbed you some things from the vending machine upstairs," she explained as she placed a few bags of various foods on his desk.

Draco stomach growled loudly and Ginny laughed as she looked down at it, blushing when she saw the skin of his stomach. '_It's only his stomach!'_ she berated herself. Draco noticed her blush and smirked as he lowered his shirt before opening a bag of peanuts and munching on them.

Ginny took a seat at her desk and fingered the flowers Harry had gotten her, as if to remind herself of why she shouldn't be blushing at a flash of Draco Malfoy's waist.

Draco smiled secretively. "So, where did you two go for lunch?" he asked, trying to keep the jealous growl out of his tone.

"Three Broomsticks," Ginny sighed.

Draco nodded silently, as he shoved more of the bag's contents into his mouth hungrily. He knew that Ginny was not a very big fan of the old Hogwarts student hangout. It was too loud for her. She had grown up in a very loud environment and had grown to value quiet. She liked to eat in relative, comfortable silence when possible. It was just another thing that would give him an advantage over St. Potter.

Scarhead had the advantage for now. Draco had allowed him to put in some good moves, but he just couldn't compete with the Slytherin mind for ruthless strategy. He would bide his time for now. Potter had a week to work, but come Monday, Draco would have Ginny all to himself.

* * *

**A/N:** I decided to post chapters 25 and 26 together so that you wouldn't have to deal only with the H/G stuff, lol! Draco has a PLAN! Sneaky sexy man!

I love my reviewers! SO SO Much! Thanks to my recent reviewers!

SilverUnicorn66, jhaycita, AuntAnnie, bella118, fannficsrock, harrypotterchick4ever , dementorchic, dragoncharmer79, kasey07, cheveuxrougefaux, robin, HyperSquishy, CanYouLovetheImaginary, luv2dance756, Dracoginnylover24, grannyHPfan, gh0ulish, jasmine, devil'lil', QueenBee11


	28. Chapter 27

A/N: It has been very difficult for me to find information on Anger, France. Considering this is a story that deals with magic and wizards, let's just pretend that the areas I describe exist in a kind of magical place that muggles can't see like Diagon Alley, shall we! If you are French and know about the area I would be happy to add/change some things. Translations done here: http/babelfish. altavista. com (w/o the spaces) I apologize if they are not spot on. The hotel name is 'The Golden Carriage hotel'

**Chapter 27**

Beep-beep. Beep. BEEP! Her alarm clock sounded through the room, and Ginny blearily reached out, smacking the 'off' button with a downward swipe of her hand. She rolled over and snuggled deeper into her blankets, trying to fall back asleep, or wake up 'gently' as she liked to call it.

Jasper would wake her up in a few minutes anyway. Darned cat was always hungry. Every morning when her alarm clock went off, he would press his whiskered nose into her cheek and purr like there was no tomorrow, then he would follow her around until she distracted him with food. She used to give him enough food to keep him content while she was getting ready, but at a recent visit to the vet, she was informed that Jasper was too heavy and he would have to go on a diet. Fabulous.

She was just drifting off when something woke her again. Where _was_ Jasper?

She sat up with a loud gasp, her eyes wide. She tried to get out of bed, but her feet were tangled in the sheets and she fell to the ground with a loud 'Oomph!'

"France! Oh no, I'm going to be late!" she yelled as she untangled herself and grabbed her wand from the nightstand. "PACK!" She waved her wand at her suitcase before running into the bathroom to get ready.

A few minutes later, she rushed from the bathroom and into her closet. She emerged, hoping on one leg and pulling up her sock. She slipped her feet into her shoes and grabbed her suitcase.

Did she have everything? Jasper was staying at Luna's while she was away; she had her clothes, hair brush, deodorant, badge, wand… her favorite pillow!

"Accio pillow!" she yelled and it flew into her arms. She could never sleep without it. She shrunk the pillow and suitcase and stuffed them in her pocket.

Satisfied that she had everything that she needed, she grabbed a handful of floo powder and jumped into the fireplace. "Ministry of Magic!"

Once the spinning had stopped, she stepped out of another fireplace, coughing as she emerged in the Ministry's Floo room. She gave her watch a quick glance and cursed under her breath before running down the halls and making her way towards the elevators.

She jumped onto a waiting elevator just as the doors were beginning to close. The elevator was slightly cramped at first, but after recognizing how many bodies were squeezed on board, it stretched magically, making sure that there was enough room for everyone.

She crossed her hands over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently as the lift made its slow ascent, stopping at every floor to drop some people off and exchange them for new passengers. She groaned as she imagined what Kingsley would say to her about being late for her first out-of-country briefing and assignment.

The doors finally creaked open on her floor and she pushed through the crowd, trying to look as calm as possible as she all but ran down the hallway. She reached Kingsley's door and doubled over, gasping for breath. She cleared her throat and straightened, throwing her hair behind her shoulder and trying to calm her racing heart as she opened the door.

"Sorry I'm late!" she simpered.

"Auror Weasley! How nice of you to finally join us", Kingsley said in his deep timber as he peered at her over his folded hands.

Ginny cringed. "I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again."

"Hm. I was starting to wonder whether I even had an Auror team going to France today, seeing as you decided it would be ok to show up an hour late, and your partner has not even shown up yet." He never raised his voice as he spoke, but she could still sense the displeasure in his tone.

She nodded, not sure what to say. At the moment, Kingsley didn't seem like he would be able to find the humor in her crazy morning.

"Take a seat," he rumbled, and she did so quickly, not wanting to anger him further. An uncomfortable silence fell over the room as they awaited Draco's arrival. Kingsley stared at the door over his folded hands and Ginny thought he looked like a cat ready to pounce. She started to get nervous after fifteen minutes had passed; the clock on the wall ticked by the seconds and the morning sun rose higher in the sky. Kingsley began to strum the fingers of one hand against his desk, the menace in his gaze never wavering, as he continued his staring contest with the wood of the door.

Exactly two hours after the time that they were supposed to have arrived, the door creaked open, emitting a very calm and collected looking Draco Malfoy. He silently took his seat beside Ginny and looked into their boss' eyes casually.

Kingsley's right eye twitched just the tiniest bit in irritation as he glared back at his employee. "Care to explain to me, Auror Malfoy, why you are two hours late?"

"I've had a rough morning, sir," he offered, bridging no room for argument.

The older, dark skinned man glared at the blond, as if he could see through him. "Don't let it happen again," he said gruffly. "Either of you." He finished, his gaze flitting between them, making Ginny flush with embarrassment.

He sat back in his chair and cleared his throat. "All right, now that you are both in attendance, lets get this mission started, shall we?" he asked sardonically. He pushed a folder across the desk towards the two Aurors, motioning for them to look through it.

Draco grabbed it from the table and Ginny leaned over, reading over his shoulder.

"What you have there is a list of all of the known Martin households in Anger, France. You have exactly three days to find Avery and bring him in. I want you to search him, his house, and his belongings—your warrants are in the folder. I want this done quickly and efficiently. I'm sending you two alone on this, but if you need backup you know where to call. We do not want the French Ministry involved in this, I want it kept quiet. We don't want to step on anyone's toes, if it can be helped.

"You will be staying at the Hôtel d'or de Chariot under the guise of tourists. The rooms are reserved under the names Ginevra Piers and Draco Boyd. I expect nothing but the best from the both of you. You are due at the international Apparition point in… one hour," he said, checking his watch. "I suggest you take the time you have to gather anything you may need from your office. Now go, I don't want to see you back until you have obtained our suspect." He stated dismissively while leaning back in his plush leather chair.

The two young Aurors took their cue, standing from their seats and making their way to the door. Draco had just placed a long fingered hand on the door knob when Kingsley called to them once more. "Be safe," he whispered in an almost fatherly way as they walked out into the hall.

The door shut behind them with a soft click and Ginny turned to her partner, ready to ask why he was so late when he cut her off, before she could utter a word.

"I have something I need to do on the upper floors. I'll meet you in the office in around ten minutes," he said elusively before heading towards the elevators.

Ginny clucked her tongue and shrugged before turning in the opposite direction with a huff.

o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o

Draco tapped his foot as the elevator ascended to his desired floor. The elevator halted abruptly and he got off quickly, hurrying to the room in the Ministry made specifically for private Floo calls. The room was filled with over two hundred fireplaces, and each one was spelled for utmost privacy. Only level one and two Ministry employees, like Aurors and government officials, could enter and exit the room at will.

He pushed the door to the room open and strode over to one of the fireplaces against the far wall. With a quick flick of his wand, he disguised his face so that he would be unrecognizable, and then fell to his knees before the hearth, throwing a handful of powder into the flames and calling out "Hôtel d'or de Chariot" The flames turned a bright lime green and he stuck his head inside.

"Bonne journée, monsieur. Comment est-ce que je peux être utile?" a tall, dark haired French man asked him as soon as his face arrived on the other side. (_Good day, sir. How may I be of service?)_

"Bonjour, mon épouse a une réservation avec votre hôtel pour le ce soir et elle m'a demandée de décommander pour elle. Elle ne pourra pas le faire," Draco purred in perfect French. (_Hello, my wife has a reservation with your hotel for tonight and she asked me to cancel for her. She won't be able to make it.)_

"Je comprends. Pouvez-vous me dire son nom, s'il vous plait ?" _(I understand. Can you tell me her name, please?)_

"Ginevra Piers."

"Il a été décommandé. Nous ne l'attendrons plus ce soir." (_It has been cancelled. We will no longer be expecting her tonight.)_

"Merci." Draco pulled his head from the hearth with a smile and removed the glamour charm from his face before getting to his feet. This was going to be the most interesting mission he had ever been on.

o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o

They arrived at the international Apparation point with little to no problems and soon found themselves outside of their hotel. "What did he say, Draco?" Ginny asked, her patience waning.

"He says that your reservation has been cancelled," he drawled.

"What do you mean my reservation was cancelled?" she shouted at the desk clerk, and he lifted his hands, confused.

"Elle veut savoir pourquoi sa réservation a été décommandée," _(She wants to know why her reservation was cancelled_.) Draco said calmly to the clerk.

"Son mari l'a appelé et a décommandé."_ (Her husband called and cancelled it)_

"Y a-t-il de autres chambres disponibles?"_ (Are there any other rooms available?)_

"Non, monsieur. Nous tous sommes réservés vers le haut pour la nuit."_(No, sir. We are all booked up for the night.)_

"What are you two saying!" Ginny jumped in impatiently.

Draco sighed dramatically. "He says that your husband cancelled the reservation."

"HUSBAND?"

Draco grabbed her upper arm roughly and pulled her away from the desk, away from any prying eyes. "Calm down. I think I know what's going on…"

Her eyes squinted in suspicion. "You did this, didn't you?"

"No." He lied beautifully. "Think about it. It was obviously Kingsley. He's worried for us and thinks that if we stay closer together we'll be safer."

Ginny's shoulders slumped and she nodded. It made sense. "Then what should we do?"

"We'll have to share a room."

"But!"

"They're all booked for the night. It's our only option. They might have a vacancy tomorrow, but for tonight, we have to bunk together."

She frowned, deep in thought, and Draco could almost see the cogs turning in her head as she tried to figure out how to get out of their current situation. He almost smirked when he saw her nod her head in defeat. "Alright," she said, and then squinted at him again. "You get the couch," she decided, and this time Draco did smirk.

"Certainly."

Plan A: Successful.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to all my reviewers! I am so tired..I got off of work then exercised then came home, but I promised my sister that I'd post the new chapter so here it is!

Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys always know how to make me smile and make my day 10x better!

dementorchic, Robin, Gella, Fly me to the Stars, GinnyGINvampire00 aka Evon, xfinishedinadayx, devil'lil', QueenBee11,

Dracoginnylover24, cheveuxrougefaux, luv2dance756, HyperSquishy, kasey07, SilverUnicorn66, grannyHPfan, harrypotterchick4ever,

babi-gurl-chels, bella118, CanYouLovetheImaginary, jhaycita, AuntAnnie!!

**Oh and...**Robin asked me if I had a mailing list... I don't but I could always start one just to let people know when a new chapter comes

out. If you'd like to be added just send me your email address in either a review or note or email (listed on my author page) and

I shall send you alerts!


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N: Remember this is based in the magical district of Anger, France. Much like Diagon Alley…but in Anger... and without a name b/c I'm lazy. Lol.**

**I'm not too sure about this chapter. It might be too fluffy... too sugary, but I thought that they deserve a vacation from some of the drama. Tell me what you think **

* * *

Chapter 28 

Draco awoke to the sound of running water; his eyes opening slowly, hesitantly. Light shined upon his corneas and he blinked a few times in confusion, reacquainting himself with his surroundings.

Ah, yes. The hotel: Anger, France. The mission: to find Avery.

He arched his back, stretching languidly, as he tried to relieve some of the tension in his muscles. His whole body was sore from sleeping on the room's couch. He extended his arms over his head, hearing a satisfying 'pop' as he did so. With a yawn, he swung his legs over the side of the couch and sat up.

He could just make out the sounds of humming over the static noise of the shower and he smiled to himself. He ran a hand through his shoulder length hair and settled back into the couch cushions. He closed his eyes for a moment and was assaulted by images of a nude Ginny in the shower -water cascading down her body, her hands caressing her skin…

His eyes shot open quickly and he groaned, hitting the back of his head against the couch repeatedly, trying to rid his mind of those dangerous thoughts. Looking towards the ceiling, he remembered how nervous she had been the previous night.

O..o..o..o…o.o..o.o.o.o

The door swung inward, opening into their dark hotel room. Draco drawled a quick spell and the room was illuminated with soft white light.

The room was small and sparsely furnished. There was a small fireplace with a couch and coffee table facing it, a queen sized bed, and a door to the left that they soon learned led to the bathroom. On the nightstand beside the bed were a few books; one was a menu for room service and the other was a list of attractions with some coupons that could be used in the area.

"Well…" Draco said after a moment, breaking the silence. "Let's get unpacked, shall we?" he asked, walking to the couch and removing his shrunken trunk from his pocket to enlarge it.

Ginny made her way to the bed, doing the same. Her back was towards him, and neither of them spoke a word as they unpacked.

When Draco was finished, he looked over to see her progress. She had just removed a packet of their paperwork for the case and placed it on the night stand. "Do you want to go over our strategy tonight? Get a head start on tomorrow?" he directed towards her back, smiling when he saw her stiffen.

"Uhm." She fidgeted in her place, turning her face towards him but not looking at him. "I'm actually kind of tired. I'm just going to… get ready for bed."

"Alright. I'm exhausted as well."

"I'll just go get ready in the bathroom," she mumbled.

"Alright, I'll get ready out here," he responded quickly as she rushed towards the bathroom. "I'll knock when I'm ready for you to come out." When he heard the bathroom door lock behind her, he let out a quiet chuckle before grabbing his night clothes and getting ready for bed.

He removed his clothes slowly, taking his time and laughing quietly when he heard frustrated grumbles coming from the direction of the restroom. He pulled his shirt over his head and removed his shoes and socks before finally unbuckling his belt and sliding his pants down to the floor. Deciding against wearing a shirt (mainly just to see her reaction), he dressed in a pair of black silk pajama pants.

He was about to go over and knock on the restroom door, when he doubled back and sprayed some cologne on his chest. He took a deep breath in through his nostrils and smirked before walking to the door and giving it a swift, short knock.

"I'm ready," he called, snorting when he heard her yelp in surprise. Draco backed up a few steps, leaning against the wall casually with his arms crossed over his chest. He positioned himself perfectly so that when she entered the room, the first thing she would see was him, shirtless. He couldn't wait to see how tomato red her face would turn.

He was still standing that way five minutes later.

What was taking her so long? He shifted feet, careful to remain in his unassuming, sexy pose. Every once in a while, he could hear her mumbling to herself. It couldn't be that bad. She was probably just embarrassed about her night clothes. She probably just wore a big, dumpy t-shirt and a raggedy pair of sweat pants to bed. That wasn't enough to get this worked up over.

With an exasperated sigh, he reached forward and rapped his knuckles against the wood once more. "Weasley, come on. It's time for bed." He heard a short whimper and backed up, standing back in his pose against the wall as he heard the lock unclick on the door.

He gasped as she emerged, thin satin fabric flowing around her knees. His breath caught in his throat and he felt as if his knees were going to give out as he looked at her.

Her eyes were trained on the floor and her cheeks were tinged a pretty pink, as her teeth worried at her bottom lip. Her hands were at her sides, fisted in the rich purple of her night dress. It was just a plain stretch of satin with spaghetti straps holding it to her shoulders; it was snug against her waist and then flared out at the hips.

His eyes trailed down her body, down to her bare feet, before sliding back up to her face. As if she had just received a boost of courage, Ginny jerked her head up, her eyes coming up to meet his. She opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something to him and then shut it quickly.

He watched as her eyes widened, wondering if his had done the same when he had gotten his first glance of her in her night clothes.

She licked her lips and turned her face away. "Goodnight," she whispered, moving towards the bed and getting under the covers.

Draco watched her, wanting to join her in the bed, wanting to feel her body against his, the thin fabric of her nightgown the only thing separating their bodies as they moved against each other…

_Oh, gods._

He swallowed loudly and mumbled for her to sleep well before turning towards the couch and lying down. He turned the lights off with a flick of his wand and closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep. The room was silent and it unnerved him, making him open his eyes again to stare up at the ceiling through the darkness.

The sound of feet falling gently upon the floor reached him and he turned his head to see her in the very dim light from the window. Her body was silhouetted against the warm glow from the moon; her hair was surrounded by a radiant halo and her night dress glittered with shattered beams of silver.

"Gin..."

"I thought you might be cold," she whispered as if someone was trying to listen.

He sat up and she pressed a blanket into his hands. "What about you?" he murmured.

"I'll be fine, there's another on the bed," she replied, her voice growing distant as she moved back over to the bed. He heard the rustling of fabric on fabric as she crawled back on the mattress.

"Goodnight."

"'Night."

o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o.

There was a slight squeaking from the pipes as the water in the bathroom was shut off.

Draco yawned loudly and got up, scrubbing a hand down his face as he moved over to the bed to flip through the room service menu. The door to his left creaked open and he turned to see steam billowing into the room. Ginny emerged, scrunching water from her hair. He was slightly disappointed to see that she had already changed into some jeans and a button up shirt, wishing to see her in his satin night dress again, during the day.

"You're up," she acknowledged as she walked over to him.

She moved around him, her arm brushing his as she reached for her wand. She smelled wonderful-crisp, clean, and feminine. Sexy.

"Yeah…" was all he managed to say as he watched her spell her hair dry. She fluffed her long hair around her shoulders and Draco just stood there, stock still, as if he had been hit by a stunner.

Ginny blinked up at him. "Are you going to take a shower?"

He coughed quickly. "Yes, I was just looking at the room service menu." _Gods, that sounded incredibly lame. _

"Alright. What would you like? I'll order while you get ready."

He watched her write down their orders before walking into the restroom, still warm and damp from her shower. He locked the door behind himself and began removing his pants. What was going on? He was supposed to be seducing her, not the other way around. With a few deep breaths, he entered the shower stall, preparing himself for a very cold wake-up shower.

Twenty minutes later, they were both sitting on the couch, the dishes from their breakfast on the coffee table, as they poured over their paperwork. Ginny traced the words with her fingers as she read. They had been supplied with a map of the town and a list of households with the surname 'Martin'. There were a total of seven known Martin houses, some bigger than others, some Muggle and some magical.

They had minimal information about the inhabitants of these homes, and search warrants to use as needed. Seven houses, one in which Avery was believed to be hiding, and only three days to find him in.

"We'll go to the houses and say that we are looking for your English cousin."

Ginny nodded as Draco spoke. "That's good. That way we won't look too suspicious. We won't alert the French ministry or their Aurors."

"Yes. I think that is the best course of action. I also think it would be a good idea if you don't speak when we go to the houses"

"What?"

"You'd end up saying something that would offend someone and then..."

"Offend someone?"

"Weasley, you don't even speak French. It would just be easier if you just stood back and..."

"Watched your back, right? You always get to be the point! Damn it, I want to take point!"

Draco closed his eyes tightly, rubbing the bridge of his nose in an irritated manner. "Look, I just meant that--"

"Cut the crap, Ferret. I won't screw up the mission, alright?"

He scowled at her. "Fine."

"Fine," she mimicked, pleased when she saw annoyance flash across his features.

"We'll start at the closest house and make our way through town," he amended and looked at her to see if she agreed.

Ginny simply stared at him, one eye brow raised in a silent challenge.

"Weasley!"

"What? I was simply practicing not speaking."

His eyes twitched just the littlest bit and Ginny could see that he was trying hard not to either laugh or wring her neck. "Cute. Very cute."

"I try," she said with a mock curtsey before preceding him out the door.

o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o.o..o..o..o.

They reached the doorstep of the first house quickly. Ginny stood back a few steps as Draco knocked loudly on the thick wooden door. The people inside seemed confused by their questions, and it soon became apparent that they were not going to be any help. The two Aurors left quickly, making their way to the second house, a small home with yellow trim and a large knocker on the door. Draco knocked on this door loudly, much like at the previous house, and after a few seconds, the door opened and a very small and very old woman squinted out into the daylight.

"Yes?" she called.

"Hello Madame, do you speak English?" Draco asked her kindly.

"I do," she admitted, looking at them suspiciously.

Draco opened his mouth to speak but was slapped on the arm as Ginny stepped forward. "Good day, Madame. I am looking for my cousin and was wondering if maybe you had seen him."

Ginny could feel Draco glaring half heartedly at her back and smiled.

"Your cousin?" the elderly woman probed.

"Yes, he—" Ginny began, only to be cut off by her partner.

"Il s'est déplacé ici pas il y a bien longtemps et nous sommes venus pour l'étonner que malheureusement nous ne savons pas où il vit. Il est anglais, comme nous, et a les cheveux bruns foncés à ses épaules et à un nez très en avant," Draco said confidently, ignoring the looks he was receiving from his partner. _(He moved here not long ago and we have come to surprise him. unfortunately we do not know where he lives. He is English, like us, and has dark brown hair to his shoulders and a very prominent nose.)_

"Je sais sans hommes anglais, monsieur. Nous tendons à garder à nous-mêmes dans la colère."_ (I know of no English men, sir. We tend to keep to ourselves in Anger.)_

"Vous le connaîtriez, Madame, il vient ici très peu mais possède une maison ici. Son dernier nom est Martin, nous espéraient que c'était où il a vécu."_ (You would know him, Madame; he comes here very little, but does own a home here. His last name is Martin; we were hoping this was where he lived.)_

The old woman looked Draco over carefully before turning to Ginny and doing the same to her. Draco watched as the woman's eyes softened as she looked upon his partner.

"Je ne sais pas beaucoup, mais intérieur venu et moi vous indiquerons tout que je sais."_ (I do not know much, but come inside and I will tell you all that I do know.)_

"Merci, Madame"

As Ginny entered the house, the woman grabbed her hand, patting it gently and leading her further into the house. Draco closed the front door behind them, his eyes never leaving the redhead or the old woman that tugged her through the house.

He followed after them quickly into a small sitting room. The woman offered them both tea and coffee, and when they refused, the three of them took their seats; Draco and Ginny sitting beside each other on a well worn couch with an elaborately knitted afghan along the back, while the woman sat in a large blue chair. She pulled her shawl around her shoulders tightly as they sat.

Draco opened his mouth to question her, but the woman just held up a knobby, wrinkled hand to stop him. Draco's eyebrows rose together in confusion, but he said nothing as the two of them waited for their hostess to speak.

"Je sais de la recherche d'homme mais pas où il réside quand il est ici. Je peux sentir lui-son aura est foncé, un d'un homme qui ferait n'importe quoi pour la réputation. Pour un endroit de puissance. Il veut être près de ceux de la puissance mais pas trop près du dessus, où il pourrait se mettre en danger." (_I know of the man you seek, but not where he resides when he is here. I can sense him-his aura is a dark one, one of a man who would do anything for reputation, for a place of power. He wants to be near those of power, but not too close to the top where he could endanger himself.)_

"Can you tell us—"

"Vous le trouverez. Votre recherche finira. Beaucoup seront sauvés."_ (You will find him. Your quest will end. Many will be saved.)_

"You're a seer," Draco said in realization. "What else can you tell us? Can you tell us where to look?"

"No, that is all," she finished in English.

Draco sat still for a few moments before nodding curtly. "Thank you."

"I hope I have been of some assistance," she said as she stood up gingerly. Ginny reached forward, holding her under her arms and lifting her out of the chair. As she pulled the woman up to her full height, their eyes locked and Ginny's mind went blank. It was as if nothing else in the world existed, only the old woman and herself.

'_You have many questions that I can not answer for you. Your aura is very confused. You are naturally brave, but lately you find yourself afraid. Be assured, when the time comes you will know what choice to make.'_

The elderly woman's lips curved upward and she nodded as she patted Ginny's hand once more, shaking her from her daze.

"Madame… I…"

"You will know," she answered with a whisper as she led them both to the front door.

Draco and Ginny thanked her before leaving, and the elderly woman just smiled at them, waving one last time before closing the door behind her.

Ginny looked up at her partner as they made their way down the cobbled road. He didn't look like he had noticed anything, and if he had, he certainly wasn't bringing it up. Her brows drew together in confusion and she bit her lip. What would she know?

"You want lunch?" Draco asked.

"Huh?"

"You looked deep in thought there, you ok?"

"Oh, yeah. Just frustrated, I guess," Ginny admitted, puffing out a breath as she spoke.

"Mm, that was a bit of a waste of time, we were in there longer than we should have been."

"Hm," she murmured, still lost in her own thoughts.

Draco watched her curiously. She wasn't telling him something. "Let's take a break and grab a late lunch," he offered, not wanting to push her to talk.

"Alright," she agreed with a small grin and Draco smirked back at her. He had learned long ago that the mention of food was the cure to any Weasley foul mood.

o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o.o..o.o..o.o..o..o..o..o

Draco led them to a colorfully decorated café, holding the door open for her as they walked inside. They sat at a table at the back of the restaurant where they wouldn't draw too much attention to themselves. The tables were small and round so that two people at one table had to sit closely together in order to reach their food. There was a frilly table cloth over each table and a tiny candle sat in the middle. Ginny couldn't help but be reminded of Madam Puddifoot's as they crammed themselves around the small table.

They ordered quickly and chatted idly as they ate. Ginny gestured her fork in the direction of his salad. "Es zat goot?"

"Excuse me?" he asked, one brow raised in amusement.

She swallowed loudly and cleared her throat before trying again. "I asked if your salad was good."

"Oh. Yes. Very," he said, scooting his salad closer to himself and farther away from her.

The redhead rolled her eyes. "You don't have to act so defensive. I just wanted to try a bite" she said, her bottom lip pouting pathetically.

"Gods, you are such a whiner today." Draco sighed, thrusting his salad at her.

"Well, maybe if someone didn't keep me awake half of the night snoring…" Ginny sneered as she took a bite of his salad.

"I do NOT snore," he replied, pulling his lunch back out of her reach.

"Really?" she asked sarcastically.

"Truly," he answered, curling his upper lip at one side.

"Not only do you snore, you shake the bloody walls! It's almost inhuman how loud it is! Ugh! It was awful; I thought I was going to die."

"And yet here you are."

"Yes, it's a miracle. Someone with less tolerance for your obnoxiousness would have certainly suffered a very painful end," she argued, reaching to stab at his food once more with her fork.

"I do not snore," he growled.

Ginny held her hands up, dropping her fork to the table. "Fine, fine. You don't snore. You just… gargle… loudly, in your sleep."

His face became pinched with annoyance, as if he had just tasted something sour and Ginny burst into laughter.

"I swear! Oh, Draco it was terrible! Like a muggle car starting up or a—"

Her sentence was cut off abruptly as her chin was jerked up and two warm lips met hers. His grip on her jaw was demanding but gentle as he slid his mouth against hers, and soon she found herself giving in.

Her eyes fluttered shut slowly as she parted her lips, leaving room for the kiss to deepen. He pulled her closer, his tongue reaching out to hers playfully, sensually. She sighed into his mouth, and ran her hands through his hair, tugging lightly at the strands.

His fingers moved to her neck and traveled lower, leaving her skin tingling with his gentle touch. Her body felt feverish and her limbs like liquid as she wrapped herself around him. She gasped for breath as they pulled away just the slightest bit, short kisses replacing the long languid one from before, but no less passionate. With a throaty purr, he pulled her in again, guiding her mouth to his forcefully. Their kiss was both a battle for dominance and a dance of seduction. It was intense and passionate and sent heat searing through her, down to her core.

He reached the bottom of her shirt and lifted it slightly at the hem, wanting to touch skin. As soon as his skin caressed hers, an electric jolt shot through Ginny's stomach, sending her flying back to reality. She ripped her mouth from his with a quiet smacking noise and pushed her chair away from the table, wanting to put some space between them so that she wouldn't reach for him.

She knew that her skin was probably an unappealing tomato red, and she had to hold her hands together to keep them from shaking. Her fingers still ached with the feeling of being wrapped in his hair, of touching his skin, and she could feel her pulse thumping against her throat. The heat of their kisses began to cool as her breath hit her wet lips.

She glanced over at him; his silver blonde sweep of hair messy around his face, his eyes heavily lidded and his breathing erratic. Oh how she just wanted to fall into his embrace and kisses and never stop…

She was here, in France, with no one she knew around for miles. Here, a Malfoy and Weasley didn't seem so impossible, nor did a pig headed blond and a hot tempered redhead. So why _did_ she stop?

She watched as Draco began to pull himself together, his eyes glaring a hole into the table as he smoothed his hair and fixed his shirt… how had the first few buttons come undone, anyway?

"That shouldn't have happened," he said after a few moments of awkward silence.

"No," she agreed with a tilt of her head.

"Not like that," he finished and Ginny looked at him curiously. As if nothing had even happened, Work/Responsible/Auror Draco came forward and he checked his watch.

"We still have enough time to check one more house before we call it a day," he drawled in a tone that suggested boredom. He stood from his seat, throwing a handful of coins down onto the table before walking out of the restaurant with a self assured liquid grace.

With a sigh and a painful mental slap, Ginny followed him out the door and into the fading sunlight.

* * *

A/N: So whaddya think?!? lol

Yay! over 200 reviews! Thanks so much! You guys are awesome!

Thanks to all my recent reviewers: SilverUnicorn66, dementorchic, GinnyGINvampire00 aka Evon, cheveuxrougefaux, CanYouLovetheImaginary, QueenBee11, Dumbledore's Troop, grannyHPfan, Tanelle, kasey and tina 07, Rebecca Munin, dragoncharmer79, AuntAnnie, dramaqueen872005, Bella118,

harrypotterchick4ever, Robin

Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed, I'm getting antsy as we get closer and closer to the catalyst. lol.

The mailing list is on, if you want to be added just tell me!


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

* * *

Her feet pounded against the pavement as she ran. She breathed in and out in deep, lung filling, intervals, and she could feel her heart thumping against her ribs as she focused all of her energy on another burst of speed.

They were so close now, they couldn't mess this up.

Her legs ached and her throat burned icy cold as she followed the graceful figure of her partner through the streets of Anger, France. In the distance, she could just make out the shape of a tall and lanky man dashing away from them. Every few seconds, the man would cast a spell, sending it spiraling in their direction.

It was funny how everything happened all at once.

Just an hour ago, she and Draco had been eating breakfast in uncomfortable silence. Forty five minutes ago, they had searched the fifth out of seven house for their quarry, to no avail. Fifteen minutes ago, they had finally found him. Well, sort of. He actually found them first --then ran.

They had arrived at the sixth house on their list. It was a medium sized cottage on the outskirts of the town. When they knocked, a very old and very dirty house elf had answered the door.

"Pouvons-nous parler au maître de la maison, s'il vous plait?" Draco had asked casually, his shoulders stiff and his manner cold. It was the same tone and inflection that he had been using to speak with Ginny all day. _(May we speak to the master of the house, please?)_

"I is having no Master, sir. Wanny only be having a Mistress." It was an obvious lie. The house elf was shaking as he spoke, and the outer and inner décor of the house was not done with a so called 'woman's touch'.

"You're lying."

It was then that everything fell apart. A loud crashing noise came from inside the house and the elf jumped to the side as a barrage of spells came shooting out of the open front door. Without even thinking about it, Ginny drew her wand and cast a shield around Draco and herself. There was a flash of light and spots formed in front of her eyes, blinding her. When the spells finally cleared and her shield crumbled, they looked around, only to see Avery running towards the center of town.

Draco gave chase immediately, and Ginny followed, bringing them to the here and now: running through unfamiliar streets and chasing one of the most wanted wizards in England.

Her hair whipped around her as she rushed to keep up with her partner's long strides. She could see that Avery was tiring, he was beginning to slow down ever so slightly and he was panicking -evidenced by the way he was now glancing over his shoulder.

He sent a curse towards Draco as he ran. A second later, Draco went rigid, the spell having found its target. He fell forward, and hit the ground with a soft thud.

"_Ennervate_!" Ginny yelled, aiming her wand at her prone partner. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that he was beginning to get up as she hurried past.

Another spell came flying towards her and she ducked her head, her eyes trying to take in everything about her surroundings as she darted towards her suspect.

His movements were becoming more and more lethargic as he ran, and Ginny caught up to him quickly. "_Expelliarmus_!" she yelled, and his wand flew out of his outstretched hand. He looked shocked for just a moment as he continued to move away from her.

With a rush of adrenalin, Ginny sprinted forward and leaped, landing on Avery's back and knocking him to the ground. "_Petrificus Totalus_," she muttered, before turning him over on to his back and standing up.

He looked up at her defiantly, his eyes narrowed, and Ginny laughed, her breathing ragged. "Looks like I caught a Death Eater," she mused playfully as Draco ran up beside her.

Avery's angry gaze turned from her to Draco, and his expression took on a look of disgust. "Traître! Vous osez vous associer à ce filth? Jet vous-même dedans avec ce riff-raff? Vous avez- aucune honte? Vous avez le sang pur entrer dans votre corps, vous avez un devoir!" _( Traitor! You dare to associate yourself with this filth? Throw yourself in with this riff-raff? Have you no shame? You have pure blood flowing in your body, you have a duty!)_

With a flick of his wand, Draco silenced the older man and said with a bored drawl, "Je l'ai entendu." _I've heard it.)_ He pulled a small coin from his pocket and tapped the tip of his wand to it. "_Portus,_" he said loudly, and the coin glowed for a moment before returning to normal. He bent down beside their captive and placed the coin in the older man's hand, wrapping his fingers around the object before stepping back.

A moment later, Avery was gone.

"Where did you send him?" Ginny probed, and Draco smiled for the first time that day.

"He should have landed on Tonks' desk by now." He smirked at Ginny's horrified look. "What? She's a married woman now; she needs some excitement in her life."

Ginny laughed loudly. "You probably gave her a heart attack!"

He raised his eyebrows at her in an arrogant way before gesturing towards the town with a tilt of his head and outstretched arm. "We should get back to the hotel. Kingsley will be giving us a call any moment."

She nodded, and with two quick pops, they apparated into their room.

They both sat down on the couch that Draco slept on and looked into the fireplace, waiting. After a few moments, the gentle popping noises of the small fire licking the firewood changed to a slight roaring hiss. Kingsley's face appeared in the flames.

"Good, you're both here," he said and Ginny's eyebrows rose at her boss' tone. It almost sounded as if he didn't expect them to be in the same room. "Nice job on apprehending Avery. Have you been able to find anything yet?"

"No, not yet. We arrived at the house and he ran. We chased, caught, and then sent him to you," Draco drawled flippantly.

"Alright, I want you to search that house immediately. You have the rest of today and tomorrow to find me something worth looking at. We need evidence, proof, leads; anything you can find. I'm counting on you. Keep me informed," he said in his deep soothing tones before disappearing from the flames.

With some quiet groans of frustration and general griping, the two Aurors headed out once more, in the direction of Avery's cottage.

They returned only a few hours later, frustrated and exhausted from the day's activities. They had just spent six hours searching Avery's house and had come up with nothing worth reporting. The house was large and magical, however, and they trusted that they would be able to find something the next day.

Draco collapsed on the couch, one arm flung over his head and one leg lifted over the back of the settee. Ginny hobbled over to the bed with a yawn and lay back on the soft mattress. She extended her legs up into the air and removed her shoes, throwing them to the floor before peeling off her socks.

"Bloody house elf," she heard Draco grumble from across the room, making her laugh lazily.

"He wasn't so bad…"

"You didn't have him clawing at your legs while you tried to search the place!"

Ginny tittered quietly. "He was old and very protective. It was…"

"Annoying! Doesn't he know that he can get a real job now? He can get paid and be treated better. Ugh!" Draco groaned, making Ginny laugh louder.

"I think he started to really like you at the end there."

"Hrmph!"

"I bet that when we get there tomorrow, he'll be so excited to see you!" Ginny chuckled, squealing loudly in girlish giggles when Draco threw his pillow at her.

"Damn it, look what you made me do! Can I have that back now?"

"What?! You threw it at me! Obviously you don't want it." She teased, grinning widely at his growl.

"It's my only pillow. Come on," He coerced, his voice almost pleading. Almost.

"No, I think I'll keep it, thanks. It is very comfortable. Maybe I'll give it to your dear house elf friend tomorrow." Only silence greeted her, and she sat up, confusion etching her features.

"Draco?" Was he angry? What did she say?

"SNIX!!!!" Her partner snored loudly and she just shook her head, getting up and walking over to the couch.

She looked down at his form, stretched out at all angles. His mouth opened slightly as he snored, and his silver hair fell in waves around his face. She sighed, a small smile on her face as she removed his shoes carefully. With a flick of her wand, she removed his shirt and pants and covered him quietly with his blanket. She sat on the coffee table and ran gentle fingers through his hair, watching him for a few moments as he rested. He was truly beautiful.

She shook her head and stood. He was beautiful alright. He was also arrogant, self-centered, sneaky, cold… charming, kind, strong, and gentle.

She stared at the floor, her arms folded in front of her chest. Why did she have to feel like this? So drawn to him? So attracted? He could fill her with burning lust with just a look, and fill her with cold fury with just a few words. He antagonized her and aroused her. She had never felt passion like he ignited in her, and yet she still knew it was wrong somehow. They were too different.

But they did understand each other…

Ginny sighed and massaged her temples. She didn't want to think about it. Any of it. She was dating Harry. Harry Potter, her childhood love. The one that she had never really gotten over; not in five years of being apart.

So why did Draco's touch set her aflame while Harry's… didn't?

Argh! She was thinking again.

With one last glance at her sleeping partner, Ginny walked over to the bed and climbed under the covers. She turned the lights off with a quick spell and focused on taking deep even breaths, willing her body to sleep and her mind to silence.

o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o

"I think I've found something!" Draco called out through the house, and Ginny rushed over to him, passing by the elderly house elf that Draco had spelled to the wall with a Temporary Sticking Charm.

"What is it?" she asked as she followed his voice down a corridor she hadn't seen before. She saw him sitting on the ground, staring at the wall in front of him.

"There is a powerful spell on his wall. I think it might actually be a door that leads to another room, but I can't be sure. We'll need to call in a curse breaker," he articulated, his eyes never straying from the wall. He looked as if he was trying to see through it.

Ginny nodded and moved to the fireplace to floo Kingsley. Less than twenty minutes later, Bill Weasley came through the fireplace.

"Gin-bean? Where are you?" he called as he dusted himself off and Ginny rushed back into the room.

"Bill! They sent you?" she asked cheerily as she was folded in his embrace.

"Obviously. Why else would he be here?" Draco said sarcastically as he entered the room. He held out his hand and Bill shook it.

"Good to see you again," Bill said as he inclined his head.

"Likewise," Draco intoned.

"So, where is this curse?" the elder Weasley inquired, a large smile pulling at his deeply scarred face.

"This way," Draco answered, leading them towards the corridor he had found.

As they walked, Ginny looked up at her brother. "Why'd they send you?"

"Gin-Bug! I'm hurt! Aren't you happy to see your oldest brother?"

"Of course! It's just… what about the bank?"

"I still work there. I just occasionally work with the Aurors and Ministry on certain cases."

"You never told me that!" she pouted.

"Top secret. You understand, right?" He grinned at her winningly.

She rolled her eyes and pushed on his shoulder lightly. "Yes, I understand."

"Great!" he said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest, trapping her in a head lock as they walked.

"Bill!" she howled indignantly as he dragged her along. She looked up as they stopped in front of the cursed wall and saw Draco smirking down at her.

_Wonderful._ She wouldn't live this down for weeks!

She tugged at Bill's arm and he let her go, his attention focused on the wall in front of him. He rubbed his chin in thought as he gave the wall a once over -as if he were sizing up an opponent. After a few seconds, he stepped back and rolled up his sleeves.

"This is going to be a tough one, kids. You guys go ahead and keep poking around the house. I'll call for you when I've cracked it," he announced and Draco nodded, leaving the older man to his work.

Draco brushed his fingers along Ginny's arm. "Come on, _'Gin-bug'_. Let's leave him to it."

She scowled at him and stomped down the corridor.

They were busy searching one of the many bedrooms for the second time when they heard a loud bang. Ginny's head shot up from the drawer she was going through, and Draco met her gaze warningly. Her eyes widened slightly and Draco could see the worry etched in her brow; a second later, she was gone, sprinting out the door and down the stairs.

"Shit," Draco cursed before running after her. "Ginny!" He chased her down, catching her quickly by the arm and turning her towards him. "Gin, it could be dangerous!"

"I don't care! He might be hurt, I have to—" She gasped, fighting against his hold on her.

"Ginevra! Just breathe. I'm sure he's fine."

She stilled in his arms and looked up at him helplessly. "I have to know. I can't loose another brother." As if her words gave her strength, she ripped herself from his grasp and ran down the corridor towards her brother.

When Draco caught up to her once more, he saw her kneeling on the ground, her arms wrapped around her brother, who was lying on the carpeted floor. The floor was covered in debris, and there were strange burn marks on the adjacent walls, but _the wall_ was gone, blasted open. Just beyond the gaping hole was another room.

Draco had been right. His celebration was very short lived as he stepped over to his partner and her brother. Bill's eyes were closed and he looked almost limp in Ginny's arms. She had her head resting on his chest and she was sobbing quietly. Bill's eyelids fluttered open and he looked up at Draco with a small, sad smile. Draco exhaled in relief.

"I was so scared!" she cried, clutching to her brother's shirt.

"Gin-Bug, I think you hurt me more than the explosion when you knocked me down!" He mock scolded her and Ginny laughed, lifting her head and staring into his eyes.

"I thought…"

"I know," he said lovingly before ruffling her hair.

Draco watched in fascination as she stood and helped her brother up from the ground. She led him to the sitting room and helped him into a chair before asking if she could get him anything.

Bill just laughed at her. "You're acting like mom!" he said, and Ginny wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"I am not! Mom would have already been force feeding you soup while berating you for almost getting yourself hurt," she defended.

"Don't forget the next three days of coddling," Bill stated with a laugh and Ginny joined him.

Draco stood in the doorway, watching the siblings as they laughed.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Ginny probed quietly and Bill nodded.

"Yes, Mom. I'm fine. I think you're just using me as an excuse to slack off on your job. I did open that wall, after all." He teased and Ginny nodded.

"Fine. But I'm going to check up on you later," She said threateningly as Bill stood and made his way to the fireplace.

"Deal," he said, before stepping into the flames. "Bye, sis," he said before flooing out.

Draco watched her silently as she took a deep, calming breath. She turned towards him slowly. "Well, let's get on with it," she said, and Draco gave her a reassuring half-smile as they made their way into the newly opened room.

The room was large and had a high, vaulted ceiling. There were magical windows sitting on the walls that showed different seasons and sceneries. The room was plain, with only a few chairs, a desk and a cabinet.

The two Aurors made quick work of the room, pulling open drawers and cushions in their search for information. By the end of the night and their second run through of the room, they had found a spy-glass, some acid pops, various ingredients and potions, a few dark magic artifacts (that tried to attack them), a number of letters, and a notebook.

The letters seemed to be from the infamous Mr. X and seemed to be written in some non-magical code. The large leather bound tome, when opened, proved to be blank.

When Draco opened the notebook, only to find it unused, he almost tossed it aside, but Ginny stopped him quickly. "Give it here," she said, eyeing the book with great interest as he handed it to her. She bit her lip and flipped to the first page.

She stared at the page quietly and pulled her wand from her pocket. After only a moment of hesitation, she closed her eyes and swished her wand._ "Aparecium_!" she whispered, and ink seeped onto the blank pages, forming words in a curly male script.

Draco stood quickly and moved beside her, looking over her shoulder. "It's a list," he said and Ginny opened her eyes slowly, seeing that it was indeed a list. A list of names.

Her breath caught as she flipped through the pages. There were pages and pages of names and addresses. She followed the words with her finger. "These are the names of the victims," she gasped and Draco nodded.

"And dates. Look," he murmured while pointing to the dates listed in the column beside the names. She remembered from her paper work that those were the dates that these families had been taken and their houses destroyed, all in the name of Muggle slave-trade and wizard superiority.

She flipped the pages forward and her chest filled with both sadness and excitement. "Some of these dates haven't happened yet. Draco, this is exactly what we need! We've found our proof!"

Draco let out a short chuckle of relief; they had found it. Their work wasn't done yet -not by a long shot, but with this notebook, they would be able to save potentially hundreds of people, and they would be much closer to getting to the bottom of their case.

Ginny smiled up at him and he almost wanted to reach down and kiss her, share their excitement together, but he held off. He needed to be patient, now was not the time. "Let's finish up here. See if there is anything left and get back to the hotel," he muttered and she nodded, shrinking the letters and notebook and placing them in her pocket before searching some more.

o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o.o.o.

Two hours later, the house had officially been searched, top to bottom, and back again. They Apparated back to the hotel and sat on the couch, papers strewn all around them, as they compared the notebook's list of names to their own list of victims. When they were done, Ginny stretched languidly and forced her lips together as she suppressed a yawn.

"I'm going to grab a quick shower," she announced.

"Alright. I'm just going to floo Kingsley and tell him of today's progress," Draco responded.

Ginny smiled at him sleepily before making her way to the bathroom. When Draco heard the water turn on he moved over to the fireplace and called his boss.

"Auror Malfoy, what do you have for me?" Kingsley asked him, his voice deep and calm.

"We've found something, sir. It looks like a list of victims and potential victims."

"Excellent…"

"But," Draco cut in, "we were unable to search any further today. There may be more in the house, more things of use." Draco lied smoothly.

"You're asking for an extension?"

"Yes, sir. Just one more day, so that we can be one hundred percent sure there is nothing else…" he said, schooling his expression into one of utmost seriousness.

Kingsley looked to be in deep thought for a minute before nodding his head decidedly. "Alright. One more day and one more night, but that is all."

"Yes, sir."

"I will see you in two days time," Kingsley said gruffly before ending the call.

Draco pulled himself from the flames and saw Ginny standing across the room in her night dress, drying the ends of her hair with a towel. "What did he say?" she asked.

Draco tore his eyes away from her, his body feeling warm as certain parts of his anatomy twitched to life. He swallowed deeply and looked at her once more, his expression unreadable. "He says that he's proud of our progress, but he wants us to stay for one more day and search the house again. Make sure we didn't miss anything."

Ginny gave an aggravated sigh. "We already searched that entire house. There is nothing else to find!" she exclaimed.

"I know," Draco said in a 'what a shame' tone. He watched Ginny from the corner of his eye as she stomped around the room, clearly displeased by his news.

"Hey, why don't we just…skip it?"

"Skip it?" she asked incredulously.

"You said yourself that there is nothing left to find in that house. Why not just skip it?"

"And do what?" she looked at him suspiciously.

"I don't know… I mean this is your first time in France, and you haven't even seen any of the sights," he drawled, a strange little smile curving his lips. "What about Paris? You can't visit France and not see Paris." He continued and could see her shoulders visibly relax. He had her.

"Paris?" she repeated meekly.

"Of course. I've been there a number of times, I'd love to show it to you," he said softly. He didn't want to push too hard, or she would become suspicious again. He had to deal with this carefully, pull at her childish dreams and angle it just right.

"I... I wouldn't know what to do with myself," she mumbled, and Draco's eyebrow raised just the slightest bit in victory. _Take that, Potter_. He almost hated using his tricks on her, but this was war, and Ginny was the ultimate prize.

"You'll be fine," he assured. "We should get some rest so we can leave early…"

"Oh. Of course," she said in a daze as she slipped under the covers and Draco dimmed the lights.

As he lay back on the couch, Draco thought that he could just barely make out his partner's whispered word of "Paris…"

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to my recent reviewers! QueenBee11, babi-gurl-chels, okayummstfu, GinnyGINvampire00 aka Evon, Blairmalfoy22, CanYouLovetheImaginary, Dracoginnylover24, gh0ulish, kasey and tina 07, robin, Bella118, grannyHPfan, harrypotterchick4ever , Rebecca Munin, SilverUnicorn66, AuntAnnie, Tanelle, cheveuxrougefaux.

So tired, its been a rough week, so I'm off to bed! Tell me what you guys think! (:


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Draco emerged from the bathroom and saw Ginny kneeling by the fireplace, her head engulfed in green flames. Draco allowed himself a small grin as he buttoned the last few buttons on his shirt.

A moment later, Ginny sat back on her haunches and rocked herself up onto her knees.

"Who'd you call?" he asked.

She looked over her shoulder at him. "Luna. I asked if she would mind watching Jasper for another day and night."

Draco cringed only slightly, and Ginny laughed. He hated Jasper. He had been by her apartment a few times to go over their case files and every time, Jasper would prove to be an annoyance to him. Jasper was very protective of Ginny and had decided that Draco was his rival for her attentions when he came to visit.

Jasper fought dirty, too. He would wait until Draco took his seat and then hurriedly scramble onto the couch and make a bed out of Draco's lap. If Draco tried to move even the slightest bit, Jasper would hiss and scratch at him. When it was time for Draco to leave, Ginny would have to pick the cat up and hold him in her arms so that her partner could stand.

"Are you ready?" he asked after a moment, and Ginny nodded, getting to her feet. She still felt a bit guilty that they were leaving for Paris when they were under direct orders to further search Avery's home, but the idea of going to Paris (even if only for a day) was exciting, and in her mind, worth any verbal lashing Kingsley or Tonks might give them; if they ever found out, that is.

Ginny grabbed her purse from the nightstand and shrank it down to pocket size before moving over towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Ar—Aren't we going to Paris?" she asked in confusion.

"Not through any door," he answered, moving to her side.

His proximity to her made her slightly dizzy as she looked up into his eyes. "Oh, then how?" she mumbled, amazed that the words sounded clear and strong through the fog in her mind.

He reached out a long fingered hand and pushed thick locks of red hair behind her ear as he leaned in to her. Her breath hitched and she shivered as his lips brushed her ear, his hand sliding down her hair until he wrapped his fingers around her upper arm.

"We're Apparating," he whispered, warm breath sliding against her face as he spoke. A moment later, she felt the familiar squeeze as he Side-Along-Apparated them to their destination. When the world came into focus again, Draco moved away from her and she felt a rush of cold air meeting the places he had kept so warm.

"Welcome to Paris," she heard a man say to her left as she looked around her. They were in a large building that was very obviously magical. It had ports of Apparation, multiple fireplaces along the walls, and beautifully detailed moving paintings decorating the large room. It was very crowded as magical people of all shapes and sizes came in and out in a hurry, reminding her of King's Cross station. She realized that the building must look unassuming to Muggles from the outside, a way for magical people to travel in and out. One could not just Apparate onto the streets of Paris, after all. There was too much risk of being caught.

She looked to the man that had spoken and gave him a small innocent smile. "Thank you."

Draco came back to her side and led her to two large doors to the right. He opened the door for her and held out a graceful arm. "Madame," he said teasingly, and she rolled her eyes as she stepped out onto the streets of Paris.

Time flew by so quickly that she almost wished that she had a Time-Turner so that she could take everything in. They started out by making their way along the **Champs Élysées**, across the **Jardin des Tuileries** towards the Louvre. The Lourve was magnificent, but not wanting to be there all day, they were only able to see part of the humongous museum. They continued their sightseeing as they made their way to Notre Dame Cathedral, in all its glory. Soon morning slid into afternoon, and they stopped at a café for lunch.

Nothing seemed to slow Ginny down as Draco pulled her from place to place, millions of questions spewing from her mouth as they walked and explored.

"Where to now?" she asked excitedly.

Draco kept his face an emotionless mask as he led her to the Grande Boulevards. "Now?"

"Yes, where are we going?"

"Oh. To get you a dress for dinner, of course," he said, hiding a smirk.

Her mood immediately turned sour as she stopped and stared at him, crossing her arms under her breasts. "I don't wear dresses." She glared, looking strikingly like her mother would when reprimanding one of her children.

"You wore one at Hogwarts," he taunted, moving over to her side.

"That was different. I didn't have a choice."

"I'm not giving you a choice right now, either," he admitted, grabbing her arm and dragging her forward.

"Draco! Ferret! You can't make me!" She pleaded, feeling childish as she attempted to dig her heels into the ground.

"Stop throwing a tantrum. We're in Paris, celebrating a successful mission, and you will wear a dress."

"But—" She attempted warily as the fancy dress shop loomed before her.

The door jingled loudly as they entered the shop, and Ginny was immediately assaulted by bright colors and shiny fabrics. "Draco…" she whispered, her voice tinged with fear.

"Bonjour!" the salesman said as he walked over to them. He spoke briefly with Draco in French, and soon, Ginny was pulled into a dressing room, many dresses in various styles being thrown at her.

She had half a mind to just sit in the corner and pout; she _HATED_ trying on clothes. Especially dresses. But she _was_ in Paris, and Draco was nice enough to get them there and show her around. She glanced at the growing pile of dresses with a sigh. They were celebrating a job well done and it couldn't hurt to wear a nice dress to a nice dinner, right?

She made a face as an apple green dress was hung on the door, and with a deep sigh, removed it from its hanger. She had just slid the slinky dress over her head and was attempting to zip up the side when she heard the door jingle once more.

Her head shot up and she froze in place.

He wouldn't. Would he?

She slammed the dressing room door open with all her might and tumbled out. "Draco!" she yelled as she watched his silver hair disappear into the crowd outside.

"Madame," the salesman called as he tried to push her back into the dressing room.

"No!" she said, shaking him off. "Where is he going?" she demanded hotly, her voice a little higher than usual.

Draco had left her here, in the clutches of these… people and their, she shuddered, _fabrics!_

She was slightly shell-shocked as the salesman called a woman out from the back. The woman cooed at her in French and led her back into the dressing room, helping her out of the apple colored dress.

Ginny attempted to cover herself, and the older woman laughed at her as she picked another dress from the ones hanging on the door. The woman continued to change her in and out of multiple dresses, and Ginny felt dizzy from the colors and price tags that she was seeing.

Finally, the woman found a dress in the pile that was not brightly colored or too shiny. She held the dress against Ginny's chest for a moment, and Ginny guessed she was looking at the color against her skin. It was difficult for Ginny to find colors that didn't clash horribly with her milk white skin or her bright red hair.

The woman's face lit up as she lifted the dress and slid it over Ginny's curves.

Ginny smoothed the dress down her body and the woman zipped it up slowly. It was tight, but Ginny could still breathe, and at least it wasn't entirely uncomfortable, like the one with the wired bodice she had tried moments ago.

The woman stepped back, giving Ginny a critical eye, like she had done with the last few dresses. Ginny sighed as she waited for the woman to say, "No!" once again, but this time, instead of a word, all she heard from the woman was a gasp.

Ginny met the woman's eyes, her brows drawing together.

"Parfait!" the woman exclaimed, opening the dressing room door and pulling Ginny out by her hand.

She was led out of the main sales room and into another room that she recognized as a salon. The salesman from earlier was there and when he saw her, he clapped quickly, a large smile on his face. People seemed to come out from no where and she was rushed to a chair as she was attacked by five people with combs, brushes, and more… color.

A man behind Ginny's back began combing her hair upwards, pulling it painfully tight as he struggled with her thick mane, trying to style it. One man worked on her makeup, while another shaped her eyebrows and a small woman measured her shoe size before hurrying out of the room.

Another woman glanced at her fingernails, and Ginny wanted to curl her fingers from view, embarrassed by her bitten nails. It was a nervous habit that she had never really grown out of. As if sensing Ginny's embarrassment, the woman gripped her fingers tightly and began to buff them in earnest.

She had no idea how much time had passed before all of the people stepped back, giving her room to stand. She stood slowly, her legs achy from walking all morning and into the afternoon and then from sitting for so long.

When she stood to her full height, the shoe woman laid a pair of strapped heels in front of her, which Ginny carefully stepped into, surprised when they fit comfortably.

When the shoes were on her feet, the salesman appeared again. He led her over to a platform surrounded by three angled mirrors, and Ginny stepped up, taking a deep annoyed breath before looking at her reflection.

Her breath caught in her throat as she glanced upon herself, and her fingers touched her lips in shock. She watched as her reflection copied her movements, almost shocked that it was her image she was seeing.

She looked… she looked…

"Magnifique," the man said as he looked up at her, and Ginny blushed lightly as she continued to stare at herself.

Her hair was swept up into an effortless looking chignon that sat tight near the crown of her head. Her makeup was simple and elegant, and Ginny was pleased to see that they did not try to cover up her numerous freckles. The dress, however, was stunning. It was a deep midnight blue -a color that Ginny would have never picked for herself, but now, seeing the color against her pale skin, she never wanted to wear any other color. It illuminated her skin and made a wonderful contrast with her fiery hair.

The dress was stylish and flirty with a sweetheart neckline and rouging between the breasts. It wasn't too low cut and wasn't too long either, falling a few inches below her knees. It was tight from her breasts to her hips; showing off her athletic figure and making her hips and chest appear larger, giving her the illusion of an hourglass figure. At her hips, the tightness of the dress ended and it flowed out around her thighs (happily covering up their thickness) and knees. It had fluttery sleeves that gave it a romantic look, and the entire effect left her as an image of loveliness.

That's what she looks like, she decided finally--

She looked like a girl. Not an Auror who took down wanted wizards for a living, but a primped and pampered girl. Her expression became sour and annoyed again, just in time for Draco to walk into the shop, sending the bell above the door ringing.

She crossed her arms under her breasts as she turned to face him, looking down on his from the platform. She opened her mouth to say something to him and then closed it with a snap. He stood there in a black suit and tie, his hair sleek and perfect. He looked handsome, but that was not what had stopped her, making her heart thump loudly against her chest.

It was the way he was looking at her, his eyes wide and filled with swirling emotions that he never showed or even hinted to. He was looking at her with open adoration and wonder.

She could feel her skin grow hot as he reached a hand out to her, helping her down from the platform. Their eyes met and they just stared at each other for a long time, neither sure what to say or do. The silence soon became awkward and Ginny reluctantly broke it.

"You look stuffy," she said with a small smile, her eyes never leaving his.

"You look girly," he countered, leaning forward to capture her lips with his. His mouth was only a breath from hers when a cough to the left disrupted them. Ginny jumped back as if she had been scalded and Draco growled as he went over to pay the impatient salesman.

When he was done, he walked over to the door and held it open. "Our reservation is waiting," he grumbled as she walked over to him, not meeting his eyes again as she walked out onto the streets.

He cursed quietly as he followed her out.

They made their way to the restaurant in relative silence, and Ginny found that she was only mildly surprised when they arrived to find that they did indeed have reservations at the ritzy restaurant.

They were seated at a small table near the back, and Ginny took her time looking around. "I've never been somewhere so fancy," she said after a moment.

Draco nodded. "I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable, but I wanted to bring you here. It really is one of the best, and it was my mother's favorite," he said as he relaxed into his seat.

She looked at him, studying him as she had done to the room before admitting, "I'm not uncomfortable at all."

He brought his eye back to hers and she offered him a small smile.

The sommelier arrived holding a bottle of wine and offering them a taste before taking their wine orders and rushing off to fulfill it. Draco ordered their food and wine, while Ginny tried in vain to understand what he had ordered for her.

Dinner was a long affair, and Ginny thoroughly enjoyed it. They spoke lightly about what they had seen that day and about the food. She hinted as casually as she could that she would like to see the Eiffel Tower before they left but Draco didn't respond, and it was quickly forgotten.

The wine and atmosphere left her with a warm bubbly feeling, and the food was delicious. She indulged herself until she was full and as she took the last little bite of her desert with a little hum of satisfaction, she felt completely relaxed and at ease.

Draco paid the bill and they left the restaurant, making their way through the streets once more. In the back of her mind, Ginny realized that she couldn't feel her feet anymore. What were originally comfortable shoe, were now cutting off her circulation, but as they reached the banks of the Seine River, she found that she didn't really care.

The sun was setting on the horizon, creating ripples of gold, red, and purple on the water's surface, making it sparkle with life. Looking upon it now, she knew why painters like Renoir and Monet could not help but to attempt to capture it on canvas.

Nearby, she could hear a string quartet playing a romantic arrangement with soft warbling notes and passionate vibrato.

"May I have this dance?" Draco asked, and she turned to see him with one hand stretched out towards her and another behind his back as he stood in a half bow.

She smiled shyly at him before placing her hand in his and allowing him to move her in slow circles.

They let the gentle breeze and sweet music wash over them as they moved, her left hand clasped in his and pressed against his chest, while her other arm was wound around his neck. It took all of her will power not to run her fingers through his hair as she focused her gaze on the water below.

"I'll pay you back, when we get home," she said after awhile.

"No, you won't," he corrected, and he could feel Ginny stiffen in his arms.

"I _can_ afford it, you know," she said bitterly.

"I know you can afford it, but I won't accept your money. I wanted to show you a good time in Paris, and I wanted to foot the bill. End of story."

"Oh. Thank you." She paused for a moment, debating with herself. "I still want to pay you."

"I know," he said, his mouth curving upwards in a half smile. "Have you had a good time?" he wondered aloud, the sun passing below the horizon and the stars slowly becoming visible above them.

"Yes," she admitted, biting her lip to keep herself from saying what she was thinking, that she never did get to see the Eiffel Tower.

"Good. But there is one more thing that I want to show you," he whispered, and with a pop, they were Apparating again.

She stumbled as they landed and fell against Draco's chest. He caught her easily and helped her to stand. She took one glance around, wondering where they were, and let out a small noise that sounded like "Guh!"

The Eiffel Tower stood before her, sparkling with millions of lights against the darkness, brighter than any star, and more wonderful than she had ever imagined. She took a small, imperceptible step forward and Draco moved with her. Without her even realizing it, her hand found his as he led her to the Tower's entrance. Draco paid the entrance fee and they made their way to the elevators.

It was a slow ride to the top, and when the doors opened, Ginny was bursting with excitement. Even at this time of night, the tower was crowded, but as Ginny made her way to the railing and looked over the edge at the city lights below, she felt as though she and Draco were the only people truly there.

He stood beside her, his arm brushing hers as they looked out at night-time Paris. It was exhilarating, and she could feel her heart thumping against her chest as she looked out.

"It's amazing," she said, turning to face him. He nodded slightly, and she watched as he took a deep breath, his eyes not on the city below, but instead on what he could see of the sky above.

The lights from the tower cast a warm yellow glow on his face, and she was struck by how handsome he was. She bit her bottom lip as she once more looked out into the night, but for some reason, her eyes strayed back to his countenance.

"Draco," she whispered, and he turned his face to her. She smiled at him gently and placed her hand on his cheek as she lifted herself onto her toes, her lips meeting his.

The kiss was short and sweet, just a pressing of lips that sent warmth cascading through her being. She pulled back slowly, her eyes fluttering open to see him.

He appeared shocked, and the look of wonder was back in place upon his features. "You kissed me," he said dumbly, and Ginny bit her lip again to contain her laughter.

She reached her hand up and caressed the back of his neck; bring his head down to hers. "I can't let you take point all the time," she explained quietly before pressing her lips to his once more.

This kiss wasn't short; it was long and passionate, filled with longing and desire.

He met her lips eagerly, his mouth fitting against hers tightly as his fingers traced over her sides, making her shiver. One brave hand found its way up to her chest, and she felt his knuckles brushing along the underside of her right breast as he gathered her closer.

Her mouth fell open in a gasp as his thumb brushed over her nipple, rubbing it through her dress, and he surged forward, deepening the kiss and sliding his tongue against hers.

He pulled away slowly, peering down at her smugly and making Ginny flush. Draco looked around them quickly before grabbing Ginny's elbow and pulling her away from the crowd to a more secluded area of the tower near the stairs.

"What…?" Ginny asked him as they stopped, her words being cut off as he swooped down once more, capturing her lips with his.

She sighed against him, going slack in his arms as he held her tightly, possessively. Her arms wound around his neck as his slid his around her waist snugly.

They shouldn't be doing this, Ginny knew. They shouldn't be in Paris, France, kissing atop the Eiffel tower, but she couldn't help her body's reaction to his. She couldn't help but give in to his touch and his presence, and for once, she was admitting to herself that she -Ginny Weasley- desired Draco Malfoy, because when he was near her, like now, she forgot that they had once hated each other, forgot their history, and that he wasn't her "type". She forgot what it meant to be a Weasley or a Malfoy and all of the connotations that came with bearing those names.

Ginny could feel him fumbling for something in his pocket, and as he whispered the Disapparation spell against her cheek. She found that she didn't care where he was taking her.

o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o

They appeared in their hotel room with a quiet 'pop', their mouths meeting each other hungrily as they stumbled towards the bed.

Draco kicked his shoes off as he pushed her backwards towards the thickly padded mattress. When the back of her thighs hit the edge, he lifted her up until she was sitting in front of him.

Her mouth was warm and wet against his, and he took his time, enjoying the taste and feel of her as she whimpered against his mouth.

She pulled at his shoulders, sliding her nimble fingers under the jacket of his tux and pushing it down so that it fell down his arms. Without breaking the connection between their lips, he helped her by shrugging his shoulders and letting the item fall from his body.

She reached up to loosen his tie and he helped her, hurrying to remove it before throwing it aside and moving closer to her. She fell back against the comforter and slid back so that her head was resting on the pillows. She licked her lips, her eyes heavy lidded, as he climbed up to meet her.

He removed her shoes slowly before sliding gentle hands up her calves and towards her thighs, making her shiver and creating a burning sensation in her center, making her feel feverish and damp.

She bit her bottom lip as his hands slid higher and as his lips met hers once more. She felt her legs parting as he leaned closer, his hands exerting a very persuasive pressure that made her head feel light and her throat dry.

His lips whispered against hers as he leaned over her. He brought his hands up so that they were settled on either side of her head, supporting his weight above her so that their bodies weren't touching anywhere except for his mouth caressing hers.

She raised her head slightly, wanting to deepen the kiss, and he simply moved back, anticipating her movement and making sure that there was still space between them. She groaned, wanting more contact, and bucked her hips up to meet his. She felt him shudder against her as he sucked her lower lip into his mouth, nibbling at it like he always wanted to when he saw her biting it oh so seductively.

She raised her hands up and unbuttoned his shirt, her fingers sliding against the skin of his smooth chest. He pulled away from her briefly and she made a small whine of disappointment, her eyes never leaving his as he unbuttoned the cuffs at his wrists and flung his shirt across the room. His eyes had a darker quality now, different than she had ever seen them. They were the color of molten silver, and his the way his eyes were lidded and his lips were pink and swollen from their kisses made her heart pound against her chest.

He leaned down to her again and she slid her hands to his back, resting them near his shoulder blades and pressing down, making him lay full out on top of her, their bodies only separated by her dress and his pants as their mouths met again, the passion building until she could feel sweat springing up upon her brow and their breathing was labored.

She could feel him there, where she wanted him most, his hard length pressing against her center through his pants, making her body feel tight and aware, as if she could snap any moment. She groaned as he sucked at her neck, placing open mouth kisses on her flesh and making her arch her back, her head pressing into the pillows as her hips rolled up to better feel his length against her.

He hissed at her movement and one hand moved to her thigh as his other cupped her breast through her dress, his thumb and forefinger teasing the pebbled flesh of her nipple through the material.

Oh gods, she was wet. She could feel her panties growing damp as they moved against each other, the skirt of her dress riding up as they continued to grind against each other.

Draco lapped at her neck, his mouth leaving a trail of kisses down the column of pale flesh, ending at the hollow of her throat and tasting her there. She moaned and he pressed harder against her, simulating an act with her that he had been dreaming about for months.

He shivered as she moved against him, her thrusts meeting his stroke for stroke, creating a sweet friction that made his stomach muscles flutter.

Oh, how he wanted her. Wanted to feel her wet sheath surrounding him; had wanted to for a long time, and it had only gotten worse after he had touched her there, in a moment of passion and jealousy over two months ago.

As if his fingers had a mind of their own, they moved up between their bodies and slid between the slip of fabric that was her underwear, making her breath hitch as his knuckles rubbed lightly against the bundle of nerves near the top.

Her hips bucked awkwardly and he gasped against her, his mouth meeting hers in a bruising kiss as one finger pressed against her opening.

She was getting over excited now and she was so wet that when she moved again, his finger slid between her folds and inside of her. The moan he received as a reward was enough to make him press harder against her as he entered another finger.

He moved his hand against her, curling his fingers just slightly in a gesture that had her emitting small gasping shrieks of pleasure. He couldn't take it anymore; he had to have her, here on this bed, in her black dress with her perfectly coifed hair mussed against the pillows.

She moaned his name breathily against his lips, and it was all he needed as his hands moved away from her and he began to fumble with the button and zipper of his pants.

Before he could pull the zipper all the way down, however, she was pulling him towards her again and kissing him breathless.

Ginny's body was tingling pleasantly, almost tickling in its intensity, as he brought her close to the edge of sanity with his mouth, body, and fingers, and she wasn't even naked yet.

_Naked. Sex. Sex with Draco Malfoy. _

She smiled against his lips as she helped him to slide his pants down with her feet and hands, leaving his boxers on. Suddenly her brow became troubled as he sucked at her breast through her dress.

_Draco was more experienced than her; much more. What if she wasn't good enough? _

Doubt niggled at her consciousness as he pressed against her, his hardness much more noticeable now that his pants were gone, making her eyes roll back into her head at the exquisite feeling.

_It was no secret that he had been with many women; she had known that for a long time. Why did it bother her now, now when she should be—had been enjoying herself until just moments before. _

_She might as well be a virgin compared to him. She would be a virgin if it hadn't been for a few hurried and awkward trysts over five years ago with…_

She froze, her body becoming icy as if someone had dumped a bucket of cold water over her head.

_Harry. _

She closed her eyes tightly as Draco pressed an open mouthed kiss to her throat, laving gently at her pulse point and making her shiver from both the feelings and her thoughts. Her guilt rose like a tangible lump and settled directly in her stomach.

She felt sick and abhorrent. She was acting like a slag, cheating on a man who loved her while away on a business trip. She tried to smother the small sob that escaped her, but she knew that Draco had felt it, had sensed her tense up.

Ginny kept her eyes closed, waiting for him to pull away in disgust, sneer, say something… Instead, she was surprised to feel his weight settle heavily on top of her as his arms found their way around her back. His face was buried in her neck, soft puffs of air warming and exciting her already tingling skin.

The room was deathly quiet for too many seconds, and Ginny swallowed nervously. "I'm sorry," she breathed, feeling a chaste kiss upon her chin.

He raised himself up on his elbows and gazed down at her, his grey eyes capturing hers. "There's nothing to be sorry about," he replied.

Ginny groaned, her hands coming up between their bodies. She pressed the heels of her palms into her eyes and began to laugh quietly. "Gods, what you must think of me," she said, and he didn't respond, just remained where he was, half on-half off of her. "I mean, what are we doing? We're partners and… Oh, I've really messed up this time."

Long fingers curled themselves around her hair gently. "I thought that it was perfectly clear what we were doing. If not, then I must be doing something very wrong," he said lightly and was pleased when he saw her remove her hands from her eyes.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide and damp, making her lashes clump together. She licked her lips a moment in thought, and he couldn't help but to dip his head to taste her once more.

She kissed him back briefly before tensing again and pushing him away a few inches. "I… I can't do this, Draco. I have a--"

"Shh," he whispered, a thin finger falling over her lips. "I know."

She nodded slowly, her gaze falling from his. She searched the room with her eyes, her mind everywhere at once, and her heart still beating rapidly.

Draco's weight shifted above her, and before she could blink, he had toppled them to the side so that they were lying facing each other on the bed.

Ginny glanced at him briefly before looking down at her hands. She could feel his eyes on her, but she couldn't bring herself to look into them.

_Just moments ago we were…_

She felt his fingers glide down her arm and her breath hitched slightly at the contact.

"What now?" she asked timidly.

"Maybe we should get some rest," he conceded.

"I'm not tired," she responded after a moment. There was no way she could sleep, not with the way her head was spinning.

"Neither am I. Maybe we could… talk," he offered, and she couldn't help but smile at the sound of distaste that his own words had brought.

"About the weather?" She prodded with a gentle laugh, attempting to make the knots in her stomach uncoil.

"Why don't we talk about you?" he murmured, his hand rising to her cheek.

"There's nothing to tell. You know everything."

"What do I know?" he asked with a smile in his voice.

"My name is Ginevra Weasley. I'm an Auror on a mission in France. I'm five feet, six inches and have red hair and freckles…"

"What else?"

"I grew up in a large family, attended Hogwarts and was sorted into Gryffindor house." She stopped and looked into his eyes inquiringly. "I don't know what you want to know."

Silence over came them once more, but this time it was a more comfortable kind of quiet. Ginny found herself wondering how he could always do that; how he could always make her comfortable.

"Was he your first?" Draco asked suddenly.

Yes, Draco Malfoy had the uncanny ability to make her comfortable one minute and completely uncomfortable the next.

"W-What?!" Her eyes popped open wide and she stared at him in shock, only to be greeted by his famous smirk.

"You heard me, Weasel. I was wondering if Potty was your first —surely you're not a virgin." He demurred.

Ginny huffed at him. "You're terrible," she said at last, pushing at the hold that he had on her.

"Come on. We'll swap stories and eat popcorn. It'll be a grand little sleep over!" He begged and Ginny glared at him, but stopped trying to push him away. "Excellent! Ok, you already know the rules to this one. You ask a question and I have to answer honestly. Then it's my turn to ask a question."

"What if I don't want to answer?"

His gaze heated once more as he looked into her eyes. "I will never force you to do anything you're not ready for." He purred, and she bit her lower lip in acceptance of his answer.

She could still feel him; he was barely dressed as he lay beside her, and she could still feel his heat. Still taste him on her lips.

She caught sight of the clock in the corner and realized that almost two hours had passed since they had arrived. Meeting his eyes once more she mumbled, "Who goes first?"

"I believe my question has already been asked."

After a moments contemplation she finally answered. "Yes." She waited a beat for his reaction, when she saw that his expression was blank she continued. "Who was _your _first?"

"Pansy. Was it romantic?"

"No. How many have you been with?"

"…A few. You?"

"A few?"

"You didn't answer." He pressed.

"…One. How many is a few?" she countered.

"Eight," he answered easily. "What was it like?"

"What?"

"Your first time. You said that it wasn't romantic, so what was it like?"

She gaped like a fish for an embarrassing amount of time before breaking into uncontrollable laughter.

"What's so funny?" he asked with a chuckle.

"This." She motioned between them. "You're half naked, lying on a hotel room bed with me, your work partner, talking about our sex lives after the most amazing day in Paris. And then when we got back… It's just surreal."

He watched her for a moment before crossing his arms over his chest and rolling onto his back. "You're avoiding the question."

She giggled and turned onto her own back, looking up at the ceiling and sighing loudly. "It was as expected. Horrible, messy, sweet… short."

"But not romantic?"

"Merlin's beard, no. It was at the Burrow after a family Quidditch match. We were both sweaty and smelled horrible." She laughed as she remembered. "It was on the floor of the shed where we keep our brooms and my father's muggle artifacts."

Draco snorted. "Sounds like Potter."

Ginny felt her guilt rise again and shifted on the comforter. "What about you?"

"It was perfect. Well, at least I thought it was. It was fourth year at Hogwarts and I had arranged to have the dorm to myself that night. I spelled candles to float above us and managed to get a hold of some very expensive champagne. I even had my friend Blaise, who was better at charms than I, to fill the room with rose petals."

"Wow."

"Yeah, it would have been perfect, but I was inexperienced and… Well, I've gotten much better since." He preened and Ginny laugh raucously.

When she calmed down and looked at him expectantly, he realized it was his turn to ask a question. "Oh. Well, when was the last time for you?"

"How long ago?" She clarified and he nodded. "Five years ago," she answered reluctantly.

"You haven't made love in five years?"

"Nope," she admitted on an exhale.

"Why?"

She shrugged. "Just never met anyone worth the time. I was focusing on my training and then on my work. I didn't have any time for men."

"Now you have two men vying for your affections." He pointed out, turning his head to the side to see her face.

Ginny let her own head fall to the side as she searched his face, not voicing the questions rolling around in her mind.

"…I think its time for bed," Draco said finally, breaking the silence once more.

It was then that she realized that somewhere along the line their game had lost its structure and she had lost all control over the conversation. Maybe she had never had any control to begin with? But, that was how it was with Draco, somehow he always made her structure crumble, leaving her scatter brained and breathless.

He pushed himself up into a sitting position, and leaned down, reaching for his clothes that had fallen to the floor and giving Ginny a nice view of his muscular back.

'_Stop it,' _She berated herself.

She watched as he gathered his things from the floor and stood, making his way over to the couch that he slept on. He placed his things on top of his suitcase and began to arrange his pillow and blanket.

Ginny sat up as he fluffed his pillow, not sure what to say. Not entirely sure what she _wanted_ to say. His eyes met hers across the room and she flushed. "You don't have to sleep on the couch." At Draco's cocked eyebrow, she hurried on in explanation. "I mean it can't be very comfortable, and there's plenty of room on the bed…"

Their gazes remained locked for a long moment before he smiled at her, a slow lazy smile that made her heart tighten. "I think that it would be best if I sleep over here."

"But..."

"Ginny," he whispered, holding up a hand to stop her, "I don't want you to ever regret anything between us, and you would regret tonight."

With a small nod, she climbed under the covers of the bed, not even bothering to change as she curled up against her pillow. She heard him whisper for the lights to go out and the room was surrounded in darkness.

Sleep didn't come easy. Ginny Weasley was used to living a life of simple decisions. It was always 'yes' or 'no', and she had made sure that it was that way -black and white-ever since her first year.

She wasn't prepared for this.

* * *

**A/N:** I know its been a long time since I've posted! Please forgive me! I fell very ill in early december and spent much of the month in the hospital and recovering. I'm still dreading the hospital bills to come! Eek!

I havent abandoned this story as many of you may have feared, it is still running, but as I am still recovering and just started back at work today I'm not sure how long the next chapter will take although it is already half written.

I love all of you and all of your reviews! Thank you so much!

Fact: Aimsaru blushes when she writes smutty scenes. I'm not sure I captured 'them' as well as I could have in this chapter, and some day I may go back and change some things but for now, this is it. Hope you like! and I hope you havent abandoned this fic, b/c I havent (:


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Stealth and diversionary tactics had become staples in her life for the last week. Not because of an exciting mission or some dangerous espionage. No, she was avoiding people, two _men_ in particular.

As she sipped her tea by the fire, her feet tangled in her favorite afghan, she knew that she couldn't keep it up forever. Even without her best friend telling her so.

Luna sat opposite her on the couch, her feet raised up beside Ginny's and her toes curling in the soft blanket. Ginny sighed quietly as Luna explained to her how Harry had shown up at her work asking about Ginny, and how miserable he looked.

Ginny knew she should talk to him, but she just hadn't gotten up the nerve yet. How could you explain what happened in Paris with another man, to your boyfriend? She threw her head back against the cushions, her eyes turning towards the cat that sat above her, purring loudly. She absentmindedly raised an arm to pet him while she became lost in her thoughts.

Harry had been easy to avoid last week, just turn off the Floo and don't answer any owls. Simple. When she had seen him walking through the Ministry asking for her, she had just turned the other way and hurried off.

Draco had not been as easy. She saw him every day at work, but she had realized that if she rushed through her paperwork, she could beat him and leave early. She arrived early every morning so that she would have a head start, and left every afternoon before he could say anything.

For his part, Draco seemed to accept his partner's neurotic behavior and just nodded at her as she left. Somehow, though, she still felt uneasy. It was something in the way he looked at her, a strange and suffocating promise in his eyes that said that they would talk later.

"Gin, just tell me what happened. I'm your friend, I won't judge you..." Luna said, and her eyes were so clear and light blue; almost grey like his…

Ginny hung her head, staring at the swirling liquid in her cup and blowing at the gentle puffs of steam, "I've really cocked it up this time," she whispered.

Luna waited patiently, and it was her silence, stifling and heavy, that made her begin to speak more than anything else.

"I don't deserve him. He waits and waits without asking for anything in return, and I just go and screw everything up!" she wailed pitifully.

"Draco or Harry?" the blond asked after a minute, and Ginny looked at her incredulously.

"Harry!" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Luna nodded, and the silence came again, rolling like a cloud over them.

"I cheated on him. We didn't go all of the way, but I wanted to. Oh Gods did I want to… It just happened. Draco and I were… and we… Sometimes he's so kind, you know? And other times, he's _him_:the Ferret faced bully from Hogwarts, looking to pick a fight or cut me down."

"You can't find anything if it wasn't there all along," Luna said cryptically.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean -maybe he has always been kind, deep down. It has always been a part of him."

Ginny looked at her friend owlishly for a moment before turning back to her tea, taking another sip and swallowing harshly as the warm liquid burned her throat. "Maybe," she admitted after a moment.

"You can't avoid them forever."

There it was. Those were the words that she had been waiting for. She knew it was true, and she had said the very same words to herself, over and over again, but still she was scared.

"You need to talk to Harry; he deserves that much. You've been back for a week and haven't contacted him once."

"I…" _'Can't' _she wanted to say, but the word stuck in her throat.

"You don't have to tell him anything," Luna reassured. "Not yet, but he loves you, Ginny. I know that you're confused, but sooner or later you're going to have to choose. You know what you have with Harry. What would you have with Draco?"

"I don't know. Passion?"

"Is passion enough?"

"Is love?" she countered, and Luna smiled gently at her.

Ginny smiled back, and soon they were laughing. Full, cleansing giggles that lightened the atmosphere and pushed away any clouds that would even think to head their way.

They finished their tea and shared a conversation that was less serious and that helped to fill the room with laughter. Afterwards, they headed towards the kitchen to raid the fridge and wash their dishes. Ginny was elbow deep in bubbles when there was a hurried rap on the front door.

"Hey, Lu…"

"Got it," Luna called as she walked towards the door.

Ginny returned to her work, but stopped suddenly as she heard Luna's footsteps running towards her, from down the hall. Acting on instincts, Ginny removed her hands from the water and wiped them down her shirt before grabbing her wand and rushing to the kitchen door.

"What is it?" Ginny asked gruffly as Luna approached.

Luna stopped in front of her, her pale eyes opened wide, "It's Harry."

"Now?"

Luna nodded and Ginny panicked. "Oh gods. Well, you can't be here. He'll know something's up if I've seen you and not him." Her voice raised an octave, and she could hear Harry calling her name through the door now. "Shit."

She looked around the room and grabbed her friend's shoes, pressing them into her open arms. "Floo," she mouthed, and Luna nodded. Ginny quickly took her wards off of the fireplace and pressed the bag of Floo powder into Luna's hands.

As she ran to the door she heard the familiar 'woosh' of someone Flooing out. Her hand rested on the knob for a moment, and before she could have any second thoughts, she flung the door open.

"Harry!"

There he stood, his black hair mussed and his green eyes sparkling as he saw her, "Merlin, I've missed you!" he exclaimed before gathering her in a tight embrace and swinging her around.

She squealed loudly, hating the feeling of not being in control of her own body. Finally, her feet were placed gently on the floor and some -now crushed- roses were shoved into her face. She laughed lightly and took the flowers from him, sniffing them before shutting the door behind Harry, as he stepped through the threshold. They were lovely, she thought as she made her way to the kitchen to find a vase to place them in. It really was too bad that she didn't much care for roses.

They way she saw it; roses had become too commercialized, taking the attention away from other worthy-of-praise blooms, like her personal favorite, the moon daisy. It was a flower that she had always grown up around as it flourished in the fields near the burrow.

She grabbed a powder blue vase from under the sink and filled it half way with water before magically cutting the ends of the roses' stems at an angle and placing them in the vases' mouth. When she was done, Ginny carried the flowers, complete with vase, to her dining room table. She was arranging the flowers lightly when she felt a strong arm curve around her waist.

Smiling over her shoulder at Harry, she gently stepped away from his arms. "I'll put some tea on."

His eyes followed her around the kitchen as she prepared their cups, and when she had two steaming hot mugs in her hands, he took them from her and placed them on the coffee table in front of the couch.

Ginny took her seat quietly and eyed her tea warily, afraid she might get sick if she drank any more this evening.

"How was your trip?" he asked politely, as he blew cooling breath over his steaming tea.

"Good. It was…work," she said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Harry laughed at her comment, his free hand coming to lie on her thigh, squeezing the flesh there affectionately. "I've been trying to get a hold of you all week, Gin."

"I know. Work has been crazy lately. I feel as though I'm a walking corpse, going through the motions, but too exhausted to really feel anything."

That part was true. The case was starting to take its toll on her. She was up most nights into the early morning hours, trying to figure out their next move. It was infuriating to be so close to the answers, but still so far away.

She sipped her tea gingerly, changing her position subtly so that Harry's hand fell from her lap. The couch dipped near her, and she looked up to see that Harry had scooted close, his tea now resting on the coffee table.

"I've really have missed you," he admitted, and she balked slightly at the honesty she saw in his eyes along with something else… lust.

"I was only gone a few days, Har," she muttered, trying to sink into the couch and away from his advances.

"I know," he whispered, his mouth only centimeters from hers as he spoke. With an almost imperceptible tilt of his head, he leant forward, dipping for a kiss.

Her eyes widened slightly as his lips brushed hers. They had kissed thousands of times before. Why did it feel so awkward now? Why did she feel guilty for kissing her own boyfriend? Her brows drew together in confusion as he deepened the kiss, and finally, she forced her eyes to flutter closed.

Harry's hand landed on her thigh again, and she reached up, her hands coming to rest around his neck, her fingers playing with his hair. She pointedly ignored the voice that told her that his hair should be longer, and his body longer; that his touch should be passionate and scorching instead of dull.

Her body had just begun to relax and her muscles loosen when three hard raps on her door startled her and she pushed Harry away from her as she jumped to a stand. "I should get that," she said, flustered and confused by her own thoughts and more than eager for a distraction.

'_It's probably Luna. She must have forgotten something.'_

Without much preamble, she opened the door and looked up into intense grey eyes and a steely stare that most definitely did_ not_ belong to Luna. Her partner stepped over the threshold as if it was his right, his home.

She was sure that her body was in a state of shock as she leaned numbly against the door, her back closing it with a click. The two men that she had been avoiding like the plague for the last week were in her apartment.

"You've been avoiding me, Weasel," Draco accused as he wound a strand of her long hair around his forefinger, less than a foot between their bodies.

She looked into his eyes and suddenly her pulse skyrocketed, her body humming from his nearness. "Draco…" she warned half-heartedly.

"Who was it?" Harry asked innocently as he entered the room, freezing mid-step as he saw his girlfriend leaning against the door to her home, her partner caging her with his arm.

Draco reacted first, and Ginny was glad for it. She didn't think that she could do much more than gape like a fish for the next hour.

"Ah, Potty. Wonderful to see you," he drawled, holding a hand out to offer a handshake.

Harry just stared at Draco's outstretched hand as if it were poisonous, and Draco soon let the offending appendage fall back to his side.

"I just came by to speak to Weasley about work," he said at last, his countenance so calm and care-free that Ginny wondered if he felt the awkwardness of the moment at all.

"Hm." Harry grunted as he studied the other man.

Finally, Ginny snapped out of her shock, just enough to put a reassuring hand on her boyfriend's arm. "Go have a seat, Harry. I'll just be a moment."

Harry nodded slightly, before pressing a possessive kiss to her lips, a kiss that Ginny knew was more for Draco's benefit than for her own.

Draco watched the dark-haired man walk deeper into the apartment, and Ginny could feel the chilliness of his gaze as Harry walked out of their line of sight. The red-head closed her eyes, pulling a deep breath through her nose as she attempted to gain some control over the situation. "What did you need to talk about?" she asked her partner, and she cringed when his icy gaze turned to her.

"Nothing, it's not important. I can speak with you about it tomorrow, when you don't have… company," he answered coldly, and Ginny was amazed at how different he could be from one moment to the next.

She looked up at him, her mind in turmoil, as he opened her door, preparing to exit. He stepped out into the hallway, and without a second thought, Ginny followed him outside. She stood there, feeling hopeless and wondering when it was exactly that her life had spun so completely out of control. "I…" she stuttered, and Draco watched her flounder, smirking at her as her skin flushed in embarrassment.

With two small steps, he had her trapped again, her back now against the opposite side of her door. He raised a long fingered hand up to her cheek, watching as her expression softened. He trailed his fingers down the side of her face and to her jaw, and she trembled at his gentleness.

"Don't worry, Weasel," he whispered against her skin, "I'm not giving up." He rubbed his thumb across her chin, just under her bottom lip. "I know what I want, and I'm not giving up until I have it." Without another word, he turned away from her, making his way down the hall and to the stairs.

With shaking hands, Ginny reentered her apartment, only to see Harry standing on the other side of the door, waiting for her. "Harry…"

"I'm sorry, Gin. I have to get going. Something's come up," he said, pecking her lips with his. "Dinner tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"It's a date," he whispered, and with another soft kiss, he left, leaving her alone in her apartment, her pulse still throbbing in her ears.

She made her way to her couch and flopped down upon it. She sat there numbly for a few minutes before Jasper joined her, jumping onto her lap. Ginny pulled him close, his presence comforting. "Mummy's losing her marbles, Jasper…" she whispered with a bittersweet laugh.

* * *

Draco stood, his body half hidden in the shadows of the street corner as he waited. He knew that Potter would come for him; he didn't expect any less of the goody Gryffindor. He would come for a fight, and Draco was ready. He would fight for her if he had to. He would let his intentions be known.

He had realized long ago that there was something different about Ginevra Weasley and the way that he acted around her. He was no longer naïve enough to think that he was just after her for a new notch in his bedpost, but she _was_ a conquest. And he would conquer her, even if it took all of the romantic dinners and sappy words in the word. She would be his.

He had tried to push her away, tried to stop thinking about her, but his desire for her had only grown stronger and so had his… feelings. Whatever they were. He had never gone through so much trouble for a woman before, but he couldn't stop now, now that he was so close to his goal.

The loud click-clack of hurried footsteps brought him out of his reverie and he looked up just in time to meet the other man's green-eyed gaze from across the street. Draco stood his ground as the dark-haired man jogged over to him, his body tense and his posture poised for violence.

Harry rushed forward, pushing a strong pointer finger into the other man's chest as he all but growled. "I don't know what kind of game you're trying to play, _Malfoy_. But it won't work. She's smarter than that."

Draco stepped back slightly, his head bobbing in agreement. "Yes, she is. She's very smart." His eyes locked onto Harry's green ones. "Too smart to fall into your arms after five years, isn't she?

Harry bristled at his words, all but hissing as he responded. "_I'm_ the one she's dating."

Draco smirked at him. "Yes, but I'm the one she turns to for her more… carnal needs."

"You're lying!"

Draco could see that Harry was almost at his breaking point, and he pressed on. "Ginny is a very complicated woman. She might be 'seeing' you and showing you affection, but that doesn't mean that you've captured her heart."

Confidence flickered back in Harry's eyes and he laughed sardonically. "And you have? It must kill you to know that she would _never_ be with a rat like you."

"She will," Draco vowed, his tone threatening. "I _will_ take her from you."

With a roar, Harry drew his wand, brandishing it angrily at the man in front of him. The curse wasn't even half way out of his mouth when he was thrown to the ground, his wand flying out of his grasp.

He watched in shock as it landed in Draco's hand.

"Non-verbal spells, Potter. It seems that you're out of practice," he taunted. "Get up," he commanded, pointing Harry's own wand at him as he stood.

Harry stood before him, his shoulders squared and his eyes fixed in a glare. "I won't give her up."

"You won't have to. She'll come willingly," Draco said at last. Without another word, he tossed Harry's wand into the distance and Disapparated before the other man could react.

* * *

For the third time that night, there was a knock at Ginny Weasley's door. She opened the door with a flourish, ready for anything else that wanted to come her way. The night certainly couldn't get any worse.

When her eyes met her boyfriend's green-eyed stare, she stepped back, waving him inside. They stood there in silence for several moments, studying each other. With a small sigh, Ginny gestured to the living room beyond the hallway. "Would you like another cup of---"

"Did you sleep with him?" He cut her off, his hands slipping into his pockets as he spoke.

"No. No. Harry…" Her brows knit together in confusion. She didn't know what to say. Or even how to begin.

"Do you love him?" He cut her off abruptly.

Her arms flailed in the air for a moment in frustration. She hated that question. It was a question that she asked herself far too often. "Harry, what are you talking about?" she sputtered, trying not to show how uncomfortable she was with their current conversation.

"I saw him, outside."

Her breath caught. "What did he say?"

"That he wants you," he said simply, his eyes boring into hers.

Her mouth turned up at one end as she scoffed. "Harry," she murmured, her hands coming up to rest lightly on his chest. "Draco Malfoy is a prat. He only wants what he can't have…" she explained, attempting to comfort him as she laid her head on his collar bone.

Harry wrapped his arms around her back, rocking her slightly. "I love you." He breathed as the woman in his arms stiffened.

Not for the first time that night, Ginny was speechless. She had waited years to hear those words from his lips. "What?" she asked, lifting her head up from his shoulder.

"I love you," he affirmed, nudging her nose with his softly, before taking her lips in a deep kiss.

She sighed into his mouth, draping her arms around his neck. This time, his kiss didn't feel strange to her. It felt warm and caring. This was Harry, the man that loved her, and that had always been enough.

It would have to be enough.

o.o.o

Ginny was silent the next morning at work as she looked over her papers.

"We may have to stay an extra hour tonight to finish this up," Draco interjected, breaking the silence.

"I can't stay late tonight. Harry's taking me to dinner," she explained, missing the look that flitted over her partner's face.

"…We need to get this done. Kingsley wants in on his desk by morning," he pressed, and Ginny sighed.

"It'll be done."

Ever since their return from France, they had been studying the evidence that they had found in Avery's home. They had spent hours agonizing over the names of the victims, trying to decipher how many victims there were in total. Their new list even indicated the names of future victims, names that they had to match to an area, a place, a house... a time of attack. Ideally, they wanted to put a stop to the crimes before anyone else was hurt. Even now, as they sat hunched at their desks, Avery was being interrogated by Head Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, himself.

Avery had already been charged by the courts, and they both knew that Kingsley would use this fact to his advantage as he pried for information. When faced with the choice of helping the Aurors and receiving a lesser sentence, or living out their full sentence, people were often inclined to choose the former.

Ginny looked up from her writing, studying her partner's bent head for a moment, considering her words carefully. "Harry said that you two talked last night."

"We did," he admitted, folding his fingers beneath his chin.

"What did you tell him?"

With a sigh, he set his quill down, stretching his arms high above his head before sitting back and focusing on his partner. "I told him that I would fight for you if I had to."

"Damn it, I am not some trophy to be won! I can make my own decisions!" she shouted as she stood from her seat, her hands slamming down against his desk.

"Yes, and you've done a bang-up job of it so far," Draco barked, pushing his chair back as he stood, as well.

"You bastard," she spat, her anger boiling as a smirk spread across his lips.

"Just admit that you want me, Ginny," he replied as he leant towards her.

She spun away from him with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest as she faced him. "Draco, there is nothing between us." She gestured between them. "And there will never be anything between us. I'm wi—"

Faster than she could even blink, he grabbed her shoulders and yanked her forward, his lips meeting hers in a bruising kiss. After a moment he let up on the pressure and just let his lips slide over hers, urging her to open her mouth for him.

Her body tingled at his touch, and she shivered as his fingers ghosted over the nape of her neck. She gasped, her lips parting just the littlest bit. He saw his opportunity and he took it, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, making her think of other warm parts touching, thrusting. Parts that seemed all too eager for those thoughts to become reality.

It had been a week since she had kissed him. Surely his touch couldn't have intensified this much in a week. She groaned despite herself as he pulled away slightly. "—with Harry. This was a mistake," she whispered against his lips, her actions belying her words, as she tugged him closer by the collar of his shirt.

Long arms surrounded her, holding her close and molding their bodies together as his mouth claimed hers; the intensity burning her skin until she was panting from the heat. "Does he kiss you like I do? Does he know how to touch you?" He breathed against her lips, his forehead resting lightly on hers. His words punctuated by brief, electrifying, kisses.

"Please…" The word fell from her lips with a throaty moan. She hated hearing the sound of her own weakness.

"'Please'…?" he repeated, his mouth falling to her throat.

She didn't know. Her mind was consumed with chaos and her body was buzzing; quivering under the force of his storm.

A soft 'pop' echoed through the room and Ginny was thrust back into consciousness. The small elf stared up at them with wide, shining eyes, her fingers kneading in the cloth of her fluffy pink dress. "Head Aurors Tonks and Kingzee is wanting to see Aurors Malfie and Wheezy," she announced. She watched them for a moment, to make sure that they had heard her, and then she was gone, Apparating away once more.

Ginny stood there numbly. Her heart was beating frantically against her chest and her head was spinning wildly. She was distantly aware of warm, open mouthed kisses being peppered along the column of her neck and a nose bumping the lobe of her right ear.

"'Please' what, Ginny?" Draco taunted, whispering into the shell of her ear and jerking her attention back to him as he pulled away from her slightly.

She looked up only to see his smug face smirking down at her. With a groan of disgust she shoved him away from her, her eyes shooting daggers, "I hate you," she growled as she left their office, heading down to hall.

"No, you don't." He grinned, following after her.

* * *

Head Auror Shacklebolt's office was silent as they stepped inside, closing the heavy door behind them. They took their seats in front of Kingsley's desk, sitting between two of their other superiors: Auror Tonks and the head of the Surveillance and Location department, Auror Douglas. Auror Douglas' presence meant that Avery had talked, and that they had a new lead. As Kingsley began speaking, this became increasingly apparent.

Draco smiled smugly and fixed his eyes upon the large dark man sitting behind the desk. He could feel Ginny fidgeting in her chair, her excitement flowing out of her in waves. It took all of his will power not to look at her, to bask in her expression. He was playing with fire and he knew it all too well. They were partners. They worked together, and if anyone ever found out about desperate kisses behind office doors, or passion outside the locker rooms, they would both be out of a job. It was a bloody good thing that Ministry elves were famous for their discretion.

"He finally cracked and has implicated…." Kingsley's smooth baritone filled Draco's senses as he came back to the conversation.

"Who?" Ginny asked eagerly, practically on the edge of her seat.

Draco allowed his eyes to trail to her as she spoke, taking in her profile. The small pixie nose and large brown eyes, her parted full lips and overly-freckled, milky white skin. _ Who needs a job anyway?_ He thought with a smirk. He had a feeling that life with Ginny would be enough excitement for even the most seasoned Aurors. _And she __will__ be mine soon enough._

"Antonin Dolohov," Auror Tonks said after a moment, finishing her superior's sentence and bringing Draco snapping back to attention once more.

"Mr. X is Dolohov?" Ginny asked, pulling herself back into her seat as she considered this new information.

"Apparently," Kingsley agreed with a nod over steepled fingertips. "And we know where to find him. Is that correct, Auror Douglas?"

"Yes, sir, it is," the balding man answered. "Mr. Dolohov has been a resident of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries for the past year and half after his plea of not guilty by reason of insanity at his trial for crimes committed by him during the war," he explained, and the room fell silent.

"Then he…" Draco started, his brow furrowed in frustration and confusion.

"…Can not possibly be Mr. X," Tonks finished for him, flopping back into her chair with a sigh and almost tipping it over completely in the process.

"But there must be information there. Dolohov may know something," Ginny stammered, her face flushed an angry tomato red.

"Precisely. That is why you and Auror Malfoy will be taking a trip to the hospital's asylum today to pay him a visit. His head healer will be expecting you. We want him questioned, and we will need a sample of his handwriting to see if it matches up with the letters you found at Avery's home."

With a short nod and without waiting to be dismissed, Ginny stormed from the room.

A few minutes later, Draco met her in their office; she already had her jacket on and was packing her bag with necessities. Her face was still flushed and she looked furious.

He moved over to her, grabbing her elbow in a fierce grip as she made her way towards the door.

"What?" she seethed as Draco searched her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, fingering one of her long curls. His sincerity seemed to get through to her and she closed her eyes, pulling herself together before speaking.

When she opened them again she was calmer but the fire remained in her eyes. She sucked on her teeth a moment before speaking. "Dolohov killed my uncles. He was there that night; he helped to kill Fabian and Gideon Prewett, and then he escaped Azkaban. I fought him in my fourth year at the Department of Mysteries. _Then_ the bastard gets off by pleading _insanity? _If he _is_ Mr. X, Draco- So help me…"

"Shh," He whispered, pulling her to him and into his arms.

"How are we going to get all of this done? We have to go to St. Mungo's _**and**_ have that paperwork on Kingsley's desk tomorrow morning and…"

"It will all get done," he reassured her, lifting her chin up so that he could look into her eyes.

She smiled up at him gently, and he took the opportunity to lean forward, his lips aiming for hers. With a grunt of disgust, she pushed his face to the side roughly and pulled herself from his grasp before hurrying out the door. "I still hate you," she called behind her.

"No, you don't!" he reminded, jogging to keep up with her.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

They arrived just outside of the Asylum doors, waving their Auror badges in front of a middle aged security guard with a sagging belly. "Ah, The doc's been 'specting you," he said gruffly, dusting crumbs from his uniform shirt as he led them through the heavy double doors and down the hall. The psychiatric ward of St. Mungo's had a cold and sterile feeling to it. The walls were a pale cream color and the floors were white-marble tile.

"'s been a while since your type has 'bin here. Not since the war, I'd say." The guard continued, filling the awkward silence as the Aurors followed him to a wooden office door. He knocked lightly and the door swung open.

The woman standing in the door way was small and pudgy, standing at only five feet tall. Her hair was a pepper grey with snow white streaks running from her temples. It was pulled back into a messy bun, and around her neck was a necklace with beads the size of gum-balls. She smiled at them, her cheeks rosy and round, reminding Ginny of pictures of Mrs. Claus.

She offered a chubby hand in greeting. Her handshake was soft, warm, and just as soothing as her presence. It was a natural gift, Ginny supposed. "Welcome! I'm Dr. Elnora Ridge, and you must be Aurors Weasley and Malfoy," she surmised cheerfully. "Well, let me show you to his quarters." She clapped her hands together as she herded them down the hall, the guard trailing behind them at a leisurely pace.

"I don't trust her…" Draco whispered in Ginny's ear as they followed behind the doctor.

Ginny squeaked out a small laugh as she took in her partner's mistrustful expression. "Yes, it's always the quiet ones," she dead-panned, laughing quietly as Draco scowled down at her.

"Well, this is his room," Dr. Ridge said, indicating the door at her back as she faced the young Aurors. "Mr. Digg will guard the door and will come to your aide if needed," she said with a nod to the guard behind them. "Its protocol for all of our former Death Eaters. The patient is not currently bound, but if you prefer…"

"That won't be necessary," Draco answered, raising his hand in a halting gesture.

"Alright. We have strict policies against the mistreatment of our patients, both mentally and physically. Your time with him will be monitored," she stated and they nodded their acceptance of the fact. "He knows that you are coming to question him, but not the purpose. I'll leave the rest up to you." She finished with another warm smile, as the guard, Mr. Digg, opened the door to the cell for them.

The Aurors entered the room slowly, taking in the white washed walls and dim lighting. The sound of a bolt sliding into place sounded behind them and they glanced back, seeing Mr. Digg's large brown eyes watching them from the door's small window.

Turning his attention back to the room, Draco saw that two softly padded chairs had been brought in for them; it was the only furniture in the room other than the small bed against the far wall. There was a small barred window above it, and the light that filtered through silhouetted the figure of the man that sat on the crisp white sheets of the mattress.

They took their seats quietly, facing the bed and its occupant. The man was shrouded in shadow, and Ginny shifted slightly to see if she could get a better look at him.

As if just noticing their presence, Dolohov tilted his head the side, leaning forward to get a better look at his company, and illuminating his own face in a beam of light from the ceiling lamp. The light created sinister shadows on his face, turning his gleeful smile into something frightening. His nostrils flared as he looked at his visitors' appearance. His pale eyes widening as he took in Draco's trademark hair. He scooted forward on his knees, sliding along the sheets like a child as he moved as close as he could without leaving the bed. He leant forward, bracing himself one his hands and jutting his chin forward.

"…Malfoy…" he purred, his large nostrils sucking in an excited breath. He tilted his head to the side again. His eyes were round and doll-like, a juvenile feature in his aged face.

"Dolohov," Draco greeted coolly.

"Little Draco running away to the Order. Traitor. Auror scum," he sang, his fingers dancing along the sheets as he swayed to his own music.

Draco just smiled pleasantly back at him. Upon seeing the blonde's reaction, Dolohov sunk back slightly in apprehension, his eyes squinted in a suspicious leer.

"We're here to ask you some questions, Mr. Dolohov," Ginny spoke, watching the man critically.

He turned his large eyes on her, licking his lips as he slid his gaze over her body. "Freckles." He mumbled as he came to her face. "It must be a…" His upper lip pulled back, baring his teeth as he grinned at her wolfishly. "…Wealsey," he hissed joyfully, bouncing forward on his haunches once more. "Ask away," he purred seductively, rolling his head back against his shoulders.

They knew that he had been a resident of the hospital for a little over a year and a half; he was admitted after the courts found him not guilty by reason of insanity of his war crimes as a Death Eater. So they decided to take the questioning slowly.

"This room is rather small isn't it? There isn't even a bathroom," she started, watching his body language carefully.

"They let me out to go to the bathroom," he answered, with a grin.

"Do they let you out for anything else?" she probed. They would need to get a list of daily activities from his doctor. She knew that they had to have a time chart on him, as well as a list of things that he liked to do. Dr. Ridge would have to be next in their line of questioning.

He snarled at her playfully. "Why don't you just stop and ask me what you really want to know, blood traitor."

"What do I really want to know?" she threw back calmly.

He leaned in as if he had a secret. "You want to know if I'm Mr. X," he whispered conspiratorially.

"Are you?" she questioned, hiding her surprise. They hadn't briefed the doctor on their case, and very few people knew about it. Certainly Antonin Dolohov would know nothing of their case unless he was a part of it.

"I'm not telling." He chuckled darkly.

"Have you been in contact with anyone on the outside since you were admitted here?" Draco asked, picking up where his partner left off.

Dolohov ignored him, his eyes never straying from Ginny. "You look like him," he decided, with a small smile.

"Him?" she inquired quietly.

"…Do you want to know what his last words were?"

"Whose?" she asked, wondering if this was normal behavior for him.

"Your brother's," he answered matter-of-factly.

Ginny's blood froze in her veins, her heart stopping as she felt the color drain from her face.

"He was there, of course--when we infiltrated the Ministry. He was an easy target once I broke his glasses."

"Percy..." she whispered.

"He cried more than your uncles. He made quite a sight. Screaming and begging for his life the way he did."

"That's a lie," she forced out. Percy would never beg like a dog, he was a Gryffindor and he would have fought like one.

"Maybe it is a lie, maybe not," Dolohov taunted. "Are you curious, little Weasley? Are you wondering how it happened…why they never found a body? _I'll tell you."_

Ginny shivered, closing her eyes for a moment and trying to compose herself.

"That's enough, Dolohov," Draco growled, his tone threatening.

"_Incendio!_" the man squealed, waving his hand in the air as if he held a wand. "You should have seen him, rolling around on the ground, trying to dose the flames. Saying, 'Forgive me, mum!' as he was—"

Ginny was out of her seat, lunging at the man, her wand pressed into his throat as she held him down to the bed.

"Ginny!" Draco yelled, grabbing her around the middle and trying to pull her off of the deranged man.

"Let me go!" she screamed, flinging him away from her. She could hear the door's bolt sliding open, the guard rushing to the patient's aide. "You're not worth it." She spat in Dolohov's face, putting her wand away. She started to get up, but thinking better of it, she turned, swinging her fist back and crashing it down upon the man's nose with a violent crunch.

Dolohov wailed pitifully, and Ginny gave the guard a warning look as she walked past him and out of the room. She shook her hand out, her knuckles sore.

"Ginny…" Draco mumbled, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about it," she responded flatly before stomping down the hall and toward the ward's exit.

* * *

"Your behavior was irresponsible and deplorable. But… I understand," Kingsley said, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Weasley, I've known you and your family for a long time, and if it had been me in that room—Well, Dolohov might no longer be among the living." 

She laughed quietly through her tears, and the large dark skinned man helped her into a chair.

"Someone will need to tell Molly and Arthur," he said quietly.

"No. I don't want them to know. Not yet," she mumbled and he nodded gravely.

"Ginny, I should punish you for what happened today. Suspend you."

"I know. I was stupid."

"—But, I'm not going to. I think you have enough to deal with right now. I will, however, write up a warning. I will not tolerate this behavior being repeated."

"Yes, sir." She smiled at him affectionately.

He smiled back gently before moving behind his desk and taking a seat. His face becoming serious, he was all business again. "We still need to find out if Dolohov has any information. You said that he knew about Mr. X, so at least we got something out of this mess. Tomorrow, Tonks will accompany Auror Malfoy back to St. Mungo's and they will continue his interrogation. You will stay behind. We have a few cases going right now that could use your opinion. Report to me in the morning."

"Yes, sir."

"Alright. You are dismissed; I'm sure Draco is outside wondering about your fate."

She grinned at him and headed for the door.

"… Weasley."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about your brother."

"Me too," she whispered before heading out into the hall.

"So? What did he say?" Draco asked as soon as she exited, removing himself from his waiting place against the wall.

* * *

The room was dark except for two small lamps that emitted light from their desks. Sunset had come and gone, and outside the window Ginny could see stars twinkling in the velvet night sky. They had ended up working late, just as she had feared. She had sent Harry an owl a few hours ago, apologizing for not being able to make it to dinner. She hoped that he would forgive her, but she needed to have her paperwork finished and ready for Kingsley by tomorrow morning. 

She was three quarters of the way done with her pile of work when there was a knock on their office door. The intruder opened the door slowly, peeking in through the crack.

"Harry?" Ginny called, seeing green eyes peering at her.

He pushed the door open the rest of the way with his side, his hands laden with full looking bags. With a blush he held the bags up for inspection. "Take out," he explained at her curious look.

"Oh!"

"I thought that you might be hungry since you missed dinner," he said, pecking her on the cheek as he placed the two bags on her desk.

"Thank you, that was sweet of you," she said, eyeing the 'Three Broomsticks' logo on the bags.

Draco snorted from his desk and Harry glared at him.

"I decided that since you couldn't come to me, that I would come to you…"

"Yes, that's all very _sweet_ of you, Potter. But we have actual work to do," Draco spat, licking his thumb and turning a page of the paperwork in front of him.

"Now listen here, I—"

Ginny placed a calming hand on her boyfriend's arm. "He's right, Har. We're really busy."

He looked dejectedly at her. "I'm sorry, Gin. I just thought—"

"I know," she whispered, standing from her seat. "Come on, I'll walk you out," she said, placing her arm in his and leading him to the door. As the door swung shut behind her, she could hear Draco rummaging through the take out bags. "You don't have to check up on me, you know," she said to Harry as they walked down the darkened halls.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"You were coming to make sure that I hadn't lied to you. That I was really at work."

"Damn. You're good." He relented, running a hand through his short spiky hair.

"Look, Harry. This case is really important. It could make or break my career and we're just now getting somewhere."

"Is this the part where you let me down easy?" he asked, grabbing her hand lightly in his as the walked.

She stopped and looked at him, shaking her head slowly. "No, I just think that maybe we should slow down a bit."

"Slow down? I don't think that I could handle going any slower," he answered, pulling her closer. "I want you, Gin."

She closed her eyes in frustration. "I know, but I'm just not ready. You understand, right?"

"No," he responded honestly.

She sighed heavily. "Where were you for the last five years? If you wanted me so badly…"

He groaned in aggravation. "I've already told you that it's not important."

"To me it is."

"I thought that we were past this."

"…We are," she admitted grudgingly, but it still bothered her somewhat.

"Come to dinner with me tomorrow night and I'll tell you everything," he said at last.

"That's not taking it slow, Harry."

He smiled winningly at her, and she rolled her eyes heavenward in exasperation.

* * *

Ginny's stomach growled loudly, protesting its emptiness with an angry sounding gurgle. She had skipped breakfast that day and had grown to regret the decision as the day dragged on. Just as she was imagining a plate brimming with her favorite foods, she heard the familiar sound of high heeled foot falls. 

She spun in her chair, turning to the door. "Oh thank the gods!" she exclaimed, making her friend giggle from her place in the doorway.

"Ready for lunch?" Clara asked, a bright smile adorning her wide mouth.

"Definitely," Ginny groaned as her belly twisted in agreement. "See you in an hour, Ferret," she crowed at her partner as she followed her friend out of the office.

"Where to today?" Clara asked jovially. Their lunch dates had become a ritual now; every Tuesday and Thursday they would grab lunch at one of the nearby shops.

Ginny smacked her lips together in thought. "Some where spicy…" she decided.

"Spicy? Oh! I know just the place."

Ginny laughed and followed the blond down the street, chit chatting as they walked.

"Where's Neville?" she wondered aloud.

"He's busy," Clara responded as she pulled open the door to a nice looking Kebob shop, ushering the redhead inside. "We haven't been able to spend any time together in the last two weeks. Work has been crazy." The green eyed witch pouted, thinking of her boyfriend being bogged down under piles of work while she was out to lunch.

"You've got that right," Ginny muttered with a scowl.

The last two weeks had been hectic to say the least. It all started the day Draco and Tonks had continued their questioning of Dolohov at St. Mungo's. Apparently, the former Death Eater refused to say _anything; _instead, he just sat on his bed, humming to himself.

Dr. Ridge hadn't proved to be much help either; she was wary of the Aurors' returned presence and had insisted on being in the room with them for the second questioning to

Discourage any 'misdoings'. Frustrated with Dolohov's sudden silence, the Aurors spoke with her instead, persuading her to give them a time chart of Dolohov's daily activities and a sample of his handwriting from her file.

Still there wasn't enough information to pin anything on the mental patient. His time chart showed no evidence of anything irregular. The handwriting had turned out to be a match with the scrawl on the letters they had found at Avery's villa, but since the letters seemed to be written in some type of code, they were left with _nothing _of substance. They had matching handwriting and letters that he had signed as 'Mr.X', but seeing as the alias was rather innocuous, the evidence would not be enough to hold him. He may sign letters as Mr. X, but that didn't mean that he was _their_ Mr. X.

The case seemed to be at a stand still. By law they couldn't really _make _Dolohov talk, and since he was a mental patient (and had been acquitted of his war crimes), they had to take even better care to not disturb the delicate politics of the Hospital and Ministry.

The Muggle houses that were believed to be dictated as the next target on the list of names found at Avery's were under constant surveillance, and the Charms unit had cast strong magical wards around them to alert Auror Douglas' unit if anything were to happen.

The cherry on the top of her sundae was that she and Draco had been asked to assist with other cases around the department. As the weather became warmer, the crime rate rose along with it, leaving the Ministry's crime departments in chaos. So while their case was at a temporary stand-still, they were out and about giving tickets and untangling mud-brained hooligans. It was as if she had gone back in time to when she had first started.

Harry was another problem; he didn't seem to understand what she meant by 'slow'. He was owling her daily and popping over to her flat when she was exhausted after a long day at work. She had explained to him that she was just busy and didn't have time to go on dates right now. He hadn't been happy about it, but had finally seemed to back off slightly. They hadn't seen each other for more than a few minutes since he had brought her takeout two weeks ago, and she could tell that he was becoming aggravated.

This was the reason she had sworn off dating for so long.

Ginny and Clara ordered their food and sat at a booth beside a large window, opting to eat in. They chatted animatedly about everything and nothing before the subject led back to Clara's budding romance with Auror Longbottom.

She sighed happily. "He's wonderful! But enough about me, how are you and Harry?"

"Good, we haven't been able to see each other much lately, but we're doing fine," she responded, twirling her straw around the ice in her glass.

"What about Draco?"

"What about him? He's my partner."

"Do you still fancy him?"

"No," she denied hotly. "He's my partner. A friend, that's all."

"He doesn't think so," Clara prodded.

"You know what? Let's talk about something else. The weather has been wonderf-"

"Oh no, you can't get out of it that easily. Merlin, Gin! Haven't you seen the way he looks at you? He wants you."

"I'm not a toy to be had. Besides, people like Draco always want what they can't have," she stammered, repeating the same words she had said to Harry almost a month ago. "He's a player, remember?"

"Alright," Clara acquiesced with a shrug. "I just want to see you happy, like Neville and I are. You should never have to settle."

"I am happy, Clara. I promise. I'm just under a lot of stress right now," she mumbled, taking another bite of her naan and glancing at the clock in the corner._ I'm happy, and maybe if I keep saying it… I'll start to believe it._

* * *

Draco rushed around the manor frantically, tiding up and shoving things out of sight. He missed having house elves. His butler, Gerald, was attempting to assist him, but he wasn't getting any younger and his pace was much slower than Draco's. 

Everything needed to look perfect; she was coming to dinner, at his home. Oh, she had been over before, but never for dinner.

The last few weeks had been hell, and they hadn't been able to make any head-way in the case. Kingsley was keeping them so busy that they hadn't been able to even go over a new course of action. So Draco had proposed dinner at Malfoy Manor, and discussion about the case.

It would be a nice change from the office, at any rate, he had argued. If he played his cards right, the evening might end with mouths being used in an activity other than talking.

Shaking his head and clearing away such thoughts, he continued his cleaning down to the kitchen. He peeked inside, smirking as he saw his chef whipping up Ginny's favorite desert: Chocolate cheesecake.

He had been surprised when she had accepted his dinner invitation, Draco admitted to himself as he moved down the hall. She had been griping about work when he had extended the invitation.

"_I wish there were more hours in a day! Then we might actually have a chance to finish all of this work," she huffed, scribbling on a sheet of parchment with a quill held tightly between ink stained fingertips. "I'm exhausted." She moaned, rubbing a hand over her face and trailing steaks of purple ink down her pale skin._

_He laughed at her lightly and she scowled. "You're such a whiner."_

"_I am not," she moped._

"_Are too. You're a whiner and a downright mess."_

"_What?"_

"_Ink," he said simply, pointing at his own cheek._

"_Damn it." She sighed, scrubbing roughly at her cheek with her palm. "I need a vacation," she said at last, laying her head down on her desk tiredly._

"_You need to get better sleep," he retorted pointedly._

"_Bah. I'll sleep when the case is over."_

"_It's never going to end if we don't have enough time to work on it."_

"_Or get a new lead," Ginny added heavily._

_He watched her for a moment, his lips pursed in consideration. "Why don't we have dinner at the Manor tonight? We could eat and go over the case, try to puzzle it out," he proposed._

It had taken some convincing, but she had finally given in. No one could ever say that the Slytherin cunning wasn't good for something.

He distantly heard the sound of the knocker being slammed against the door and he rushed to the front hall, slicking his hair back with a hand before turning the handle and opening the door. His mouth fell open slightly. His first thought was that the person standing in front of his home was most definitely not his red headed partner. This visitor was male, with cinnamon colored skin, hazel eyes, and raven hair. His teeth were paper white and his smile stood out brightly against his dark features.

"Blaise," he said dumbly.

"Merlin's beard, it's been a long time, mate!" the dark man said happily, wrapping Draco up in a tight hug and lifting him slightly off of the ground.

Snapping out of it, Draco hugged him back, slapping him on the back raucously. "Blaise Zabini!" he said joyously, as Gerald closed the door behind the two men.

"Draco Malfoy! Let me look at you," he said, holding his friend at arms length and pretending to peruse him critically. "You've gotten old, my friend," he said at last, and Draco laughed, slapping his back again.

"Come with me to the study! This calls for a drink," Draco said, pushing the other man towards a room to the side. "How long has it been?"

"Six long months," Blaise answered, taking the drink that was offered to him.

Draco whistled long and loud. "What brings you all the way from America?"

"Work… And I wanted to see my best mate. How's the magical world fairing without my beautiful face to brighten it?" Blaise asked playfully and Draco laughed.

They didn't see each other often, but when they did, it was as though no time had passed. They were like brothers, sliding into old jokes and nuances, enjoying the familiarity.Everything was forgotten, time, place, and circumstances falling to the way side with his friend's presence. Very few people could make him feel so at ease by just being there.

That is why it came as such a surprise when a fireball in the shape of his work partner came careening through the door, her wand drawn and at the ready. She let the papers that she had been carrying fall from her arm and they floated to the floor around her.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Draco followed the length of Ginny's wand with his eyes, trailing down to its point and over to the dark skinned man at whom it was pointed. Her grip was white knuckled on the wood, and he could feel her magic pulse around her.

She waved her wand slowly, her lips curving into the beginnings of a verbal spell.

"Wait!" he shouted, leaping forward.

"_**Petrificus Totalus!" **_Time sped up again as Blaise froze in place, teetering slightly before crashing woodenly to the floor.

"Wait," Draco said again, looking helplessly from his partner to his prone friend and back again. He cringed slightly; she looked ready to explode. Her face was beet red and her left hand was situated on her hip, her other hand still holding his friend at wand-point.

"Care to explain why there is a wanted _Death Eater_ in your home?!" she rumbled, her voice promising pain.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ not sure if Incendio would work outside of a grate or not, so we'll just pretend. Also, if it isn't already painfully obvious, I am not a resident of the UK and have never even traveled there (but I want to desperately) so any and all information regarding English culture/popular cuisine was found on the internet. I am also not a criminal justice major so mistakes in the way of the investigation may be apparent. :o( 

I'm trying my best, and have researched as much as I can.

I know this chapter was a little choppy, but I have a lot of loose ends that need tying. Hope you like Dolohov!

naan is a delicious pita-like Indian bread. It is amazing! I recommend it whole-heartedly. Especially keema naan (meat and spice filled naan) with a little bit of curry sauce, one of my favorite foods.


	34. Chapter 33

A/N: sweats Phew! Another chapter done! Enjoy:c)

Warnings: Bad language.

* * *

Chapter 33:

"Care to explain why there is a wanted _Death Eater_ in your home?!" Ginny rumbled, in a voice that promised pain.

For a moment, Draco was unsure of how to react. His friend was lying unconscious on the floor and his partner looked predatory. He tried to stand back from himself and count to three before he exploded.

…_One…_

…_Two…_

"What in the hell do you think you're doing, Weaslette?" he roared, stepping towards her. _At least he had tried._

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt you're little _meeting_?" she spat, her voice venomous.

Draco flinched, catching her meaning. That had been harsh.

"You _know _that's not true."

She nodded slowly, "You're right. But what I still don't understand is why an Auror is entertaining a Death Eater! You have a duty, Draco!" she shrieked. "You swore the same oath I did!"

"A _former_ Death Eater!" Draco defended.

"He never even went on trial! The Ministry's been after him for years and---" Her face scrunched up in disbelief. "--And you've known where he was the whole time…" Even to her own ears she sounded hollow. She felt betrayed.

"You don't understand. It isn't like that."

"You must think I'm an idiot. How long have you been in contact with him? With others?" Her voice was frantic now, and Draco held his hands up in surrender as she turned her wand on him.

He didn't want to fight her; it would be pointless. They had both been trained under the same instructors. They were both familiar with the arts of combat, defensive, and offensive magic. They had practiced together too many times to count. He knew all of her weak spots, just as she knew his. Sometimes he admired her courage and recklessness, but during times like this it was just plain annoying. She was scrappy.

He saw the imperceptible twitch of her wand and sensed her magic being pulled to her as she focused on a spell. He was unarmed, his wand on the table beside his drink. He eyed its position warily and groaned. He really didn't want to have to do this. She would kill him.

He watched her carefully as she shifted her leg slightly to the right, her stance uneven. Draco saw his opening. Just as a bolt of light shot from the end of her wand, Draco fell into a crouch, swinging his leg out and around and knocking her feet out from under her.

She fell to the ground, the air rushing from her lungs with a 'whoosh'. She gasped for breath, holding her stomach in pain as Draco straddled her hips. He grabbed her wand hand, prying her fingers away from her weapon and then tossing it across the room.

Rearing up, Ginny swung at him with her left hand. He caught her fist easily, freezing her momentum.

"Too slow," he taunted with a chuckle.

"Too confident," she shot back as her other fist flew at him, her knuckles connecting with his left eye.

He clutched his face with a howl, and she took the opportunity to flip their bodies over so that she was half-lying on top of him, her legs cradled between his own. She pushed herself up onto her knees, reaching for the table above them to Draco's wand that sat on its surface.

Seeing her intent, Draco wrapped his legs around her hips, pulling her back down with a squeak. He twisted them so that he was on top again, holding her hands above her. He slid his legs between hers, pinning her hips to the floor with his own.

Below him, her eyes were wide and furious, her teeth bared and her hair a tangled mass around them. She was beautiful.

"Now, you are going to be quiet and you are going to listen." Draco growled. Her proximity was distracting, and she smelled incredible! Like honeysuckle mixed with a summer's breeze.

"I will _not_!" she shouted hotly.

"You don't have a choice." A silky third voice drawled, and Ginny arched her neck back, taking in the form of Blaise Zabini. He stood stoically above them, her wand clutched tightly in his hand and the point aiming steadfastly at her forehead.

Her spell had worn off.

"Shit," she said plainly, her eyes never leaving Blaise's, as Draco stood up and came around to stand beside his friend.

The hazel eyed man handed her wand over to Draco with a smirk. Draco pocketed it, gesturing for Ginny to stand. She did so, cautiously, her eyes darting between the two men.

Her partner sighed, touching his left eye tenderly. "Blaise, this is Ginny, my partner. Ginny this is Blaise, the wanted _former_ Death Eater," he said, gesturing between them before picking his own wand up off of the ground.

"Looking good, little Weasel," Blaise teased.

"Shove it up your arse, Zabini"

"_Ok! _Now that everyone is acquainted, I think a drink is in order," he said mock cheerfully. "…Or five."

The three of them sat, Ginny sitting on the couch while the men sat facing her in two cushioned chairs. Ginny was deathly silent while Draco spoke, his chocolate skinned friend looking smug at his side. She wondered if she could get away with sticking her tongue out at him.

"I'm not sure where to start. The war I suppose." Draco paused, gathering his thoughts. "Ginny, you have to understand what it was like for us. We were so young and…"

"So was I." She cut him off.

"Yes, but it was easier for you in some ways." She attempted to protest and he hushed her. "You were raised with a choice, to fight or not to fight. There was no oppressive Dark Lord on your side, hiding in the shadows. There was just a choice. For the children of Death Eaters, it was a bit different. Our path was carved out for us from birth. While you enjoyed bedtime stories and playtime, we awaited the second coming of our lord. And when he finally came, and we were old enough, he called us to service. There was no chance of a refusal. It was Him or us, Him or our families."

"It was survival," Blaise added, his tone surprisingly bitter.

"You know about my sixth year, what I did, my 'failure', and then McGonagall's offered protection. The protection of Hogwarts; I would've been a dead man without it, dead or forced to fight for Voldemort."

"Like me," Blaise whispered, his gaze meeting hers stonily. "We all did what we had to. You fought for your side and I fought for mine, but I am not a bad person, and I'll be _damned_ if I'm going to let you drag me to Azkaban." He hissed. His posture was picture perfect and his shoulders square.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "You are a wanted criminal, Mr. Zabini, and I am an Auror. Do you expect me to ignore my duty?"

"No, but I expect you to have a heart! Isn't that what all you red-headed blighters were always on about back at school? Courage and honor?"

"And integrity," she amended.

Blaise shook his head at her in disgust. "Is the world black and white to you, Weasley? Good versus Evil, right? Well, how does this sound? For the last six years, I've been living in America. _As a Muggle_. Wrap your brain around that. A former Death Eater rejecting magic and living among the people he once persecuted."

Ginny sat back in her seat, trying to understand everything she had just been told.

"I married a bleeding Muggle. Our son is a squib!" he continued in exasperation. "And neither of them will ever know about our world. To them I'm just a regular chap who travels overseas for his work in computer technology."

She remained silent, but Draco could see her relenting, the fire cooling in her brown eyes.

He stood, taking a seat beside her on the couch, his fingers trailing up to play with the strands of copper hair that always fascinated him. "He's a good man, and I know that you're mad at me, but he doesn't deserve to go to prison," he whispered quietly. "We could use his help, you know. He was in the Death Eater ranks longer than I was. He may be able to tell us something…"

He could see the cogs in her mind turning as he spoke, her eyes lighting up as she finally came to a decision. She turned those illuminated eyes on the other man in the room. "Alright, I have considered you argument and have concluded… that I do not find it necessary to ship you off to good 'ole Azkaban." She held a finger in the air pointedly. "_**But**_, you must give us any and all information you may have regarding our current case and …"

"I-I haven't been a part of the Wizarding world for ages. What possible help could I be?"

"…And I want a blood vow," she finished, her head held high.

His eyes locked with hers, examining all of the implications of such a vow, the pros and the cons. "Done," he agreed after a moment, taking her hand and shaking it, accepting the finality of his decision.

* * *

"My wand, please," Ginny said, her hand held out expectantly.

"You're mad," Draco whispered to his partner, handing her wand back over to her. She smiled at him brightly as she began her preparations for the blood vow ritual.

Blood vows were heavily frowned upon by all of the Ministry's departments. She could be fired; she could be arrested for even thinking about it.

The vows were ancient, left over from the days of the Wizarding religious wars under Merlin and Arthur's reign. The vow always consisted of two people: The 'will' and the 'servant'. Essentially, the person who performs the binding is the 'will'. This person, following a successful blood vow, is able to tell if the 'servant' breaks their contract. If the contract is broken by the 'servant', the 'will' has the ability to punish him. If the 'will' breaks the contract, the vow would be dissolved. The blood vow, while once popular, had since been deemed inhumane. It was a spell that was used to assist in the oppression of the enemies of the Crown and the Round Table.

Ginny smiled at her partner. "Now we've both broken our Auror oath," she said cheekily as she readied the knife that she had transfigured from a tumbler. She turned to the dark skinned man standing to her right. "Are we ready?"

"Yes."

She pressed the knife's blade to the man's palm, holding his wrist steady with her other hand. "This is going to hurt," she said, looking into his eyes and feeling the first stirrings of uncertainty.

"I trust you," he responded, and Ginny could see the sincerity in his eyes, the need to be understood and accepted in return. It struck a chord in her.

"You don't have to do this," Draco said from her other side, pleading with them to reconsider.

"Do it," Blaise urged, pressing his palm upwards against the blade.

The room was eerily still, the world frozen in anticipation as Ginny reconsidered her-perhaps rash- idea. This wasn't like her; she was angry and irrational. She thought of her father, of what he would do, what her Mum and brothers would have done… and finally what Hermione would do.

"No," Ginny said at last, making her decision.

"You need to know that you can trust me. Do it, Weasley."

"It wouldn't be honorable," she argued, putting the knife away to Draco's relief.

"I won't go to Azkaban, if this vow keeps me from it…"

"I won't send you there. Draco trusts you, and as his partner, I should trust his judgment."

"Thank you," he mumbled honestly, just as Gerald entered the room, announcing that dinner was ready in the dinning room.

"Don't thank me yet. If you screw us over, I'm still going to kill you," she threatened as she followed the elderly butler in the direction of her food.

Blaise gaped openly for a moment, and Draco smacked him on the shoulder roughly. "Is she always like that?"

Draco nodded solemnly, a strange twinkle in his eyes. "She likes to have the last word," he explained.

"You should have let her cut me," he caterwauled, punching his friend lightly in the arm.

"Hey! I'm injured!" Draco moaned, pointing at his swollen eye.

Blaise laughed as they walked along the hall. "Think she'll fix you up?"

"No, she may have accepted _you,_ but she's still angry at me. It's alright, though. I have some salve upstairs."

"Well, you had better go get it before that thing scars your already hideous face."

"Ha. Ha."

"You've missed me," the black haired man surmised with a smirk as they entered the dinning room.

"Only because you make me look better by comparison," Draco shot back, taking his seat next to his partner.

It wasn't exactly the evening he had planned, far from it in fact. But as he and his partner explained their case to his old friend, he couldn't help but think that all had not been lost.

* * *

After dinner, they retired in the study once more, Draco taking his seat by Ginny on the couch with Blaise sitting across from them. "We have reason to believe that Mr. X is indeed Antonin Dolohov, but seeing as he is currently infirmed, it just doesn't seem plausible. If you could give us any information on anyone else that Avery was close to, or anything at all…" Draco mumbled as he rubbed another layer of salve onto his battered cheekbone and the skin surrounding his eye.

Blaise's face was screwed up in concentration. "It was so long ago…" he said, trying to remember the names and faces of countless Death Eaters that may have remained in contact with Avery. "What about the victims? I had heard about the disappearances. All the Muggle news stations are talking about it."

Ginny riffled through the papers in front of her, pulling out a few sheets and handing them over to him.

Blaise glanced at them half-heartedly, his mind still lost in thought. Suddenly his head jerked up, a look of surprise crossing his features as he grasped one of his thoughts and held on to it, remembering.

"Wait. Dolohov---does his room have a window?" Blaise asked, his forehead wrinkling over a deep frown.

"Yes, but it's heavily barred, there is no way that he could…" Ginny paused, watching the look of comprehension as it crossed his face. "He's an Unregistered Animagus," she whispered, and Blaise nodded at her. "What is he?"

"A sparrow. He was one of Voldemort's best spies. I can't believe that I didn't remember."

"I never knew," Draco mumbled.

"Not many did."

"How do we prove it?" Draco asked, turning his attention toward his partner.

"Tapes," Ginny muttered after a moment, hitting her palm with her fist. "Tapes! Dr. Ridge said that the prisoners were monitored!"

"When they had visitors. She never said that it was all of the time."

"It's worth a shot."

"Um, guys?" Blaise called to them, looking down at the papers in his hand's strangely, having now taken the time to process the information.

"What is it?" Draco asked, coming to stand behind his friend.

"This is a list of the victims, right?" he asked quietly.

"Why?" Ginny spoke up.

"Some names are missing," he responded, pointing to two names on the paper. "I recognize their last name; they were on the news a few weeks back."

"Audrey and Michael Sutters," Draco read aloud.

"What do you mean?" Ginny persisted.

Blaise met her eyes levelly. "They had children, but the children's names aren't listed." He looked down once more, scanning the list. "This one, too. Here, give me a blank piece of parchment, maybe I can recognize some other names," he said, pulling a pen from his pocket.

Ginny nodded, flipping through the papers in front of her and finding a blank one. Only Draco noticed the way she subtly waved her wand at the paper before handing it over to the other man.

Blaise scribbled furiously, speaking to himself under his breath as he wrote. "This family had a daughter… and this one had two sons. I don't understand," he mumbled as he continued to write. With a look of confusion, Blaise gazed at the freckled woman once more. "None of the children are listed."

"Why wouldn't the children's names be listed on Avery's list?" Ginny pondered, turning to her partner.

"Maybe because the list is only of the slave candidates," he answered, his brows raised in consternation.

"Then where are the children?"

"…Somewhere else."

Ginny sat back heavily. How could they have not realized? They should have been pooling together information from the Muggle world to help with the investigation. Even the list that Kingsley had originally given them was incomplete in the face of this new information. They would have to get a more comprehensive list A.S.A.P.

_This case just became an even bigger pain in my side._

She was still staring blankly into the distance, lost in her own world, when Draco sat down beside her. The blond man stared at her for a moment, his expression soft as he studied the profile he knew so well.

Blaise ticked his pen against the table, gaining his friend's attention.

When Draco looked up at him, the chocolate skinned man angled his head in Ginny's direction and gestured with a finger between the two, a well shaped eyebrow raised in question. The corners of Draco's mouth pulled upward slightly and he shrugged at the darker man.

Blaise pulled his head back in understanding, a shit-eating grin spreading across his face._ A Malfoy and a Weasley. My, My, the wizarding world has certainly become a lot more interesting since I left._

* * *

After a lengthy explanation of how pertinent it was that Blaise not speak of anything that had been discussed, Draco and Ginny finally let him leave, walking him to the door. When the thick front door had fallen shut, Draco spun on his partner, grabbing her elbow roughly.

"Ow! What the—"

"What jinx did you put on that paper?" he forced out.

Ginny pulled at her arm, trying to disengage his grip. "Nothing," she answered evasively.

He looked at her incredulously, throwing his arms up in the air in frustration. She could see his anger and exhaustion fighting for control over his body as he moved. Ginny understood the feeling perfectly. "I _saw_ you, Ginny. What was it?"

She yanked her arm away and he let her fall away from his grasp. "It was just a little jinx, like the one Hermione put on that Edgecomb Bint in fourth year. It is just to insure that he doesn't tell anyone. If he does, then that's just unfortunate for him."

"What does it do?" he hissed

"It will… well, lets just say that he won't be as handsome any more," she said, twiddling her thumbs and looking anywhere but in the direction of her partner.

He growled low in his throat and Ginny coughed lightly.

"Hermione came up with it; I just _improved_ it a little." She chanced a look at him; his gaze was fierce and terrifying, and Ginny became defensive. "It's not that bad, he will just be covered in boils!" she explained, turning away from him. "Rainbow colored boils…" She muttered under her breath, hoping Draco wouldn't hear.

Ginny's back tensed when she heard the sound of glass crashing to the floor behind her. He was seething. She turned back to him, repairing the fallen vase and avoiding his withering glare.

He didn't even attempt to calm down this time. He was too far gone. "You are insane! Just like those half-witted brothers of yours!" He exploded.

"Hey! Leave my family out of this!" she shouted back at him, her eyes locking with his as he approached, as graceful as a snake.

"You're right. Let's leave the Weasel twins out of this. This is about you, you hypocrite!"

"Hypocrite? How dare you!"

"You spout all of that crap about trusting my judgment, about integrity. Bollocks!"

"I _do _trust your judgment, Ferret. But if you expect for me to trust a former Death Eater then you are sorely mistaken."

"I _am_ a former Death Eater."

"That's different, You're—"

"What? What am I, Weaslette? An Auror? One of the good guys? Blaise was right; you only see in black and white."

"Yes! I do see in black and white; it's my job! We are Aurors, Draco. We take down dark wizards and protect the innocent."

"Oh, don't give me that codswallop. Little Ginny against the world, right? We both know why you joined, Weasley." His silver eyes were stormy and his face flushed, strands of gold-spun hair falling around him.

Ginny jutted her chin forward, defensively, daring him to say what he had already implied.

"Integrity? Honor? You joined up for revenge. Pure and simple. You wanted to take down as many followers of the man who killed your _brother_ as humanly possible."

Ginny flinched, her brown eyes shining in anger and hurt. "You act as though you're any better!" she shot back. "Your mother was a dark witch, taken down by her own people, and you're going to tell me that revenge never crossed your mind?"

"Leave her out of this," he spat through clenched teeth.

"Oh! So my brother's death is fair game, but when it's—"

"She was my _mother. _The only one I ever had. You lost two brothers! No big loss there. You have four more!" Draco's eyes widened, shocked at his own words. His breath caught as the woman in front of him deflated. She grabbed her chest, her fingers fisting in the fabric of her shirt, and he could see the beginnings of tears forming in her eyes.

"I didn't mean that," he said honestly, moving closer to her. "Gin, I swear I didn't mean it," he pleaded, his hand fluttering lightly over her arm, hesitantly, as though he were afraid that she would break.

"Do not. Touch. Me," she threatened. Her voice was icy cold as she stepped around him and paced over to the door, swinging it open. "I joined because it was the right thing to do. I joined so that I could help people," she whispered, her words drifting over to him. Then she was gone.

"Fuck!" he shouted after she had Disapparated. "FUCK!" he yelled again, knocking over the newly repaired vase again in his rage.

With a wobbling gait, he made his way up the grand staircase, turning the corner to the left and carried on down the dark hallway to his bedroom. With trembling hands, he pressed the door open, kicking his shoes off in random directions, not caring where they landed as he unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. He took the last two rickety steps to his bed and sat heavily on the mattress, his hands cradling his head as he released a tremulous breath.

"I'm sorry, Ginny…" he whispered, his voice echoing around the empty room. "I'm sorry."

* * *

He didn't know what to expect when he arrived at work the next day. More than likely, she would give him the silent treatment and cold shoulder. Still, he found himself checking his desk carefully as he sat down, afraid of a retaliatory prank, charm, or hex. What he received instead was just as terrifying and even harder to deal with.

She was acting _normal_. She smiled at him as he entered the office, sipped her morning tea with the same quiet 'slurp', and chatted with him about unimportant things. It was all so… normal and yet it still left him feeling bereft and cold.

He would rather have the yelling and shouting, or the silence and angry looks, he realized. At least he would know that she felt _something_. He was supposed to be the unfeeling one, damn it! He was supposed to be the person with the thick mask of indifference. His look didn't suit a passionate woman like Ginny. It was unsettling.

He found himself ignoring her as she spoke, too angry to listen. Even to his own mind, it sounded insane, but he wished that she would act more Ginny-like. She was using his own tactics against him, trying to force him into a false sense of security and comfort.

He scowled at her as she cheerily reminded him that they needed to speak with Dr. Ridge about obtaining any footage of Dolohov's room for Auror Douglas and the Surveillance and Location department to look over.

He wanted to shake her. Yell at her until he saw her face flushing in fury, her eyes flashing with stubborn determination. Most of all, he wanted to kiss her, and through that action he would prove to her and to himself that she was not as unemotional and indifferent as she was acting.

Ginny watched her partner's expression as she spoke. He seemed confused by her actions, and she felt pride swell in her chest. She could do this; she could prove to him that he didn't affect her. That she could bounce back from what ever he threw at her.

He scowled at her, and a strange sort of emptiness settled in her stomach. "Let's get over there now, so that we can grab an early lunch," she said, mentioning St. Mungo's again and standing from her seat.

"Stop it," Draco finally grit out.

"Stop what?" she asked, schooling her features into a portrait of naïveté.

He stood fluidly, his posture ridged as he slid closer, invading her space. He smirked at her as her hackles raised, the line of her shoulders becoming straighter and her head lifting in challenge._ There she is_, he thought as her brown eyes peered at him cautiously. His smirk stretched into a smile as he lowered his head to hers. "You're no good at playing games, Weaslette."

She opened her mouth, a snarl ready on her parted lips. The cutting words that were right on the tip of her tongue never made it any farther as his mouth crashed down on hers. She remained motionless as he assaulted her mouth, forcing herself not to react. His lips softened upon hers as he grabbed her shoulders, pulling her closer and beseeching her to respond.

Against her will, Ginny could feel her eyes becoming heavily lidded and her lips puckering in gentle pressure against their mate. Her hands wrapped themselves around him of their own accord, and she sighed into his mouth. Tingles danced merrily down her spine, every nerve ending focused on his feel and touch.

Then he moaned.

Ginny's eyes flew open, the sound awaking her as if from a dream. An angry crease furrowed her brow, and in one swift movement, she bit down on her partner's bottom lip. Hard.

He yelped and the coppery taste of his blood filled her mouth as he stumbled away from her, his hands flying up to shield his injury. As he fell back, Ginny jerked her right knee up, connecting painfully with the area between his legs.

Draco shouted incoherently, falling to his knees, his hands leaving his mouth in the interest of further protecting the more important part of his anatomy.

"What did you think you were doing?" she yelled at him, and Draco would have felt pleased that her passionate side had returned if it weren't for the excruciating pain in his groin.

"Kissing and making up?" He gurgled from his place on the floor.

Ginny skirted around him with a 'tsk' and headed toward the door. He could hear her footsteps growing more distant and for one fleeting moment he was afraid that she was going to leave him there, rolling pitifully on the floor. Her footfalls paused and Draco sighed in relief.

"I'll meet you at the Hospital." Her voice floated down to him and then her footsteps picked up again, fading as she moved down the hall.

With a half sob-half groan, Draco lay there, cupping his manhood and wondering why nothing was ever easy when it came to Ginevra Weasley.

* * *

Ginny had to bite her lip to keep from laughing when her partner arrived at the hospital. He was walking with a slight limp and -although he tried to hide it- she could see a muscle jumping in his jaw each time he moved, the only other indicator that he was in pain.

_Serves him right._

They traveled the long hallways to the Psychiatric ward and smiled pleasantly at the guard. Mr. Digg eyed Ginny warily, remembering her meltdown and subsequent beating of one of their high profile patients a few weeks prior. They waved their badges at him and he led them down the hall to Dr. Ridge's office again, wondering where the cute pink-haired Auror was this time. He liked her a lot better than the little firecracker currently following him.

Dr. Ridge was startled to see Ginny again, and when they questioned her about any tapes or surveillance on Dolohov's room, she did not seem happy. It took Draco's not-so-gentle reminder that it was her duty as a Mind-Healer to provide the Ministry with any and all information that she had at her disposal. Her fear of the law overpowered her dislike of the redheaded Auror and she agreed to gather everything she could and to have it hand delivered to Auror Douglas at the Ministry.

Pleased with her cooperation, the two left, deciding that an early lunch sounded like a fabulous idea. They stopped at a small deli, ordering roast beef sandwiches and crisps, and took their food back with them to the office.

The sky above them was clouded and grey as they walked below it, the scent of rain heavy in the air. A brave little bird flew against the strongly blowing wind, calling out what could only be a warning to other birds of what was coming. It made their walk along the cobbled city street seem cumbersome, and it added to their already whirling thoughts.

"We need to talk," Draco said, breaking through the awkwardness of their silence.

"What is there to talk about?" Ginny asked, hefting her bag higher on her arm and speeding up as a drop of water splattered against her skin.

"Oh, I don't know… us? Our argument?" he condescended, jogging to keep up with her, and pleased that it no longer hurt to do so.

"Us?" she asked incredulously, pausing. "What 'us'? If you are referring to 'us' being partners, then I assure you that there is nothing to talk about." She finished, beginning to walk swiftly again, feeling overcrowded in his presence.

"You know what I am referring to," he seethed, sidling up to her.

"No, Draco, I don't. I was not aware that there was an 'us'. All that I was aware of was that I have an _asshole_ of a partner whose idea of fun is trying to mess with my head!"

"Is that what you think I'm trying to do?"

"Yes!"

"You're being ridiculous, Ginny. You _know _how I feel. I want to be with you." He stressed, his temper boiling.

"Why should I believe anything you say? I have no reason to trust you, not when you've been hiding your… _friends_ from me," she snapped, trying to lose him as she accelerated her pace.

"Is that what is bothering you? You're afraid that you can't trust me anymore?" he asked, matching her step for step.

"No."

"Then wh—"

"I'm afraid that I never should have trusted you in the first place!" she screamed, spinning on him. Draco halted, searching her face and seeing the honesty of the statement lurking behind her eyes. She turned from him again, her long hair spinning around her in a flurry of red silk as she stalked the rest of the way to the Ministry.

He let her have her space, watching her silhouette as it disappeared into the distance. As he began to cover ground once more, cascades of rain spilled onto his crown and shoulders, soaking his clothing and adding to his mood.

* * *

_**A/N**_ : I'm not very happy with this chapter but I'm happy that it's done. 

I've had some questions on how many more chapters will be posted and the truth is that I'm not quite sure. I think that there will be between 5 and 7 more chapters, but it all depends on how long it takes to fit in everything that needs to be added and how I decide to break up the chapters. It was never meant to be this long, lol. But I am determined to keep it under 40 chapters! …if possible. :c)

**Thank you so much to all of the amazing people who have reviewed and/or favorited this story. You guys keep me going.**  
This chapter got a little out of hand! Lol, tell me what you think! Pretty pretty please! With sugar on top?


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

_When I'm sinking like a stone  
how far will you let me fall  
before you pull me back to your body_

_You'll never know  
until you breathe my breath  
what it means to really be alone._

_When I'm going down  
how long will you let me drown  
before you put the lid back on the bottle_

_-Stabilo Boss- "Stone"_

* * *

Ginny stood in front of her bathroom mirror, pulling her long red tresses over her left shoulder and sliding through the strands with her paddle-brush, tugging through the knotted ends. After weeks of not seeing Harry for more than a few minutes at a time, he had finally convinced her to go out.

"_You need to take a break sometime, Gin. You can't work yourself to death." _He had argued, and with a laugh, she had agreed.

She stared blankly at her reflection and set her brush down on the counter, her conversation with Luna still bothering her. They had spoken only thirty minutes ago, when Luna had Flooed to ask if Ginny wanted to come over for dinner and girl-time.

"_I'm sorry, Lu. I told Harry that I'd meet him for dinner. We haven't been on a date in ages."_

_Her blond friend had looked at her strangely. "Oh, I thought that you might want to come over to talk. You were pretty upset yesterday."_

_Ginny nodded. "I'm fine now. I think that I just need to see Harry. I miss him."_

_Luna frowned at her for a long time, considering. "Gin, are you sure that you're not using him?"_

"_Using him?"_

"_You haven't seen him for weeks, you've been pushing him away, and then you get into an argument with Draco and you're…"_

"_I'd never do that to Harry," Ginny gasped. "You know that."_

"—_Not intentionally."_

Ginny snapped back to the present, shaking her head to clear it. Deciding to leave her face clear of makeup and glamours, she made her way into her bedroom, riffling through her closet for her favorite pair of jeans and a modest black shirt.

She dressed herself slowly and slid her feet into simple black flats. Slinging her purse over her shoulder, she walked to the door of her flat. When she made it to the outside hall, she locked her door and began the short trek to the Apparation point.

"I'm not using him," Ginny whispered to herself, pulling her wand from the front pocket of her purse and Disapparating.

* * *

She sat quietly across from her date, smiling at him gently. The Three Broomsticks was alive with activity, and Ginny had to lean forward to hear what Harry was saying as he told her some story about a recent meeting with Remus Lupin.

It was comfortable here; the pub was filled with warm yellow lighting, cushioned chairs, and raucous noise. It reminded her of the Burrow. That was exactly why she didn't like it, and why she supposed Harry did.

"Har, do you think that we could go somewhere else next time?" she asked bluntly.

"What? Why? I thought you liked it here."

"I do," she lied, "but sometimes I like a little change, you know?"

"Yeah…Why don't we switch off? You choose where we go for one date and then I choose the next time," he offered, and Ginny sighed in relief.

"Sounds great," she said, bringing her butterbeer up to her lips and sipping at it. She peered at him over her glass, studying his dark hair and high cheek bones. "You promised that you would tell me about what you did when you were gone on our next date," she said over the glass's rim, her voice sounding almost teasing, lightening the heaviness of her suggestion.

"I did, didn't I?" he responded playfully, a boyish grin spreading his thin lips.

Ginny laughed lightly. "Don't give me that look!"

"What look?"

"That little boy look! You're not getting out of this, Potter," she joked, pointing at him.

Harry wrapped his fingers around hers, holding her hand in his against the table top. Ginny fought the urge to pull away from him as he caressed the top of her hand with his thumb. He pouted slightly and frowned.

"I won't judge you, Harry."

"I know," he said, still feeling unsure. "I didn't lie to you that night, Ginny. Those five years were lonely and rough. I traveled and did odd jobs for money. I don't know what else you want to know."

"Where did you travel to?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Different places; I never stayed anywhere for long. I didn't want to be tied down. I spent some time in India and Australia. They were my favorite places. I learned a lot there. Especially in India; the people there are unlike anywhere else in the world."

Ginny smiled at him as he continued. "It was nice to be unimportant. I was just the man with the funny glasses who painted houses for a living. I was normal for once. No one expected too much from me, and the fate of the world didn't rest upon my shoulders. I learned a lot about myself."

"Were there women?" Ginny questioned after a moment, and Harry let her hand fall from his.

"A few." He conceded and Ginny was surprised to find that the knowledge didn't bother her. Not one bit. "None were like you, Ginny. I was lonely and needed human comfort, but those women could never hold a candle to you."

She smiled at him reassuringly, and their conversation led back to his travels. Ginny listened patiently as he spoke. There was a niggling feeling at the back of her mind that seemed to demand her attention, and she pointedly ignored it, focusing instead on his tales of India and Australia.

_Why doesn't it bother you? _

_Why do you feel like you're out with a friend and not a boyfriend?_

_Are you sure that you're not using him?_

* * *

Ginny stumbled into her flat an hour later. Jasper yowled at her, and she fed him, scratching his head before heading into her bedroom. If she was going to be worth anything to anyone tomorrow, she would have to get some sleep.

Three hours later, Ginny found herself staring at the ceiling above her bed. Jasper was purring loudly from his spot on her stomach, and the clock beside her seemed to be going far too slow. It was just her luck that she didn't have half of the ingredients needed for a good Dreamless Sleep Potion.

She was ready to admit defeat, get up and fix some tea and resolve herself to another sleepless night. Just as she was coming to terms with her decision, her limbs began to feel like jell-o and her eyelids fell shut. She had the sudden feeling of falling, as if from a giant ladder. Her body jerked in the darkness as she fell from an immeasurable height, her body curling like a rag-doll.

The ground felt like a sponge when she hit bottom and it cushioned her as she sank into its porous surface. She rolled to her side, pulling herself up as the floor became more solid under her feet. It was completely dark here, the spectrum only stretching from a deep grey to consuming black.

There seemed to be a beacon of light shining in the distance, and she floated toward it, as if she were a moth drawn to a flame. She blinked and the source of light was suddenly standing directly in front of her, his skin and hair seeming to radiate brightly, expelling the dark.

He opened his eyes, drinking her in with his slate grey orbs.

She placed her hands upon his chest, spreading her fingers against his smooth skin. Then she extended her arms, shoving him away from her and shrouding herself in darkness once more.

Realizing her mistake, she tried to run after the fading beam of light, but she was held steadfastly by two masculine hands. The room spun around her and she felt as if she were helplessly caught in a whirlwind. When the world finally stopped, all that she could see were thick framed glasses and two forest green eyes.

…Then her alarm went off, filling her head with high pitched chirping, the last wisps of her dream flying from her memory as she sat up and stretched tiredly.

* * *

Kingsley thumbed through the papers in his hands before handing them over to Draco.

"It wasn't easy to get; the Muggles are always difficult. The Minister himself had to step in, but here it is… I would still like to know how you realized that our lists were incomplete," he said, referring to the new list now in Draco's arms. This list had the names of all of the missing people known by the Muggle world. It was supposedly complete now, and included the names of the missing children beside their other family members.

Ginny could see her partner was considering his words carefully, not wanting to let their boss know that it was a wanted former Death Eater that had clued them in. He didn't want to endanger his friend or lose his job.

The all too familiar smirk spread found its way to his lips as and idea formed in his head. "Actually, sir, It was Auror Weasley's childhood friend, Hermione Granger, that gave us the information," he said, sending a piercing look in Ginny's direction.

'_Bastard,' _Ginny thought, scowling at Draco before sending Kingsley a beatific smile.

"Really?" Kingsley asked, interested. "How is Miss Granger?"

"Wonderful! She loves being a Spell Researcher and really enjoys the travel. She likes to keep one foot in the Muggle world, and on a visit to her parent's house, she saw the missing persons cases being reported on the news," she said, thinking fast. "She thought that the crimes seemed magical in nature, so she owled me to see if I had heard anything."

"She always was a smart girl."

"Yes, sir." She could feel beads of sweat forming at her hair-line. She hated lying to Kingsley; she respected him. _Draco had better appreciate this._

"Dr. Ridge delivered her tapes over to Auror Douglas this morning. His team will be reviewing them as quickly as possible, and I will let you know if they find any footage to confirm your theory that Dolohov is an Animagus," he said, and the two Auror nodded.

"If it does turn out to be true, St. Mungos will pay dearly," he said quietly to himself, and then he met Ginny's eyes. "You're both dismissed. Get back to work and keep me posted."

They stepped out into the hall and as soon as the door had clicked shut behind them Ginny struck. "You and your little friend owe me big time," she huffed under her breath.

He sneered at her. "Funny, I was just thinking that you owed us. If it weren't for Blaise's information, we would still be at a stalemate, and my quick mind saved both of us in there. Don't forget that you have seen a wanted man and not brought him in. You are now an accomplice, Weaslette."

"Oh, you are such a bastard," she quipped.

"Bitch," he drawled in return as they entered their office and he placed the papers gently on his desk.

"Prick," she gasped, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Harpy," he snarled as she stomped over to him.

"Merlin, you are a sad little man," she claimed, staring up at him. Her fingers itched to push back the strands of silver that had fallen into his eyes, shielding them from her gaze. Berating herself for still feeling anything but loathing for the man in front of her, she forced her feet in the direction of her desk. "Creep," she snapped as she took her seat.

"Hellion," he shot back.

Was this how things would be now, between them? Exchanging barbs and trying to bring the other person down a peg. _'Sexual tension,' _a voice called to her from the back of her mind, and Ginny let a strangled 'pfft' noise escape her lips.

Taking the noise as another insult, Draco glared at her as he took his own seat.

If Ginny had paid attention, she would have seen that the cruel look in his eyes actually seemed more concerned as he studied the dark circles under her eyes and the frustration creasing her brow. Guilt settled icily in his stomach as he looked at her._ 'Malfoy's never apologize for anything,'_ a voice that sounded eerily like his father's filled his head, and Draco turned away from his partner, a strange feeling of loss and inadequacy hovering over him.

* * *

The days seemed to pass quickly. Every day was the same; she would work at Draco's side, curtailing paperwork and waiting for news from Aurors Douglas and Kingsley.

Their work environment was tense, and they seemed to argue non stop. She hated it.

After work, Ginny would go on a date with Harry. He had kept his word and they were taking turns picking the places to go. They were getting to know each other again and it was nice, but somehow when she was with Harry, Ginny missed the hours she spent arguing with Draco. She missed his quick wit and sly, sarcastic sense of humor; it was such an extreme opposite to Harry's often childish and mischievous humor.

Something was lacking. Her relationship with Harry should have felt as though it were building up to something new and exciting, but as he kissed her goodnight against the door to her flat… Ginny couldn't feel it. When he told her that he loved her, Ginny couldn't return his words.

She needed some good advice. So, excusing herself from her dinner plans that night with Harry, Ginny instead found herself walking into a familiar and dimly lit shed, seeking the council of the one man that would never let her down.

She smiled as she entered, the door creaking in protest against its old hinges. She loved the way that it smelled in here, like grass, oil, and metal parts. It was a coppery scent mixed with the smell of the laundry hanging on the line just outside.

He was here, tinkering away, just as she knew that he would be, and as he turned to identify his guest, sliding his goggles to the top of his bald head, she grinned at him.

"Hi, Daddy."

"Gin-Bug!" he said happily, wrapping her up in a warm hug, "What brings you to my little shed, princess?" he asked, clearing off a table and gesturing for her to sit.

She had to hop in order to sit on the high table, and when she was sitting comfortably, her legs were still able to swing over the edge. It made her feel small and reminded her of evenings spent in this room, watching her dad experiment on muggle toys while sipping hot chocolate.

He looked at her expectantly and patted her knee gently when she didn't respond. "It can't be that bad, Gin-Gin." She grinned at him and he chuckled. "What is it this time? Have the twins been teasing you again?"

Her mouth stretched to bursting as she giggled at her father, feeling more comfortable than she had in a while. He looked at her again and her smile began to falter, her walls breaking down just that easily. This is what she had come here for. "Oh, Dad. I need your advice."

He took a seat at his work station, his face shining with understanding that Ginny knew to be genuine. He calmly waited for her to speak, never pressing her like her mum would have.

"It's about Harry…" she said, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt and peering at her father under long eyelashes, afraid of his reaction. "Well, you know that we've been seeing each other for a while now, and he-he's wonderful. He really is. He even told me that he loves me."

"I hear a 'but'," Arthur said lightly, and Ginny let out a heavy sigh.

"—But I'm finding myself attracted to someone else. Someone who isn't even worth my time… And when Harry says that he loves me, I know I should be able to say it back, but I just can't."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know."

"What about this other young man. Do you love _him_?"

Ginny was silent for a long time, and they spent a few minutes just listening to the wind as it picked up and assaulted the old shed. "I—I don't know," she admitted finally. "I don't think that I could ever _let_ myself love him."

"Would you like to hear my thoughts?" her father asked gently, and Ginny nodded.

"Yes," she whispered.

"I think that you need to stop being afraid to let people in." She opened her mouth to defend herself and Mr. Weasley just smiled at her. "Ginny, I know that you were hurt when Harry left you. You didn't even date while he was gone; you just focused on your schooling and your work, and while I appreciate your discipline, you kept yourself from experiencing some potentially amazing things. Not everyone is going to hurt you like he did. You have to know that."

Ginny stayed silent as he continued, her legs swinging lightly against the table and her fingers plucking at imaginary lint on her pant leg.

"When Harry came back, you both seemed to rush into a relationship. These doubts of yours were bound to come at some point. You've both grown up, changed. You've learned to live your own lives for the last six years."

"I just wanted it to be like it was…" Ginny mumbled.

"I know, but love is funny. What you wanted when you were fifteen isn't necessarily what you want at almost twenty-three years of age. When we're teenagers, certain things are easier to ignore than they are at your current age. You're thinking about different things. You have to consider where he fits in your life now, if he is the person you want beside you when you go after your dreams. If he can be supportive, and if he desires the same things from life as you do."

"He… he's childish."

Arthur nodded. "Yes, while you were here, struggling with life after the war and tracking down evil wizards, he was—"

"He was running away, pretending that it didn't exist," she finished for him, her voice barely above a whisper.

They sat in comfortable silence again. Chirping insects and hooting owls emerged from their daytime hiding places and began their night-time symphony. The sounds drifting through the walls as the wind continued to howl.

"I don't love him," Ginny conceded at last. "I thought that I could, and maybe someday I can, but it will never be as _pure_ as it once was."

"Nothing ever is," the balding man coincided. "What of the other man? The one you're attracted to?"

"He's not like anyone I've ever met before. He's smart and funny, but he can also be so cruel. He's insensitive and terrible at admitting his feelings. He makes me so angry sometimes that I can't see straight."

"Sounds like he keeps you on your toes." Mr. Weasley laughed.

"H-He does. He makes me feel things. Things that I'm not sure I've ever felt before. We argue all the time and drive each other crazy, but it makes me feel so alive. It's like there's a Muggle electrical current running through us all the time. I should hate him, but…"

"You're drawn to him."

"Yes. Am I crazy?"

"No."

"I feel like it," she said, her eyes scanning the room and falling upon the clock just as her father let out a loud yawn. She giggled at him. "Is it past your bed time?"

"I'm getting old…" he said with a chuckle.

"I should go then," Ginny reckoned, hopping down from the table.

Her father stood from his own seat, coming around to hug his daughter tightly. "You can't be so afraid of being hurt that you let yourself miss out on the good things," he said to her, shaking her slightly, making Ginny smile.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Hey," he said, cupping her under the chin lightly and forcing her to meet his eyes, "what ever you decide, your mother and I will be here for you."

"I know," she said, her arm wrapped around his as they stepped outside.

"When Harry first came into our lives, I welcomed him with open arms," he said slowly, "And if you decide to bring Draco home someday, I will welcome the same way."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Dad—"

"I can tell, Gin-bug. I've seen you two together in the halls at the Ministry."

"Then you understand why I can't—"

"He's a good man, Gin. Just as you and Harry have changed in the last six years, so has he."

"He hasn't, not really. He's still the same infuriating bully," she argued, knowing deep down that she didn't really feel that way. There were times that he had proved her wrong, Times when he was chivalrous and kind. Times when he made her think that she could _love_ him.

She looked at her father again, he seemed amused and behind his eyes was gleam of wisdom. It made her feel uneasy as he if knew something that she wasn't yet privy to.

"We'll be here, no matter what you decide."

As she Flooed home, her mind was consumed with incomplete thoughts, her brain working in overdrive. Not even bothering to try to fall asleep immediately, she went into the kitchen and placed the kettle on the stove top. She sat at the kitchen table, her head held up by one hand, pushing her cheek up comically.

Her father had been right. When Harry had left, it had felt as if her world was over. Then Hermione had come home and Ron's body had come to be buried, but there was still no Harry. The hero of the wizarding world was a coward.

She groaned to herself. She knew that wasn't true, and she was glad that he had traveled, he had finally been able to be a normal human being with no reporters knocking down his door in the craze that followed the end of Voldemort. She couldn't begrudge him his desire for freedom, for normality.

But when he never came back, it felt as if she had been crushed. He was gone, but he had still managed to hurt her with his absence. There were times that she wanted nothing more than to talk to him, to just tell him about her day, to share small talk about simple stuff.

She supposed that 'waiting for him', in a way, had kept her safe. She was afraid of starting a new relationship and being hurt again. Guys didn't like to pursue women with baggage, and Harry had been hers. It was an intimidating excuse for her relationship anxiety.

Then there was Draco, and he broke past her walls, forcing her to feel again. His baggage was just as weighty as hers as they took turns pursuing and being pursued. It all boiled down to trust issues.

Then Harry came back, and she jumped into his arms, anything to keep her from 'feeling' for Draco. Anything to keep her heart safe.

_You can't be so afraid of being hurt that you let yourself miss out on the good things._

Harry came into her life like a whirlwind, stirring up old feelings and even bigger amounts of confusion. He told her that he loved her and in her own way, she loved him back. Just not in the way he wanted her to.

_Are you sure that you're not using him?_

_I'm not vindictive; I would never do anything to hurt him._

_I can love him. _

_But you don't._

_He loves me. No one has ever loved me before._

_You can't force yourself to love him back…_

The tea pot whistled loudly and she rushed to take it off of the heat, thankful for the distraction.

_I can try. _

* * *

Draco tried to set the flowers aflame with his eyes. They were bright red roses, long stemmed, and spelled to be continuously in bloom. He hated them.

He remembered the day that they had first arrived. It was a week ago, and you would have thought that Potter had cured a blind man with the way she had carried on, squealing and hopping around with that Clara girl. It was disgusting.

They were just flowers and some card that Potty had probably needed help picking out. Someone probably had to hold his quill for him as he signed it. It wasn't all that impressive. It's not like the git had never bought her flowers before.

Ginny and Scarhead were apparently going strong and had been seeing each other every night for the last week as opposed to their original one-night a week dates.

It was annoying, and those flowers weren't helping any.

_Jealous that they weren't from you? That she wasn't fawning over something that you had done?_

He scowled at his thoughts, his eyes focused on the flowers. "They stink," he growled.

"They do not," she responded, and Draco's frown deepened.

She had been practically ignoring him all week. She refused to argue with him and barely acknowledged his presence as they worked side by side. Something had shifted, and it was terrifying. Was it possible that things with Potter had progressed this quickly?

Why did the thought make him feel so empty?

"I'm going to cut out early," his partner said, stretching and standing from her chair.

Draco turned his glare to her. "Another date?"

"Yup," she said plainly as she headed towards the door. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, have fun," he grunted to himself, folding his arms over his chest and cursing mentally.

He unfolded his arms and laid a hand on his desk, drumming his fingers against the wood. It was fine, really. They were only going on a few dates. No need to be jealous, especially not of someone like Potter.

Unbidden, an image of the dark haired man kissing her, touching her, exploring her freckles, came to his mind and he gripped the corners of his desk painfully.

_You're losing her._

_You never had her to begin with._

The second voice sounded surprisingly like hers, and he groaned. "I won't lose her," he said aloud. "I just need to think."

He hated feeling desperate.

Draco wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there; his angry stare focused on those damned red roses when someone entered his office.

"Hey, Draco, did you review that paper work for me?" a man asked, and Draco slid his gaze up to meet the round face of his former partner, Neville Longbottom.

"It's the paper on the top of Ginny's desk. We're done with it."

"Great," Neville said, picking up the sheet, his eyes falling on the vase of flowers resting on her desk. "Nice flowers," he said fingering the petals, missing the growl that escaped the other man's lips. "Never really saw Ginny as a rose type of girl, though."

"She's not," Draco said quietly. "She likes moon daisies."

Neville smiled slightly, "Ah, the oxeye daisy. _Leucanthemum vulgare. _It suits her much better. Funny, it's the flower that is most associated with the game 'He loves me, He loves me not'."

Draco looked at Neville strangely, and the round faced man shrugged. "I've always been good with Herbology. Have my own garden at home."

"I remember," Draco said, his voice sounding annoyed, but Neville never seemed to notice as he continued to look at the roses.

"Continuous Bloom Charm, nice. Did Harry get them for her?"

"Yes."

"Hm, you would think he would know her favorite flower by now. They've known each other for a long time," he said, looking deep in thought. "Oh well; he'll know soon enough, I'm sure that she'll want Oxeyes for her bouquet. Probably on the invitations, too," he mused.

"Invitations?" Draco asked, sitting up straighter in his seat.

"Of course. It's only a matter of time before he asks after all."

"Asks what?"

"Before he asks her to marry him," Neville said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Draco's stomach fell to the floor and-- if the high pitched buzzing ringing in his ears was any indication-- his brain short circuited.

Marriage. Ginny and Potter getting married. Ginny all in white, walking down the aisle…

"It's why he came back to England. He realized that he was ready to settle down, start a family, and that he wanted all of that with Ginny. They're perfect for each other really." Neville prattled on.

_I'm really going to lose her. _

_She'll marry Potter, and where will that leave me? I'll be all alone; she'll probably quit working to become a full time mother or some such non-sense, and I'll only ever see her face in the papers._

He imagined not being able to see her face every day. Not being able to watch her drink her morning tea as she sat at her desk, not being able to hear her voice. To never again see her smile at him with that expression that he lived for, the look that made him want to smile as well. Never being able to kiss her, to taste her, or to tell her… everything he needed to say; if he could ever get the courage to.

She would be gone, happy with another man, making love to _him_ and raising_ his_ children.

Draco felt sick as he imagined small dark haired brats running around Ginny's ankles. They would be annoying and self righteous, just like Potter, but they would be perfect because they were hers. They'd probably have her eyes, those eyes that had the power to pull you in, helpless against their will.

He could see the children around her and Potter by her side, and then the picture changed, the hair color of her children lightening to a light strawberry blonde and the man beside her disappeared to be replaced with Draco's own face. He wasn't even shocked to realize that this vision was something he wanted. It seemed natural. It seemed _Right._

_I'm nothing without her._

The knowledge hit him like a Quaffle to the ribs. It was painful in its certainty and the force of it stole his breath away. He could see himself growing old and frail, lonely without her by his side. In his life, he had made too many enemies and too few friends and he would die alone with no one to mourn him.

_She can't marry him. _

"Why not?" Neville asked curiously, and Draco realized that he had spoken aloud.

"Because I'd miss her," he said, not caring that he had just admitted more to his former partner than he had ever really admitted to anyone about his feelings as he gathered his things. "I have to go."

"Where?" Neville prodded as the blond man rushed to the door.

"The Three Broomsticks," he said, and with a flourish he was gone, hurrying down the hall.

Neville smiled secretly as Clara stepped into the room, emerging from her hiding place just outside of the room. "Well?" she asked.

"Hook, line, and sinker," he crowed, his palm smacking against hers in a high-five.

"Yes!" she shouted. Anything else she may have had to say was effectively cut off as Neville kissed her soundly on the lips.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Egads! This was hard to write! It's much more fun to write them arguing, lol!

Question! I like to listen to music while I write, does anyone have any songs that inspire them? I'm looking for more good writing music :c)

As always I adore my reviewers! You guys make this story worth writing!


	36. Chapter 35

Rated 'M' for a reason, folks!

Chapter 35

_overcome by the enemy,  
I run back up to my room,  
where I find your ruins,  
and love, will you make a fool of me,  
you got me doing things,  
I never would believe._

_Stabilo- "Enemy"_

* * *

Nothing ever seemed to go the way she hoped that they would. She felt as if her head was in a constant battle with the rest of her body, as if her body wanted something that her mind knew that she shouldn't have. Her heart seemed to have abandoned the battle long ago, betraying her with its traitorous desires. Her head was all that she had left to rely on, even if she seemed to over think her decisions.

As she sat across from Harry at their usual well-worn booth, she wondered why he loved her. He said those three little words so easily and so often now that it physically hurt her every time she could not, in good conscience, return the sentiment. He deserved to be loved, he deserved her love. His childhood had been so harsh, and then he had been thrust into a world that he knew nothing about, tormented by a man that had killed his parents.

Over the years, she and Harry had been through so much together: History, Baggage, Affection, and Pain. Her family adored him, and together, she and Harry had been the 'golden couple'.

Still, something wasn't right. She had tried for the last week to force herself to feel something other than friendship for him. Her feelings for him ran strong, but it wasn't love. Her heart didn't race when they kissed; her chest didn't swell with adoration every time he did or said something sweet.

Ginny shifted in her seat, the leather was cracked in places and the chairs were so old that even magic wouldn't be able to fully fix them. For the past week, she and Harry had gone on a date every night, and every night he would hint to her that he wanted to take their relationship to the next level. Every night, she realized that she _didn't_ want to. She would have to end it. She didn't want to lead him on, and she didn't want to feel as if she were using him.

'_The only problem…' _she thought, looking up into his green eyes as he laughed at something that someone had said in the dimly lit room. _'Is that I don't want to hurt him.'_

It was difficult, to love someone but to not be _in love_ with them.

She swallowed thickly, forcing down the lump in her throat as he turned a sparkling smile towards her. "Harry," she said, gaining his full attention. Her brows furrowed over a deep frown as her words froze on her tongue.

_I can't be with you._

_I can't do this anymore._

_I'm not in love with you._

_I value you as a friend._

_I'm sorry._

Her head was spinning as she tried to think of the perfect words to say, the perfect way to form her sentences so that he wouldn't be hurt. So that he would understand.

She searched the pub as if the walls, windows, or patrons would hold her answers. She skimmed the faces of the men sitting at the bar and of the people milling around, finding their seats, laughing with friends. It was a sea of brightly colored hair and cloths.

"—Harry," she tried again, her eyes flitting around the room as she thought. "I don't…"

She stopped breathing, her gaze catching on shoulder length blond hair, hair that seemed to be both spun of gold and lined with silver. _What is _He_ doing here?_ she wondered, watching as that same blond head turned a corner, heading down the hall that led to the kitchen and the bathrooms. When had he entered? Her back was to the door; she wouldn't have seen him. Had Harry seen him?

"Are you alright, Gin?" Harry asked, placing a hand over hers on the table.

She turned wide eyes to her date and nodded. "Yeah, I just don't feel very well," she said, glancing at the hallway that her partner had traveled down. "I-I'm going to go to the loo. I'll be right back," she added distractedly, already standing from her seat.

As if she were being pulled, Ginny made her way past the bar and to the open doorway to the hall. She placed a hand on the door frame and paused for a millisecond before continuing, the raucous sounds of the pub falling away as her heartbeat pounded in her ears, racing beyond control.

The hallway was dark, a light overhead emitting fuzzy glow that pulsed in and out as it swung on its hinge. There was a moth that buzzed around it merrily, fluttering its wings against the glass of the lantern. The kitchen was down another, much shorter, corridor to her left and the bathrooms loomed ahead of her. The two doors, marked for their designated sexes were open wide as if they had just been cleaned, and as Ginny peered inside, she saw no sign of a roaming Draco Malfoy.

She back-tracked a few steps and searched the kitchen. Still, he was no where to be seen.

She shoved a few locks of hair behind her ear and sighed tiredly. "I'm imagining things," she whispered to herself, turning the corner and heading into the ladies room.

She shut the door behind herself and turned to the sink, twisting the knob that said cold and letting the water fill her cupped palms. She lowered her head and carried her hands to her cheeks, splashing her face and refreshing her mind. Pulling a towel from the rack to her side, she looked in the mirror as she blotted the cool water from her skin. Her hand stilled as she caught movement out of the corner of her eye.

She spun around, wet strands of hair spinning around her shoulders as she turned to glare at the man leaning casually against the back wall. He had been waiting for her. "What are you doing here?" she hissed.

He smirked at her, flicking his wand towards the door and muttering silencing and locking spells under his breath. He couldn't have her leaving.

She scowled at him and he shrugged. "What are you doing here?" he asked, turning her question around on her as he pushed himself away from the wall.

"_I _am on a date."

His eyes flashed dangerously, "With wonder boy? Your future husband?"

"What are you talking ab—"

His nostrils flared in anger. "You _know_ what I'm talking about. You and Potter, happily ever after. Its everything you've ever wante—"

_Smack. _The soundwas startling in the small room, and Ginny watched, her breathing heavy with fury as a pink handprint formed on his pale cheek. "I told you, a long time ago that you know nothing about what I want." She seethed as Draco touched his cheek lightly.

"Well, what do you expect me to think? You flaunt those roses as if he performed some sort of miracle, dancing around and making a fool of yourself."

"What do the roses have to do with anything? It was a nice gesture, and I wasn't all that excited about them. It was _Clara_ that was fawning all over them."

"Clara?"

"Yes! I don't even know why I'm explaining anything to _you. _It's none of your business! My boyfriend is out there, waiting for me, and I'm in here, trapped by my overly jealous arsehole partner," she screamed, and Draco flushed bright red with anger and embarrassment.

"Gods, I don't know what I see in you. You're a harpy. _Violent_, out spoken, opinionated, obstinate!" he yelled, gesturing with his other hand.

"And you're a stuck up snob! A crude and arrogant Neanderthal!"

He glowered at her, his silver eyes turning stormy.

Ginny sighed, throwing her hands up into the air. "What do you_**want**_, Draco? Why did you come here?"

"I wanted to apologize," he snarled.

"Apologize?" she questioned with a laugh, "You never apologize for anything. It's part of the Malfoy code."

"Maybe the code needs to go through some changes," he said defensively, and Ginny eyed him curiously.

"Fine, say your piece and then let me out," she instructed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Draco coughed lightly and ran a hand through his thick blond hair, ignoring the haughty look that Ginny was tossing his way. "I wanted to apologize for—for not telling you about Blaise, for being a prat for the last few weeks. I never wanted to lose your trust; it means a lot to me, but so does Blaise," he admitted, his fingers reaching forward as if he wanted to hold her and then falling to his sides in defeat.

"You said some pretty shit things to me," she whispered.

"I didn't mean that about your brothers. I was angry."

"I know," Ginny offered quietly. "I shouldn't have said anything about your mum."

He nodded, and Ginny looked up into his face. He looked so lost. It had taken a lot of strength to admit that he was in the wrong. To apologize.

With a small smile, she entwined her fingers with his, a jolt of electricity traveling through her body at the simple touch. "I'm sorry that I'm a violent harpy," she said, grinning up at him and tracing the line of her hand print on his skin apologetically.

He smiled down at her, catching her hand in his own and kissing her fingertips. Her lips parted slightly as she looked into his eyes. There was something there, swirling in the silver depths. Something that called to her and twisted her insides, reminding her of the moth in the hall, helpless against the light's pull. Her heart did a strange sort of flip-flop in her chest as he bent his head, leaning towards her._ I want this. _Her body screamed at her and she started with a gasp, pulling herself away from his arms. She scolded her body for going against her better sense.

Draco cursed mentally, placing a hand on her shoulder and turning her to face him. "What's wrong?"

She looked at him, her lips pouted and pink and tears of frustration swimming in her eyes. "This isn't fair! You're not supposed to make me feel so…"

"How do I make you feel?" he prodded, stepping towards her as she took equal steps back.

"Confused," she whispered, goose bumps rising on her flesh.

"What reason is there for confusion? You do what you want and avoid what you don't."

"I don't want _you_," she argued, her back hitting the sink. There was no more room to move away from him. He placed his hands on the sides of the sink, trapping her. He brought his head down to hers, their breath mingling together and their chests pressing against one another with every inhalation.

"You did once. Do you remember Paris? The way you clung to me? You kissed me first that day," he said seductively, his lips only a hairs-breadth away from her own, but he wouldn't kiss her. Not yet. It would be her decision; he needed to know that she wanted him.

"I remember," she spat.

"Do you ever wonder if things would be different now, if we had _given in_ that day?"

"No," she lied, turning her head away from his piercing stare and leaving the column of her neck unprotected. His lips hovered over the skin there, longing to taste her.

"Don't you ever get tired of fighting it, Ginny?" he mumbled, his voice husky with restraint.

She closed her eyes tightly, arching her back and spread her legs slightly, her thighs rubbing against his so that their bodies were touching at every point. _Yes!_ she wanted to scream, but she kept her lips pressed tightly together, refusing to let the word escape. _I will not be weak._

"You make me feel so weak," Draco said, and Ginny's eyes shot open as he said the words that she had been thinking. Their eyes met and Ginny could see all of his walls falling away, desperation and raw emotion replacing the steal bars of his resolve.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" she wondered aloud, white hot desire shooting through her system.

"Because you don't want me to," he said in response, their noses rubbing against each other as Ginny threaded her fingers in his hair, tilting her head and lowering his mouth to hers.

His lips were hot and persistent as they slid against hers urgently, sending pleasure jolting through her body. His kiss, his touch, everything about him was electric. She opened her mouth willingly, deepening the kiss and reveling in the moan that escaped him as he thrust his tongue inside. It was a strange feeling that encased her body as his kissed her; it was as if she were floating or blissfully numb. All that she could feel was the hard flat planes of his body crushing her soft curves against the sink as his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her flush against him.

She whimpered as he pressed one of his hands to her stomach, sliding the other one across her rib cage, his fingers splaying over her side as they traveled north. Her heart was thrumming hard and fast under his touch, and she was sure that he could feel it as his fingers slid up to her breast.

She pressed her chest against his hand and he cupped her, plucking her nipple through her clothing. Her pelvis jerked against his, and with a possessive growl, he lowered his hands to her arse, lifting her up until she was sitting on the mouth of the sink, the porcelain basin slamming against the wall with a 'clink'.

He pulled her to the edge, his hips resting between her legs as he rolled his lower body against her. Ginny pulled away from his lips, bracing herself on the sink with her hands as she rubbed against him, her eyes heavy-lidded as he assaulted her neck, his hands massaging her thighs as they moved together, the fabric of their jeans creating pleasure-pain friction between them.

Draco bit down on the sensitive skin between her shoulder and neck and Ginny cried out, shaking as she laid a hand on his chest, pushing him away slightly so she could focus her intense gaze on his face.

'_Please don't make me stop,_' Draco groaned at the thought.

"Take me home," she moaned, licking her lips.

Draco grinned, his eyes flicking from her lips and back again before nipping lightly at her chin. "Hold on tight," he commanded as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs tightening around his waist as he waved his wand, Disapparating.

When they landed, they were standing on the stairwell of Malfoy Manor. Draco lost his balance slightly and slammed Ginny into the wall to catch himself, his hips pressing into hers roughly as his mouth crashed down on hers once more.

She raised a hand above her head, clawing at the paint behind her as he pressed her further into the wall, thrusting against her. She lowered her legs from around his hips and tugged him closer by the collar of his shirt, undoing its buttons as they kissed. She pulled his shirt out of his slacks and undid every button before shoving it down and off of his shoulders.

"Cuff links," he grunted, pulling away and sliding the buttons out of their holes, the shirt fluttering to the floor. He grabbed the hemline of her cotton shirt roughly and yanked it over her head, wanting to feel her naked skin against his own. Reaching behind her, he unsnapped her bra as she suckled his neck, his hands meeting bare flesh as he cupped her breasts.

They stumbled up the stairs, hands and mouths everywhere as they crashed into his bedroom. With a triumphant roar, he grabbed her thighs, lifting her up so that she had to wrap her legs around him once more as they toppled over onto his large mattress.

He propped himself up on his arms and knees, leaning over her as he looked at her naked torso. He took one of her nipples in his mouth as he fumbled with the button to her pants. She moaned, wiggling her hips as he stripped her down, tugging her knickers down with her pants, her shoes clattering to the floor.

She imagined that she should have felt more ashamed under his eyes. Meek and modest, covering her figure with the pillows that her head was currently resting on, but his gaze was so reverent, as if this moment was everything that he could have ever asked for.

They studied each other in awe, nimble fingers taunting, caressing, and squeezing. Every imperfection was laid bare. Ginny's breath caught as she charted his body, with every scar was a memory or a question; with every touch she became more and more undone.

He laid over her and she found that she enjoyed his weight on top of her as his hands explored her body, stroking her in firm, round circles. He peppered kisses down her stomach, sliding his warm lips over the scar that marred her lower belly.

Ginny gasped at the softness of his touch. She writhed under him, closing her eyes and sucking in a breath as his lips trailed down and in between her legs. He sucked at the skin of her inner thighs, teasing her and loving the way her hips moved, bucking towards him, as if to show him where she wanted to be touched.

With a smile he moved closer to her sex, running his tongue along its length and making the woman beneath him shiver. He focused on her pleasure, keeping his touch feather light but firm as he flicked his tongue over the bundle of nerves near the top, spreading her folds with his fingers. Her warmth seeped into his hands and he groaned at how wet she was.

Ginny let out a small moan as he brought his mouth down on her clit and sucked it between his lips softly. He entered a digit into her slowly, and she whimpered as he began to move it inside of her. One of his hands came up to knead her breast, and Ginny cried out, thrusting her hips towards him wantonly. Her fingers speared through his hair, pressing him against her as she screamed, her orgasm rippling over her.

She could feel the bed move as he shifted back onto his knees, and she opened her eyes blearily, taking in the supercilious smirk and adoring eyes as he kissed and sucked his way back up her body. He settled over her, taking her lips once more. She kissed him back earnestly and he felt himself drowning in her passion.

He pulled away to look at her. To make sure that this was what she wanted, and when he looked at her face, she was looking back at him in lust; her eyes dark and tempting. She placed her hand over his chest and trailed down, her fingers surrounding him in a gentle grip. He closed his eyes, sweat breaking out along his hair line as she touched him, leading him to her entrance.

He sunk into her slowly, cupping her breast and tucking his head in the crook of her neck as he filled her to the hilt. She moaned as she wrapped her legs around him, angling her hips so that he could slide in even farther. He moved his hands to her thighs, spreading her open and pushing her legs further back as he began to stroke in and out of her. It was too much too soon. He had waited so long for this, to feel the sense of completeness that came from being so close to her. He wasn't going to last long.

She rolled her hips against him, her mouth open and her face turned to the side while her fingers fisted in the blankets under her. It felt amazing, and as she screamed in pleasure, she trailed her nails down his back, marking him and causing him to shuddered over her. He was slamming into her violently now, their passion out of control.

"Oh gods! I'm going to—"

"Ginny!"he grunted, biting down on her shoulder as he thrust into one last time, his body spasming as he came.

* * *

She watched him sleep; feeling conflicted as she brushed his hair away from his face. He was handsome, she admitted to herself as she peered at him in the dark. She smiled lightly, kicking her legs over the side of the bed and searching the floor for her fallen clothing. She needed to get home. As usual, she couldn't sleep, and being in a strange bed-- beside one of the reasons that she couldn't sleep-- was not helping. She needed her own bed with its old springs and her cat sleeping beside her.

As quietly as she could muster, Ginny found her clothes and dressed herself. She dragged her hands down the wall as she moved down the hallway towards the stairs, letting them lead her. As she found her way to the main hall, she decided that Malfoy Manor was very spooky at night, with its large shadows and long billowing curtains. Every statue looked dubious and every portrait followed her with their eyes, whispering amongst themselves.

She glanced into the study to her left, considering the Floo before remembering that she had turned off her Floo at home. She searched her pockets for her wand and walked out the large front door, closing it quietly before Disapparating home.

* * *

She awoke only a few hours later to loud pounding at her front door. She moved sluggishly, dressing herself and calling that she would be there "in a minute!" She sneered at the clock; she was due at work in fifteen minutes. She didn't even remember turning her alarm clock off.

Ginny ambled towards her front door, swinging her bag over her shoulder before opening the door to her early visitor. "Good morning," she mumbled, blinking up at the dark haired man standing before her. Her eyes widened in realization. "Harry…"

"Hey, are you feeling better?" he asked, concern coating his words as he looked at her. "I was worried."

"Oh. Yes, I'm feeling much better, thanks. It must've been a twenty-four hour bug." She cringed as the lie fell from her lips. "I'm sorry that I worried you," she finished, wishing that the ground would swallow her whole as guilt swarmed her.

'_Betrayal'_ her mind cooed, and she felt sick, her stomach twisting in knots.

"It's not a problem. I was just worried. You went to the loo and never came out. I reckoned you must've been pretty sick to have left like that," he said with a small smile. He shoved one hand in his pocket and offered her the other one. "Mind if I walk you to work?"

Ginny shook her head numbly as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the stairs. Suddenly, she felt dirty, and all of the reasons that she had had for being with Draco last night became accusations, staring her in the face.

_Scarlet Woman._

_Harlot._

Last night with Draco, Ginny had felt better than she had in years. Now she felt worse than ever before. Any joy that she had felt last night now seemed sinful, any pleasure now seemed painful.

As Harry tugged her down the street, Ginny closed her eyes, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall. She never wanted to hurt Harry. He deserved better than this.

She stayed silent as they entered the Ministry, and as she walked into her office, she had to thank whatever god that had been watching out for her— Draco wasn't at work yet.

* * *

"What do you have for me, Auror Douglas?" Kingsley asked in his deep baritone.

The balding man grinned, placing a small glass orb on the Head Auror's desk. To the untrained eye, the orb would look like a Remeberall, boring in its simplicity, but Kingsley Shacklebolt recognized it for what it was. It was a _Projectorall_, a small recording device that could hold hours of footage or just small clips.

He sat patiently as Auror Douglas tapped the ball with his wand. The ball spun as if on an invisible axis, light shining from the top and sides, projecting a clear picture onto the room's white side wall.

"It took days to find it, but its here," Douglas said, tapping the ball again and moving the video in fast forward, hitting play when he found the place where he wanted to start.

The scene played out in front of them slowly. They could see Antonin Dolohov's cell at St. Mungo's. Dolohov sat in the corner, near the window, and they could see that outside stars were shining in a dark sky.

Auror Douglas fast forwarded for another minute and then rewound as they saw a figure enter the cell. He pressed play again so that they could get a clear look at Dolohov's midnight visitor. He zoomed in on the picture as a short and plump woman rushed into the cell. Dolohov stood from his spot, opening his arms for the woman, and they held each other, their mouths meeting in a more-than-friendly kiss. The picture froze as Mr. Douglas pressed the pause button, the couple on the 'screen' still lost in each other's embrace.

"Who is that woman?" Kingsely asked gruffly, shifting in his seat.

"_That _is Antonin Dolohov's Mind Healer. Doctor Elnora Ridge," he answered excitedly. "Just wait; it gets even better," he said in response to his boss' furious look. He pressed play and the projected couple separated, talking for a moment as they continued touching, then Dr. Ridge nodded, backing away from her lover and waving her wand at the cell's window. She kissed her lover once more and then backed away, watching as he turned into a small sparrow, flying around her and then out the window and into the night.

The _Projectorall_ turned itself off with a quiet click, and Auror Douglas could see that Kingsley was ready to explode.

"I want that woman brought in, _**now**_! How dare she?!" he roared, slamming his hand down on the table. The wards at the hospital were old and strong magic, and every doctor's magical signature was keyed to the wards so that they could take them down and put them back up as needed. Dr. Ridge had some explaining to do, and as far as Kingsley was concerned, she could answer them behind bars. "Get me Weasley and Malfoy," he shouted, and Auror Douglas nodded with a grin as he hurried to comply. It was time to bring down the bad guys! He really did love his job.

* * *

Draco's day was not going well. First, he had woken up alone, when he had fully expected to wake to a beautiful redhead. Then he was late to work, and even worse, as soon as he had arrived he had been sent to Kingsley's office.

To top it all off, his partner couldn't seem to be bothered to even look at him.

Draco scoffed moodily as they entered the hospital, Auror Tonks leading the way to the mental ward. Kingsley had ordered that all three of them make the trip.

'_In case of surprises.'_

Nurses and other hospital staff skittered out of their way as they glided down the hall in their Ministry issue robes. An Auror in official uniform was intimidating, and civilians knew that it meant something big was going down. Their outer robes were a deep mahogany lined with midnight blue. The Ministry crest was sewn to the chest, just left of the lapel, and another, smaller crest that denoted their station as an Auror was sewn to the right.

They didn't even bother to show their badges to the stuttering guard that was fumbling over himself as they passed him by, storming into the Mental Ward, cloaks flying behind them regally.

They barged into Dr. Ridge's office grabbing the older woman by her upper arms, locking her wrists into place behind her back. As Tonks spoke, searching their prisoner, Dr. Ridge nodded, her eyes misting as if she had expected this to happen but was still horrified. "You are under arrest for crimes against the Ministry of Magic. You are being charged with aiding and assisting a known Death Eater under your care—"

"He loves me!"

Tonks rolled her eyes heavenward and continued with her speech. "You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Do you understand?"

"Yes," the woman sobbed.

"Anything you do say may be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand?" Tonks droned in the background as Draco and Ginny searched the office.

"We're in love! You can't keep me from him!"

Draco turned on the woman. "He used you to his advantage. He does_ not_ love you."

Dr. Ridge sobbed, and Draco scowled at her, noticing the Hufflepuff crest resting in its frame on the wall. _Figures._"If you're really lucky, maybe your cell will be beside his," he added bitterly, heading out of the room at Tonks' nod and down the hall.

Ginny pulled the bolt through the lock of Dolohov's cell and Draco marched inside. The man on the bed grinned at them ferociously and Draco smirked, waving his wand at the back window so that brick wall filled the only other exit to the room.

Dolohov looked from the now brick-covered window and back to the blond man in front of him, his grin fading into an angry grimace.

He had been found out.

"You are under arrest for crimes against the Ministry of Magic. You are being charged with…" Ginny said as Draco locked the man's arms into position.

The prisoners were brought in calmly, taken into the interrogation rooms where their requested counsel was already waiting. Kingsley had ordered for the questioning to begin the next day. He wanted to give the suspects time to realize _'what was at stake.'_ With the proof that the Ministry had on hand, he was sure that they would realize that it would be in their best interest to cooperate.

* * *

Ginny and Draco returned to their office in silence, neither knowing what to say. Draco walked over to his desk, flipping through some papers and glancing at his partner out of the corner of his eye as she shut the office door. He stood, facing her as she turned towards him. He squared his shoulders and lifted his head, staring down the bridge of his nose and into her troubled brown eyes. "Are we just going to ignore--" he started only to be cut off as Ginny blurted her thoughts out.

"Last night should not have happened."

"Really?" Draco asked coolly, his mask firmly in place, covering the sting he felt at her words.

"It-It wasn't right. It wasn't fair to Harry. He loves me."

"Do you love _him_?"

"…"

"Do you?" he asked more fiercely.

"…"

"Damn it, Ginny!" Draco yelled as he moved into her space, his hands gripping her shoulders as he pulled her in for a deep kiss. She didn't fight it, just let her body respond, her arms winding around his neck and her body pressing further against him until their bodies seemed to become one vessel for two souls.

He pushed her against the wall, lifting her legs around his waist and jerking his hips against hers, their mouths never parting. Memories of the previous night assaulted her and she gasped, his tongue thrusting past her lips, forcing her to feel. Forcing her to remember every touch, every lingering kiss, and every electric climax.

As the familiar wetness pooled between her legs, her guilt and self disgust seeped into her mind and she reluctantly pulled her mouth away, leaning her head against his shoulder, breathing in short gasps. "We can't. I can't"

Draco sighed, laying his head against hers and closing his eyes tightly. She placed one foot back on the floor and he stepped back as she stood in front of him once more. Draco looked at her, searching her face, anger filling his chest. He was being rejected. Rejected and humiliated by the only woman he had ever… for a man who didn't even _know_ her.

"He doesn't love you," Draco spat, and Ginny flinched. "He may say he does, but he doesn't. He loves someone who doesn't even exist! And you're just going to stay with him when you can't even say whether you care about him or not?!"

"Don't you dare presume to know anything about Harry's feelings!"

"_Ask him then!_ Ask him why he loves you, what he loves about you, and you will see that I'm right!"

"Why do you even care? I was just another fuck, right? Just a way for you to have one-up on Harry bleeding Potter and--" she screamed, her voice growing hoarse.

"I care because _I'm in love with you_!" he shouted, and Ginny blinked, her body frozen in shock.

_He loves me…_

Draco fisted a hand in his hair. He couldn't even look at her now. She knew, and that gave her power. The power to break him. "Fuck," he said between gritted teeth. "Gods, I'm an idiot," he muttered before pushing past her and walking out the door, slamming it behind him.

Ginny stood there, a strange pounding cantering against her temples. Her sight seemed to pulse in and out of focus and as she squeezed her hands into fists she realized that her fingers felt numb and her limbs like jell-o. "Draco," she whispered, her knees knocking together as she tried to walk towards a desk that seemed to waver like ocean water. Her chest seemed to tingle and her lungs felt like they were on fire, her breath becoming caught in her throat, stuck on an exhale. She was motionless for an unknown amount of time when she heard the door creak open.

"Ginny?" She heard Clara's voice call distantly. "Are you alright?"

Her head was swimming and she managed a brief nod. She swayed on her feet and Clara grabbed her elbow to steady her.

"Ginny?" Her friend's voice echoed in her ears until it became unrecognizable.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion and as her vision became tunneled, she blearily reached out for something, anything, to hold onto. Her body lurched forward as the world fell away, the universe fading to black as her eyes rolled to white, and she collapsed to the floor.

"GINNY!"

* * *

A/N: Ok, when they arrested Dr. Ridge I mixed the U.S Miranda Rights speech with what information I could find of Canada's _Charter of Rights and Freedoms._ I am assuming that England has something similar but could not find any information. So once again my information may prove to be a little wonky.

Wow, this chapter was rough but…there was SEX! OMG!

Poor Ginny and Draco :c(

Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are awesome and don't worry, a happy ending is in the works! Love you guys!


	37. Chapter 36

A/N: Someone anonymously replied to an entry I made here called **FAQ for Ginnuagagap** and told me that it 'belonged in the forums' I wish that they would have told me who they were so that I could thank them. Silly me, I don't know much about so it was an honest mistake and I apologize. So, if you have any questions regarding my story you can locate my FAQ there. If anyone is familiar with the forums, I'd love some help:c(

Chapter 36

_First love yourself, then you can love someone else  
If you can change someone else, then you have saved someone else  
But you must first love yourself, then you can love someone else  
If you can change someone else, then you have saved someone else_

_Madonna- "Hey You"_

* * *

_He loves me…_

"Ginny?" Her friend's voice echoed in her ears until it became unrecognizable.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion and as her vision became tunneled, she blearily reached out for something, anything to hold onto. Her body lurched forward as the world fell away, the universe fading to black as her eyes rolled to white, and she collapsed to the floor.

"GINNY!"

* * *

Draco stomped down the hallways, unsure of his direction when he was stopped by one of his superiors, Tonks. She beckoned him with an "Oi!" and the crook of a finger. With a silent curse he followed her into her office. He really didn't need this right now.

He sat down across from her, watching her quietly as she took a seat behind her desk. She was studying him, he noticed, and he put his famous smirk in place, returning her stare stonily.

Tonks sat back in her seat after a minute and began to play with her nails. "You're not as emotionless as you try to seem. You can't fool blood," she said, looking up at him and watching for a reaction.

"What are you talking about?" he asked lazily, settling deeper into his chair.

"You love her… Ginny." Draco didn't respond and she continued. "Everyone always thought that you looked like your father when you were growing up, but you are a Black, through and through. When someone catches me on something, my left eye twitches, as did my mother's… Yours just did."

She smiled at him as his left eye twitched once more. "You told her," she guessed, and Draco sneered at her, trying to control the tickle in his left eye as it twitched. Tonks laughed at him and he growled, giving in.

"She thinks that I don't care about her, that I only… desire her," he spat.

Tonks nodded, her head tilting slightly to the side in curiosity. "How does it feel to be at the other side of the fence? For once you're the one sitting in longing while she moves on to the next man." Draco scowled at her, and her expression became solemn as she said, "She's better off with Harry, you know. He'll treat her well and…"

"He doesn't love her half as much as I do, not _HALF_!"

"Maybe not, but he might love her _better. _You're selfish Draco, you know that. It doesn't matter how you feel or how Harry feels. What matters is how _Ginny_ feels, and Ginny has always loved Harry…"

"This conversation is over," Draco said as he shoved his chair back and made his way over to the door.

She stopped him once more as his hand wrapped around the door handle. "Just try to think about her feelings. Think of what is best for her."

With those last words following him, he opened the door, slamming it behind him as he made his way down the hall. He had only made it a few steps when a house-elf appeared before him. "Head Auror Kingsley would like to be seeing you, sir," the elf said before disappearing with a pop. Draco growled as he turned on his heel and made his way to his boss' office.

_Typical. Bloody brilliant. This day just keeps getting better. A bloke can't even get a moment to himself around here._

When he reached the door, he rapped on it loudly before cracking it open.

"Auror Malfoy," Kingsley greeted, "come in." He gestured to the seat in front of him.

He took his seat, trying to calm himself down before he said something inappropriate in front of the Head Auror.

Once Draco had been seated Kingsley sighed, folding his hands together on his desk. "Draco, it has come to my attention that I may be working you and your partner too hard." Draco's brows drew together in confusion. "I knew it was a tough case when I assigned it to the two of you. You were, and still are, one of my best teams; however, Weasley was still rather green around the edges…"

"What are you trying to say, sir?" he asked with minimal annoyance. If he could just go the rest of the day without hearing her name, that would be enough. As it was, the burning sensation that seemed to tingle in his chest when she was mentioned was becoming a nuisance.

"Ginny collapsed about an hour ago. Luckily, one of our secretaries, Clara found her and rushed her to our medi-wizards."

Something constricted painfully just under his left lung, and Draco's mouth suddenly became dry. Collapsed? "What happened? Is she alright?" he asked, his blood running cold.

"She will be. The healers believe that she is suffering from exhaustion."

Draco nodded, remembering the dark circles he had noticed under her eyes. It was a strange feeling that filled him then. It felt like…Culpability. "Is she awake?" he asked woodenly.

"She awoke for a few minutes, but the doctors decided that it would be best to keep her sedated. She's now resting with the assistance of a dreamless sleep potion. She should be fine," he reiterated, watching Draco's expression as the younger man tried to hide his worry. "I was told that people heard yelling coming from your office before she collapsed. Is there anything you need to tell me?" he directed at the younger man. It always set him on edge when one of his Aurors was hospitalized, no matter the reason.

"We argued. It was just stress," Draco explained dully, as if in shock.

"Hm. Yes, which brings me back to the reason I summoned you. Draco, I want you to answer me honestly. Is this case becoming too rough for you? Will you be able to conduct yourselves in the proper manner in order to solve this case?"

"Yes, sir," he answered decidedly, meeting the darker man's eyes.

"One more question. Should I remove Weasley from the case?"

"What?"

"Do you think that she can handle the pressure?"

"Ye—"

"If not, we can have you a new partner by the end of the week. As I said, she was still a little green at the edges when she was placed on this case, and if you think--"

"No, sir. I don't think that you should remove Weasley from the case."

"Good."

The idea was absurd. This case meant more than anything to Ginny. She saw it as her stepping stone to higher ground. She loved her job.

Still… would they be able to work together now? Now that he had foolishly revealed his feelings?

_Emotions are a weakness, son._

Draco turned his head to the side, exhaling raggedly. It was ruined now. He couldn't look at her the same way. Images of sweat slicked and freckled skin, whispered words, bodies melting together. With those five words he had ruined any chance that he may have still had.

'_I'm in love with you'_

He clenched his jaw, a muscle ticking in his cheek.

_She doesn't love me_.

_Think of what is best for her. _Tonks' words floated back to him and he sighed, turning to face his superior once more.

Ginny needed her space, it was partially his fault that she was so stressed, so tired. It would be good for her if they were apart for a while. It would be easier for both of them.

"I think you should remove _me,_" he said, his words carrying a note of finality that he was loath to feel. At Kingsley's confused look, Draco jutted his jaw out confidently, "Remove me from the case."

"Auror Malfoy, I would hate to separate one of my best teams on a lark," the older man emphasized carefully.

"I think that it would be in the best interest of the case, and our further work for the Ministry, if Auror Weasley and I were separated," Draco responded slowly, pausing before adding the punctuating, "sir."

The darker skinned man nodded morosely, pulling some papers out of the topmost drawer of his desk. "Your request will go under review."

"Thank you, sir," Draco said stiffly, wishing that he felt more certain of the rightness of his decision.

* * *

Ginny's eyes fluttered open, bright white light filling her vision. She blinked, ginger colored eye lashes dancing over her eyes, sending her mind back and forth between dark and light.

She opened her eyes wide, letting them focus on her surroundings, the white light fading to reveal a paneled ceiling and a grey curtain forming three walls around her. She wiggled her fingers and toes, curling them in the rough material of the blankets that encased her body and she shifted her back, trying to become more comfortable on the hard mattress.

She bit her upper lip, her brows furrowing in confusion. _Why am I in the medi-unit?_

The curtain beside her shifted, the rungs clattering against each other as someone entered her enclosure. She peered up into the deep chocolate gaze of her superior. "So you're awake again," the man said with a small smile, his gold earring glinting in the light.

Ginny nodded, trying to sit up, but Kingsley held her down with a strong hand on her shoulder. "There's no need to get up. I just wanted to see how you were fairing."

"What happened?" she asked as she settled herself back under the covers.

"You fainted."

Flashes of memory zinged through her mind. She had been in her office with Draco. There was an argument. Heated kisses and intoxicating touch._ 'I care because I'm in love with you!' _Words spoken in anger, and then she was falling. Reaching out with heavy arms, someone calling her name as the world descended into all encompassing night.

She shuddered, gripping the cup of water that was offered to her and sipping it slowly, as if she couldn't expel any more energy. "I feel like crap," she mumbled, and Kingsley laughed lightly, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. "You're not here for a nice visit and a chat, are you?" she asked bluntly, noticing his expression.

"No."

"Well, don't drag it out, I'm a big girl. I can take it," she offered light heartedly, disconcerted by obvious aversion to the topic.

"Alright. The Medi-Wizards seem to think that you are suffering from exhaustion. They believe that you haven't been sleeping and that the stress of the _case_ has taken its toll on you."

Ginny looked at him fearfully. "Please don't take me off of the case…"

"You've been sleeping for the majority of the day, and while you were resting, the Board was forced to come to some very important decisions."

"I admit that I haven't been sleeping well, but that will change. I've just had a lot on my mind the last few weeks. Kingsley, this is my case, you can't take me off of it. You put Draco and me on it because you knew that we could handle it--" she rambled.

"Ginny," Kingsley stopped her, "Auror Malfoy has asked to be removed from the case. He's asked to be assigned to a new partner."

Ginny felt her heart clench at the words. "Oh," she replied hollowly, wringing the hemline of her blanket in her hands.

"The Board has agreed with his decision. He will be reassigned, and you will both have a new partner by the end of the week."

"But…"

"You will remain on the case, but the Board has decided to grant you a week of vacation that, it seems, is _long_ over due."

"I'm fine. I don't need to take a week off."

He ignored her, waving a hand dismissively at her words. "You _will _take a week off, after which our Medi-Wizards will examine you to be sure that you are ready to return."

"Kingsley..."

"Ginevra, you don't have a choice. In your absence, Aurors Tonks, Ferguson, and I will take over your duties. The new recruits won't come in for another month, so Auror Ferguson will be able to step away from training to assist us." He paused, taking a deep breath. "They will fill you in on any developments upon your return."

"And my new partner?" Ginny asked, defeated.

"You should receive an Owl in the next few days to announce Auror Malfoy's replacement."

"Alright."

"This isn't a punishment, Auror Weasley," he rumbled, patting her knee gently.

"I know. Thank you, sir." If it wasn't a punishment then why did she feel so empty?

He smiled and took a step back as one of the nurses came in to check the redhead's blood pressure. "Don't take it too hard, Ginny. You're as tough as they come, but working with Draco Malfoy is not an easy feat for anyone."

"At least I lasted the longest out of all of his partners, eh?" she whispered, forcing her lips to stretch into a smile and hoping that it didn't look as false as it felt.

* * *

_Of course, it just had to be Mum that came to pick me up and escort me home,_ she thought, making a mental note to change the name of the first person to be notified in case of injury or illness to Luna on her personnel records when she returned.

"Would you like some soup, darling? I'll make you some soup." Molly Weasley smiled, rubbing her hands together as she walked into the kitchen.

"No, Mum. That isn't necessary."

"Of course it is! Now you sit there and rest with your book, and I'll take care of everything else," she affirmed.

The sounds of pots and pans knocking against one another was breaking her concentration, and Ginny found herself re-reading the same paragraph over and over in the novel her mother had brought her.

_This is going to be a long week._

As Ginny lamented her bad luck, Molly Weasley skittered around the kitchen, making her famous 'cures-what-ails-you' chicken noodle soup. She carefully measured each ingredient and added them with care. When the soup was almost finished, she peered over her shoulder, making sure that Ginny was busy reading as she pulled two small vials from her front apron pocket. She shook them one at a time, admiring their color, before quietly pulling the cork off of the first vial.

"Just a few drops of Draught of Peace," she muttered under her breath as she liberally added the potion to her soup. "And a dribble…" she said, pocketing the vial and uncorking the other, "of Sleeping Draught."

"There," she said cheerfully as she stirred her soup. "A few bowls of this and my baby will be better in no time."

* * *

Auror Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin focused on her appearance, staring at herself in the ladies' room mirror as she concentrated on making her face appear more rounded, and her eyes larger. Under her command, her nose shortened, springing upward at the tip and her hair grew longer, darkening to a rich brown. She smiled at her reflection, pleased with the outcome. She wanted to appear innocent looking and empathetic. She had found during her many years as an Auror, that is was always best to look easy to talk to when she was going to interrogate a suspect.

Considering Auror Adrian Ferguson's intimidating look, she had over done the look a bit this day to counteract the affect of the other Auror's piercing gaze, square jaw line, and wide shouldered, burly build. She walked out of the bathroom, stumbling over her feet as she walked over to the awaiting Auror. "Wotcher, Adrian. What d'ya think?" she asked, spinning on her heel.

"It'll do. You ready for this, champ?"

"Always." She punched the air as if she were a boxer, bobbing and weaving.

"Let's get him," he said, nodding to a door down the hall.

They entered the interrogation room calmly, taking their seats across from the two men already seated at the large, granite topped table. Tonks nodded to the Attorney sitting in front of Adrian before turning her attention to the long face and child-like eyes of the man sitting in front of her.

"Antonin Dolohov," she greeted, flipping through a short stack of papers that Adrian pushed towards her. "You are under suspicion for crimes against the ministry, including but not limited to being an unregistered Animagus."

Dolohov smiled at her, his face wrinkling at the sides of his lips and eyes, making him appear frightening. His teeth were sharp and vicious looking and his eyes were glassy, as if his mind were occupied with thoughts that did not include his present situation.

"With your permission, this session will be recorded. Do you agree?"

Dolohov nodded, even as he attorney frantically urged his client to say no. Tonks waved her wand subtly, starting the recording device that was camouflaged in the corner.

She chose her first question carefully. She had to focus on the things that they knew. the things that were backed up by cold hard facts, like his being and Animagus. Hopefully the line of questioning would eventually lead to the information they really needed. "How long have you been an Animagus, Mr. Dolohov?"

He shifted in his seat at her question, squirming as if he were a child. His attorney was whispering in his ear, but Dolohov refused to heed his advice as he leaned against the table, getting closer to the woman seated in front of him. "You smell delicious. Like a Half-blood mixed with wet _dog_," he said maliciously.

Tonks sat back, feeling unsettled. '_Sick bastard' _she thought to herself

"Will you answer the question?" Auror Ferguson asked.

"No, I'm tired of that game already," Dolohov whined, resting his chin on folded hands.

"I assure you, Mr. Dolohov, this is no game," Tonks stressed.

The suspect ticked his finger at her. "Ah ah, I said that I wouldn't play any more games."

"Mr. Dolohov—"

"Call me Mr. X!" he shouted, attempting to jump out of his chair, the magical bindings of his chair holding him in place.

"Why should I call you that?" Tonks queried cautiously.

Dolohov just snickered at her, shoving his attorney away from him, ignoring the other man's warnings. "It is my title, the alias given to me by my Master."

"Left one master for another, have you? Found yourself another Voldemort?"

"Oh no, much better than that half-breed," he responded with a grin. "Lord Voldemort was only a pawn for our cause, to rid the world of those who threatened to taint our lines, our God given magical power. _Muggles_ and _Mudbloods_. My new master promises me power. Lord Voldemort never shared the power that he had, but my new master will!

"He'll make me richer than a sultan for my services to the new cause, and he'll bless me with divine power," the crazed man continued.

"What kind of services?"

"It was a trade," he explained, his eyes lighting up maniacally. "I would bring them to him, and he would handle the rest, calling me to his side when he was done_ breaking them in."_

"Who?"

"Tsk tsk, I told you no more games!" he said, leaning in conspiratorially. "The Muggles," he said, his voice no more than a whisper.

"Muggles?" she asked dumbly. They had to have his confession on tape.

"The slaves!" he yelled, his eyes flashing with anger. Tonks could have squealed in triumph, this was going to be easier than she had originally thought; if she could only push him a little more.

"Oh! _Those_ Muggles. But you couldn't possibly be involved in that, not when you were locked away in St. Mungo's," she taunted, hoping to get him to talk more by playing with his ego. '_It works in the movies,' _she thought, sending a silent prayer up above. "You couldn't be_ that_ Mr. X," she added for good measure, holding back a smile as she saw that the attorney was now holding his head in his hands, officially giving up and trying to think of a way to get his client out of this mess, unscathed.

"That's not a part of the game," Dolohov admonished.

"I thought that you were tired of games," Tonks shot back, through clenched teeth.

"I never tire of games when I'm the one winning."

"What's the point of winning when there's no prize?" Adrian asked, and Dolohov turned his strange eyes to him.

"I will win the greatest prize of all, and you will bow at my feet."

"From your master?"

"Yes, I've worked hard for his favor."

Tonks groaned inwardly; she really did not want to bargain with this man. "What if the prize we offered you was better?" she questioned.

"Anything that you could offer would be useless to me. Do you know how powerful I am? How much more worthy?"

"I don't see a powerful wizard. I see a sad, crazy old man," Adrian said, squaring his shoulders.

Dolohov laughed, it was a haunting sound that sent chills down the Aurors' backs. "Everything that I have done, I have done in the name of my master and his servants like me!"

"If you are so worthy, then why hasn't he given you his power yet? Maybe he doesn't think that you're good enough."

Dolohov snapped his eyes back onto Tonks, hatred shining in his light blue orbs, before he could smother it down.

_Oops, found a weak spot. _

"I am the MOST worthy. I am his most LOYAL servant. I am! I turn those houses inside out! I destroy it all. I bring him those disgusting Muggles."

"What spell do you use?"

"It's my own invention. An incantation that combines _Waddiwasi_ and the _Reductor Curse_," he spat, pride lacing his words even as he signed his own fate

"What happens to the Muggles after you bring them to your master?"

His eyes flashed again. "_He _tests them. The strong ones, the ones that don't lose their minds, get to stay. The others are sold into slavery. More money to fund our cause."

"When the slaves are ready, you inform Charles Avery, correct?"

Seemingly pleased with her knowledge, Dolohov nodded. "I send him a letter and then he contacts those peons Nott and Crabbe."

"What about the children?" she inquired, her throat becoming dry. "And the ones that don't become slaves."

Dolohov laughed at her expression of worry. "You can't save them," he intoned succinctly.

"What happens to them?'

"You don't want those children back, not now that he's had his way with them."

"What do you mean?" Adrian ventured.

"They're beasts now. Like him. Very loyal beasts."

"What kind of beasts?" she asked, leaning in.

He smiled a strangely curved smile and turned his gaze to Tonks. "Like _him. _He likes them young; he can control them better -manipulate them. He enjoys it."

"Enjoys what?"

"Turning them into werewolves," he whispered, and Tonks gasped as the man spoke his next words.

"Your _dog_ should have never turned tail," he sang, cocking his head to the side. "My master doesn't forgive easily."

"Fenrir," she breathed, "He's alive?"

Dolohov's head lolled to the side, his eyes rolling up to look at her, "You're going to die." He lunged forward, pulling hard upon the magical restraints that kept his legs stuck to the chair. "He'll kill you. They'll all kill you! My lord!" He screamed, the muscles on his neck drawing taut as he strained in his seat. "Our Army!"

With a nod to Dolohov's dejected lawyer, the two Aurors exited the room, slamming the door behind them quickly so that their prisoner's screams wouldn't disrupt the work of the other Aurors on the floor.

"Did that really just happen?" Tonks entreated with a sigh as they hurried down the hall in the direction of Kingsley's office.

"I know how you feel. My mind is still reeling."

"Fenrir is starting a werewolf army."

"It seems that way."

"How many other wizards do you think are on his side? Oh, this is bad."

"Followers always need someone to follow," Adrian said cryptically.

"Yes, but a werewolf?"

"He's powerful, and people like Dolohov want power…"

"Dolohov is _crazy_," Tonks blurted.

"Power made him that way."

"No. Fear made him want power. _Fear_ made him crazy."

Adrian studied her in silence for a moment before nodding. "Yes."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Being known as a cold, unfeeling, prick had its disadvantages. For instance, when Draco was in a bind, who could he talk to? Well, there was his butler, and he could always convince some slag to listen to his woes at one of the local pubs. No, what he really wanted was Ginny, which didn't seem very likely, seeing as he had made a royal arse of himself, proclaimed his unrequited love, and made a conscious decision to stay away from her. That left only one choice. It would be only the third time in many years that Draco would travel to see him. It wasn't safe to visit him at his home, to risk giving away his friend's position, but he needed advice, and that narcissistic fool was his only option.

With a grin at his own thoughts, Draco focused on his destination and Disapparated with a pop. He landed in a large field that was covered in crisp, thick stalks of grass. He loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves, staring up at the sweltering Florida sun, sweat already accumulating on his brow. He oriented himself, glancing at the grouping of trees to his right and trying to remember if the tall, leaning palm tree in the middle pointed in the direction he was meant to travel in or away from it.

Choosing to go in the direction it leaned in, Draco soon found himself jogging down a steep hill, careful to keep his balance. He was panting in the heat and he waved his wand, casting a cooling charm over his clothing. He looked up, traveling down a familiar looking dirt road. In the distance, he could see a nice sized farm house and squinting, he could make out the forest green shutters. He grinned, speeding up.

For the life of him, Draco still couldn't understand why Blaise had decided to live in 'horse country' as it was called. His hazel-eyed friend had done well for himself, a nice house sitting on thirteen acres, a family, and plenty of privacy.

As he stepped foot onto the winding driveway, he mused that his friend could have easily afforded a mansion and four times the amount of land with what was most likely still sitting in the Zabini family vault, but accessing the money was too dangerous. The Aurors would be on him in a minute if he tried, and he seemed to be doing well enough for himself living as a Muggle and working in computer technology and programming. He knew that his friend had to travel to bigger cities to work, but he imagined that Blaise preferred the simple life he had here on his farm. It was safer.

Blaise was brushing his favorite mare when he saw a man walking down his drive way. The man's gait was sure and confident; it was a swagger that he would recognize anywhere. With a shocked chuckle, he fed a carrot to his horse, patting her lightly on the nose and stepping around her to meet his friend.

"At least you're not covered in boils," Draco said when they finally reached each other, remembering the hex that Ginny had placed on his unsuspecting friend.

"What?" Blaise asked curiously, slapping his friend's back in a show of both affection and one-up-man-ship.

"It's nothing," Draco said with a grin.

"Why have you come to visit? Is everything alright?" Blaise questioned, knowing that his friend would not have risked both of their necks by traveling here if it wasn't something the man considered important.

Draco pursed his lips, staring out among the fields, the grass blowing gently in the humid mid-day breeze.

"What is it?" Blaise prodded, uncomfortable with the blond's silence.

"I've said something that I shouldn't have," he began, leaning his chest against the fence as he explained what had happened with Ginny only a day ago.

"Draco Malfoy in love. Never thought that I would see the day."

"Yeah well, I wish this _day_ had never come. I'm not accustomed to not getting what I want, Zabini. And she has made it very clear that she does not want me."

"Did you ever think that maybe she is just as scared and conflicted as you are?" Blaise asked when his friend had finished speaking. He rested his elbows on the fence board, pulling a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it. It was habit, he figured. He had held a wand for so long that he had become used to the feeling, holding the little nicotine stick between his fingers was comforting. It was almost poetic, trading one sin for another. Magic had been his sin, and now his cigarette addiction had taken its place. At least with the cigarettes, he was only hurting himself.

Draco licked his dry lips in thought. "No, she's a Gryffindor. She's never afraid of anything; she's courageous. The bravest woman I've ever met."

"Funny, when I last saw her, I thought that she looked to be injured. It was almost as if she was haunted by the past. She's reckless and hardheaded, that is for sure, but I wouldn't say that she was the bravest witch," he opined, eyeing his friend. "But…that's the thing about love. When you're in it, you only see the best in your _inamorata_."

Draco snorted inelegantly at his friend's words, staring up at the clouds overhead as they floated by, their shape so different from the clouds in England. It seemed to be a completely different sky, as if it wasn't connected to the same planet. He thought about his friends words, thinking that their may be some truth behind them, or at east a half-truth. Draco knew that Ginny was brave; he had seen her fight for what she believed was right stronger and more passionately than anyone he had ever known. She would protect those that she cared about to her last breath, but when it came to facing her own feelings… that same courage wasn't always present.

His mind drifted and he remembered a much younger Ginevra Weasley, following Harry Potter around like a love-sick puppy. Standing beside the 'boy wonder' with hope shining in her eyes, but never opening her mouth to announce her feelings. With a start, Draco realized that he had been watching her longer than he had ever admitted to himself. Somehow, the thought only managed to darken his mood further.

"Your mother would be proud. She always wanted you to fall in love and settle down," Blaise drawled after a moment, smoke seeping past his lips.

"Not with a Weasley," Draco argued.

"No, but I'm sure that she would have come to terms with it eventually," he demurred, pleased when he saw his friend smile.

"So, what's the plan?" Blaise asked, smirking at his friend's wistful expression.

"The plan?"

"The scheme to win her back."

"There is no plan," he admitted quietly.

"Ah, that's the other thing about love. It helps you to change."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ My take on Antonin Dolohov was inspired by the famous character Renfield from Bram Stoker's Dracula. :c)_

_Spell information from http://en. We are getting so much closer to the end! Wee! Don't forget to review, pretty please! Lol_

_No DG action in this chappie :c( But we had to get back to the case and I wanted to see Blaise again! haha_

_And Once again I want to send an over-the-internet hug to all of my reviewers! You guys are the best and have kept me going through this very long and sometimes tiring story :c)_


	38. Chapter 37

A/N: Shorter chapter than I've recently been releasing. There are two more chapters after this and then an Epilogue. I'm really upset that its ending :'c(

Sorry if this chapter is boring, but it needed to be done. Oh, and not yet beta read, although I am slowly starting to replace some chapters that Vickie has betad for me. I just don't want to wait for each chapter to be betad because I want to have this finished before book 7 comes out :c)

* * *

Chapter 37

_I always dreamed  
that love would be effortless  
like a petal falling to the ground  
a dreamer following his dream_

_Where is your heart  
Cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart  
What I really want is to believe you  
Is it so hard to give me what i need  
I want your heart to bleed  
And that's all I'm asking for  
Where is your heart?_

_Kelly Clarkson "Where is your Heart?"_

* * *

"Alright Auror Weasley, I'd like you to open your mouth as wide as you can and say 'ah'," The medi-wizard mumbled, placing a compressor on her tongue as he looked at her throat and glands. 

Ginny rolled her eyes as she struggled to make the noise that he had requested of her around the flat object in her mouth.

"Good," he said, throwing the compressor into the trash and pulling his wand from his pocket. "_Lumos_. Ok, now I'm going to shine this light in your eyes, try not to blink."

_She was fine_. She knew it and this Ministry doctor knew it, but the Board had signed her up for a _full_ physical before her return to work and she was very anxious to return to her case.

The last week had been…well, boring. She slept a lot and read a lot. That was it. She hated being stuck at home when they were so close to solving this case. She wanted to get back as soon as possible and find out what Aurors Tonks and Ferguson had managed to uncover in her absence.

As the doctor tapped her knees, checking her reflexes, Ginny let her mind drift.

There was a lot to be done when she returned, and a new partner to deal with.

She sighed as she remembered the third day of her forced vacation when a Ministry owl had delivered a sealed envelope to her bed side.

With nervous fingers she had broken the seal and flipped open the top flap, sliding the small piece of parchment out from inside. There were only a few words written there and her eyes scanned them quickly as she looked for the name.

…_your new partner, Taddeus Hayes._

* * *

Ginny walked down the halls to her office, her clean bill of health clutched tightly in her right hand as she moved towards her office. It was strange to be back after a week, most people smiled at her as usual but some looked at her disdainfully, as if she were the black sheep of a club that she never knew she was a part of. It wasn't as if she had willingly taken a vacation, she hadn't even gone anywhere interesting. 

"Jealous buggers," she muttered under her breath as she reached her office door and pushed it open.

She swept her eyes over the room, as if it were an oasis in the desert. There, was her desk and chair, and there, were the ever-blooming roses that Harry had bought for her.

"_They stink,"_ she could almost hear Draco's voice vibrating in her ears and her eyes roved over to the other desk in the room.

The desk was cluttered, not neat like Draco always kept it, she slid her brown eyes over its surface, stopping when she saw two mud-covered shoes, one stacked over the other resting on top of the desk. Her eyes traveled north, connecting the shoes to jean clad legs and her eyes shot up to meet a haughty expression and eyes the color of swamp water.

"Tadd," she greeted, her eyes narrowing at her new partner.

Taddeus Hayes was a well seasoned Auror, he had been on the force ten years and loved to rub it in to anyone that would listen. However, his history as an Auror had afforded him no medals or promotions, a fact that he was not happy about. He had a reputation for making rash decisions during raids, trying to steal the lime light in the interest of boosting his standing in the realm of Wizarding Law enforcement.

Perhaps worst of all, was that he was a know-it-all, but had never had any actual proof to back up his claims. In short, he was a jack ass, a perpetual liar, and her new partner.

"Weasley," he nodded at her, tugging the tuft of hair that sat at his chin.

He was the type of guy that could never get a date because he tried to hard, he had grown his beard out into the perfect five o'clock shadow (only letting his goatee grow longer), and Ginny was fairly sure that he used a Glamour to thin and shape his eye brows.

Staring at him, Ginny found herself missing Draco's careless grace and beauty. Her heart ached at the thought.

_Chin up, girl. _

She looked towards the flowers that sat on her desk and had the sudden urge to throw the vase against the far wall.

"Ginny," someone murmured from the doorway and the redhead turned towards the voice.

"Tonks," she said with a half-hearted smile.

"We heard you were back…"

"Yeah, this is my clean bill of health," she said, trying to iron out the creases of the now crumbled piece of paper in her hands.

"Great! Kingsley will be happy to see it. I was actually sent down here to get you," she explained, ushering Ginny from the room and into the hall.

"Does he want to see me too?" Tadd asked desperately.

"No," Tonks answered succinctly, hiding a giggle as Tadd grunted angrily.

"I don't envy you, with that one," Tonks whispered into Ginny's ear as they walked down the hall.

Ginny groaned, "Why him? Couldn't you have found someone else?"

"Afraid not. He and Bear have been at each others throats for months, we had to separate them and when Draco asked to be moved…"

"Draco got Bear?" Ginny whined. _Why couldn't I get Bear?_

Tonks smiled cheekily at the redhead as she held the door open to Kinsley's office.

The first thing that Ginny noticed when she walked inside was that the room was full of board members. The second thing she noticed was a man, standing near the back with a humble expression on his face and shaggy, peppered hair.

He waved at her shyly and Ginny laughed, wrapping her arms around him in a warm hug.

"Remus!" she said pulling back with a smile. Her expression faded into a frown of confusion as she took in the serious lines of his face, "What are you doing here?" she asked plainly.

"Auror Weasley, there is a situation regarding your case that we need to discuss," Kingsley rumbled and Ginny turned to face him, "Mr. Lupin has been kind enough to lend us his assistance and council."

"What is it?" she asked, her eyes flaring with interest. Lupin's presence was confusing; they had Dark Arts experts working for the Ministry, what possible use would they have for her old professor?

Kingsley nodded at Tonks and she began to explain what had happened during their first questioning of Antonin Dolohov and the information that they had gathered.

"Werewolves," Ginny whispered to herself in shock. She looked around the room at the faces of her superiors and a realization over took her, "This isn't my case anymore is it? You know where he is—"

Auror Ferguson smiled at her, "We questioned Dolohov almost everyday. Some days we would gain information and other days he wouldn't say a word."

"This is still your case, Auror Weasley. We could not have come to this point if it were not for your, and Auror Malfoy's, efforts."

She squinted her eyes in thought. Lupin wasn't here to help with Defense, "You're already planning a raid," she whispered.

"Yes," Auror Douglas agreed, waving his wand so that a map stretched open on the wall. "According to Dolohov and our intelligence, Fenrir and his men are staked out in The Ochil Hills of Scotland. We've been fielding reports of 'beast sightings' in Stirling, Alloa, Kinross and Perth for a while now. At the time, we just thought that it was a lone werewolf, and since there didn't seem to be any attacks we never took the time to investigate," he said bitterly, tapping the map so that it zoomed in on a large range of hills. It was a wide plateau with deep seated ravines near its southern peaks that looked to be only passable by wooden walkways.

It would be the perfect hiding place and the setting of their future raid.

Ginny could feel excitement bubbling up in her chest; this would be the first raid, of its kind, that she had been on.

The people in the room continued to talk around her and her head began to spin as visuals of lines of attack were outlined in her mind.

"By our calculations, Greyback has around one hundred followers," said a black haired Head Auror that Ginny only knew as Auror Pickles.

"Less," Lupin interrupted, "If Dolohov's information is correct," he started, penning his thoughts out on paper as he spoke.

"…In all, 80 houses were attacked, and the 'unsuitable' muggles were turned into mindless slaves. The lists of the children leads us to believe that there would be a number of one-hundred followers, _but _Fenrir would have also gotten rid of the 'overly strong' ones. He is an alpha, and doesn't want to have to worry about being overthrown," he explained.

"Makes sense. What would happen to the 'overly strong'?" a voice called from the back, it was Auror Jenkiss, a female Board member.

"Cannibalism. Greyback is known for his…less than savory practices," Kingsley offered.

"Precisely, he would have devoured them in hopes of becoming stronger himself," Remus said with a sickened sigh.

"Taking him down will be no easy task. He has managed to evade Azkaban for a very long time," Auror Ferguson said.

"That's why we do this my way," Lupin affirmed.

"Remus…." Tonks whispered, her voice pleading as she rested a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Nymph, you know it's the only way. They're children."

"I know," she said, swallowing nervously.

"What do you propose, Mr. Lupin?" Kingsley's deep voice reached over the others.

"I propose that we take down Fenrir and save the children. They are werewolves, but not by choice. We could save them."

"How?" Auror Pickles asked.

Remus lifted his chin, "We would have to take down Fenrir, and I would replace him as Alpha. If I can defeat him, and take his place I can perform as the Alpha wolf. I could stop the fighting."

"That's a large risk."

"It is, and we might not succeed, but I'm willing to try."

Kingsley seemed to consider this for a moment, studying the man standing in front of him.

"Then so are we," he answered after a moment, "We will have to devise a back up plan, of course."

"Of course."

"I'm putting a lot of trust in your abilities, Lupin," he said, the man's last name was said with the same tones that someone would use to say 'friend' or 'brother'.

Remus smiled at the darker man, "I know, and you wouldn't do it if you didn't think that there was a chance at success."

* * *

Draco sat at his new desk, trying to focus on the papers in front of him when his partner walked in. 

"Hey," the chocolate skinned man said, taking a seat across from him and attempting to smoother a soft smile.

"What is it?" Draco asked shortly, he could tell from the other man's expression that he was bursting to say something.

"Weasley's back," he said, watching the other man carefully.

Draco schooled his face into a look of indifference, "I. Don't. Care," he answered gruffly, wishing that it was the truth.

Of course Draco had known that she would be back today. He had counted the days of her vacation, dreading the moment that they would cross each other's path again.

The other man seemed to wilt at Draco's aloofness. There was a pool going around the office to find out why Draco and Ginny had changed partners. Bear had put money in the 'sexual frustration' bank and ever since he had become Draco's new partner, he had been trying to _**finagle**_ information out of the tight-lipped man. 

"You shouldn't hold your feeling insid—"

"Shut up, Bear," Draco interjected, glaring at his partner.

As far as Draco was concerned he had drawn the short straw when it came to the list of new partners. He had gotten stuck with 'Bear' otherwise known as Iksugandha Yadav Kapur. Bear was much easier to pronounce.

His partner was tall, lanky, and dark skinned. His nickname had more to do with his personality than his looks. He was the sensitive kind of man that women drooled over, a man that had turned 'expressing his feelings' into an art form. The type of person that would make a great camp counselor, AA sponsor, or big brother because he would sit with you and cry as you talked about hard times and hard knocks.

They had only been working together for a week, but Bear was already trying to get Draco to 'open up' about himself and his feelings.

Draco didn't do warm chats over cocoa. The one time he had tried to express his feelings had turned out to be a complete failure. Draco groaned at the thought.

It was much better to be a cold hearted.

Bear held his hands up in a hesitant gesture, "Sorry, I just think that you would feel better if you didn't keep everything locked up inside. You don't have to talk to me, but you should talk to someone. Trust me, you'll feel a lot lighter and then maybe you wouldn't scowl so much."

Draco folded his hands on top of his desk and stared icily at his partner, the corner of his mouth tugging upwards in a smirk.

"Are you hitting on me, Bear?"

"What?! No!"

"I'm flattered, really, but—"

A loud popping noise sounded in the room and the two men turned to look at the small Ministry elf that had entered their office.

"Aurors Malfie and Kapur is wanted in the main training room," she said, her large ears wobbling as she nodded at them before disapparating.

The two men looked at each other and Bear shrugged as they stood from their chairs.

"Just so we're clear, Malfoy," Bear muttered as they walked down the hall and to the elevators, "You're not my type."

"Thank Merlin for that," Draco snorted as he punched a button on the elevator's console.

* * *

The main training room was a rather large gymnasium with a wood paneled floor. The room was primarily used to train for partner combat and spell offense/defense but it also doubled as an auditorium of sorts. The room could easily hold five-hundred people and At the back of the large room was a small stage that was occasionally used for big announcements or medal ceremonies. 

Draco and Bear entered the room slowly, noticing that many other Aurors were already there and that Kingsley Shacklebolt was standing on the stage, surrounded by Board members and his former DADA professor, Remus Lupin.

"What's going on?" Draco heard an Auror to his left ask her partner.

"I don't know, might be a raid," her partner answered.

"Why so many people?" Another person asked, and soon the whole room was filled with chatter as more people filed inside.

The doors closed by themselves when one last team of Aurors entered and everyone fell silent as Kingsley cleared his throat.

"Thirty of my best teams stand before me, thirty teams that will be sent out, to Scotland on a raid assignment," he started and some whispers began again at his words.

"Mr. Douglas and his team have uncovered the location of wanted werewolf, Fenrir Greyback. Over the last year, Greyback, along with other wizards at his disposal, has managed to attack eighty muggle homes. He is the master mind behind a black market muggle slave trade and has, in that time, amassed a small army of werewolves.

"His plan is a simple one. He intends to raise and breed his army, his ultimate goal is to create a united and strong force against muggles and wizarding kind. He is a mad man that must be taken down."

Kingsley paused, looking out among the faces before him, "This is not a search and destroy mission. With Remus Lupin's assistance, we hope to free the stolen children from Greyback's abusive leadership. We have two courses of action which, depending on the circumstances will be employed to guarantee our goals."

Draco took in the information as if he were a drowning man taking in water. It seemed unbelievable and he found his eyes searching the crowd to witness the reactions of the other Aurors around him.

His gaze flitted over familiar faces and determined stances. He slid his gaze over them, his attention being pulled back to the man on the stage, but stopping short as his silver eyes locked on deep brown irises.

Ginny stared back at him, her expression open and her eyes soft. The rest of the room seemed to become fuzzy around them as they looked at each other longingly.

He couldn't look away from her. She was his salvation and ultimate distraction. Desire tightened in his chest as her lips parted in a gasp.

* * *

She could see the weakness in his eyes, and her heart flip-flopped painfully. She gasped at the honesty of his expression, it made her want to run- but she was unsure of the direction her feet would carry her if she tried. The urge to rush into his arms was strong and she berated herself for her weakness. 

He took an almost imperceptible step forward and Ginny tore her gaze away from him, relief flowing out of her as the intensity of their connection was broken.

It had only been a week since she had last been in his presence, since they had shared heated words and a passionate confession.

She glanced at him again, under long lashes. He was looking at the floor, his hands fisted at his sides and his teeth clenched tightly.

It hurt to see him acting this way and it was even more painful to not be standing beside him.

She wanted to fall into his embrace and apologize to him, but every time she tried to think of ways to talk to him, what to say, she lost her nerve.

Her feelings were too close to the surface, too raw. She was too fragile to try right now, she needed time and she hoped that he could be patient. She needed him to be patient.

"The raid will commence of the evening of the next full moon. That gives us one week to prepare," Kingsley concluded and Ginny snapped out of her thoughts, her eyes misting over as she looked down at her shoes.

* * *

_There's something that I can't quite explain  
I'm so in love with you  
you'll never take that away_

_Blue October "Calling You"_

**A/N:** ROFL her new partner's name was originally going to be 'Taylor Hayes' but something in me screamed for me to check google just incase it was the name of an actor or model. It sounded eerily familiar….yep, Taylor Hayes is a porn actress. Wow, needless to say I swiftly changed the name to Taddeus.

Orchil Hills info from Wikipedia. I may have taken some liberties with the landscape.

**Thanks to my reviewers!** Love you guys! When I first started writing this story I never expected it to be so long or that it would ever have over 400 reviews! You guys are amazing and have helped me to improve my writing and confidence with your gentle critiques and encouragement.


	39. Chapter 38

_**A/N:** Not yet beat read! Hope you like it!  
_

* * *

_She looks like the real thing  
she tastes like the real thing  
My Fake Plastic Love.  
But I can't help the feeling  
I could blow through the ceiling  
If I just turn and run  
And It Wears Me Out, it wears me out  
It wears me out, it wears me out._

_And if I could Be who you wanted  
if I could Be who you wanted,  
all the time, all the time, ohhh_

"_Fake Plastic Trees" Radiohead_

Chapter 38:

* * *

The days passed quickly for the sixty Aurors that waited and watched as the moon waxed fuller each night. In one day, the moon would be completely full and the Aurors would be on their way to the Ochil Hills of Scotland to face nearly one-hundred children turned monsters and one monstrous man.

The plan seemed to be a sturdy one, a potions expect had been hired to create a serum of sorts for Remus to take the night of the raid. The serum would calm his wolf's instincts and his human mind would have control over his decisions. They couldn't give him a simple Wolf's Bane potion because he needed to be in his were-form to fight the Alpha, Fenrir.

Truth be told, Ginny was nervous. She didn't trust her new partner and this raid could either go very well or very badly. She sighed as she scratched her face with the tip of her quill before dipping it into the indigo ink at the top right corner of her desk. She had just brought the point of the quill back down onto her paper when Tadd's voice interrupted her.

"Malfoy! To what do we owe the pleasure?" Her partner said, looking past her shoulder to the man standing in the doorway.

Ginny could feel the muscles in her back tighten as Tadd taunted the blond haired man. She shivered at the prickling sensation on the nape of her neck, sensing that Draco's silver eyes were focused there.

"Actually, I'd like to have a word with Auror Weasley," Draco responded stiffly and Ginny shuddered at his tone. She hadn't heard his voice in so long, and his familiar baritone was sending certain parts of her anatomy into overdrive as his words floated over to her.

"That's too bad. We're busy. Like you _should_ be, the raid is tomorrow night," Tadd said acerbically.

"Oh, be quiet, Tadd! It's about time we took a break anyway. It'll only be a minute," Ginny replied, pleased that her voice sounded stronger than she felt as she stood from her chair, squaring her shoulders before turning to her former partner.

Draco nodded at her, gesturing with a hand to the door and Ginny bit her lip as she followed him into the hall. They stopped just outside of her office, standing against the wall.

"What is it?" Ginny asked him shyly, as she played with the tips of her fingers nervously.

"I just wanted to--to--," he paused, breaking off on a sigh, "—In the raid tomorrow…" he mumbled, searching her face, "Watch your stances. Don't leave yourself open."

"Alright," she conceded on a breathy exhale, a dry smile crossing her lips, "As long as you don't get too cocky. Focus on taking them down, then you can gloat."

Draco laughed at her quietly, his mouth curved in a gentle grin and his eyes unreadable as he tilted her chin up to look at him.

His finger hovered there for a moment before sliding across the skin of her jaw line and up to her left cheek. His thumb brushed against the soft skin just below her eye as his fingers stretched to touch the silky hair above her ear.

"You have some ink of your cheek," he explained, rubbing his thumb against the wet splotch under her eye.

She swallowed roughly and whispered, "Draco…," as she leaned her face into his hand.

His hand fell to her shoulder and he twirled a strand of her scarlet hair around his fingers before letting go and pulling away from her reluctantly.

"Good luck tomorrow," he mumbled, spinning on his heel and walking away.

She watched him as he disappeared down the hall, a forlorn expression on her face as she became lost in her own thoughts. Wholly unaware of her scratchy faced partner watching them from the corner of her office.

* * *

Draco walked into the employee lounge quietly and made his way over to the tea leaves and hot water. He reached up to the community cabinet and pulled down the mug that he had brought from home years ago.

He was just stirring a few cubes of sugar into his warm drink when someone else entered the room. Draco craned his neck, peering over his shoulder at the man standing a few feet away from him.

"Taddeus," he greeted calmly, resuming his task of stirring his tea.

"So, it's true then."

"What is?" Draco asked, sipping his tea, his eyebrows knitted into a look of mock confusion.

"You and Weasley. You wanted out because of sexual tension," he said with a gleam of triumph. He had banked good money on the office pool and he would be glad to cash in with the others that had guessed correctly.

"Don't be ridiculous," the blond man drawled, placing his cup on the counter and facing the brunette.

Tadd shrugged, sniffing indelicately, "If you wanted her that bad you should have just told me. I had her a long time ago. Could've given you some pointers, mate."

Draco moved before Tadd could react, fisting his hands tightly in the other mans shirt and shoving him violently against the wall, a picture frame falling from its hook with a crash at the impact.

"_Don't_ talk about things that you know nothing about!" Draco threatened through clenched teeth. "You sicken me," he snarled, pulling Tadd towards him by his shirt and then slamming him back again, rattling the wall.

A short yelp escaped Tadd's mouth as the air rushed from his lungs.

"I know all about the betting pool, and if I find out that you've been spreading lies…" Draco moved his hand to Tadd's neck, tightening the pressure of his fingers until breathing was troublesome for the other man.

"Ok! OK! Let me go!" Tadd gasped and Draco pulled away, shoving him once more for good measure before walking to the counter and retrieving his drink. When he turned to face the room once more, Tadd was gone.

Draco smirked, sipping his drink and humming happily to himself as he stirred in another lump of sugar.

Bear was right. It _did_ feel good to vent.

* * *

It was date night again, she and Harry had only seen each other once in the last two weeks and it had been brief to say the least. Ginny was trying to focus more on getting good rest and on preparing for the raid. As a result, Harry had been pushed to the back burner while she did some inner reflecting.

It was her night to pick the place, so she had invited Harry over to her flat for dinner and conversation. She set their dishes in the sink and followed Harry into the living room, sitting across from him on the couch.

"You're becoming a great cook, Gin. You'll be rivaling your mum pretty soon—"

"Harry," she said, breaking through his words. She bit the corner of her bottom lip as she gathered her courage, a frown crossing her freckled face. "There's something I need to get off my chest," she said, feeling sick.

"Sure, Gin, what is it?" He asked, his face lighting up in a reassuring smile.

Her stomach tied into a knot at his expression, she didn't want to see his smile twisted into something ugly and angry. She didn't want to see a broken expression on his face.

She pressed her lips together and her hands began to shake nervously. She took a deep breath, forcing herself to look into his eyes as she spoke.

Just as she was opening her mouth to speak a memory floated into her mind.

'_He doesn't love you.'_

'_He may say he does, but he doesn't. He loves someone who doesn't even exist!'_

' _Ask him why he loves you, what he loves about you and you will see that I'm right!'_

The memory of Draco's voice sounded in her ears and she focused on the messy haired man sitting at the other end of her couch.

"Why do you love me?" she asked quietly, her words jumbled, as if she were shocked at her own question.

"Why?" he laughed and she nodded at him seriously, somehow, _everything_ rested upon his answer.

He looked at her strangely, a funny lop-sided grin on his face, "That's a ridiculous question, but all right," he acquiesced after a moment, pursing his lips in thought.

"Lets see… I love you because you're _you_," he said with a chuckle, leaning in for a quick and playful kiss. He stopped only an inch from her lips as her frown deepened, backtracking quickly.

"It's the truth," he defended, "I love you because you never change. I _swear_, you've always been the only constant things in my life," he paused and Ginny couldn't help but think of one of her favorite quotes from a play that she had read in Muggle Studies.

_O, swear not by the moon, the fickle moon, the inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circle orb, Lest that thy love prove likewise variable._

Sensing that he was losing his audience, Harry cleared his throat and tried again, "You're always the same. You love quidditch and the Three Broomsticks, you always believe in second-chances. Your favorite drink is Butterbeer. You cook me dinner and watch muggle movies with me. You're happy with the simple life, you don't need frilly things or travel to excite you. You're _you_; I don't know what else to say."

Ginny sat silently for a few moments, the knots in her stomach unfurling into a feeling of assured rightness. She felt relieved, as if she had been trying to put the last piece into a puzzle and then realized that the last piece belonged to another puzzle, and that _her_ last piece had been in place all along, she just never knew it.

"That's not good enough for me," she realized, speaking her thoughts aloud.

"What?" he asked, his eyes seeming owlish behind his round rimmed glasses.

"That's not good enough for me," she repeated, looking at Harry with wide eyes that were filled with a strange kind of inner understanding.

"Harry, I hate the Three Broomsticks and—and I have changed. I love to travel, I want to see the whole world and expand my mind. I don't want to be stuck at home my entire life like my parents and then only travel to Egypt once because that's all we could afford. My favorite drink is Chai tea, not Butterbeer. I _want _different things now. I'm not fifteen anymore," she said, repeating her fathers words from weeks ago.

A fuzzy white light tingled in her lungs and she breathed out a cold breath of relief. For the first time in a very long time, she felt as though she were taking control of her own life, her own decisions and destiny. It was powerful and startling, as if she were standing on the edge of a rocky cliff.

"I-I don't understand," Harry stumbled over his words and Ginny could feel herself deflating at his wounded tone.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I just can't see you anymore. I tried, Harry, I really did. I wish that I could love you, you're so good and kind but I just…" In her minds-eye, Ginny could envision herself stepping even closer to the edge. She was an adult, she couldn't live by majority rule, she had to do what felt right. Then, she jumped, leaping for the control that had seemed so lost. "I can't."

"Is there someone else?"

"That doesn't matter. Harry, I cant be your pedestal anymore!"

"It's Malfoy isn't it?" he asked, ignoring her words.

"Harry, please…"

"Isn't it?!"

"Yes," she admitted on a whisper, holding the word for a few beats until it ended on a quiet hiss, "but that's not the only reason--"

"Damn it, Ginny! He's just using you, he's just a pompous little—"

"Please, just listen to me!"

"Did you sleep with him?! Did you share his bed when you wouldn't share mine?" He grit out, "Never mind, I don't want to know," he spat, his nose scrunching up in disgust.

"I never meant to hurt you, Harry," she pleaded, her voice catching slightly, "I'm in love with him."

He looked as though he had been smacked and the broken expression that she had so feared was displayed plainly over his features.

"No, you're not. You love me. _Not_ him!" he tried desperately

"I'm sorry, Harry," she mumbled shaking her head, "Didn't you ever wonder why I never said it back to you when you told me that you loved me?" she asked quietly, reaching out to touch his shoulder, hoping to cushion her harsh words.

"You didn't _have_ to say it back. I _knew_. I _know_ you love me."

"I _do_ love you, Har. Just not the way that you want me to. Not the way that you deserve."

"And a pile of scum like Malfoy does deserve your love?" he asked and Ginny fell speechless. "Merlin, Gin! Are you forgetting who you are? Who he is?!"

"I'm sorry," she said, her eyes falling to the floor while her shoulders stayed level, her spine still ram rod straight. Her jaw was clenched stubbornly and the column of her neck was long and regal. Confident in the face of this storm, even as a tear spilled down her cheek.

"If you're sorry then don't do this!" Harry screamed, tugging at the already messy black hair at the crown of his head.

"I have to."

"No! You don't! He's just using you, why can't you see that? If Ron were alive—"

"Ron would have loved me enough to understand!" she cried out in outrage. For the first time, since Ron's death she knew with complete certainty that her brother would have wanted her to be happy more than he would have wanted her unhappily with Harry.

"So you're just going to throw yourself at Malfoy? Is that it?" the dark haired man seethed, his eyes brimming with tears. "You'll be his whore?"

Ginny gasped, her eyes locking with his. His words had stung and she struggled to form just one word as she forced her tears back, "Yes," she said finally, her strength failing her as she hammered the final nail into the coffin of a long dead relationship and a very old friendship.

"I can't even _look_ at you right now," he snapped, his face contorting in anguish as he jumped away from her and marched over to the door, swinging it open, "I hope you're happy," he shouted, slamming the door behind him.

"It's for the best. You'll see," Ginny muttered to herself as she stood shakily and walked over to the front door. With trembling fingers she twisted the lock and bolted the door.

* * *

It was the evening of the full moon and the sun was just beginning its descent on the horizon. Sixty Aurors stood in the main training room for a final debriefing before setting off.

There were sixty Aurors participating in the raid, and they were broken down into six teams of ten. Each ten man team had a leader and that leader would be focusing on giving commands while taking commands from Auror Tonks and Remus Lupin.

Each team would go in separately, attacking from a different direction. Draco was the leader of team one, his team would be flying in from the north. Neville and Rosa were on Team two, their team would come from the south, their main objective would be to get the injured out as soon as possible. Team three would come from the South as well, while team four entered from the East, and five from the West.

Ginny was the leader of team six, much to Tadd's chagrin (he had been an Auror longer, after all). Her team would apparate directly into Fenrir's camp. By doing so, they hoped for the element of surprise to be on their side. Remus would be in her group and as soon as they landed, his duty would be to find Fenrir.

In order to take down an alpha, a werewolf had to be in his or her wolf form. It was a ritual of sorts, a werewolf code. Alphas were typically stronger than the rest of the pack and Remus would be looking forward to a tough fight. If he succeeded, he would be avenging hundreds of families. He would be taking vengeance on behalf of himself and Bill and so many others.

The Aurors made their way outside, preparing. As the clock struck eight Ginny watched as Remus downed the potion that would allow his human consciousness to stay in tact even after the change took place.

She looked around at her fellow Aurors as Tonks gave a last, short speech of encouragement.

Finally she saw him, standing near the back with his team, his broom in his hand. He met her gaze and Ginny felt her heart racing against her ribcage. She wanted to run over to him, she wanted to tell him that…

_No_, she thought, there would be time after the raid to talk about all that she was finally ready to admit. She offered him a small smile, the fuzzy warmth of 'rightness' still filling her chest and flowing in her veins. _After the raid._

Tonks signaled team one and Draco ordered his team to mount their brooms and at Tonks' nod they flew off into the night.

Ginny felt a painful ache in her stomach as she watched him flying into the distance. Cold fingertips gripped her lungs, a thousand pricks of ice stabbing her heart and forcing her to gasp for breath. Her stomach dropped and she grimaced. Dark clouds rolled in, hiding his fading silhouette from view. _He'll be fine. _She told herself, ignoring the feeling of foreboding that wouldn't seem to leave.

She waved the feeling off as nervousness as the other teams were signaled at sent to their positions. She focused on clearing her mind, focusing on her duty as Tonks signaled her.

"Wands!" Ginny shouted and her team members lifted their wands into the air, standing at the ready.

Tonks waited a few beats, watching as the minutes ticked by on her watch before gesturing with two fingers and then a fist. Ginny nodded.

"Apparate!" she yelled and eleven pops filled the evening air, ten Aurors and one werewolf traveling to the Ochil Hills to face an unknown fate.

Tonks placed her hands before her in a simple prayer, counting to five before sending a last salute to a quietly watching Kingsley and Disapparating.

When Kingsley was the only one left on the field, he made his way inside. He would be in his office with Auror Douglas, awaiting reports.

* * *

Ginny and her team arrived in the heart of Fenrir's camp and on her command the Aurors cast a collective _Smoke Charm_ and _Anti_-_Disapparition Jinx_. Shouts and screams rang through the ravine of the Ochil Hills and Ginny ordered her team to step back as the werewolves became disoriented. They only had a few minutes to try and gain an upper hand.

They would try to take down as many as they could, while the werewolves were still in their human forms. Ginny could hear the marching of the other Teams coming over the hills and heard the rush of wind as Draco's team flew over head.

She looked up, her eyes staring into the darkening sky, grey clouds covering the now visible full moon.

A jet of bright green light hurtled towards her team. It had begun.

They had their orders, take down the wizards that Fenrir may have on his side first, and then focus on the children with non-harmful spells (if possible). Leave Fenrir to Lupin.

Adrenalin pumped in her veins and she ordered her team to shield just as another spell ricocheted off of a rock behind her head.

Spells were shouted into the night, echoing over the hills. Counter-Spells being shouted from Neville's team while the others focused on offensive and defensive spells.

The Aurors worked as a well oiled machine, alternately shielding and then casting,

rounds of "_Protego_!" and "_Stupefy_!" filling the air.

The smoke began to dissipate and Ginny could see that they had only managed to down a handful of Fenrir's men. For the first time, she could see how outnumbered they were. There seemed to be a little over one-hundred versus their sixty. _We can do this._

In the center of the camp was Fenrir himself, he stood regally, his werewolves sitting at his feet, not yet changed.

He grinned at them maliciously, as if he was waiting for something. Ginny watched his eyes flick to the sky and then back again and a chill traveled down her spine as a howl of pain sounded to her right.

She spun to see Remus fall to the ground his back arching strangely and his muscles seemed to pulse. There was the sickening wet popping sound of bones snapping out of place and he howled as his eyes brightened to a pale gold.

"Auror Weasley," one of her team members whispered and she turned to look where he pointed. Fenrir and his 'children' were beginning to change.

A scream cut through the air and Ginny shuddered, "Back up," she ordered, "Wands at the ready."

She stared, unblinking at the sight before her. Nearly ninety small children were changing into beasts under the power of the moon. There was a collective crunch and squish as their bones shifted and their skin grew and stretched over their changing forms. They thrashed, crying into the night air as their ribs shifted and their flesh broke out in thick hair, their faces wrinkled as their snouts elongated and their teeth grew into knife-sharp points.

Standing among them was Fenrir. He didn't make a sound as he changed. He seemed to relish the way his body rippled and bulked. He bared his teeth at the Aurors and roared at the moon, his chest heaving with excitement.

As if taunting them, Fenrir, only half formed, pulled one of his wizards to him, sinking sharpened teeth into the man's shoulder. Blood gushed down the wizard's chest as he wailed in agony. As Fenrir's body stretched and molded into his wolf form, he tossed the man's remains to his followers and the Aurors watched, horrified as the children-turned-werewolves devoured the body.

Draco's team hovered over head and as Fenrir readied his body to pounce, Draco ordered his team to fight.

A large shape, leapt from Ginny's side, bounding up the steep rocks of the ravine and pushing his way past the children, leaping over them to reach his destination. _Remus._

Ginny glanced to her other side, where Tonks stood on a wooden walkway above the ravine. Her purple haired friend pointed at each team in turn, gesturing with her hands and Ginny nodded.

She turned to face the, now approaching, werewolves and with two fingers she motioned for her team to wait.

"Now!" she shouted as three wolves jumped out at her.

"_Glacius!"_ she yelled, freezing the wolves in place. She didn't have time to enjoy the small victory; however, as two more werewolves leapt out at them.

"Shield!" she said, a second to late, as one of her team mates fell to the ground.

"Keep moving!"

"Spread out!"

"Focus on the wizards!"

"Watch your back!" commands were barked out, rising above the clamor of spells and shrieks.

"_**Petrificus Totalus!"**_** she screamed, taking out a wizard that was aiming at the broom fleet.**

"_Protego!"_

* * *

The world below him was dark, only the light of the moon and the flash of a spell lighting his way occasionally as he ordered his team to fire.

Draco swooped down, closer to the ground, spreading out in slow circles as he ordered in what direction they should focus.

"Draco!" Bear called to him, pointing to the center of the battle where two large werewolves were locked in combat. In the dim light, Draco couldn't tell which was which and as his eyes darted to the side he could see that some of the smaller werewolves were attempting to protect their Alpha.

"Take them out! Lupin must not lose!" he commanded and Bear nodded, swinging two fingers to the rest of the team and then pointing towards the ground with a flick of his wrist.

Draco continued his slow descent, a glint of red catching his attention. He watched her for a split second as she fought before turning his silver gaze to the woman standing on the wooden walkway, awaiting his next order.

* * *

Taddeus Hayes stood near the center of the action. He glanced towards his partner, sneering as she sent him a command and pointedly ignoring it.

If he had been in charge of their team this battle would have already been won. He stupefied an on-coming werewolf and looked up at the two werewolves fighting in the center. Kingsley Shacklebolt was an idiot, trusting a beast like Remus Lupin.

They were all idiots, the lot of them. He would find a way to show them. He would take down these little pups all by himself if he had to. No one ever understood his brilliance. He was the best Auror the Ministry had-- because he could think out side of the box.

They just didn't promote him because they were afraid of him and his skill. If he were a head Auror he would make sure that things were done his way. The right way. It was all a conspiracy to keep him down. He would show them. He would get his promotion and from there…well, he would just work his way up to minister. _Yeah, that sounds nice. _

He saw a movement from the corner of his eyes and spun, "_Incarcerous_!" he shouted, pleased when his target fell to the ground in a tangle of ropes. The small werewolf struggled in its bindings, yipping at his friends for help.

Tadd followed his prisoner's eyes, trailing to the south where five or six other werewolves were busy scrambling up and over the large rocks of the cliff to his left.

He grinned, looking to his sides at the Aurors around him. He seemed to be the only one who had noticed the young beast-children running away. He looked back towards the cliff face and at the yellow eyes that stared out at him in fear from their hiding place.

"Cant have them getting away. They'd terrorize the country-side." He grinned to himself, "…and if I manage to catch them," he threw a look over his shoulder at his partner, "I'm sure to get a promotion and a raise," he laughed, aiming his wand at the rocks.

Tadd's laughter floated over to her and Ginny paused for a second, turning her head to find her partner. Something didn't feel right. That cold sense of foreboding swam back to her as she looked behind her.

"Tadd! NO!" Ginny cried, seeing his intent.

"_Reducto!" _He yelled, his face lit up in a triumphant smile.

"_Oh gods_…"she breathed as the side of the ravine shook under the force of his spell.

It happened quickly, only a small reaction at first—a pebble breaking off of the cliff side, clinking as it bounced off of another rock and fell to the ground. Then there was a sound, like glass breaking or flint sparking as the ravine rumbled.

Ginny wobbled on her feet, trying to steady her body as the wall of rock in front of her exploded.

"_Wingardium Leviosa," _She shouted, trying to levitate the bigger rocks, but it was happening too fast and her spell failed her as a boulder slammed into her shoulder. She cried out as she felt the bone shatter. She shifted her wand to her other hand, trying again.

She attempted a hover charm, but didn't get a chance to see if it had worked as the rocks fell down in sheets of thick boulder.

"Run!" She ordered to a few of her teammates that were trying to help her. She tried to move and stumbled as the earth rumbled under her.

There was a scream of pain from her side that she distantly recognized as Tadd's but the sound of his voice was covered up as layer upon layer of heavy rock crashed down upon her. She felt her legs break, the bone ripping through the skin of her shins, and she crumbled to the ground. She tried to block her fall with her hands and her arms gave out as another rock slammed into her back.

She gasped for air, looking behind her as the top of the cliff raced towards her. She had no time to react as the stone crushed her to the ground. Her body was a tangle of broken limbs, a monument to mortal fragility. There was a flash of summer days at the burrow, quidditch games, the chamber, her family and friends.

Mum licking the corner of her apron and rubbing the smudge of soot off of her cheek after they had flooed to Hogsmead. Conversations with Dad in his shed over hot cocoa. Playing games with her brothers and sharing jokes with the twins. Sitting and reading by the fire with Hermione. Gentle moments with Harry. Green eyes filled with tears and Paris with Draco. Light pulsed in front of her eyes and there, in the distance she could see Percy and Ron. They seemed to be made of pure white light and she smiled at them as they came closer, their breath soft and sweet on her cheeks. Then the world disappeared behind her lids. The flashes stopped, giving way to all consuming black.

The blood in her veins became sluggish, seeping out of her slowly as her heart struggled to keep beating and her lungs burned for breath that wasn't coming.

_Bump-bump_

_Bump-bump_

_Bump…_

…

* * *

"Hold the shield!" Draco ordered his team mates as they created a collective shield around the two men in the middle. It took all of his concentration and as the ground shook below him and the earth groaned in agony, the only thing that he felt was the vibration of his magic flowing through him and the only thing he heard was the hum of his spell.

* * *

"Merlin and Morgana!" Tonks gasped as she saw the cliff breaking down. With a quick flick of her fingers she sent an order to Neville's team.

A loud howl filled the air and Tonks looked down to see her husband fall to the ground, Fenrir standing over him, covered in blood.

"Remus!" She screamed, forgetting herself and leaning as far forward as the rope bridge would allow her. "Please get up!"

* * *

Remus shuddered, the deep gash in his chest making even the smallest of breaths difficult. He looked to his side, his snout pressing against the dirt as he watched his blood seeping into the rocks below him. It looked black in the moonlight and a distant part of him sang with the urge to paint it.

He was a gifted painter. At least that was what Nymphadora always said.

_Nymph. _His eyes rolled to the sky and he could see her standing above him, her hands white knuckled against the ropes that she held onto and a halo of light behind her head. She looked like an angel, as if the stars knew what she would look like and had placed themselves in those positions just so that they could be reflected as a halo around her round face.

He couldn't hear her, but she seemed to be saying something and he found himself straining to hear her words, his wolf ears empty of all sound.

_I'm deaf._ He realized, almost laughing at the absurdity of the notion as he stared up at her.

Her light was blotted out as a shadow fell over his vision and he looked up into the cruel expression of his enemy.

_So this is it. I've lived through two wars, survived the loss of my best friends and family, suffered through a monthly curse and now here I am. This is how I die, deaf and bloody, with an ugly and old werewolf glaring down at me._

A fizzing sound filled his head, like the sound of butterbeer when the cap is popped off and then he could hear. Shouts, screams, howls, and growls filled his consciousness, but one voice carried over them all.

"Please get up!"

It was her voice calling down to him, his starry angel.

His claws dug into the ground beside him, the fur of his paws sticky with blood. He could see Greyback licking his chops and dropping into a low crouch, ready to pounce as soon as he tried to get up.

Thinking quickly, he whimpered in pain, rolling over fully onto his back and offering his belly to his opponent in a sign of surrender.

Fenrir snorted at him, standing out of his crouch and coming closer to accept Remus' white flag. He moved cautiously and Remus could feel his nose twitching in irritation.

'_Clever bugger.'_

Fenrir sniffed him and then growled when he didn't smell fear coming from the other man. He reared up and Remus lunged upward, his jaws connecting with Fenrir's throat.

The larger werewolf roared, swinging his head around and Remus could taste warm blood filling his mouth as he bit down harder. Fenrir scratched at him and Remus yelped as another deep gash was carved into his side, giving Fenrir enough time to move away from him.

Remus could feel the loss of blood starting to effect him and his vision blurred as the Alpha male stalked towards him. He was tired and he just wanted to go home to his wife and not leave their bedroom for days.

* * *

Tonks watched her husband fighting, feeling completely helpless. She knew that they couldn't interfere. This was werewolf business. This was werewolf law. If they took down Fenrir instead of Remus then any of the other werewolves could throw their hat in the ring for the position of Alpha.

Remus had to win on his own. If he became Alpha then he could lead the children. If not…A werewolf even worse than Fenrir Greyback could be placed in control.

Tonks pushed wisps of purple hair from her face as Draco flew down towards her.

"We need your order," he said and Tonks looked at him briefly before turning her gaze back to the fighting below.

"Tonks…"

She watched as her husband fell once more, and she could tell that his strength was leaving him.

Without tearing her eyes away from the man she loved she gave an order that she hoped she wouldn't live to regret.

"If Remus falls again, take out Fenrir."

Draco studied his cousin for a moment before nodding and flying off towards his team.

* * *

Remus watched blearily as Fenrir moved towards him again. The older werewolf's movements seemed to be heavier as he dragged forward.

The former DADA professor pushed himself up, ready for another round but as the other man neared him, he caught a whiff of blood--life blood-- pouring out of the Alpha's neck.

_I did it_, he thought, stunned at the realization that he had managed to hit his opponent's carotid artery on his last attack.

He watched, amazed as Fenrir fell to the ground, thick red blood flowing from the area just below his ear. The blood that was meant to travel to his brain was now spilling to the ground.

Their was a wet cough and Fenrir's claws surrendered their purchase on the rocky ground, all of his muscles relaxing as if reading for sleep and he took his last breath.

His final exhale seemed to echo around the hills and the fighting halted as nearly a hundred yellow eyes turned to admire their new leader.

Remus forced his tired body into a regal sitting position and looked out among his new pack. He was the Alpha now.

Instinct built up inside of him, overpowering the potion that he had taken hours ago and he arched his neck back, opening his mouth into a perfect 'o' and unleashing his howl to the full moon.

His pack followed suit and the watching Aurors shivered as the night air was filled with the praise of almost a hundred werewolves.

When the call ended, Remus' new children crawled towards him.

Tonks held her breath, afraid that there would be another fight for dominance now that Fenrir was dead, but the young beta wolves that approached, seemed to just want to introduce themselves. They came close to him, and he snapped his jaws at them in warning.

With a fluid movement, the lower ranks werewolves offered him their throats in turn, pledging both their trust and loyalty.

It was over.

* * *

Draco looked around; his heart was pounding and his breathing ragged, the ringing in his ears lowering to a gentle hum. A few feet to his left, he could recognize a few members of Ginny's team. They were binding the remaining werewolves and sending them by portkey to a temporary holding room at the Ministry. He searched for the familiar head of strawberry hair, his stomach churning and his skin breaking out in goose bumps when he couldn't find her.

He stumbled past his fellow Aurors, his broom in his left hand and his wand still held in his right. He started to panic, her team was here, and she wouldn't have left without her team. _Where is she?_

"Malfoy!" he could hear Bear yelling behind him but he didn't stop.

He saw a familiar face in the distance and jogged towards its owner, his sore joints protesting at the quick movement.

"Longbottom!" he called out, stopping when he reached the man's side, "Have you seen, Ginny? Her team is still here but—"

His mouth snapped shut as he took in the other man's sorrowful expression, "Neville?"

"Draco," he swallowed big gulps of air, his voice shaky as he spoke, "the—the avalanche. Ginny was—she was hurt,"

Draco's breath caught in his throat, a shocked sort of sob escaping his lips, his grey eyes growing wide in the moon's light, "Is she---?"

"I don't know," the round faced man answered honestly, his eyes filling with tears, "My team—we tried to get her out as fast as we could. Draco, when we found her, she wasn't breathing…"

"No," he choked out, "No!" he repeated, his voice rising in anger.

"They took her to St. Mungo's with the others, but I don't—"

Draco tightened his fingers around his wand and lifted his arm, pointing the weapon at his former partner threateningly. His face was unnaturally pale and his eyes were still overly round. Shock arrested his features and made his brow wrinkle and his cheeks fall slack, making them appear sullen. He looked to have aged ten years in only a few minutes.

Neville held his hands up uneasily, "Malfoy?"

The blond seemed to come back to himself slightly, without removing his wand from its target; he threw his broom to the ground in front of Neville's shoes.

"Make sure that my team gets back safely," he ordered staunchly before flicking his wand and Disapparating.

* * *

He rushed through the halls of St. Mungo's, shoving his way through the emergency unit and searching for a familiar head of redhair.

Nurses, Mediwizards, and Mediwitches were rushing about and magically powered gurneys zoomed down the halls.

Draco felt lost as he forced his body forward, his eyes skipped over face after face as he searched for the brown eyes and freckles that had captured his attention so many years ago.

He passed by a curtain covered doorway, and as the curtain shifted he could see a black bag being zipped closed over a man's now restful face.

He swallowed harshly and his steps became shorter as he sped up, not wanting to believe that Ginny could be lying behind a similar curtained room.

"Out of the way! Move it!" someone yelled behind him and he jumped to the side as a gurney floated by him, nurses running to keep up with its fast movement.

The person lying on the stretcher was a mess, their hair seemed to be matted with dirt and blood and he couldn't discern its hue. The patient's hands were small and soft looking and he guessed that the person was a female. Her arms, that were spread carefully at her sides, were obviously broken along with her legs. Her chest seemed to be caved in and her skin was an unnatural grey color.

Without understanding why, Draco found himself jogging after the moving cart, following the broken woman.

The nurses disappeared with their patient into a room and he paused outside of the door.

"I'm sorry, sir. You are going to have to move. The waiting room is down the---"

"I need to know who is in that room," he explained, pointing toward the door at his back.

"Sir, if you will just wait in the waiting room. We have many people here right now and as soon as--" the nurse said, shoving Draco in the opposite direction.

"Who is in that room?!" He yelled, panic replacing his shock. He pulled away from the stout nurse and pushed inside of the room that he had seen the woman taken into.

"What is he doing in here?" a doctor shouted indignantly, "Get him out of here!"

Draco couldn't even feel the hands pulling him from the room, or hear the doctor's angry voice. All he could focus on was the woman lying on the bed, tubes hooked up to her mouth and nose and Mediwitches hovering over her, her chest convulsing as they attempted to jump start her heart.

All that he could see was the scar on her lower stomach as her back arched off of the bed and her shirt rose up.

He would know that scar anywhere. He was there the night she had received that particular wound, he had been fighting beside her that night at the battle of Hogwarts.

"_Ginny!"_ he cried as he was yanked away from her and the door shut behind him, hiding her from view.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ The moon quote is of course from Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare. The battle was inspired by Spartan (shield, spell. Shield, spell) and Guerilla warfare (surprise). There's also some Revolutionary War influence in there (the smoke spells).

Big battles are very hard to write :c( and I don't think that I wrote it the way that I wanted to but I tried. Werewolves are fun, lol

Ginny:'c(

Don't give up! Still have two more chapters to go!

_Soon it won't be just pretend  
Soon a happy ending  
Love, can you hear me  
If you're near me  
Sing your song  
Sure and strong  
And soon_

_Don Bluth's Thumbellina-"Soon"_


	40. Chapter 39

Warnings: Extreme cheesiness

Chapter 39

* * *

Never before had Draco considered that a color could be cruel, especially not a shade as unassuming as white. White, the color that represented purity and innocence. White, the color that splashed the hospital walls, unyielding and cold.

A magical clock was ticking against the far wall to his left, the words "Be patient" emblazoned in cheery white font under its round frame.

Draco had decided to stop looking at the time a few hours ago, the minute and hour hands didn't hold the answers that he wanted anyway.

To his right was a pane of thick glass that stood as a solid barrier between his waiting room and the adjacent one. Trust St. Mungo's to have a separate waiting room for each injury, malady, and condition.

So far, he had been left alone in his waiting room and he still wasn't sure if that was a blessing or a curse. Being alone meant that he didn't have to say anything to anyone, he didn't have to worry about someone witnessing the world as it fell out from under his feet and flipped upside down. No one would see his final breakdown.

It also meant that he was alone with his thoughts and fears. Thoughts that traveled his mind, seeping into his veins until his skin itched with guilt and self disgust.

_What if she dies?_

_It should have been you._

_You should have been there to save her._

_You should have never asked for a new partner._

_Is she alive?_

_Why hasn't anyone said anything, yet?_

There was the slow click-clack of shoe covered footfall coming around the corner and Draco lifted his eyes from the white tile floor, up past the pale white hands in his lap, and over to the white door jamb.

He heard the sound of a woman weeping, the sound rising in pitch and volume as it came closer.

"Shh, Darling, Everything is going to be alright," he heard a male voice whisper in soothing tones and then color entered his vision as the couple entered the waiting room.

"Mollywobbles, you have to breathe, darling. That's it."

"Our baby," she sobbed into her husbands shoulder.

"She's a strong one. She'll pull through," Arthur Weasley mumbled as he led his wife to a chair at the right side of the room and sat down beside her, pulling her into his arms. Neither of them noticed the quiet man that sat near the room's center.

Draco would have recognized them anywhere; he had seen them many times when he was a boy and even more as an adult. Their family feud had faded to cautious acceptance over the years since his father had been taken to Azkaban. It was an awkward position to be in, sitting near the parents of the girl that you are in love with. The same girl that may or may not love you back and that may or may not be dying.

Mr. Weasley placed his cheek on top of his wife's head, a tear streaming down his cheek as he pressed a kiss into her hair. The blond forced his eyes back to the floor, looking away from their pain and their strength, Strength that he didn't feel.

Molly peeked over her husband's shoulder, rubbing wet eyes against his sleeve as she looked into the pane of glass behind them. She sniffled and shifted slightly, reaching for the handkerchief that was tucked in the pocket of her ankle length pleated skirt and froze, a reflection catching her eye.

There, in the glass she could just make out the figure of a man sitting, hunched over in his chair. His hands clasped and hanging between his thighs and his eyes locked on the floor.

"Arthur!" she hissed, shaking her husband slightly and turning in her seat to see the man instead of the reflection. "Look!" she hissed in her husband's ear, pointing at the blond man that sat only a few seats away, still wearing his Auror robes from the night's raid.

The balding man looked to where his wife pointed and then back to his wife. "Molly…"

"He might know something, Arthur. Please."

Draco heard their heated whispering and couldn't help but to look their way once more, when his attentions were noticed the room grew silent as the three people stared at each other, unsure of what to say.

"Mr. Malfoy," Arthur ventured awkwardly.

"Draco, sir," the younger man corrected and Arthur nodded.

"Draco it is," he said pausing, "My daughter speaks very well of you," he murmured.

Molly sobbed quietly at the mention of her daughter, "Were…Were you there?" she asked.

"Yes," He answered quietly.

"Have you seen her? Have they said anything? They won't tell us—"

"Molly—," Arthur soothed, rubbing his wife's back in slow and expanding circles.

"They haven't told me anything, either, Mrs. Weasley," Draco offered, feeling sick and ignoring the clock to his left. Not wanting to know how long he had sat here with no word. How long it had taken to alert her family.

"Oh," Molly uttered, cuddling back into her husband's side. "At least you weren't hurt dear," she said after a moment. "Ginny, wouldn't have wanted you to get hurt, she admires you."

"I don't deserve to be admired," he mumbled under his breath and Molly ignored him. It seemed that now that her tears were dry that she wanted to talk-- To keep her mind off of all of the terrible possibilities. She stared straight ahead, unblinking as she watched the clock.

"Our boys should be here soon, they're very worried. When we found out we called them right away."

"She'll be happy to see them," Draco said and Molly turned her eyes to him.

"Yes, she will."

"Ginny is very lucky to have so many people that love her," Draco said, his mouth falling into a frown as he forced back all of the emotions that wanted to break free.

Molly looked at the silver eyed man for a long time, staring through him as if he were transparent, as if she had only just realized what his presence meant. He was the only Auror here, waiting for word. They had seen the other Aurors standing by the nurse's station, awaiting reports, but Draco was here, for Ginny, and he wasn't even her partner anymore. She had never had a real conversation with Draco Malfoy, but even she could admit to a noticeable change in him from his younger self. It wasn't difficult to put two and two together.

The redheaded woman offered him a watery smile, "We are all lucky to have Ginny."

To an outsider, the three people must have seemed very strange as the time ticked by. The blond man sitting by himself, lost in his own thoughts. The balding man sitting by his wife, his arm wrapped securely around her shoulders, the only thing anchoring him to the present. The red headed woman, telling stories of her children and their lives, anything to keep herself occupied.

It was when Draco had finally given up the battle with the clock, glancing at the now early morning hour that the rest of the Weasley's arrived. Each of them somber as they entered the room and rushed to their parent's sides.

"What is he doing here?" One of the twins asked their father, gesturing to Draco.

"He's here for your sister," Arthur said, effectively ending any discussion before it could begin.

"How's Simone, Bill?" Molly asked her eldest son.

"Fine, Mum. She's at home sleeping. Fluer stayed behind to watch her."

Draco could just make out the vestiges of conversation to his right, barely paying attention to the words that were spoken. He became lost in his thoughts again, only to be interrupted as a shadow fell over him.

He looked up slowly, taking in the form of a stocky redhead, his hair more orange than his sister's and his skin darker than the rest of the freckle covered family. What caught his attention though, was the missing right arm.

"You're Charlie," Draco noted carefully.

"You're Draco," Charlie responded with an ironic and half-hearted smile. "Mind if I sit?" he asked, motioning to the chair to Draco's side.

"No, of course not," Draco said warily as he sat up straighter, his still sore muscles protesting the movement.

Charlie sat beside the blond haired man slowly, studying his profile and Ministry regulation robes before speaking, "How did it happen?"

Draco's silver eyes met the other man's blue, he searched Charlie's face, looking for any reason to not trust his motives and wondering just how much he could or should say.

Charlie sighed, "They wouldn't tell us anything. All that we know is that she was badly injured during a raid, when they called my parents they said that she was near death. Now, my brother Bill and my sister have both worked with you and they both seem to think that you're a good chap, and I'm inclined to agree with them. I don't want to cause any trouble, I just want to know if my baby sister is going to be---"

"It was an avalanche…or a landslide. I don't know," he said rubbing a tired hand over his face. His hand fell back to his side and he looked over to the other Weasley's, nodding at Bill silently in a show of greeting and respect.

"Was she…"

"I didn't see it happen, I was overhead. It was supposed to be so simple. We never thought—"

"It's alright," Charlie reassured, patting Draco on the back lightly. "You don't have to say anymore."

Draco looked at him with a look of both relief and apology. He hadn't sorted everything out in his own mind yet, he couldn't even begin to put it all into words.

At the other side of the room, Molly had begun to cry again, "I can't loose another child. This isn't fair; a mother should not have to outlive her children," she wailed.

"I better go over there," Charlie said, standing.

"Yeah," Draco breathed as the other man walked away. He took a few deep breaths, letting each out on a long drawn out exhale.

The sound of hurried footsteps filled Draco's ears and he looked up, hoping that it was news. _Any news_.

What ended up spinning around the corner and into the room was neither a hospital employee nor news.

"Harry!" Molly exclaimed, using the same tone she had used to say the names of her sons. The black haired man glared at Draco as he passed, moving over to accept Mrs. Weasley's hug.

"How is she?" Draco heard him ask.

"We don't know, dear. There hasn't been any word," she replied as she pulled away from the green eyed man.

Nobody said a word as the time passed by. The room seemed lifeless, eight people sitting silently in their chairs, not moving. When a final pair of shoes echoed their movement down the hallway and a man dressed in all white robes entered the room, life rushed back into their bodies and they all jumped to attention.

"How is she?" Arthur asked first.

The doctor unfolded his hands in a calming wave before opening his mouth to address the situation at hand.

"Ginevra has suffered extreme trauma," the doctor began, "When she arrived to our care she was not breathing and her heart had stopped, she had sustained open compound fractures to both legs, and multiple closed simple fractures to her arms, there was a compression fracture to her spine and her ribs."

Molly sobbed and both of the twins placed a comforting hand on her shoulders.

"Your daughter is very strong. We managed to resuscitate her and she regained her heartbeat."

"Oh, Arthur!" Molly moaned, slumping against her husband.

"But?" Draco asked, stepping forward, his blood rushing in his ears.

"…but, as we began to work on her bones, her heartbeat began to slow. There was internal bleeding, of the lung and stomach, and her body had gone into hemorrhagic shock."

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, she is resting very heavily now. After six hours of surgery, potions, and spells her body is exhausted."

Draco glanced over at the clock. Had it really only been six hours? It had felt like a lifetime.

"Can we see her?" Bill asked suddenly.

"Yes, but before you do, I think that I should make you aware of what all of this might mean."

The room seemed to cool by several degrees as the healer paused.

"There's something wrong..."

"We can't say for sure. Her bones are healed and will continue to knit together for a few weeks, and her internal injuries, while stabilized will also need more care," he sighed, rubbing his eyes gently, "Hemorrhagic shock and hypoxia can be tricky. While we have hope for a full recovery there is a chance of permanent brain damage. When she awakes we will be able to test her, and we will need to begin her rehabilitation right away for her arms and legs. That is the best case scenario."

"What is the worst?"

"She may not wake," the doctor said apologetically.

The room became solemn, "Can we see her?" Arthur questioned, choking on the words.

"Of course," the doctor answered quietly as he led the way out of the room.

Draco stood, waiting patiently as the Weasley's filed out into the hall. When the final redhead exited, Draco moved to follow, his tired feet dragging along the floor.

_Ginny._ He'd finally be able to see her.

He was almost to the door when a heavy hand fell upon his shoulder, strong fingers digging into the flesh under his robes.

"Where do you think you're going, Malfoy?"

"What does it matter to you, Potter?" he groaned. He didn't even bother to turn around or to pull himself out of the other man's grasp. He didn't have the energy. All that he wanted to do was to see Ginny. To see, with his own two eyes, that she was alive.

He urged his body forward, shuffling a foot out and in front of him only to be yanked back as Harry gripped his shoulder even tighter, spinning him in place.

"Don't you think you've done enough?" The dark haired wizard rumbled. "Haven't you caused enough pain?"

"Excuse me?"

"Pfft, don't give me that look."

"Are you off your rocker, Scarhead? Look, can't we just—I just want to make sure that she's alright."

"She'll be fine. She has people like _me_ to watch out for her."

"What are you implying?" Draco growled.

"I'm_ implying_ that it's your fault she was injured! You should have protected her," Harry spat at him, a finger poking into his chest as he shouted. "She could have died! She might never be the same."

Draco stood quietly as he was accused, as his integrity and ability were questioned.

"Don't you have anything to say?" Harry taunted.

"You don't understand" he said lamely, "I wasn't near her. She's not my partner anymore. If I could have saved her, I would have, but--"

"You're a sad excuse for a hero, Malfoy. Always trying to be something you're not, aren't you? Ginny might not see it, but I do. You're still the same pathetic piece of shite."

It wasn't the words that made him angry, he expected them. It was the fact that his lifelong enemy was putting into words the exact same thoughts that Draco had been having, himself.

_If I hadn't switched partners, I would have been by her side, watching over her. I should have saved her, if only I had been a bit faster. If I wasn't so selfish, so stupid, so slow. I was too pathetic to be a killer and I'm too selfish to play the hero._

_She deserves better._

"You don't know what you are talking about, Potter," he tried, exhaustion coating his words as he ran a hand through tangled silver-blond hair.

"I can't believe that she left me for a scumbag like you," Harry snarled between clenched teeth.

Draco's head shot up, "Wha--?" he didn't have enough time to react as Harry's fist came flying towards him, connecting with his nose with a nauseatingly wet crunch.

* * *

Molly Weasley looked down at the sleeping form of her only daughter. 

"Hi, baby," she whispered, holding the finger's of Ginny's right hand in her own.

Her daughter was almost unrecognizable, the Mediwizards had cleaned her up the best they could but her skin was still stained with dark bruises that stood out brightly against her pale form. Her face was swollen in places and as Molly brushed red hair away from her face, she could feel just how cool and clammy the young woman's skin really was.

"You have to come back, Gin-Gin," Fred murmured in his sister's ear, placing a kiss against her temple, and Molly smiled at him gently from the other side of the bed.

"Yeah, Gin-bug. You can pull through this. This is nothing, remember the time that you fell from the tree house when you were three and Fred and I…" George sniffled, trying to cover the sound with a slight cough and laugh, "And we tried to set the bone in your leg? Or the time we almost blew up the bathroom while you were in the shower? We've put you through much worse than this."

The room's occupants grew quiet as they watched her breathe, heartened by the shallow rise and fall of her chest under the blankets.

"Someone should go to her flat and bring her some things from home. She'll want them when she wakes up," Molly thought aloud and Bill nodded.

"I'll go," he said.

"No, I'll go. You need to get home to Fluer and Simone. They'll be worried," Charlie protested and Bill clapped him on the back appreciatively.

"Thank you."

"That's what siblings are for," Charlie argued, looking over at his sister's small form, "We take care of each other."

Molly's eyes began to water once more and she snuggled into her husband's arms, "Oh, Arthur," she mumbled and he sighed in her embrace.

"She'll pull through, and when she wakes we'll be here," he said, hoping that just saying the words would make them true.

* * *

Blood gushed down his nose and Draco wiped it away, smearing it across his cheeks. He felt the need to spit and he coughed up a chunk of thick, bright red blood. It splattered against the pale tile floor and he groaned, trying to staunch the flow of blood from his nostrils. 

"Bhut tha 'ell wud that bor?" he yelled, glaring at the other man as he tilted his head back, letting the blood drain.

"You disgust me. How could she choose you?"

"Bhut arr voo talking adout?"

Harry swung at him again and this time Draco managed to duck, slipping on the now slick floor in his haste to get away from the, obviously insane, man.

"I was going to marry her. I was just waiting for the right time to ask and then she tells me that we can't be together anymore. That it's because of _you."_

Draco stopped in confusion. Ginny had broken up with Potter? Because of him?

"Bhut?" he asked incredulously.

"Don't sound so shocked. It's what you wanted, is it? You've always wanted what I've had. Does it make you happy to know that you've ruined my _Life_?!" he yelled, swinging once more and connecting messily with Draco's jaw.

Draco stumbled back, the hit hadn't been spot on but it had still stung.

"Bo're crazee!" he shouted, massaging his chin.

"How did you do it, Malfoy?" Harry asked, breathing heavy. "How'd you steal her from me? Did you give her some sob story? Some tale about how hard it was to grow up as the poor little rich boy? Did you cry as you told her about watching Daddy being taken to Azkaban? Huh? What about how you couldn't kill Dumbledore and then were rejected by your lord? Does it still hurt to realize that you were so _repulsive_, that neither side wanted you?" he ranted.

Draco couldn't take it anymore, he lunged, jumping on the other man and knocking him to the floor. He reared back, slamming his fist down onto the other man's face.

He could feel blood and sweat mingling together and sliding down to his lips.

"She wants me! I bon't care adout anyone elz," he spat, blood and spittle spraying from his mouth as he spoke.

"You don't deserve her, and as soon as she realizes that she will be back at my side," Harry screeched, pushing the other man away from him roughly and leaping to his feet.

Draco watched the green eyed man carefully as he rose to his feet, "She'll bever go back bo voo."

"You're wrong. She loves me, she's just confused right now. She'll realize that I'm better than you," he seethed.

"Oh, b'ok," Draco said sarcastically, his laugh wheezing out of him, "One queztion, though," he said holding up a finger for emphasis.

"What?" Harry scowled.

"Bhen she goes back to voo…Do voo think she'll still be sneaking indu my bed?"

Draco was silently congratulating himself on his own cleverness when he was slammed into the wall.

"Just remember, _Ferret_. I had her first. Ever wonder if it's me she's thinking about when she comes?" Harry asked nastily and Draco's eyes flashed with angry fire.

He shoved the other man's chest, and Harry stumbled back. Draco balled his right hand into a tight first, winding it back when he was distracted by a shout down the hall.

"Security! Come quick! There are two men fighting!" a female voice hollered and Draco faltered.

He had only paused for a moment but it was long enough. He looked as if in slow motion, back to the other man just as a fist came hurtling towards him.

He felt the shooting pain of his head being knocked back into the hard wall, his skull cracking against the stone and then the white room became very, very black.

* * *

_**One month later.**_

It had been a week after her surgery that Ginevra Weasley had opened her brown eyes to the welcoming world. She had stirred under the covers and blinked up into the warm eyes of her parents.

"Hi mum," she had said, startled when her mother burst out crying. "Daddy?" she asked nervously, only to smile when her father had offered her a reassuring and joyful grin.

"Glad to have you back, Gin-bug."

Life wasn't all joy and dancing, though. Far from it, for the last three weeks, since waking up, Ginny had been subjected to rigorous rehabilitation exercises and tests that left her mind and body exhausted. Her physical therapy appointment wasn't going to be until three o'clock today so she had some time to rest and chat with the seemingly constant stream of visitors.

"That's pretty," Luna said dreamily, fingering the base of the magical snow globe on the table beside Ginny's hospital bed. In the globe was a Victorian couple that waltzed in an ever-blooming garden, flower petals falling, instead of snow, over head.

"Mmhm, mum bought it for me," Ginny responded, glancing at the couple as they stopped dancing, deciding to take a break and rest on the bench that sat beside a fountain of sparkling blue water.

Ginny huffed out a sigh and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?" her friend asked, laughing at her.

"I'm just so_ bored_," Ginny complained and Luna chuckled again.

"You'll be out soon enough."

"I know, the doctors say that my progress is 'impressive'," she said, tilting her head sarcastically as she emphasized the last word, lowering her voice into a deep tenor in

A perfect imitation of her doctor

"Well, it is, Gin. It's not every day that someone comes back from death."

Ginny nodded, "Did I ever tell you that I hate it when you're right?"

"Then you must be a very hateful person," Luna shot back, a funny gleam in her light blue eyes.

Ginny stuck out her tongue and shifted her position, sitting up straighter in her bed.

"Here," Luna smiled, fluffing her friend's pillows for her.

"Thanks," Ginny said, sitting back, "Neville and Clara came to see me yesterday."

"How are they?"

"Oh you know, busy, happy...engaged."

"Engaged? Wow, that's fast."

"Yeah, I was shocked," she laughed.

"How did he propose?"

"I don't know. I was too excited and then the mean old nurse chased them away so that I could rest," Ginny pouted.

"What about Draco? Has he come to visit, yet?"

"No."

"Are you alright?"

"I will be. I just…wish that I could talk to him," she let out a deep exhale, her fingers twirling in the blanket that covered her legs, "The doctors say that I can return to work in another week. Maybe I can talk to him then. "

Luna decided to tread lightly over the subject and turned the conversation to safer ground, "It should be nice to get back to work."

"Yeah, but it will be weird. I still don't remember that night, you know? I know that we were in a raid and that I was injured, but I don't remember. Kingsley told me that my partner died, but I don't remember him at all. His name was Taddeus, isn't that a funny name?" she asked, without humor.

The doctors had told her that she suffered from Lacunar Amnesia, a type of amnesia that only affected one traumatic event. In Ginny's case, she couldn't remember the raid or the life of a man named Taddeus Hayes. It was bizarre, not being able to remember a person; it was almost as if he hadn't existed at all. It made Ginny feel sick to think about it. It could have easily been her that had been wiped from existence; she could have been the one that had been forgotten.

She remembered everything up until the raid. She recalled the planning and the agonizing hours spent awaiting the full moon. She just couldn't remember anything past that. It was as if her mind had skipped a few scenes, fast forwarding to the day she woke up in the hospital.

"Wrackspurts," Luna concluded sadly.

"What?"There was a knock on the door frame, and the two women turned to see who had interrupted them.

The light from the hall was bright and all that Ginny could make out was a shadowy male figure as her new visitor entered the room. The shadows fell away under the new light and Ginny swallowed nervously.

"Hello, Harry," Luna greeted softly.

"Hi, Luna. Mind if I speak with Gin alone for a few?" he asked.

'_Don't leave!'_ Ginny's mind screamed as her friend gathered her things and stood.

"Of course not, I should be getting back to work anyway," Luna confessed, turning back to her friend, "I'll be back in a few days," she said.

"Alright, Lu. Thanks for stopping by." Ginny sat silently as Luna left the room and Harry took her newly vacated seat.

Ginny tapped her fingers together as the silence stretched on, speeding from awkward to uncomfortable so quickly that she had to say something to save her own sanity. She wouldn't be able to stand it if this visit was like his last.

"Last time I saw you, you were sitting over there," Ginny pointed towards the corner of the room, "and you didn't say a word."

"I didn't have anything to say."

"Do you have anything to say now?"

His brows furrowed into a frown, "I suppose. I've had a few weeks to calm down now, sort everything out."

Ginny dipped her head, looking down at her hands guiltily. "That night, when---when you told me, I was so angry and I said a lot of things that I didn't mean. I'm still in love with you…"She heard Harry shift beside her, the chair creaking as he moved and then thick fingered hands entered her vision as they wrapped themselves around her own clasped hands.

"Ginny," he whispered, and she looked up, meeting his earnest expression and sorrowful green eyes. "Are we really over?"

"You know the answer."

"Yeah, but I was hoping that all those rocks had knocked some sense into you," he teased, knocking on her forehead lightly.

"Harry, don't," she said, reaching up and pulling his hand back into her own, "Don't make this harder than it already is."

"I just don't understand."

"I love him, that's all you need to know" she said, her body language and wide eyes a testament to her remorse, "Oh Harry, I never meant for it to turn out this way."

"I should have never left," he whispered, his breath dancing over her knuckles as he pressed a kiss to her fingers. "If I had stayed…Would it have been different?"

"…I don't know."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I," she admitted and his fingers tightened around hers. They were silent for a moment, both lost in their thoughts when Harry spoke up once more.

"I want to be able to say that we can still be friends. That I'll be there for you. But, I can't—I will always look at you and want to be with you. Always regret leaving and allowing him to steal you away," he bristled and Ginny reached up a hand, running it through his hair, soothing him.

He pulled himself away from her with a sigh, removing his hand from hers, and taking one last deep look into her eyes.

"I'll see you around, yeah?" he said after a minute and Ginny's eyes prickled with tears. They were the same words he had said to her nearly six years ago before leaving to search for the horcruxes.

"Yeah," she croaked out and he gave her a small smile, before leaning over to leave a gentle kiss on her brow.

She closed her eyes as his cool lips chilled her skin, when she reopened them a moment later, he was gone.

"Goodbye, Harry" she whispered to the empty room, a small, sad smile hovering upon her lips. "I wish you well."

* * *

Draco sighed, stirring another lump of sugar into his tea. The employee lounge was filled with the usual morning chatter and he stared down at the leaves swirling in his cup bitterly. _Why does everyone have to be so cheerful and energetic?_

It was as he made his way to the door that a name caught his attention, freezing him in place.

"Weasley is back," a brunette Auror said from his seat at the round table at the far side of the room.

"Already?" His friend asked, he was a short bald headed man that Draco barely recognized. He was sitting backwards in his seat and resting his chin on the back of his chair.

"Yeh, apparently they're lettin' her return early," the brunette explained, his thick, Scottish accent filling Draco's eager ears.

"Not for field work," the other Auror said, aghast.

"Nah, just office stuff 'til she's finished her rehabilitation."

Draco didn't even feel the weight of his cup falling away from his fingers and he flinched, jumping back as it shattered to the floor.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked from his side and he managed a slight inclination of his head that didn't really count as a nod.

"What's Malfoy's problem?" another Auror asked, and soon whispers filled the room.

Without bothering to clean up his mess, or to even repair his favorite mug, Draco stepped numbly from the room.

His feet carried him down the hall and as he was turning down a corridor to the left, he could have sworn that he had seen a flash of red from the corner of his eye.

He changed his direction so quickly that he almost knocked over the intern that was moving down the hall.

He threw a simple apology over his shoulder and continued his fast pace in his new direction. He didn't think to realize that he barely ever apologized for anything, especially not to an intern. He couldn't question silly things like behavior of action right now; those thoughts would just get in the way.

He stopped at another fork in the hall, cursing the architect that had designed the Ministry and Auror Headquarters. Deciding to take another right, he rushed down the hall, it didn't take him long to find the source of that unique shade of red.

She was moving slowly, her arm looped in Tonks' as they walked into an office at the end of the long hall.

_She's here._

He walked backwards a few steps, his eyes locked on the door that they had entered. He had a mad thought of barging in and whisking her away and shook himself. He needed to regroup, he realized.

He moved blindly down the hall, turning in mid-step and leading his body to Ginny's office-- The office that they had once shared.

He entered the room quietly. The room looked exactly the same, the same two desks, ink pots, and quills. One of the desks, however was completely empty, no paper work lay on its surface and no personal items.

Tadd's desk had been wiped clean; the only reminder of his service to the ministry was a small plaque in the trophy room that sat on the wall beside the names of other officers that had died in the line of duty.

Draco looked over to Ginny's desk, noticing the large pile of papers that sat there, the pile having grown since his last visit.

During one very trying day, Draco had wondered into her office, to feel closer to her. He had walked into the room and the first thing that had caught his eye were the ever-blooming roses. He had become incensed and upon his lunch break had taken the time to replace said roses with _ever-blooming moon daisies_.

Those same moon daisies smiled up at him now from their vase at the corner of her desk.

Draco could feel his nervousness filling him to a painful level. He tried to sit and then stood back up; he would lean against the wall and then pace. He felt out of sorts and unsure of himself. Draco Malfoy did not appreciate either feeling.

He knew that she would come here, when she was done with whatever meeting she was having with Tonks. Ginny was the type of person who got right back on after she was kicked off the (proverbial) horse.

She would come straight here, to face the paper work that awaited her. At least he hoped that she would.

It had killed him not to see her for the past month and a half. It killed him to not know how she was doing or if she blamed him. He had wanted to visit her in the hospital so many times, only to think better of it. He didn't want to cause her extra stress; he wouldn't want to risk her recovery.

More selfishly, he was scared as hell.

He was scared of not knowing what to say, of her judging him, or rejecting him.

He was having trouble sleeping at night, wondering if she was ok and wondering if Potter had been telling the truth when he had said that she had left him for Draco. _He certainly hadn't seemed in his right mind at the time, what if he was mistaken. _

Draco snorted at his own thoughts. But still…_Had she?_

He was deep in thought when a jiggle at the door knob caught his attention.

Time slowed as the door knob twisted on its axis and the door pushed away from its frame, opening towards him with a creak. He held his breath as she was revealed to him.

She didn't seem surprised at his presence, in fact she looked as though she had expected it, as she calmly entered the room and closed the door gently behind her back. she gazed at him, those familiar brown eyes locking with his own, seeing through him and down into his core.

They stood like that, just staring for a long while. It was Ginny that looked away first and Draco was thankful for the break, his emotions were too strong right now. She turned those brown eyes down to her fingers, and he watched as she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, feeling braver now that he knew that she was not as confident as she seemed.

"I asked him, you know," she directed at the floor.

That was her opening line? They hadn't seen each other in over a month, he had be agonizing all of this time over the fact that he had almost lost her forever and wondering how he could ever win her back and this was the first thing she had to say to him?

It was the weirdest thing to hear her say. He had expected an awkward 'hello', angry shouting, or questions about why he hadn't visited her. But this was …what was she talking about?

"I asked him, like you wanted me to," She elaborated, raising her brown orbs to his once more, a secretive smile curving her lips, "Now I want to hear _your_ answer."

"What's the question?" he inquired, even as he wracked his brain for the answer. _Should I know this? Is this a test?_

She was quiet for a moment and Draco swallowed loudly. "What do you love about me?" she asked breathily.

He was absolutely gob smacked.

What did he love about her? _Everything._ There wasn't one thing about her that had escaped his attention over the years, not one thing that he didn't love. It may have taken him a long time to realize his feelings, but once he had, they just grew to enormous proportions, straining at the boundaries of his heart and mind. Expanding and changing with him, every part of him becoming infused and affected by her. Everyday, every moment that he spent with her, caused him to grow. It had been terrifying at first but once he had accepted it, everything had seemed to just _fall into place._

He watched her as she began to fidget again, shifting from foot to foot nervously as she waited for his answer, an answer that he was finding hard to put into words. He could feel her embarrassment building at his lack of verbalization, her face growing pink under his scrutiny.

After a moment he saw her shoulders sag, just the slightest bit, and she turned to face the door, her fingers weighing lightly against the door knob.

"I love it when you fidget." he blurted, cringing slightly as the words slid from his lips. Malfoy's did not do sonnets, or serenades, or mushy love letters…and they definitely did not admit to the depth of their feelings just to keep the woman they loved from leaving a room. But here he was doing just that. His river of words grew to an ocean as his mind filled with all of the things that he wanted to say, needed to say, because this could be his last chance.

"I love how brave you are," he continued, as she turned to face him again, "How you're not afraid of anything except for hurting the people that you care about. I love how excited you become over the simplest things and how your mood effects everyone around you. I love the way you bite your lip when you're thinking something over. Or the way that your face scrunches up when you laugh, the way it relaxes when you're content. That one little tooth that always catches on your lip when you _really_ smile…I love the way you make me feel as if I would _die_ if you weren't here to keep my heart beating."

She watched him silently as he spoke, her eyes impossibly large in her face as she nibbled her bottom lip.

"…And I_ hate _that you have the ability to make me say such ridiculous things."

She smiled, her eyes crinkling at the corners as she walked over to him. When she was just a few inches away from him, she leaned in so that her lips were only a breath away from his, "Thank you for the flowers," she whispered against his mouth teasingly.

Then, before he could take advantage of the situation, she turned on her heel, making her way to her desk.

"Well, Time to get to work." She announced as she fingered the stack of parchments on her desk, "Look at all of this…you would think they'd take it easy on a girl that was just released from the hospital."

Draco could feel his jaw hanging open and he closed it with a snap.

"That's it?" he all but yelled. "I pour my heart out and all I get is a 'Thank you for the flowers'-you're welcome by the way- and now you're ready to 'get to work'?" somehow he managed to hold back to pout that threatened to ruin his perfectly indignant expression

She gave him a mischievous smile as she licked her thumb, flipping through another stack of papers. She lifted her quill, signing her name at the top of her report.

"Yup."

He laughed incredulously, a hand coming up to pull at his long blond hair as he plopped into the chair opposite her desk. "You're unbelievable." He laughed again, his eyes unfocused in confusion.

"But you _love_ me." She sing-songed and Draco's eyes focused back on her, a growl escaping his lips.

"Oh, you are in for it, Weaslette."

"I look forward to the challenge, Ferret."

"_Dinner_. Tonight."

"You're paying."

"Of course."

"Fine."

"_Fine." _

* * *

_A/N:_ Epilogue to follow! I think the song below fits this fic pretty well, lol.Once again my research may be a little off, I am not in the medical profession and all my information comes from the web. ): wikipedia is my weapon of choice so of course my info may be doubly bad, lol. I do skip a bit back and forth from 'healer' to 'doctor' in this chapter, just to keep with my previous chapters. Just thought I'd say something, since it bothers some people, hehe 

Just a few more loose ends to tie up then it will be time for my fic to be ruined by book 7 ):

_I had no choice but to hear you  
You stated your case time and again  
I thought about it_

_You treat me like I'm a princess  
I'm not used to liking that  
You ask how my day was_

_You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault_

_Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole  
You're so much braver than I gave you credit for  
That's not lip service_

_You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault_

_Alanis Morissette- "Head Over Feet"_


	41. Epilogue

Ginnugagap

Epilogue:

* * *

The years since the Ochil Hills raid had passed quickly. Ginny had accomplished a full recovery and had been allowed to return to her beloved field work.

Draco and Ginny were teamed up as partners again, and the slave trade case ended up taking another year. There was damage control to be done, and using a list of clientele that they had appropriated from Theodore Nott and the list that they had found in Avery's home, the Aurors had managed to track down the abused muggles.

Wizards and witches that were found to have muggle slaves in their possession ranged from politicians to shop owners and each slave owner had to be brought in for questioning. The court proceedings seemed to be endless and many wizards were arrested, while still others were fined hefty fees. When the information about the case was finally leaked to the press, it created a field day. People were talking about it for months and shocking tell-alls were released, by some wizards, in an attempt to get a piece of the (potentially lucrative) pie.

Dealing with the slaves themselves had been the most difficult part. The muggles had been taken to St. Mungo's where they were temporarily held and surveyed. The Wizenmagot took their time deciding the fate of the brain washed muggles.

It was a delicate subject and a problem that needed to be dealt with, with care. These muggles had no recollection of their lives before slavery and their intelligence rating was below normal (however, it was uncertain whether this was a result of a spell or if they had just been born that way. The muggle world was still a mysterious place, after all) The hospital staff tried every counter spell and every potion that they could and only minute positive results surfaced, nothing extraordinary and nothing to indicate that there would be hope for better.

Of course, the muggles could not stay in wizarding society. They would simply _have_ to go back, to face what remnants of life they had left.

Upon a strike of genius, a young healer, fresh out of Mediwizard School, had come up with the solution.

The former slaves were implanted with a new memory, a way to explain their disappearance to the muggle world, upon their return.

This synthetic memory had to be perfect, and after only a few errors, it was solidified and magically sewn into the minds of each patient.

The muggles were released back into their world, telling tales of alien abduction by frightening looking beings with green skin and hideously large black eyes.

All of their stories matched, down to the last letter, and the muggles amassed quite a fan following.

According to Hermione and some of Ginny's other muggle and half muggle friends, the former slaves were now very wealthy as the result of multiple TV appearances and for selling their stories for use as a mini series on the BBC.

It didn't make up for their lost memories, but muggles almost always seemed happier when they had some change in their pockets.

The werewolves were an entirely different matter all together. After a regional petition and loads of hard work, Remus Lupin and his wife Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin opened the first _Lupin Group Home for Werewolves_

The group home was a center that housed and schooled the children, catering to their special needs and raising them to think for themselves instead of relying on an Alpha wolf. "You are the Alpha of your own life." Was the school motto, and it had become a popular saying among wizarding youth, as well.

Remus and his school were widely acclaimed for their efforts in the on-going struggle for the acceptance of were-kind.

* * *

Draco snorted in amusement. She had a funny little frown creasing her brow as she concentrated on her work. The tip of her tongue was peeking out from between her teeth and her strawberry hair was falling into her eyes as she guided her quill across the paper in front of her.

"You have ink on your face…" he commented after a moment, pointing at a spot just below her right cheek bone.

She smacked a hand to her face, smearing the black spot into a large splotch on her skin.

"You got it," He said with a deep laugh.

She scowled at him, her grey eyes looking almost black in her anger. "MUM! Dad is picking on me again!"

"_No! Don't--" _he panicked, throwing a hand over his daughter's mouth to keep her from alerting her mother.

He heard the stairs creak just slightly, as his wife made her way down to them.

He turned wide, nervous eyes to the small girl in his arms. "I'll buy you ice cream…" Hell, he'd buy her a flying car if it would keep her from igniting Ginny's wraith. She was mean when she was pregnant.

Isabelle nodded and Draco allowed his hand to drop from her mouth, "Deal!" she said, her voice whistling through the gap of a missing front tooth. She stuck her hand out and Draco shook it, his eyes rolling heaven-ward in relief.

Ginevra Malfoy toddled into the room a moment later, one hand resting on her protruding belly as she moved.

"Is everything alright? I thought that I heard yelling…" she inquired sleepily.

"Everything is fine." Draco reassured, standing to peck a kiss on her forehead before leading her to a chair. "Sleep well?" he asked, a small smile on his lips as he took in her rumpled appearance.

"Mummy, look what I drew!" Isabelle shouted as she rushed to her mother's side.

Ginny grabbed the paper from her daughter's fingers, trying to decipher what it was exactly that she was looking at.

It looked like a large round blob with strings of something coming out of what she assumed was its top.

"It's…lovely, dear. What is it?"

Isabelle looked at her mother as if she were being ridiculous, "It's you!" she said in a tone that screamed, '_duh!'_

"_Oh! _Wow. It looks just like me!"

"I know." The small girl said, playing with the hem of her dress. As if she was suddenly hit with a jolt of energy, she stretched her arm out, pointing a finger at her father. "Now, I'm going to draw you!" she exclaimed before rushing from the room, presumably to get more paper.

When she was gone, Ginny turned to her husband, speaking in hushed tones so that their daughter wouldn't hear. "I don't really look like that…do I?"

"Of course not! First of all, your hair is _red_ not purple. She didn't draw nearly enough freckles. And…you're much larger in real life. Ouch!" he yelped, as she punched him hard in the arm.

Draco scowled as he rubbed his injured extremity. She really was mean when she was pregnant.

Isabelle returned to the room a moment later, a very unhappy animal clasped tightly in her arms.

"Izzy! How many times do I have to tell you? You can't hold Jasper like that," Ginny admonished.

"He likes it," the little girl argued, squeezing tighter.

Ginny cringed as she looked down at the old cat's pathetic face.

'_Meow' _he cried pitifully and Ginny swooped down, relieving him from her daughter's clutches.

"I thought that you were going to draw daddy," she directed towards her daughter, trying to distract her from the cat now clinging to Ginny's shoulder for dear life.

"Oh, yeahhhh," the tiny redhead said before scuttling back out of the room.

"Are you Ok, Jasper?" Ginny asked, her voice babyish as she pressed a kiss to the affronted cat's forehead.

Draco tried, unsuccessfully, to hold in his laughter and Ginny placed the cat on a chair, standing to face her husband with the patented hand-on-hip-I'm-a-Weasley-and-I-mean-business stance.

He was about to say something, anything in hopes of calming her when the magical device on the counter began to buzz incessantly.

"Ugh!" they groaned collectively.

"It never fails!" Ginny yelled over the noise as she sat gingerly back in her chair.

"I'm sorry, love." Draco apologized as he tapped the device twice, alerting HQ of the acceptance of his summons. "I won't be gone long."

"_Sure,"_ Ginny said, turning her lips away as he aimed a kiss towards them.

"Don't be like that, Gin," He pleaded.

She rolled her eyes, "Alright then," she gave in, turning her head towards him and puckering her lips for a kiss.

"That's my girl," he grinned, kissing her softly, "I'll miss you."

"I know."

"There you go again."

"What?" she asked defensively.

"I know what's wrong," he said, taking a seat beside her at the table.

"Hm?"

"You're jealous."

"Am not."

"Now you sound like Izzy."

Ginny gasped, swatting at Draco as she laughed, "I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!" she argued, giggling as he pulled her into his arms, tickling her round belly. Soon the tickling became gentle rubbing and Ginny grinned as the baby kicked at his father's hand.

"As soon as this little guy comes out, you can return to work if you want to, Gin."

"No, it's fine. I don't miss work_ that_ much. I just—sometimes I miss the adventure."

"I know," he said, placing another kiss to her lips.

"I'll return someday. Cant let you have all the fun," she teased.

"Speaking of, I need to get going. Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine," she sighed, wishing that her husband didn't have to leave, "Maybe I'll call Luna and see if she would like to visit for a bit."

"That sounds nice," he glanced at the clock and grumbled quietly, "I'd better go," he said, standing to his feet.

"Yeah, you should. _Oh!_ Do you think that you could pick up some butterbeer on your way home?"

"Butterbeer? I thought that you didn't drink that stuff anymore."

"I don't, but Hermione still does."

"Hermione?"

"Oh, Draco. Did you forget already? She's coming to stay on Friday."

"Ugh…"

"It's only for three days and you and Hermione got along just fine at the wedding."

"That's because you spelled my mouth shut during the reception," He pouted.

"You'll be fine, Draco. I have faith in you."

* * *

A/N: This fic was a year in the making! I feel so accomplished! My first long fic! I never knew that I was this creative, ahahah. And I have improved so much, imo, that's the best part!

OMG! It's over!

Thank you to everyone that has stayed with this story and has enjoyed its ups and downs with me! You guys are amazing and I love reading all of your reviews, you make this fic worthwhile! Much love!

xoxo

Aimsaru


End file.
